The Days of The Princess
by rissa.lathief 'UCHIHA
Summary: Hubungan mereka mulai membaik, namun berita buruk itu datang begitu saja dan menggoyahkan perasaan Sasuke./ "Tanganku sudah tidak apa-apa. Kalaupun masih, tidak mungkin di Bali aku mampu memindahkanmu ke kamar,"/"PUTRA MAHKOTA MACAM APA KAU INI, HAH?"/"Aku akan mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku...Sasuke,"/ Chapter 13 is OUT NOW -The Revenge- Mind to RnR?
1. Insiden

**Salam kenal semua! Ini fic pertama kami, jadi maaf banget yah, kalo masih banyak kekurangan. Terinspirasi dari drama komedi Korea "PRINCESS HOURS". Kami ngambil tema dari situ, karena ceritanya bagus, lucu dan pas kalo dibuat fanfict (menurut kami).  
**

**Don't like, don't read. But if you like, please enjoy the story :DDD**

**.**

**.  
**

**

* * *

**

_**The Days of the Princess**_

...**  
**

**Disclaimer tokoh : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer cerita : UCHIHA **

**WARNING!: gaje, AU, aneh, OOC, OC, dll.**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing: Sasuke X Sakura**

.

.**  
**

**~ Insiden ~**

.**  
**

_**Sakura POV**_

'Haah, pasti terlambat lagi...' batinku putus asa. Kulirik jam tangan berwarna putih kecil yang ada di pergelangan tangan kiriku, "Oh tidak, sebentar lagi masuk!" segera aku percepat kayuhanku pada sepeda lamaku.

Pelipisku mulai mengeluarkan keringat, bukan karena lelah, aku sudah terbiasa mengendarai sepeda ini setiap hari, keringat itu keluar karena aku mulai tegang.

Kalian juga pasti akan seperti ini jika tahu apa hukuman yang aku dapatkan, Pak Ebisu guru piket killer itu sudah mengancamku yang sering terlambat ini, katanya jika aku sampai terlambat lagi aku tidak akan dapat jatah makan siang.

Ukh, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku merinding, melihat teman- temanku mendapat jatah makan siang sedangkan aku hanya bisa melihat mereka sambil menahan air liurku.

Ah, iya aku lupa. Namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Anak dari Haruno Shei dan Haruno Rinn, aku juga punya adik namanya Konohamaru. Umurku sekarang 16 tahun, aku bersekolah di Music and Art International School yang disingkat jadi MAIS.

Menurut orang- orang aku sangat beruntung bisa masuk ke sana, dan itu memang benar. MAIS itu merupakan sekolah terbagus di kotaku, orangtua ku saja harus mati- matian mencari uang untuk menyekolahkanku di sana.

Kalian pasti bertanya- tanya kenapa aku tidak cari sekolah lain saja? Mau tahu? Itu semua karena tidak ada sekolah lain yang memiliki kurikulum seni, selain MAIS. Dan aku sangat ingin menjadi pelukis terkenal!

.

.

.

Tidak terasa aku sudah hampir sampai di sekolahku, dari jarakku ini sudah terlihat pagar hitam kokoh yang menjulang tinggi, pagar sekolahku MAIS.

"Ah, itu dia gerbangnya sudah terlihat. Ayo Sakura semangat, sedikit lagi kau sampai!" ucapku pada diri sendiri. Mengoceh, ini adalah kebiasaan yang tak pernah bisa aku hilangkan, entah kenapa aku sering sekali mengoceh sendiri. Entah untuk penyemangat ataupun mencela diri sendiri.

Dengan semangat aku mempercepat laju sepedaku, dan hanya dalam beberapa detik aku sudah sampai di depan gerbang. Kulihat masih banyak siswa yang bermain di halaman, dan beberapa siswi yang sekedar duduk dan bergosip. 'Aneh' batinku, kenapa mereka belum masuk?

Kulihat jam tanganku lagi, sudah jam 7.30 waktu pelajaran dimulai. Kenapa semua masih belum memulai kegiatan belajar mengajar? Mungkin cukup lama aku terdiam di depan gerbang, sampai tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk pundaku.

"Lho, Sakura-chan kenapa bengong di sini?" tanya sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal. Segera ku tolehkan kepalaku ke belakang, dan disana berdiri sekitar setengah meter dariku kedua sahabatku, Hinata dan Karin.

"Lho kalian, kenapa baru datang? Tidak biasanya?" tanyaku pada mereka dengan takjub. Bagaimana tidak, Hinata dan Karin adalah dua orang terajin di MAIS, mereka biasa datang lebih awal dari yang lain. Tapi sekarang mereka bahkan datang lebih lama dariku, ada apa ini?

"Pasti kau lupa ya jidat, hari ini kan ada seleksi." Kata Karin, yang sukses membuat kedua bola mataku membulat dengan sempurna.

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Hehe, tapi itu belum menjawab pertanyaan ku yang satu lagi. Kenapa kalian baru datang? Itu sangat tidak kalian sekali." Tanyaku lagi.

Kulihat Karin menghela nafas banyak- banyak, tanda kesal. Tapi Hinata hanya tersenyum geli dan menjawab, "Karena seleksi, kita jadi masuk lebih siang. Apa kau lupa Sakura-chan?"

"Oh iya, bodohnya aku. Ah, jadi untuk apa aku harus capek- capek mengayuh secepat itu?" kataku, lebih pada diri sendiri.

"Ya sudahlah jidat, kau kan sudah sampai sekolah, jadi untuk apa masih mengeluh begitu. Lebih baik sekarang kita masuk dan bersiap-siap saja." Kata Karin yang sepertinya sudah bisa menguasai dirinya.

Akupun hanya menurut saja saat Hinata menyeretku memasuki gerbang sekolah. Kami berjalan sambil mengobrol tentang apa saja, tapi itu tidak termasuk gosip dan hal-hal lain yang menyangkut masalah orang lain. Entah kenapa aku tidak terlalu suka itu, dan ketiga temanku pun begitu.

Oh, kalian pasti bertanya kenapa aku bilang 'ketiga temanku' ,padahal sedari tadi hanya ada dua orang yang bersamaku? Kalian penasaran? Tidak? Ya sudahlah, penasaran ataupun tidak aku akan tetap menjelaskannya. Sebenarnya aku punya tiga sahabat, yaitu Karin, Hinata, dan Tenten.

Mereka sudah menjadi sahabatku sejak aku pertama kali bersekolah di MAIS, Karin dan Hinata merupakan sosok yang 'almost perfect' menurutku. Bagaimana tidak, mereka itu sudah rajin, pintar, cantik dan baik. Walau terkadang Karin lebih cepat kesal dibanding kami bertiga, tapi sebenarnya ia sangat baik.

Dan satu lagi sahabatku namanya Tenten, ia yang paling periang dan lucu. Kami lebih sering memangginya china dari pada nama aslinya, karena rambutnya yang di cepol dua dan ia tidak bisa menyebutkan huruf 'R' dengan jelas alias cadel, mirip sekali dengan orang China bukan? Eem, rasanya cukup sampai disini saja cerita mengenai teman- temanku. Karena tema cerita ini adalah hari-hari di hidupku, dan diriku sendiri tentu saja.

Aku, Haruno Sakura seorang "calon pelukis terkenal". Hari ini mungkin merupakan hari yang cukup sial bagiku, aku hampir saja melupakan seleksi penting. Untung aku tidak pernah lupa untuk selalu membawa semua alat lukisku, walau terkadang tasku jadi sangat berat, tapi untuk memenuhi cita- citaku itu pun dapat kulakukan dengan lapang dada, haha.

Kami terus mengobrol tidak memperhatikan sekeliling. Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa melewati koridor- koridor di sini, jadi tanpa sadar kaki kami terus membawa kami menuju kelas. Keadaan di dalam kelas sangat berisik, banyak anak yang sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing- masing. Ada yang sibuk membersihkan kuas, ada yang sibuk menggambar di buku sketsa, ada yang tidur, ada yang mengeluhkan belum siap dengan seleksi hari ini, dan banyak lagi.

"Selamat pagi semua." Sapaku dan kedua temanku.

"Pagi." Balas mereka.

Kami mendengar balasan dari mereka sambil berjalan menuju kursi masing-masing. Seperti biasa kami atau tepatnya aku mengambil tempat dekat jendela, sedangkan Hinata di sebelahku, Karin didepannya, dan disebelah Karin ada Tenten (bisa membayangkannya?).

Tak berapa lama setelah kami duduk, datang Yamato Sensei. Ia menyuruh kami semua untuk segera membuat lukisan yang kemudian akan diseleksi, dan diikut sertakan dalam lomba se-Asia.

"Pagi anak-anak." Kata Yamato Sensei.

"Pagi sensei." Kata kami semua serentak, sambil membetulkan posisi duduk kami. Itu karena sekolah kami ini memiliki banyak aturan, dan salah satunya harus menjaga etika di depan guru.

"Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa seleksi akan dimulai tepat pukul 8, kalian punya waktu hanya sampai pukul 2 siang ini untuk menyelesaikan lukisan kalian. Setelah selesai mohon segera dikumpulkan kepadaku, kalian mengerti?" kata Yamato sensei lagi.

"Emm, sensei. Apa tema untuk seleksi kali ini? Apa kami bebas menggambar apapun?" tanya Tenten, yang tiba- tiba sudah duduk di tempatnya di samping Karin. Membuatku dan Karin terlonjak saat mendengar suaranya.

"Ah ya, maaf saya lupa menyampaikannya." Kata Yamato sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Begini, ada dua tema. Kalian pilihlah salah satu tema yang akan kusebutkan ini. Yang pertama, buat gambar yang mencerminkan keadaan Jepang saat ini. Dan yang kedua, buat gambar tentang sesuatu yang menggambarkan perasaan hangat, nyaman, dan tenang." Aku mulai membayangkan gambar yang akan kugambar di dalam otakku.

"Nah, silahkan dipilih mau tema yang mana, dan kutunggu gambar kalian tepat pukul 2, tidak ada toleransi bagi yang terlambat." Kata Yamato Sensei panjang lebar. Dan setelah mengatakan semua itu, ia segera keluar dari ruangan dan kami pun mengikuti dia keluar untuk mengambil air dan menuju tempat favorit masing- masing.

Saat di perjalanan kami berpisah. Hinata lebih suka melukis di taman, Karin melukis di perpustakaan yang sepi dan tenang, dan Tenten melukis di atap sekolah.

Sedangkan aku sendiri segera menyeret langkahku menuju tempat favoritku, di bawah Pohon apel yang ada di belakang sekolah. Tempat yang nyaman dan agak tersembunyi, aku menemukan tempat ini saat baru pertama kali masuk MAIS, saat dimana belum ada yang mau berteman denganku, sebelum aku mengenal ketiga sahabatku.

"Heemmh, pilih tema apa ya? Yang pertama terlalu susah, tapi juga menantang. Dan yang kedua? Ah, aku bosan dengan tema itu. Itu selalu dipakai setiap ada seleksi, sudah terlalu biasa. Yasudahlah, yang pertama saja." Kebiasaanku mulai muncul lagi, aku kembali mengoceh sendiri, untung saja tidak ada orang.

Setelah memutuskan tema, aku mulai menggoreskan pensilku ke sebuah kanfas.

Mula-mula aku melukis seorang anak kecil yang sedang berbelanja bersama ibunya, kemudian dua orang pria yang sedang memikul sebuah karung besar bersama-sama dan aku juga melukis beberapa anak sekolah yang sedang mengayuh sepedanya menuju ke sekolah.

Aku juga menambahkan sebuah toko kelontong di belakang ibu dan anak, dan juga gambar beberapa perkantoran dan jam yang besar yang menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Aku juga menambahkan gambar sebuah sekolah sederhana di kejauhan.

Kemudian setelah sketsanya selesai aku mulai menyempurnakannya dengan warna.

Tidak terasa lima jam sudah berlalu dan lukisanku sudah hampir sempurna. Hanya kurang sedikit tambahan daaaaann... jadilah lukisanku.

"Tapi mau aku beri judul apa ya?" aku mulai berpikir dengan melihat keadaan sekelilingku.

"Aha, bagaimana kalau _Jepang yang Makmur_, sepertinya itu cocok untuk lukisanku. Baiklah aku akan melihat teman-temanku dulu." Aku mulai membereskan semua peralatanku dan tentunya membawa lukisanku. Aku pikir teman-temanku pun sudah menyelesaikannya karena biasanya aku yang paling lama diantara kami dalam mengerjakan lukisan.

Pertama-tama aku akan ke kelas terlebih dahulu, dan sesampainya di sana ternyata sudah banyak yang selesai dan tepat seperti dugaanku Karin, Hinata dan Tenten sedang mengobrol. Dan sudah kupastikan pasti mereka sudah selesai sedari tadi, jauh sebelum aku selesai.

"Hai Sakura-chan, kau sudah selesai?" tanya Karin sesaat aku memasuki pintu.

"Ya aku sudah selesai, kalian pasti sudah selesai juga kan? Boleh aku melihat lukisan kalian?" tanyaku yang sedari tadi sudah penasaran sambil meletakkan barang-barang dan lukisanku di meja.

"Tentu saja, kami meletakkannya di atas meja. Aku juga boleh melihat lukisanmu kan? Tema apa yang kau pilih?" jawab Tenten dengan tersenyum, sepertinya dia juga penasaran dengan lukisanku.

"Silahkan lihat saja, aku pilih tema yang pertama, karena kupikir tema itu lebih menantang. Kalian sendiri pilih yang mana?" jawabku sambil menuju lukisan mereka yang diletakkan di atas mejanya.

"Aku sih pilih tema yang kedua, karena tema itu cocok dengan karakterku." jawab Hinata yang sedari tadi masih duduk di kursinya sambil menatapku yang sedang melihat lukisannya.

"Oh begitu ya, memang sih kau itu lebih cocok tema kedua. Lukisanmu sangat indah Hinata, detail dan paduan warnanya juga sangat serasi." pujiku sambil mengamati lukisannya, ternyata Hinata melukis sebuah rumah khas Jepang yang dibelakangnya terlihat Gunung Fuji dan air terjun kecil. Lukisannya memang benar-benar indah.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Karin? Kau pilih tema yang mana?" tanyaku kepada Karin yang sedari tadi masih mengamati lukisanku bersama Tenten, sementara aku pun mulai beranjak ke lukisan Karin.

"Aku memilih tema yang pertama, karena bagiku keadaan Jepang mudah untuk ya Sakura lukisanmu sepertinya mempunyai makna tersendiri ya, kulihat banyak kegiatan yang kau lukis di sini." mendengar kalimat tersebut, aku pun mulai menjelaskan arti dari lukisanku. Memang aku itu senang jika melukis menggunakan arti karena bagiku itu sangat menarik.

Setelah aku menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar mereka pun mengangguk dan mungkin berpikir, entah penjelasanku ini masuk ke dalam otak mereka atau tidak, karena kulihat sedari tadi mereka sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri.

"Kalau kau Tenten?" tanyaku memecah keheningan.

"Eh, kalau aku pilih tema yang kedua, kalena aku suka sekali menggambal pemandangan. Dan aku pikilr kehangatan, ketenangan identik dengan pemandangan." Jelas Tenten dengan logat china khasnya yang terkadang ingin membuatku tertawa.

"Oh baiklah, wah sudah jam dua, ayo kita kumpulkan lukisan kita." ajakku sambil melihat jam putih kecilku. Kemudian teman-temanku pun mulai beranjak dari kursinya dan mengambil lukisan mereka masing-masing.

Kami pun mulai berjalan menuju ruang guru bersama yang lainnya, dan saat di koridor kulihat banyak murid dari kelas lain yang juga sudah menyelesaikan lukisannya, dan sepertinya ingin mengumpulkannya juga.

Sesampainya di ruang guru kami langsung mencari Yamato Sensei, dan ternyata dia sedang menulis sesuatu di mejanya. Kami langsung menghampirinya, kulihat di samping mejanya telah berjejer beberapa hasil lukisan dari murid lain dan jujur lukisan mereka bagus-bagus dan sepertinya akan menjadi saingan yang berat.

"Sensei, kami sudah menyelesaikannya." suara Hinata yang tiba-tiba membangunkanku dari lamunanku karena terkagum melihat lukisan murid lain.

"Oh baiklah, letakkan saja di sana, terima kasih sudah menyelesaikan tepat waktu ya." jawab Yamato Sensei sambil menunjuk ke arah jejeran lukisan yang sedari tadi aku perhatikan. Kami pun meletakkannya di sana dan keluar dari ruang guru.

"Baiklah, kami permisi dulu Sensei." pamit kami pada Yamato Sensei.

"Ya, terima kasih sekali lagi. Eh, tunggu Haruno-san, kenapa kau tidak memakai dasi dan rompi mu?" tanya Yamato Sensei sambil menunjuk seragamku.

"Maaf sensei, saya lupa. Lagipula melukis sambil mengenakan dasi dan rompi itu sangat tidak nyaman." Kataku berkilah.

"Haah, ya sudah terserah kau saja. Tapi kusarankan jangan sampai terlihat oleh Pak Ebisu." Kata yamato sensei lagi.

"Ya sensei, saya mengerti." Kataku sambil tersenyum. Lalu kami pun segera meninggalkan ruangan Yamato sensei.

.

.

Setelah mengumpulkan lukisan kami ke Yamato sensei, kami segera kembali ke kelas. Keadaan kelas pagi ini tak jauh beda dibanding tadi pagi, sangat berisik dan terlihat lebih kotor. Banyak anak yang belum membersihkan peralatan mereka, termasuk aku.

"Ukh, jidat kau jorok sekali. Kenapa belum kau bersihkan kuas-kuasmu, benda itu membuat mejaku kotor tahu." Kata Karin sambil memandang mejanya.

"Wah maaf ya Karin aku lupa, tadi kan aku buru-buru. Kau sendiri memangnya sudah membersihkan semua peralatanmu?" tanyaku sambil bergegas mengambil barang-barangku yang tadi langsung saja kuletakkan di meja Karin saat melihat lukisan Hinata. Kebiasaanku yang lain, aku ini sangat ceroboh.

"Tentu saja sudah, aku langsung membersihkannya setelah selesai melukis. Sudahlah, ayo cepat kubantu kau membersihkannya." Kata Karin sambil menyeretku keluar.

"Ah iya, tunggu sebentar," kataku kewalahan membawa semua peralatanku.

.

.

Kami sekarang sedang berjalan menuju lapangan. Kamar mandi penuh anak-anak yang juga sedang membersihkan kuas, jadi terpaksa aku dan Karin membersihkan kuas-kuasku di keran yang ada di pinggir lapangan.

"Oh ya Karin, tumben kau mau membantuku, ada apa?" tanyaku heran, biasanya dia tidak pernah sepeduli ini.

"Yasudah kalau tidak mau dibantu, aku kembali ke kelas saja deh. Daah jidat!" katanya sambil membalikan badannya.

"Ehh tidak kok, terima kasih kalau begitu. Tapi aku tetap merasa kau ada maksud lain selain membantuku, iya kan?" tuntutku, sambil memandangnya tajam.

"Ehh, emm ya sebenarnya sih begitu.." katanya dengan muka yang mulai memerah. Aku mengerutkan dahiku dan memberinya pandangan cepat-beritahu-siapa-orangnya!

"Na..namanya Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." Katanya lagi, sekarang mukanya sudah tampak seperti kepiting rebus.

"Sasuke Uchiha? Siapa itu? Dari kelas lukis juga? Kok, aku tidak kenal?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi padanya, sambil mengerutkan dahiku, mencoba mengingat seorang anak lukis ber-marga Uchiha.

"Tidak bukan dari kelas lukis, masa kau tidak tahu siapa dia?" tanyanya balik, sambil menatapku dengan takjub. Aku menggelengkan kepala, dan ia melanjutkan dengan sedikit frustasi.

"Dia dari kelas musik, masa kau tidak kenal? dia kan sangat terkenal!" katanya lagi dan aku juga menggeleng lagi. "Haaah, sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan lagi." Katanya benar- benar frustasi, dan berjalan mendahuluiku.

"Hei tunggu Karin, tapi jawabanmu tidak ada hubungannya dengan pertanyaanku. Apa hubungannya anak kelas musik dengan kau membantuku mencuci kuas di keran dekat lapangan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Katanya orang-orang, dia dan teman-temannya suka duduk di lapangan sambil berlatih musik disana. Dan aku sudah memprediksikan bahwa kamar mandi penuh murid, jadi kau pasti menggunakan keran yang ada di pinggir lapangan, dan ternyata perkiraanku tidak meleset, iya kan?" Kata Karin yang tiba-tiba sudah kembali semangat.

"Oh." kataku, tidak tahu mau bicara apa lagi.

.

.

Tidak lama kemudian kami sampai di lapangan, langsung saja kami menuju keran di pinggir lapangan yang dimaksud. Biasanya keran ini digunakan oleh cleaning service untuk mengisi air pel dan untuk menyiram tanaman, tapi karena kamar mandi penuh jadi kami terpaksa menggunakannya.

"Akhirnya sampai juga, kenapa banyak sekali kuas yang kau pakai?" tanya Karin padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum geli mendengar keluhannya.

"Eeem, siapa ya tadi yang menawarkan bantuan? Aku lupa?" ejekku, padanya. Kulihat wajahnya mengkerut mendengarnya.

"Ya, ya terserah kau lah jidat." Katanya lagi, terdengar nada kesal di suaranya. Mendengar itu aku hanya bisa tertawa, lalu mulai membersihkan kuas- kuasku.

Kami membersihkan dengan susah payah, cat minyaknya sudah mulai mengering saat kami mulai membersihkannya. Hari ini sangat panas, sinar matahari menyengat kulit kami tanpa ampun. Dan akhirnya setelah waktu yang terasa berjam-jam, semua kuas selesai dibersihkan.

"Ya ampun akhirnya selesai juga, susah sekali membersihkannya." Keluhku, sambil mengeringkan semua kuasku.

"Salah sendiri kenapa tidak langsung dibersihkan, cat minyak kan gampang kering. Awas kalau lupa lagi, dasar jidat." Kata Karin, ia sekarang sedang asik mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh lapangan.

"Karin! Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku jidat. Eh, apa kau melihat Uchiha. Coba tunjukan padaku yang mana orangnya, aku penasaran." Kataku ikut mengedarkan pandanganku ke lapangan.

"Tidak, dia tidak ada disini. Haah, kemana sih dia?" ucap Karin, suaranya sekarang sudah berubah menjadi putus asa, berbeda dengan saat ia menasihati Sakura tadi.

"Yasudah, lebih baik kita masuk sekarang. Panas sekali disini." Usulku saat kulihat Karin masih saja mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lapangan.

"Ya baiklah kalau begitu." Katanya. Lalu kami pun kembali memasuki koridor sekolah, kami terus mengobrol, atau lebih tepatnya Karin mengoceh tentang si Uchiha itu dan aku mendengarkannya.

.

.

"Dan kau tahu Jidat, Sasuke itu adalah musisi muda yang dijuluki si jenius oleh guru-guru. Dia berasal dari keluarga paling berkuasa di Jepang, keluarga Uchiha. Aku heran kenapa kau tidak mengetahui sedikitpun tentang dia, padahal fansnya banyak sekali." Kata Karin dengan mimik heran yang menurutku sangat berlebihan. Saat itu kami baru saja melewati ruang tari dilantai dua, satu lantai sebelum kelas kami dilantai tiga.

"Mana kutahu, lagipula apa pentingnya tahu mengenai dia? Apa ada test tentang dirinya, yang berhadiah beasiswa ke Perancis?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi, aku heran apa pentingnya si Uchiha itu sampai Karin tahu banyak tentang dia.

"Yaa tidak sampai segitu juga sih, tapi masa' kau tidak tahu sedikitpun tentang dia? Sekedar orangnya saja? Ayolah Sakura, apa kepalamu hanya berisi sketsa saja?" tanya Karin balik.

"Haah sudahlah Karin, aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa orang sep –"

BRUUUUK! TREEEENGG!

"AAAW!"

"KYAA!"

"URGH!"

"UKH, apa yang kalian lakukan. Apa kalian tidak punya mata?" kudengar suara seseorang yang dingin dan dalam, namun nadanya tetap tenang. Baru saja aku ingin memarahinya, tapi kemudian kudengar suara lain yang kukenal menimpali.

"Ma.. maaf, kami tidak sengaja." Karin gugup, lalu kurasakan tangan Karin membantuku berdiri.

"Haah Karin kenapa kau minta maaf? Harusnya kan dia yang minta maaf, lihat semua kuasku jadi kotor lagi." Kataku dengan nada sinis.

"Su..sudahlah jidat, kita kan bisa membersihkannya lagi nanti." Kata Karin, masih dengan nada gugup yang sama.

"Tapi – " baru saja aku mau menyergah ucapan Karin, tapi orang yang tadi menabrak kami memotong perkataanku.

"Benar apa kata temanmu, kalian yang seharusnya meminta maaf, lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada seragamku, hei Pinkie!" kata suara orang itu lagi sambil menunjuk seragamnya yang sedikit basah.

"Apa kau bilang? Pinkie! Dasar pantat ayam tak tahu diri. Lihat semua kuasku kotor karena ulahmu tahu." Kataku setengah berteriak, orang itu benar- benar menyebalkan. "Dan kau tak boleh pergi dulu sebelum meminta maaf." Kataku lagi sambil menghalangi jalannya saat orang itu hendak pergi menghiraukan kami.

"Baiklah, terserah kau Pinkie. Maafkan aku, puas kau? Sekarang minggir dari jalanku!" katanya dengan nada yang membuatku kesal setengah mati, lalu tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung melempar ember yang sedari tadi kugunakan untuk wadah kuasku.

BLEETAAKK!

"AARGH, dasar pinkie sialan. Awas kau!" kudengar suarnya bergema di koridor belakangku. Yaa, aku langsung berlari atau lebih tepatnya langsung diseret Karin saat ia tahu aku melempar ember ke pria itu.

Aku terus tertawa terbahak-bahak sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas kami, tapi tawaku langsung berhenti saat kulihat wajah Karin yang sedikit pucat, ia terus memandangku tajam.

"Eh, Karin ada apa? Apa kau sakit?" tanyaku padanya. Ia hanya mengelengkan kepalanya lalu terus berjalan, masih sambil menyeretku.

"Tapi kau terlihat pucat lho. Benar tidak apa- apa?" tanyaku lagi saat kami sudah sampai di koridor lantai tiga, dan diujung koridor inilah kelas kami berada.

"Haah, kau ini bodoh sekali sih Sakura! Kenapa kau membentaknya, sampai melempar ember lagi! Apa kau tidak tahu siapa dia?" bentak Karin, bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku ia malah membentakku. Baru saja aku hendak menjawabnya, tapi ia sudah menyelaku.

"Kau pasti tidak tahu 'kan? Haah, dasar! Makanya jangan lukisan saja yang ada dikepala mu! Aduuh mau ditaruh dimana mukaku ini?" kata Karin lagi.

"Apa sih Karin, memangnya dia siapa? Lagipula buat apa susah-susah kau memindahkan mukamu itu?" kataku mulai kesal padanya.

"Dia itu SASUKE UCHIHA! Masa kau tidak tahu? OH, YA AMPUN Sakuraaaa!" Kata Karin, sekarang mulai histeris.

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku tidak kenal yang namanya Sasuke Uchiha itu." Kataku dengan nada sedikit sinis, Karin yang menyadari nada suaraku yang berubah mulai mengendalikan dirinya.

"Ah, iya aku lupa. Maaf ya Sakura, aku terlalu terkejut bisa bertemu Sasuke. Hehe." Kata Karin sambil menggaruk kepalanya, lalu ia mulai menyeretku lagi.

.

.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kelas, kami melihat sudah banyak murid yang pulang. Disana tinggal beberapa orang saja, termasuk kedua sahabatku yang menunggu ku dan Karin.

"Emm, kenapa yang lain sudah pulang? Apa setelah ini tidak ada pelajaran lagi?" tanyaku pada Hinata dan Tenten yang sedang asik mengobrol.

"Lho, kau tidak tahu Sakula? Kalena seleksi kita pulang lebih awal." Kata Tenten dengan logat China nya.

"Ah iya aku lupa, ya sudah lebih baik kita segera pulang." Kataku sembil mebereskan barang-barangku yang masih berserakan di meja Karin.

Setelah semua barangku masuk kedalam tas, kamipun segera meninggalkan kelas. Dalam perjalanan menuju gerbang banyak kelas yang sudah kosong, paling hanya beberapa murid yang ada dikelas. Selama itu pula, Karin tak henti-hentinya membicarakan Sasuke Uchiha dan insiden tak menyenangkan tadi. Sekarang aku sudah muak mendengar namanya, rasanya orang sombong nan jahat itu tak pantas menyandang nama Uchiha yang terkenal. Walau kuakui wajahnya sangat tampan, tapi sifat dingin dan sok berkuasanya itu sangat menyebalkan.

Seperti biasa aku pulang sendiri dengan menaiki sepedaku, sayangnya arah pulang para sahabatku itu tidak sama denganku. Jadi di tengah jalan kami berpisah. Namun yang beda kali ini yaitu perasaanku yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Huh, entah kenapa aku terus memikirkan insiden tak mengenakkan tadi. Rasanya jika di dekatku ada tong sampah, ingin kulempar ke muka si UCHIHA itu. Sayangnya kali ini kau beruntung UCHIHA.

Percuma jika kau itu seorang Putra Mahkota tapi kelakuannya seperti itu. Mau jadi apa negara ini.

Tapi kenapa dari tadi aku memikirkannya ya?

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Akhirnya chapter 1 selesai juga, maaf yah kalo ceritanya Gaje atau apapun itu namanya. Kami memang masih butuh masukkan dari para Senpai ^_^v**

**Ini memang fict yang terinspirasi dari sebuah drama komedi Korea, tapi sedikit atau mungkin banyak yang beda dari drama aslinya. Kan aneh juga kalau sama persis. Kalo kurang suka lebih baik tak usah melanjutkan membaca, kami takut nanti malah mengecewakan **

**Oh ya, kalo ada miss typo juga kami minta maaf ya. Kami juga udah berusaha supaya ga ada miss typo, tapi kalo masih ada ya tolong dimaafkan saja yah yah yah...**

**Jangan lupakan satu hal sangat penting itu,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW please ! XD**


	2. My Destiny

**Oke, ini dia chepter duanya datang, maaf kal****o**** ternyata isinya masih gaje**** dan masih ada **_**miss typo**_** dan mengecewakan anda semua, wahai para readers. Maaf kalo kami disini ternyata kami terlalu lebay dan membuat kalian semua EWA. Kami sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin, jadi kalau kurang suka silahkan klik **_**close tab/ back/ disconnect saja internet anda sekalian, **_**^.^v **

**Dan kami juga minta dukungan kalian, dan tidak lupa riview yang membangun :D**

**Enjoy the story XD**

**The Days of the Princess**

.

**Disclaimer tokoh : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer cerita : UCHIHA **

**WARNING!: gaje, AU, aneh, OOC, OC, dll.**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing: Sasuke X Sakura**

.

**~ My Destiny ~**

.

_**Normal POV**_

Setelah insidennya dengan sang 'Putra Mahkota', Sakura terus memikirkannya. Entah karena dia benci atau mungkin suatu perasaan yang lain. Namun Sakura telah berusaha untuk melupakannya.

Namun Sakura telah berencana untuk melihat Sang 'Putra Mahkota' tersebut saat sampai di sekolah yang katanya sampai membuat puluhan bahkan ratusa wanita langsung berlari histeris ke arahnya, oh man, **yang benar saja!** Jadi Sakura pun memutuskan, bagaimanapun caranya, besok ia harus bangun pagi.

.

.

"Ibu, aku berangkat dulu ya," salam Sakura yang baru saja turun dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua rumahnya.

"Hei, kau tidak sarapan dulu? Ibu sudah menyiapkan roti di meja." teriak ibu Sakura yang tak lain adalah Rin dari dapur.

"Tidak bu, aku masih kenyang. Sudah ya bu, aku pergi dulu nanti aku telambat lagi." Jawab Sakura sambil membuka pintu dan langsung mengendarai sepedanya yang terparkir di dekat pintunya.

"Haduh, dasar anak nakal. Padahal masih setengah jam lagi masuknya? Tumben sekali dia tidak bangun kesiangan. Ada apa ya dengan anak itu?" Gerutu Rin yang sedang mencuci piring. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari belakang Rin yang sontak langsung membuatnya kaget.

"Tumben sekali Sakura berangkat lebih pagi sekali seperti itu, ada apa?" suara sang Ayah yang tak lain adalah Haruno Shei mengagetkan Rin yang tengah mencuci piring. Sampai-sampai busa yang ada di tangannya terlempar ke muka Shei.

"Aduh Ibu ini apa-apaan sih? Mau mencuci piring atau mencuci muka Ayah?" tanya Shei yang sedikit menaikkan nadanya sambil membersihkan busa yang ada di wajahnya.

"Maaf, habis tadi kau membuatku kaget. Ya sudah jangan salahkan aku. Makanya jangan suka mengagetkan orang, kalau kena penyakit jantung gimana?" bentak Rin kepada Shei sambil memukul bahu Shei sementara yang dipukul hanya tertawa geli.

"Iya deh maaf juga, tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tentang Sakura tadi loh." terang Shei mengingatkan akan pertanyaannya tadi yang belum terjawab.

"Oh iya aku juga tidak tau, aku pikir dia ingin menemui seseorang atau ingin mengerjakan sesuatu, tapi kan dia selalu mengerjakan PR di rumah." Rin berpikir sampai lupa kalau keran yang ia gunakan masih mengucurkan air (hemat air bisa kali).

"Mungkin dia ingin menemui seseorang sepertinya," Shei ikut penasaran.

"ATAU MUNGKIN DIA...!" sontak keduanya sambil berteriak dan berhadapan satu sama lain dalam hitungan detik yang susah untuk diungkapkan.

.

_._

_-__**Skip Time- **_

"Haduh apa si UCHIHA itu sudah datang ke sekolah ya? Aku penasaran memangnya dia datang ke sekolah pake apa sih?" Sakura semakin penasaran akan Sang 'Putra Mahkota' yang menjadi 'super star' di sekolahnya atau mungkin di Negaranya, mungkin yang satu itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Oke sebentar lagi sampai,yosh Ganbatte!" Sakura semakin bersemangat saat pintu gerbang sudah terlihat di depannya.

Saat dia sudah memasuki pintu gerbangnya, terlihat teman-temannya sedang duduk di taman dekat pintu gerbang sekolah. Sakura pun menghampiri mereka yang terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Hai, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" sapa Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan pada sahabat- sahabatnya, Hinata, Karin dan Tenten.

"Kami sedang mengobrol saja. Kau sendiri tumben datang lebih pagi, mencari **Sasuke**?" Jawab Karin, menekankan kata Sasuke,yang membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut dan salah tingkah.

"Eh, y-ya begitulah. Aku sebenarnya penasaran dengan si 'Putra Mahkota itu, memang dia naik apa ke sekolah? Katanya saat dia baru datang itu adalah momen paling bagus, benarkah begitu?" Ujar Sakura yang sedikit malu saat mengatakan dia datang lebih pagi hanya karena ingin tau tentang Sasuke. Sementara sahabatnya sedikit tersentak kaget mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Hah? Demi apa? Hanya demi dia kau datang lebih pagi? Kau hebat Sakura. CONGRATULATION!" Sindir Hinata sambil bertepuk tangan kemudian Tenten dan Karin pun mengikuti.

"Eh, kenapa Congratulation? Emangnya aku menang apaan? Aneh." jawab Sakura heran kepada sahabatnya yang memberinya selamat.

"Aduh Sakula, kau ini lela datang lebih pagi cuma mau liat Sasuke dateng doang? Hebat yah. Padahal gililan ada tugas penting kamu ga pelnah dateng _on time_." jawab Tenten dengan logat khas Cinanya.

"Oh itu maksud kalian? Aku benci sama dia, gara-gara dia itu sombongnya minta ampun. Makanya aku mau tau katanya dia itu kan Putra Mahkota, calon pemimpin Negara gitu. Masa' sombong banget kayak gitu, BAGAIMANA NANTI NASIB NEGARA KITA INI?" jelas Sakura kepada sahabatnya, sementara sahabatnya hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Sakura.

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi dia datang kok." tanggap Karin sambil menepuk pundak Sakura dengan gestur orang bijak yang, UKH, sangat tidak Karin sekali.

Tak lama kemudian, masuklah sebuah motor polisi ke dalam lapangan sekolah diikuti oleh 3 mobil Merci hitam di belakangnya. Karin, Tenten dan Hinata segera bangun dari duduk mereka sedangkan Sakura hanya bengong melihat rombongan itu masuk. 'Tumben sekali Presiden mau datang ke sini?' batin Sakura.

Baru saja ia mau menyuarakan isi hatinya itu, tapi segera ia telan kembali kata- katanya saat dilihatnya para gadis MAIS serentak berlari ke arah rombongan itu, namun kegiatan mereka segera dicegah oleh para bodyguard yang keluar dari mobil-mobil itu. Jika di hitung-hitung sekitar ada 10 orang bodyguard. Mereka memakai jas hitam, diantaranya memakai kacamata hitam dan mereka semua berpakaian sangat rapi, sekali lagi ditekankan **sangat rapi!**

Sakura hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan saja sementara sahabatnya sudah lari bersama gadis lainnya.

Dan keluar sesosok lelaki tampan, berkulit putih, rambut _chickbutt_ style, dan sepasang mata onyx yang mampu membuat semua wanita tergila-gila melihatnya. Sakura pun sedikit terpana melihatnya, namun segera ia tepis semua pikiran menyesatkan itu, bagaimanapun juga itu adalah lelaki yang ia benci karena sikapnya yang super sombong.

Namun dalam lubuk hatinya dia juga mengakui ketampanan sang 'Putra Mahkota' itu. Dan tanpa dia sadari Sasuke sempat melirik ke arahnya namun hanya sebentar, sangat malah tak sampai sedetik.

.

.

Setelah melihat sekitar, Sasuke langsung berjalan masuk ke sekolah tanpa mempedulikan para gadis yang berusaha mendapat perhatiannya. Pandangannya hanya tertuju pada satu orang yang telah menunggunya di lorong loker. Ya, itu dia Yamanaka Ino kekasihnya. Segera ia gandeng tangan kekasihnya dengan mesra, dan merekapun berjalan menuju kelas.

.

.

Sejenak Sakura langsung mengetahui kalau itu adalah pacarnya. Memang dia itu cantik dengan rambut pirang sebahu yang terurai, dihiasi jepit kecil yang diprediksi Sakura dibelikan oleh Sasuke. Sangat cocok untuk mendampingi sang 'putra mahkota'. Memang aneh, tapi ia merasa dadanya sedikit sesak saat melihat dua orang itu. Tapi belum sempat ia memikirkan apa sebenarnya yang ia rasakan, ia sudah lebih dulu di seret oleh Karin ke dalam gedung sekolah.

'Apa-apaan ini? dia itu musuhmu Sakura, MUSUH! Ingat itu' batin Sakura, entah kenapa sejak tadi, ia selalu kepikiran tentang kejadian itu. Cemburu? Oh, yang benar saja! HELL, NO!

"Hei Sakura apa kau mendengarkan kami? hei JIDAT!" tiba-tiba suara Karin yang nyaring menghancurkan lamunannya, telinga Sakura sampai berdengung karena suaranya.

"A-ah ya, ada apa?" kata Sakura sedikit sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghilangkan dengung yang ada di kupingnya.

"Ah, kau ini. Jadi dari tadi kita bicara panjang lebar, tak ada satu pun yang kau dengarkan jidat?" kata Karin, mukanya semakin muram setiap ia mengucapkan kalimat tadi.

"Yah, begitulah HEHE. Maafkan aku ya teman-tem – " belum selesai Sakura berbicara, terdengar suara kencang dari arah belakang mereka.

"HARUNO SAKURA, SUDAH BERAPA KALI AKU KATAKAN PADAMU? KAU TIDAK BOLEH BERPAKAIAN SEPERTI ITU!" suara itu bergaung sepanjang lorong di belakang mereka.

'Mati aku, oh ya ampun pagi-pagi begini masa sudah harus lari! My beautiful morning!' batin Sakura cemas, segera ia berancang-ancang untuk berlari. Dikuatkannya tali sepatu dan dibetulkannya latak tas punggungnya.

"KAU KEMANAKAN DASIMU ITU? DAN APA ITU? HEI, KAU TAHU BAHWA SISWI DILARANG PAKAI SEPATU KETS SELAIN JAM OLAHRAGA. DAN MANA ROMPI MU? CEPAT KEMARI KAU, AKAN KU – HEi, JANGAN LARI KAU!"

.

.

Jadilah sepagian itu terpaksa Sakura habiskan untuk menghindari Ebisu Sensei. Dan sekarang ia sedang berlari menuju atap sekolah tempat yang menurutnya aman unutuk bersembunyi. Diliriknya koridor dibelakangnya, Ebisu sensei sudah tertinggal jauh. Yeah, bagus sekali itu. Satu belokan lagi Sakura pasti sampai di tangga menuju atap, dan Ebisu Sensei tak mungkin dapat mengejarnya lagi.

"Ah, ya ampun sedikit lagi Sakura. Huh, dasar Ebisu sensei pagi-pagi sudah ngajak main kejar- kejaran." Kata- kata ini entah Sakura tunjukan untuk siapa karena di tangga menuju atap tidak ada orang satupun.

**GRUDAK..GRUDUK..GRADAK..TAP-TAP..**

"Huufft, sampai juga akhirnya. Ukh aku lapar, ah sudah jam makan siang! Bagaimana ini, kalau ke bawah pasti dapat hukuman.. ah, sudahlah di atas sini saja." Gumam Sakura tak jelas, ia segera mempercepat langkahnya menuju satu-satunya pintu yang mengarah ke atap sekolah.

Baru saja hendak ia buka pintunya, terdengar sebuah suara yang rasanya pernah ia dengar. Suara berat nan dingin. Awalnya Sakura hendak pergi meninggalkan orang-orang itu, tapi saat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, rasa penasaran muncul timbul begitu saja.

.

" – jadi Ino, maukah kau menikah denganku?" suara itu, yang dapat diprediksikan adalah milik seorang pemuda, tidak sengaja menulusup keluar dari sela pintu atap yang tidak tertutup rapat.

"Tapi kenapa secepat ini Sasuke? Aku rasa aku belum siap dengan semua ini. Kau tahu aku masih ingin menggapai cita-citaku." Suara lain menyahut, suara seorang perempuan yang mungkin bernama Ino itu.

"Ayahku sakit, dan keluarga menyuruhku segera menggantikannya. Tapi dengan syarat aku harus sudah menikah, dan kau tahu kan apa yang terjadi pada Itachi?" kata suara berat itu lagi, yang sekarang diketahui milik sang 'putra mahkota' Sasuke Chicken Uchiha.

"Ah, ya aku tahu itu. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa, maaf Sasuke. Dan menurutku, sekarang lebih baik kita turun, sudah saatnya makan siang, ayo!" Suara Ino terdengar lagi.

.

"Oh, TIDAK BAGAIMANA INI! kalau aku ketahuan sudah menguping pembicaraan mereka, bagaimana ini, bagamana ini, bagaimana? Ah, pura-pura baru datang saja, ya begitu saja. Pura-pura tidak tahu – " gumaman Sakura terhenti seketika saat tiba-tiba ia merasa tangannya tanpa sengaja mendorong pintu yang tidak terkunci itu, dan karena tidak ada persiapan tubuh Sakura pun mendarat di lantai dengan anggunnya.

'_OH GREAT_!' rutuk Sakura dalam hatinya. Terlihat sepasang sepatu, yang berjalan mendekatinya. Kemudian sebuah suara dingin yang khas terdengar dari sang pemilik sepatu itu.

"Mau apa kau, Pinky?" tanyanya dengan penekanan pada kata **Pinky.**

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Heuh, satu-satunya cara adalah lari dari tempat ini, ya itu cara terbaik yang ada di otakku saat ini' batin Sakura yang masih dalam keadaan jatuh kepala menghadap ke bawah dan dengan keringat yang mulai keluar dari dahinya karena panik juga takut.

"Hei jawab aku!" suara itu terdengar lagi dan semakin menakutkan saja suaranya.

'1... 2... 3...' Sakura pun segera bangun dan dalam hitungan kurang dari dua detik dia langsung berlari sejauh mungkin dari ruangan itu tanpa pikir panjang. Sementara Ino dan Sasuke hanya bengong melihat Sakura yang lari seperti dikejar setan, Sasuke yang tadinya ingin mengejar pun sudah kehilangan jejak Sakura sejak dia sadar dari lamunannya.

'Dasar bocah itu, apa dia sudah mendengar semuanya? Hah bisa gawat ini' batin Sasuke mulai panik karena ada orang tak dikenal yang menguping pembicaraannya tadi. Tapi walau begitu sikapnya tetap _stay cool _seperti biasa walaupun batinnya sudah luar biasa panik karena imagenya sebagai lelaki yang didambakan oleh seluruh wanita di dunia jatuh.

_**~Skip time~**_

"Hai jidat! Darimana saja kau? Ebisu Sensei daritadi mencarimu dan tampaknya dia marah besar soal yang tadi pagi." Sontak suara Karin saat dilihatnya Sakura memasuki ruang kelas. Ia tidak menanggapi apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu, karena sekarang yang lebih ia takutkan adalah masalah sang _chickbutt _Uchiha itu.

"Oh iya Karin, aku sudah bertemu dengan Ebisu Sensei kok. Tenang saja aku tidak apa-apa, seperti biasa dia hanya memberi teguran dan nasehat 'bijak' yang sudah kudengar berulang kali." jawab Sakura dengan muka lesu sambil berjalan dan duduk di bangkunya.

"Kau kenapa sih jidat? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" tanya Karin yang heran dengan kelakuan sahabat yang tidak biasa itu.

"Tidak kok, tidak apa-apa. Jangan pikirkan aku pikirkan dirimu saja yah." Sakura yang tidak mau menyusahkan temannya, berusaha untuk menutupi insiden 'yang tidak diinginkan' tadi dari sahabatnya. Dia pun hanya tersenyum miris kepada sahabatnya itu.

Tapi yang namanya sahabat pasti mempunyai ikatan batin (_apabangetcoba_) anatara satu sama lain.

_**~Skip time~**_

Sepulang sekolah, Sakura yang biasanya makan bersama sahabatnya kali ini langsung pulang menuju rumah karena dia merasakan sesuatu pada dirinya entah kurang enak badan atau perasaan takut yang menghantuinya. Pokoknya hari ini dia mau langsung pulang.

Saat dalam perjalanan pulang, dia bertemu dengan seorang wanita paruh baya yang tak lain adalah tetangga lamanya. Dia pun memarkirkan sepedanya dan menghampiri wanita tersebut.

Di saat yang sama rombongan sang 'Putra Mahkota' melintasi jalan yang dilewati Sakura, dan saat lampu menyala merah rombongan itu pun berhenti. Dengan tak sengaja 'Putra Mahkota' A.K.A '_chickbutt' _Uchiha itu melihat sekitar, dia melihat Sakura yang sedang mengobrol dan tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung menyuruh rombongannya untuk menepi dan menghampiri gadis itu.

Rombongan itu langsung berhenti di dekat Sakura berdiri, yang sukses membuat Sakura terheran-heran. 'Tumben sekali orang besar berhenti di pinggir jalan?' itulah yang ada di pikiran Sakura saat ini.

Dan seketika turunlah kira-kira 10 orang bodyguard berpakaian rapi dari mobil-mobil tersebut. Mereka segera memeriksa keadaan sekitar sebelum sang 'Putra Mahkota' turun dari mobilnya karena ini tempat umum.

Dan salah satu dari mereka menghampiri Sakura yang sedang melamun melihat rombongan itu, "Maaf nona, tuan muda ingin berbicara dengan anda." kalimat itu sontak membuat Sakura kaget. Setelah daerah itu diamankan oleh para bodyguard, turunlah seseorang dari salah satu mobil itu.

**DEG **Sakura langsung mengetahui siapa orang itu '_chickbutt__!__, _mau apa dia ke sini? Pasti masalah tadi, matilah aku' batin Sakura.

Sakura dibawa ke pinggir sebuah gang di dekat situ, dan tanpa basa basi sang Uchiha segera membahas soal kejadian tadi. Sementara para bodyguardnya tetap _stand by_ memperhatikan sekitar.

"Apa yang sudah kau dengar tadi?" suara dingin yang membuat Sakura gugup dan _nervous_ berada di depannya. Dia tak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan, keringat dingin mulai membasahi keningnya.

"A-aku tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas, jadi aku lupa." jawab Sakura dengan sedikit gagap.

"Jawab dengan jujur!" suara yang dingin itu mulai mengubah rasa gugup Sakura menjadi rasa takut. Dia semakin bingung harus menjawab apa. Namun dia berusaha untuk memberanikan diri mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Aku-" belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba sebuah motor berhenti di dekat mereka dan dengan cepat Sasuke mengetahui kalau itu adalah paparazzi karena salah satunya membawa kamera.

Sasuke yang kaget langsung mendorong sakura dengan tangan kanannya untuk bersembunyi di balik gang itu, sementara para bodyguardnya langsung mengejar paparazzi tersebut dan otomatis paparazzi itu pun langsung kabur.

Karena merasa sudah tidak aman Sasuke langsung mengucapkan kalimat terakhir kepada Sakura. "Dengar, apapun yang kau dengar dan lihat hari ini lupakan semuanya, dan anggap kita tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain. Mengerti?"

Sakura pun dengan cepat langsung mengangguk dan memberikan isyarat dengan mengangkat tangan kanan di samping telinganya membentuk huruv 'v' dengan jari tengah dan telunjuknya.

Setelah melihat reaksi dari Sakura, Sasuke langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam mobilnya . Dan dengan segera rombongan itu pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Namun sebelum rombongan itu pergi Sasuke sempat melirik ke arah Sakura dan memberikan deathglare khasnya. Dengan cepat Sakura tahu apa maksudnya 'jika dia coba-coba maka dia akan mati'.

_Di rumah Sakura..._

Seperti biasa, Rin yang baru saja pulng dari kantor langsung duduk dan menonton tv sementara Shei yang sampai saat ini masih menjadi pengangguran hanya bekerja di dapur. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel berbunyi pertanda bahwa ada tamu yang datang.

Shei pun berlari ke pintu utama dan langsung membukakannya. Terkejutlah dia saat dilihat ada beberapa orang yang menggunakan jas hitam rapi. Mereka datang menggunakan sebuah mobil merci hitam yang sangat mewah yang diparkir di depan pintu pagar. Salah satu dari mereka memberi hormat dan mengatakan bahwa mereka utusan langsung dari Kerajaan.

Mendengar kata kerajaan, tanpa pikir panjang Shei yang mata duitan langsung menyuruh mereka masuk. Rin yang sedang bersantai langsung kaget dan panik karena tamu yang baru saja datang langsung disuruh masuk oleh Shei.

Shei yang melihat reaksi istrinya langsung mendekati Rin dan membisikkannya bahwa mereka adalah utusan langsung dari Kerajaan. Rin yang mengerti maksud Shei, langsung tersenyum sangat manis dan pergi ke dapur membuatkan minum untuk para tamu.

Para utusan tersebut langsung menyampaikan tujuan dari kedatangan mereka. Mereka memberikan sebuah lembaran kepada Shei, yang ternyat berisi wasiat dari mendiang Raja Madara.

Rin yang baru saja datang dari dapur langsung meletakkan minuman di meja tamu. Sementara Shei yang baru saja selesai membaca lembaran itu matanya langsung membulat kaget sampai asma.yang dideritanya nyaris kambuh. Dia langsung minta ijin untuk berunding dulu dengan istrinya.

Dengan segera dia menarik tangan Rin dan membawanya ke dapur. Sementara Rin sempat kaget karena ditarik secara tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa sih? Kenapa kau menarik tanganku?" geram Rin yang kesal pada Shei.

"Heh, kau tahu apa maksud mereka ke sini?" tanya Shei dengan suara pelan di dekat telinga Rin, dengan sedikit berpikir Rin pun menggeleng tak tahu. "Ini, cepat baca surat ini. Ini adalah surat wasiat asli peninggalan mendiang Raja Madara." Shei pun langsung memberikan lembaran itu kepada Rin, dan dalam hitungan detik mata Rin membulat dengan sempurna.

"Kau tahu, ini adalah kesempatan emas bagi kita. Jangan disia-siakan!" Jelas Shei yang sudah stress saking gembiranya.

"Ya, kita tidak boleh melewatkan kesempatan ini. Hah, beruntung sekali kita karena orang tuamu ternyata adalah teman dari mendiang Raja Madara." Jawab Rin sambil mengepalkan tangannya di depan dada. Dalam pikirannya, ia sudah memikirkan hal-hal yang akan terjadi jika memang kesempatan ini mereka terima.

"Sudah-sudah mimpinya nanti lagi, jangan lupakan tamu yang lagi nunggu tuh." Shei yang sedikit berteriak di telinga Rin akhirnya menyadarkan Rin dari mimpi indahnya. Mereka pun sepakat untuk menerima tawaran itu kemudian pergi ke ruang tamu.

Dengan kompak mereka menjawab, "Ya kami setuju." sementara para utusan itu kelihatannya senang dengan jawaban mereka dan mereka saling pandang satu sama lain. Kemudian salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan sebuah barang berbentuk seperti wadah cincin berwarna biru tua dari dalam tas.

"Ini adalah hadiah lamaran dari kerajaan untuk calon Putri Mahkota. Silahkan diterima dan semoga kalian suka." Baru saja mereka meletakkannya di meja, dalam hitungan kurang dari sedetik kotak itu telah hilang dari meja karena dengan sigap diambil dan diperiksa oleh Shei dan Rin.

Dengan segera Shei dan Rin membuka kotak itu dengan sedikit adu mulut, tapi tetap hati-hati. Saat dilihat ternyata di dalamnya adalah sebuah cincin emas yang sangat berkilau dan pastinya mahal luar biasa. Saat mereka sadar diperhatikan oleh para utusan itu dengan tampang aneh mereka langsung menutup kotak itu kembali.

Setelah itu para utusan itu pamit kembali ke Istana, dan sebelum keluar dari rumah keluarga Haruno itu mereka berpesan bahwa calon Putri Mahkota akan dijemput untuk pergi ke Istana 2 hari lagi karena keluarga kerajaan ingin bertemu.

Para utusan itu akhirnya pergi meninggalkan rumah keluarga Haruno. Sementara Shei dan Rin berpesta pora di dalam rumah sambil memuji-muji cincin emas yang diberikan oleh Kerajaan tadi.

Tak lama kemudian Sakura pun datang dengan tampang sangat lesu dan lebih lesu dibanding setelah dia lari 5 putaran di sekolahnya waktu dulu.

Baru saja Sakura menginjakan kaki di ambang pintu, tiba-tiba Shei dan Rinmemeluk Sakura dengan sangat kuat sampai Sakura sulit bernapas sambil meneriakkan "Selamat Sakura, kau beruntung, kau beruntung, kau beruntung." berulang kali. Mereka lalu melepaskan pelukkan mereka dan terus berteriak bahagia.

Sakura yang tidak begitu memikirkan orang tuanya segera duduk di sofanya, dan akhirnya menyempatkan untuk bertanya kepada orang tuanya. "Memangnya ada apa sih? Heboh banget." tanya Saura dengan tampang lesu.

"Lihat Sakura! Lihat ini Sakura!" Ayah Sakura menyodorkan cincin emas itu ke depan wajah Sakura lebih tepatnya diantara kedua matanya, sehingga Sakura sampai matanya juling melihat cincin itu.

"Selamat Sakura kau akan menikah dan... KITA AKAN KAYA." Jawab kedua orang tuanya serentak sambil mengangkat kedua tangan mereka ke atas. Sementara Sakura masih sedikit tidak _connect _dengan kata-kata orang tuanya. Namun setelah satu menit penuh Sakura berpikir sebuah pemahaman menjalari otaknya. Secepat kilat ia melompat bangun dari sofa yang ia duduki, matanya membulat sempurna .

"APA? MENIKAH?"

**TBC**

_**Yaay, akhirnya chapter dua selesai kami buat (ngelap keringet ala pemain bulu tangkis). Maaf ya baru update sekarang, karena Lathief dan Rissa sedang banyak tugas akhir-akhir ini. Dan sepertinya kami tidak akan bisa Update kilat, paling cepat mungkin 2 minggu sekali.**_

_**Dan juga maaf kalo masih banyak kesalahan (yang memang jelas pasti ada) dan maaf kalo ceritanya garing, membosankan, dan sangat mengecewakan anda semua. **_

_**Balas yang riview dulu deh..**_

_**Just Ana**__**: ya, anda tepat sekali!**_

_**Namikaze Sakura: ya Sasuke itu putra mahkota :D**_

_**Amai aru: insya allah ya, kalo bisa soalnya bikin ini saja sudah repot HEHE. Anda tau sendiri kan bagaimana dahsyatnya bu Ida dalam memberikan PR! Dan kalau lulus atau enggaknya Sakura, liat aja di chapter- chapter depan, tingtingting.**_

_**Meiko Namikaze: hmmm..tenang, Naruto gak **__**j**__**adi lee-yul kok! HEHE**_

_**Breakbullet: terserah mau panggil apa, rissa atau lathief, apa aja boleh kok. HEHE XD emmm, **__**iya emang Indo itu tukang contek sejati..**_

_**Icha yukina clyne: kami bukan senpai kok, kami masih baru di sini! Panggilnya rissa atau lathief aja ya :D sebenernya di sini Karin bukan pemuja Sasuke, hanya sedikit suka saja. Dan untuk siapa yang lebih dulu jatuh cinta, lihat saja di chapter-chapter depan XD**_

_**Dan terima kasih juga kepada:**_ _**matsumoto rika, Cha-Nichi Kudo Oktora, Hanachi Mya-chan, staacha, 4ntk4-ch4n, Via-princezz, halspen1-24**__** dan juga silent readers (review dong, hehe)..**_

_**Semuanya, ini chapter duanya! :D dan jangan lupa untuk para readers agar...**_

_**R**__**E**__**VIEW!**_


	3. New Student

**Oke, ini dia chepter tiga dataaaang, maaf kalau ternyata isinya masih gaje dan mengecewakan anda semua, wahai para readers. Maaf kalo kami disini ternyata kami terlalu lebay dan membuat kalian semua EWA. Kami sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin, jadi kalau kurang suka, benci, muak, dan sejenisnya silahkan klik **_**close tab/ back/ disconnect saja internet anda **_**^.^v hehe**

**Dan kami juga minta dukungan kalian, dan tidak lupa riview yang membangun :D**

**Enjoy the story XD**

* * *

**The Days of the Princess**

.

**Disclaimer tokoh : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer cerita : UCHIHA **

**WARNING!: gaje, AU, aneh, OOC, OC, dll.**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing: Sasuke X Sakura**

**~New Student~  
**.**  
**.

Sakura yang sangat syok sekaligus tidak percaya bahwa ia akan dinikahkan dengan orang yang belum dia kenal. Apalagi mengingat dengan umurnya yang masih 17 tahun, tentu saja umur yang tidak lazim untuk menikah.

Selama semalam suntuk Sakura tidak bisa tidur, ia terus memikirkan tentang masa depannya yang suram. Hidup bersama lelaki yang tidak dicintainya. Hidup di istana yang walaupun mewah dan luas, namun kalau sendiri terasa sempit dan menyiksa.

'Bisa-bisa aku stress kemudian depresi kemudian gila kemudian berencana untuk bunuh diri, ya ampun hidupku ini suram sekali' batin Sakura yang terus mengucap kalimat itu.

* * *

_**Flashback...**_

"APA? AKU AKAN MENIKAH?" Teriak Sakura di depan muka orang tuanya. Sementara itu Shei dan Rin masih loncat-loncatan ga jelas.

"Iya Sakura, kami tidak bercanda. Hahahaha.. Kita akan kaya." Jawab Rin yang masih juga loncat-loncatan.

Sementara Sakura yang sudah habis batas kesabarannya melihat kelakuan orang tuanya yang seperti anak kecil langsung menarik tangan mereka dan melemparnya ke sofa di dekatnya. Sakura yang sekarang wajahnya sudah seperti evil akhirnya berhasil membuat orang tuanya takut dan diam, terduduk manis di sofa itu.

"Sekarang jawab aku dengan serius, siapa yang punya rencana bodoh itu dan dengan siapa aku akan dijodohkan?" Sakura memandang tajam kedua orangtuanya, dan meletakan kedua tangannya di pinggangnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat aneh, banyak sekali ekspresi yang ia perlihatkan. Kaget, marah, panik, dan serius bercampur menjadi satu.

Melihat ekspresi Sakura yang seperti itu, sontak kedua orangtunya merapihkan duduk mereka dan ekspresi senang menerka digantikan dengan ekspresi serius dan bijaksana.

"Maafkan kami Sakura, tadi ada utusan kerajaan yang datang ke sini untuk menyampaikan wasiat yang ditulis langsung oleh Mendiang Raja Madara. Dalam surat tersebut beliau mengatakan bahwa ia ingin sekali keturunannya menikah dengan salah satu keturunan keluarga Haruno, keluarga kita. Jadi kaulah yang dipilih, kami mohon Sakura kau harus menerimanya!" Jelas Shei dengan panjang lebar sambil menunduk takut pada anaknya sendiri (?). Apa- apaan itu aneh sekali, mengapa jadi orangtua yang takut pada anaknya. Ternyata dunia memang sudah gila, ckckck.

"Lalu aku akan dinikahkan dengan siapa? Dan kenapa harus secepat ini?" Tanya Sakura yang dari tadi masih 'panas'.

"Kau akan dinikahkan dengan Putra Mahkota kerajaan, mereka bilang harus secepatnya karena Raja harus segera digantikan. Kabarnya Raja sudah sakit-sakitan." Jawab Rin yang mulai berani mengangkat wajahnya.

"Jadi ini karena wasiat?" Tanya Sakura, sekarang amarahnya sudah mulai mereda, perlahan ia sambil menurunkan kedua tangannya dan duduk di sofa di depan kedua orangtuanya.

"Iya, masa kau mau melanggar wasiat seseorang? Itu kan tidak baik Sakura. Lagi pula apa ruginya kau menikah dengan anggota kerajaan?" Jelas Shei sambil memainkan jarinya.

"TAPI BAGAIMANA DENGAN MASA DEPANKU NANTI HAH? Dasar, akan kupikir-pikir dulu. Lalu kapan pernikahan itu akan dilaksanakan?" Sakura semakin pusing dan bingung, sesekali ia mengacak-acak rambutnya menandakan otaknya sedang berfikir keras.

"Hm, mereka bilang... kalau tidak salah... dua hari lagi kau akan dijemput untuk pergi ke istana karena keluarga kerajaan ingin bertemu denganmu." Jawab Rin sambil mengingat-ingat omongan dari para utusan tadi. Maklum saja Rin itu memang sudah sedikit pikun.

"APA DUA HARI LAGI? Oh, great! Matilah aku." Seru Sakura, ia sangat kaget. Ia merasakan badannya menjadi lemas, reflek ia bersender pada sofa. 'Apa-apaan itu, kenapa cepat sekali.' Batin Sakura.

Rin dan Shei segera menghampiri Sakura kemudian menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. "Tenangkan dirimu Sakura." Rin dan Shei terus mengucapkan kalimat itu, sementara Sakura hanya diam saja. Matanya sudah tidak fokus, tampaknya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tapi dapat di tebak bahwa pikirannya itu tidak akan jauh dari kata istana, perjodohan, dan masa depan suram.

Setelah kurang lebih 10 menit, Sakura mulai beranjak dari sofa menuju kamarnya. Pandangannya masih tetap kosong, bahkan ia sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ia sedang menyeret tasnya dengan kejam. Sedangkan kedua orangtua Sakura hanya bisa memandanginya dengan prihatin, tapi walau begitu tetap ada ekspresi senang yang tersembunyi di hati mereka.

_**End of Flashback..**_

* * *

Dengan malas- malasan Sakura segera bersiap untuk sekolah. Setelah itu, tanpa banyak bicara ia segera mengambil sepedanya dan berangkat sekolah. Sekali lagi, tanpa sarapan sedikit pun seperti kemarin.

Sepanjang perjalanan ia tidak henti-hentinya memikirkan masa depannya yang kemungkinan besar akan suram. Lalu tanpa di komando, otaknya memutar kilasan episode-episode film tentang menantu yang di siksa mertuanya.

Karena terlalu asik melamun, sampai- sampai ia ditegur karena hampir menabrak kucing yang sedang tidur di pinggir jalan. Bahkan dia nyaris salah jalan.

.

.

Sesampainya di sekolah, dengan muka lesu dia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sekolah. Bertepatan dengan langkah pertama Sakura memasuki lobby bel masuk berbunyi, nyaris sekali dia telat. Ia sama sekali tak menghiraukan teman-temannya yang sibuk berlarian masuk ke dalam kelas, dengan santai ia berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan tampang madesu.

Saat memasuki kelas, ia melihat para sahabatnya sudah duduk manis di kursi masing-masing sambil mengobrol seperti biasa. Dengan perlahan ia kembali berjalan menuju bangkunya. Dan selama itu pula Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

Jika diperhatikan dan didengarkan baik-baik, rasanya sedari tadi semua kerumunan murid yang ia lewati selalu membicarakan satu hal yang sama, cuma Sakura tidak mengerti apa maksud mereka.

"Hai Jidat wajahmu kenapa kenapa? Lemes banget?" Tanya Karin.

"Entahlah, lupakan saja." Jawab Sakura, ia sedang malas bercerita saat ini.

Lalu tanpa menghiraukan tatapan menyelidik teman-temannya, ia segera duduk di kursinya melipat kedua tangan di atas meja dan menelungkupkan kepalanya di sana. Tidur.

"Dasar jidat. Eh katanya mau ada murid baru di kelas kita loh, **laki-laki**. Dari luar negeri dan juga katanya dia merupakan kerabat kerajaan. Wah senangnya..." Jelas Karin dengan penekanan pada kata 'laki-laki' dan tampaknya dia nge-_fly._

"APA? KERAJAAN?" seru Sakura kaget dan bangun dari tidurnya. Ia masih sensitif dengan kata 'kerajaan'. Serentak teman sekelasnya menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, tentu saja karena suara Sakura yang keras tanpa harus pake toak menggema di kelas.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan kerajaan? Kau baik-baik saja kan jidat?" Karin yang juga ikut kaget mendengar teriakan Sakura yang volumenya abnormal itu. Apalagi posisinya yang duduk di sebelah Sakura, membuatnya mendapat efek lebih besar dari pada teman-temannya. Bahkan telinganya masih berdenging sampai sekarang.

"A-ah, tidak apa-apa kok. Maafkan aku ya semua, hehe. Silahkan kembali melanjutkan aktifitas masing- masing, abaikan saja yang tadi itu." jawab Sakura sambil membentuk tanda 'v' dengan jari tengah dan telunjuknya, lalu tersenyum salting. Ia baru sadar bahwa sejak tadi ia diperhatikan karena teriakannya yang bervolume abnormal itu.

"Kau ini aneh ya jidat, lebih baik kau lanjutkan kembali acara tidurmu tadi sebelum kau berbuat lebih aneh lagi." Kata Karin yang kemudian hanya Sakura tanggapi dengan anggukan dan senyum malas.

Baru saja Sakura menelungkupkan kepalanya, datang Kakashi Sensei yang diikuti oleh seorang anak laki-laki yang bisa dibilang cukup tampan dan _cool__, _ia berpakaian seragam sekolah MAIS.

Serentak anak-anak di dalam kelas ribut karena terkagum-kagum oleh laki-laki itu. Sementara Sakura yang masih mengantuk sedang berusaha membuka matanya dan menyerap apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ya baiklah, sepertinya kalian sudah mengetahui tentang murid baru kan? Langsung saja perkenalkan dirimu!" jelas Kakashi Sensei sambil menenangkan murid-murid terutama murid wanita.

"Terima kasih, Kakashi Sensei. Baiklah namaku Gaara, mohon kerja samanya yah!" Gaara yang memperkenalkan dirinya sambil memperlihatkan senyum terbaiknya berhasil membuat para murid wanita langsung _melting_atau nosebleed. Sementara yang ada di pikiran Sakura hanya sebuah kalimat, 'tau ah, yang penting sekarang aku ngantuk! Siapa dia, itu tidak penting'.

"Nah, kalau begitu sekarang kita mulai saja pelajarannya, Gaara kau bisa duduk di belakang Karin." Lanjut Kakashi yang sudah mulai pusing sambil menunjuk bangku kosong yang ada di belakang Karin, mendengar hal itu sontak murid wanita yang berada di dekat bangku itu langsung bersorak-sorai.

Gaara berjalan menuju tempat duduknya sambil menampilkan sebuah senyuman yang baginya adalah senyuman biasa. Tapi yah, namanya orang cakep senyum seperti apapun tetap akan membuat wanita langsung _melting_.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Gaara selalu diajak ngobrol atau lebih tepatnya digoda oleh para murid wanita yang menel alias genit. Sementara itu, Gaara yang sudah jenuh dengan pertanyaan dari gadis-gadis centil itu hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil sesekali memperhatikan murid lainnya (selain gadis-gadis genit itu pastinya), dan tidak sengaja pandangannya jatuh pada seorang gadis berambut pink yang sedang memperhatikan gurunya dengan setengah mengantuk.

'Gadis yang aneh, hanya dia saja yang tidak menghiraukan kehadiranku. Bahkan, melirikpun tidak. Menarik, sangat menarik.' Batin Gaara, dan secara tak sengaja kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas membentuk sebuah senyum aneh. Senyum yang berbeda dari yang sebelumnya.

.

.

Bel istirahat yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu para murid pun akhirnya berbunyi. Mendengar itu Sakura segera bengkit dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Tujuannya hanya satu, atap sekolah.

Sementara itu Gaara masih disibukan dengan gadis-gadis genit yang sedari tadi tidak pernah bosan mewawancaranya. Tapi akhirnya dengan sedikit kecerdikannya, ia berhasil melepaskan diri dari para fans barunya itu.

Saat Gaara bekeliling untuk melihat-lihat sekolah barunya itu, dia tak sengaja mendengar suara piano dari ruang theater. Karena penasaran dia pun membuka pintu ruangan tersebut, dan disana terlihat seorang pemuda duduk di depan sebuah piano.

Posisinya yang membelakangi pintu membuat Gaara tak dapat melihat wajahnya, tapi jika dilihat dari model rambutnya yang menyerupai pantat ayam, Gaara tak mungkin salah mengenalinya. Dengan segera ia menghampiri pemuda tersebut.

"Hei, sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa. Bagaimana kabarmu,?" Sapa Gaara pada pemuda itu.

Sapaannya ternyata cukup mengagetkan si pemuda tersebut, membuatnya menghentikan permainan pianonya, dengan perlahan pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya. Dan ternyata pemuda itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, sang putra mahkota.

"Ternyata benar kabar dari orang-orang, kapan kau pulang hah?" Tanya Sasuke pada sepupunya yang sudah 9 tahun tidak bertemu sambil berjalan menuju Gaara dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Baru kemarin, tapi ibuku baru akan pulang besok." Jawab Gaara sambil duduk di salah satu kursi theater yang diikuti oleh Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang, padahal aku bisa menjemputmu di Bandara. Pokoknya kau harus datang ke istana, pasti nenek pasti sangat rindu padamu." Sambung Sasuke yang sangat senang bertemu dengan sepupunya.

"Baiklah nanti aku akan berkunjung." Jelas Gaara sambil tertawa kecil. Selayaknya sahabat yang sudak terpisahkan selama bertahun-tahun, mereka asik mengobrol tentang berbagai hal sampai bel masuk berbunyi.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Gaara __merupakan__ anak dari Putra pertama Mendiang Raja Madara, sementara Sasuke adalah anak dari Putra kedua Mendiang Raja Madara._

_Sebenarnya menurut silsilah dan hukum kerajaan, __ ayah Gaara __lah __yang seharusnya__menjadi __Raja __karena dia adalah Putra pertama, sementara Gaara __menjadi __ putra Mahkota yang akan menjadi Raja selanjutnya setelah ayahnya._

_Namun karena suatu penyakit yang diderita oleh ayah Gaara, akhirnya dia pun meninggal__.__D__an__ keluarga kerajaan sepakat bahwa yang akan menggantikan__ kedudukannya __adalah__Putra kedu__a,__ Uchiha Fugaku dan otomatis posisi Putra Mahkota pun berpindah ke tangan Sasuke yang saat itu masih berumur __7 __tahun._

_Sementara Ratu yang tak lain adalah ibu dari Gaara__ tidak terima dengan keputusan itu,__ dan__ berniat melakukan pemberontakan. _

_Karena keluarga kerajaan tidak ingin ambil risiko, akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk mengasingkan Gaara dan ibunya ke Amerika._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Sepulang sekolah Gaara dan Sasuke naik mobil bersama karena Sasuke mau mengajak, atau lebih tepatnya memaksa Gaara berkunjung ke istana. Kejadian itu sukses membuat hampir seluruh siswa memperhatikannya, karena mereka terlihat sangat akrab sekali.

Tak terkecuali Sakura yang juga heran kenapa Gaara yang baru saja masuk di hari pertamanya sudah bisa naik mobil bersama Sasuke, apalagi terlihat sekali mereka seperti sudah berteman lama. Sementara sahabat Sakura bahkan tidak terpengaruh sama sekali, tampaknya mereka sudah dapat informasi banyak tentang Gaara, terutama tentang hubungan Gaara dan Sasuke sebagai seorang sepupu. Entah dapat darimana mereka info itu.

"Hai Sakura, kenapa kau bengong disini. Ah, aku tahu! Pasti karena keakraban Gaara dan Sasuke kan? Kami sudah tahu jawabannya, kau mau tahu tidak?" Teriak Hinata senang, dan berhasil menyadarkan Sakura yang sedari tadi melamun memikirkan Gaara dan Sasuke.

"Apa? Kalian sudah mendapatkan info tentang Gaara? Darimana kalian dapat semua itu?" Tanya Sakura yang heran juga kagum pada sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Dengan segera Hinata dan Sakura berlari ke arah Karin dan Tenten yang sedang membuka laptop atau lebih tepatnya membaca profil Gaara.

"Hai Sakura lihat ini, ternyata Sasuke dan Gaara itu sepupu. Wah ternyata orang tampan itu memang tidak akan jauh-jauh keturunannya. Buktinya Gaara dan Sasuke adalah sepupu." Jelas Karin yang sangat senang sekali karena ia telah mendapatkan info tentang Gaara. Sementara Sakura dan Tenten asik membaca profil Gaara yang ada di laptop Karin.

"Meleka memang milip sih dali sifatnya. Sama-sama coooooooolll..." Tambah Tenten seperti biasa dengan logat Cina khasnya.

"Dan tampan..." Sambung Ino.

"Dan baik." Sambung Hinata.

"Ya kalian memang benar, tapi tidak sepenuhnya. Dilihat dari manapun juga, Sasuke tidak mungkin bisa di sebut baik dengan sifat sombong dan semena-menanya itu kan?" Seru sakura sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Heh, jangan pernah kau ejek Sasuke lagi ya. Dia itu bukan sombong, dasar sok tau." Karin yang mendengar Sakura mengejek Sasuke langsung memberikan deathglare pada Sakura.

"Hah, terserah apa kata kalian. Aku mau pulang, aku sudah pusing. Hanya saja aku mau mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian..." kata Sakura datar.

"Apa?" kata mereka kompak.

"...Pertama untukmu Hinata, kenapa kau malah memuji pemuda lain? Apa kau sudah tidak suka dengan Naruto? Lalu kau Tenten, apa menurutmu Sasuke dan Gaara lebih keren jika di bandingkan dengan Neji-senpai mu itu? Dan yang terakhir kau Karin, bagaimana dengan si Suigetsu-sahabat kecil mu- itu? Menurutku dia bahkan lebih baik dibandingkan Sasuke."

" – " tidak ada yang menjawab Sakura, tampaknya kata-kata Sakura barusan sukses membuat otak mereka berpikir keras.

"Nah, tampaknya tidak ada satu pun dari kalian yang berniat menjawabku. Jadi lebih baik aku pulang, sampai bertemu besok." Kata Sakura sambil membawa sepedanya menuju gerbang sekolah.

Saat di tengah perjalanan, Sakura teringat kembali dengan pernikahannya itu dan jika dihitung-hitung hari dimana dia akan diperkenalkan ke istana adalah besok. Dia pun semakin tegang dan frustasi. Tapi dia juga tidak mau melanggar wasiat seseorang apalagi wasiat Raja dan juga tidak mau mengecewakan orang tuanya.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sakura langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan merebahkan diri di kasurnya. Shei dan Rin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menyaksikan anak perempuannya yang seperti kehilangan semangat untuk hidup.

'Besok adalah harinya, apakah aku sudah siap untuk ini? Haah sepertinya siap tidak siap besok aku akan tetap dibawa ke istana dan dipertemukan dengan calon mertuaku. Kenapa hidupku seperti ini?' batin Sakura.

Sakura semakin pusing memikirkannya. Tapi malam ini dia mencoba untuk tidur dan sejenak melupakan beban pikirannya.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, setelah bangun dari tidurnya Sakura bergegas mandi. Sementara Shei dan Rin sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk Sakura dan adiknya yang berumur 13 tahun Konohamaru atau yang biasa dipanggil oleh Sakura, Maru.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Rin segera mendandani Sakura yang sudah memakai pakaian yang baru saja dibeli oleh Rin kemarin, sementara Shei dan Maru terus menasehati Sakura.

"Sakura pokoknya bersikaplah yang baik pada Raja dan Ratu, jangan bertingkah ceroboh." Shei terus memberitahu Sakura tentang hal itu, karena baginya jika Sakura bersikap ceroboh maka akan membatalkan pernikahan ini.

"Iya kak, jangan loncat-loncatan di istana nanti yah." Maru ikut menasehati Sakura yang sepertinya nasehatnya sedikit aneh dan ditanggapi Sakura dengan wajah bingung.

"Yaelah siapa yang mau loncat-loncatan di istana Maru? Memangnya kakak separah apa sih." Jawab Sakura yang rambutnya sedang dikepang satu di bawah.

"Hahaha, habisnya kakak itu kan suka norak gitu, jadi takut loncat-loncatan." Jelas Maru dengan tampang polos sementara Rin dan Shei memperhatikan Maru yang sedang menjelaskan sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ya sudah, terserah apa maumu. Ngomong-ngomong kapan mereka akan da - " belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya terdengar suara bel. Dalam beberapa detik mereka berempat menghentikan aktivitasnya masing-masing dan saling bertatap muka.

"Ayah coba buka siapa yang datang!" Suruh Rin yang masih memegangi rambut Sakura. Shei langsung menuruti perintah istrinya dan berjalan perlahan menuju pintu rumah arah dari bel itu.

Saat pintu itu dibuka, Shei melihat dua orang berpakaian jas sangat rapi berdiri di depan pintunya. Shei juga melihat sebuah mobil limo diparkir di depan gerbang rumahnya. Dan dengan cepat dia menyadari kalau mereka utusan dari istana yang akan menjemput Sakura.

"A-ap-pa kali-lian dari is-istana?" Tanya Shei dengan tergagap-gagap kepada dua orang yang berdiri di depannya.

"Iya tuan, kami utusan dari istana ingin menjemput nona Sakura untuk pergi ke istana. Apakah nona Sakura sudah siap?" Jelas salah satu dari mereka kepada Shei.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, akan ku panggilkan Sakura." Shei yang masih sedikit kaget berjalan ke arah Sakura, Rin, dan Maru yang sedang bengong melihat Shei. Mereka bertiga pun langsung merapat ke arah Shei karena penasaran.

"Mereka sudah datang untuk menjemputmu Sakura." Bisik Shei pada meeka bertiga sementara yang mendengar kaget dan sempat diam. Beberapa detik kemudian Sakura bangun dari duduknya, sementara Rin, Shei dan Maru hanya memperhatikannya dalam diam.

.

.

"Baiklah, aku siap."

*****To Be Continue******

**Ya ampun, akhirnya jadi juga chapter ini. Maaf kalo ternyata jadi makin aneh. dan terlalu pendek dan gak nyambung ceritanya**** atau alurnya terlalu lambat****. **

**Apakah kehadiran Gaara terlalu lebay di sini? Di sini memang fokusnya pada Gaara dan mungkin ada beberapa yang Sakura (karena Sakura kan tokoh utamanya). Tidak ada Sasusaku di sini, tapi di chap depan mungkin akan banyak Sasusaku nya, hehe.**

**Jangan lupa review yah! Kan demi cerita selanjutnya, biar lebih bagus daripada yang sebelumnya.. Makasih juga buat silent readers..**

**Oh iya, ini balesan review yang chapter 2..**

_**Halspen1-24: **_**makacih.. keep reading juga yah... :)**

_**Ss: **_**Maaf yah kalo ga bisa kilat-kilat banget.. hehe**

_**Rizu Hatake-hime: **_**Iya emang, kasian kan Karin jadi jahat terus.. Gantian dong, lagi pula Ino aslinya emang rival Sakura kan..Terus usulannya maaf yah, yang jadi Yul bukan Neji atau Sasori, soalnya kami lebih suka Gaara.. hehehe, tapi keep reading yah **

_**Misa UchiHatake: **_**makasih udah di like..**

_**Susu basi: **_**Iya deh kalo menurut kamu cerita ini basi, kami bikin cerita ini buat yang suka aja.. Cerita ini cerita bagi yang mau bernostalgia sama Princess Hours..Kalo ga suka ya ga usah dibaca..**

_**Nakamura Kumiko-chan: **_**OK bos! :P**

_**Hikari Shinju: **_**Hmm, gampang nanti diatur biar Sasu yang suka duluan deh.. Tapi emang udah niat gitu sih.. Hehehe!**

_**Icha yukina clyne: **_**Iya deh ga papa manggil senpai juga, cuma kami ga enak aja.. Sasu emang beneran kok suka ama Inonya.. tapi tenang semua akan berubah kok..**

_**Meiko Namikaze: Kami **_**sih silahkan aja, kan semua punya haknya masing-masing.. Kok kamu bisa baca pikiran kami sih? Emang Yul-nya Gaara.. Dan makasih yah udah di fave.. **

_**Haruna: **_**Maaf yah ga bisa cepet, soalnya kami juga punya tanggungan PR sekolah neh.. Hehehe, jadi paling cepet mungkin 2 minggu sekali.. Ga papa yah..**

_**Masumoto Rika: **_**Makasih ya..**

_**Namikaze Sakura: **_**Kamu memang hebat dalam membaca pikiran orang, emang kami juga niatnya Gaara yang jadi Yul.. Dia itu emang pas sih.. Hahaha**

_**7color: **_**Hahaha, makasih dibilang cute (BLETAAKK *ditampol 7color)... Yang cute itu Sakura..**

_**4ntk4-ch4n**_**: Iya sabar yah.. Kami juga ga bisa cepet-cepet nih..Banyak tugas, apalagi mate pasti atau bisa dibilang wajib ada PR..**

_**Just Ana: **_**Hmm, kita liat aja nanti..Maaf yah yang jadi ibu suri nanti bukan Tsunade, soalnya mukanya terlalu sereeemmm.. Hehehe..**

_**gevirg: **_**Makasih..:)**

_**Akera Raikatuji: **_**Wah suka PH juga yah.. Iya deh, fict ini bisa jadi pengganti yang waktu itu nontonnya ga lengkap, tapi padahal belum lama sempet diputer lagi di B channel..**

_**Takeuchi Amai**_**: Iya RETWEET buat anda, benar-benar bejibun.. Apalagi dari Bu Ida.. Hahaha..**

_**Kristal: **_**Segera.. **

_**Makasih ya buat semua..**_

_**REVIEW**_

l  
l  
l  
v


	4. Why Must HIM?

**Halooo para readers yang setia... Gomen telat update (*digebukin readers) soalnya kemaren lagi ulangan jadi semua disita sementara.. Hehehehehe..**

**Ya udah ga usah banyak bacot lagi, Happy Reading!**

**Sakura POV**

Saat ini, aku berada di dalam sebuah mobil limo yang bisa dibilang sangat mewah. Perasaanku sudah tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata lagi.

Takut? Tidak juga sebenarnya karena apa yang harus ditakutkan.

Gugup? Pastinya tanpa harus dijelaskan lagi, sampai-sampai tanganku ini terus bergetar tak bisa kuhentikan.

Penasaran? Ya selain takut dan gugup aku juga penasaran dengan suasana istana yang bisa dibilang puluhan bahkan ratusan kali lebih luas dibanding rumahku yang sempit dan kecil, juga tentang si pangeran yang 'katanya' akan dinikahkan denganku. Siapakah gerangan?

**End of Sakura POV**

**The days of the Princess**

**Disclaimer tokoh: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer cerita: UCHIHA**

**WARNING!: gaje, AU, aneh, OOC, OC, dll.**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing: Sasuke X Sakura**

**~Why must he?~**

Setelah Sakura duduk di dalam mobil mewah itu selama kurang lebih 20 menit, akhirnya ia sampai juga di istana.

Melihat halamannya yang luas saja, membuat perut Sakura mulas dan kegugupannya bertambah. Tapi walau begitu, ia tak bisa mengusir rasa penasarannya. Apakah akan lebih menakjubkan dari ini, atau malah membosankan. Oh semoga yang benar yang pertama.

Baru saja Sakura turun dari mobil itu, dia sudah disambut oleh puluhan pelayan yang berbaju sama atau bisa dibilang seragam yang rapi. Mereka sangat ramah pada Sakura, kemudian salah satu dari mereka menghampiri Sakura.

"Selamat datang nona Haruno, saya Temari yang akan menjadi pelayan pribadi sekaligus penanggung jawab anda selama di istana nanti. Mohon kerja samanya," salam dan sapaan yang dilontarkan pelayan itu membuat Sakura melamun dan bisa dibilang sedikit tersanjung.

Segera setelah itu Sakura diantarkan ke ruang tamu istana. Selama perjalanan menuju ruang tamu ia terus terkagum-kagum pada arsitektur dan seni dari bangunan istana yang tradisional namun masih terlihat indah di mata dunia.

Akhirnya setelah berjalan kira-kira 5 menit, Sakura dan rombongannya sampai di ruang tamu yang luas dan tampaknya dua kali lebih besar dari rumah Sakura. Ia segera dipersilahkan untuk duduk di salah satu kursi dan diharap untuk menunggu sebentar.

.

.

Saat-saat menunggu itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Sakura, ia dengan semangat dan penasaran yang memuncak mulai berjalan mengelilingi ruangan, menelitinya dengan seksama. Sesekali dengan polosnya ia menyentuh barang-barang antik nan mahal itu, membuat benda-benda itu sedikit bergeser dari posisi semula, bahkan sampai nyaris jatuh. Membuat para pelayan pribadinya mengernyit setiap beberapa menit.

'Heeeuh kapan aku punya rumah sebesar dan semewah ini? Walaupun aku bekerja 24 jam dan hidup selama 100 tahun tetap saja tidak bakal tercapai impianku ini,' batin Sakura.

Setelah cukup puas dengan rekreasi berkelilingnya, ia pun duduk kembali dengan wajah yang masih cengo melihat lampu besar yang berada di tengah ruangan itu. Karena ia tidak melihat cangkir yang berada di atas meja, saat ia ingin duduk gelas itu terdorong oleh tangannya dan dalam hitungan kurang dari 1 detik rok putih Sakura sudah basah oleh air teh yang tumpah.

"HAH?... Matilah aku," rutuk Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Walaupun hanya sedikit bercak coklat, namun tetap akan kelihatan dalam jarak 4 meter karena warna roknya putih. Dengan segera ia berusaha sebisa mungkin menghilangkan noda itu. Dan sesekali menyesali pilihan ibunya, kenapa harus rok putih, akan terlihat sekali kan kalau terkena noda sedikitpun.

Dan tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara pelayan yang berada di balik tembok memberitahu Sakura bahwa Ibu suri, Ratu dan Pangeran telah datang. Dan berita itu, bahkan lebih buruk dari mimpi buruk bagi Sakura. Roknya masih berbercak coklat, dengan panik dia langsung merapikan roknya kembali dan menutupi noda itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Sakura segera bangun dari kursinya dan menunduk hormat kepada Ibu suri, Ratu dan Pangeran yang baru saja datang. Mereka bertiga pun duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan, sementara Sakura kembali duduk di kursinya.

Meja ruang itu berbentuk persegi empat, Sakura duduk di sebelah Barat, Ibu suri duduk di sebelah Utara, Pangeran duduk di sebelah Timur dan Ratu duduk di sebelah Selatan, jadi pangeran duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura.

Karena terlalu grogi, Sakura sama sekali tak berani mendongakan kepalanya. Membuatnya tak bisa melihat wajah sang pangeran, padahal itu merupakan sesuatu yang berpengaruh besar terhadap rasa penasarannya terhadap perjodohan ini.

Tapi tampaknya perilaku Sakura tersebut membuat sang Ibu Suri sangat heran. Terlebih lagi, tampaknya wajah Sakura tertutup poninya, jadi mereka tak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Hei, kenapa kau menunduk seperti itu, kami tak dapat melihat wajahmu. Tidak usah sungkan pada kami, kau juga sebentar lagi menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami. Ayo, angkat kepalamu," kata Ibu Suri sambil tersenyum. Sungguh tampak sangat bijaksana.

Dengan ragu-ragu Sakura perlahan menaikkan kepalanya dan orang yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah Ibu Suri yang sedari tadi tersenyum melihatnya. "Siapa namamu gadis manis?" sapanya hangat pada Sakura, dan sedikit menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno, Yang Mulia," jawab Sakura yang masih menghadap Ibu Suri dengan tempo yang pelan karena ia tahu sekarang ia sedang bicara dengan siapa.

"Oooh, nama yang bagus untuk gadis sepertimu. Betulkan Pangeran?" tanya Ibu Suri yang mempunyai nama asli Chiyo pada Pangeran yang sedari tadi hanya duduk diam tidak memperhatikan Sakura, dan sontak Pangeran pun kaget.

"Ya, Nenek," jawaban sangat singkat keluar dari seorang pemuda. Suaranya itu rasanya sudah tidak asing lagi bagi telinga Sakura. Suara dalam yang dingin. Tapi sekeras apapun ia mencoba, ia tetap tak dapat mengingat suara siapa itu, atau dimana ia pernah mendengarnya.

Dengan segera Sakura menengokan kepalanya, dan disana tepat didepannya duduk seorang pemuda dengan ramput Chickenbutt style-nya, mata obsidiannya sedari tadi memperhatikan teh di cangkirnya.

"K-kau..k-kau..," Sakura tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia sangat terkejut. Kaget bukan main dan tidak percaya. Seperti mimpi buruk yang sangat buruk.

'Chicken butt? Dia Pangeran? Dan akan menikahiku? Ini semua pasti mimpi. Mimpi buruk!' batin Sakura yang sedari tadi masih bengong ngeliatin Pangeran itu yang tidak lain adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

Merasa keadaan mendadak sunyi, sang pangeran yang penasaran mulai mengangkat pandangannya. Dan tidak sampai 2 detik, onyx-nya sudah membulat sempurna. Ia sangat terkejut, tapi dengan cepat ia mengatur ekspresinya.

'APA? Si pinkie? Ya Tuhan, pasti semua ini mimpi. YA INI PASTI MIMPI,' batin Sasuke.

Hati mereka masih tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja dilihat oleh mata mereka masing- masing. Ibu Suri yang sempat kaget melihat reaksi mereka saat melihat wajah masing-masing langsung sadar kalau mereka berdua sudah kenal ia pun langsung memecah keheningan diantara mereka, sementara sang Ratu yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Mikoto masih sedikit bingung melihat kejadian kilat tadi.

"Yah, langsung saja ke masalah utama. Dan sepertinya kalian berdua sudah mengerti mengapa kalian dipertemukan di sini. Kami dari keluarga kerajaan sudah sepakat Acara pernikahan kalian akan dilaksanakan 4 hari lagi," jelas Ibu suri sambil tersenyum dan sontak langsung membuyarkan pikiran Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke langsung menyela terlebih dahulu sementara Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"APA? Nenek serius? TIDAK!" seru Sasuke, nadanya naik satu oktaf.

Mendengarnya saja Sakura sudah merinding, tapi Ibu Suri tersebut masih saja tersenyum. Sangat hebat dan berani sekali, pikir Sakura dalam hati.

"Putra Mahkota, berkatalah yang baik pada Ibu Suri," cela Mikoto pada Sasuke sambil memberikan sedikit deathglarenya pada Sasuke, karena ia merasa perkataan Sasuke sudah tidak sopan. Sementara yang dinasehati hanya diam tidak membalas.

"Ada apa Sasuke, kukira kau sudah menyetujuinya?" kata Ibu Suri, dan tak lupa –masih dengan senyum yang sama-.

"Bukan begitu, kupikir ini terlalu cepat. Kami belum mengenal satu sama lain. Dan seperti yang kau ketahui, kami belum lulus sekolah, bahkan Haruno belum 17 tahun," kata Sasuke cepat, tapi nadanya sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Apa tadi? Haruno? Tidak-tidak, kau harus menyebut nama kecilnya Sasuke," kata Ibu Suri, senyumnya agak memudar.

"Ta - tapi – " kata- kata Sasuke terpotong.

"Hei, dia yang akan jadi isteri mu kurang dari seminggu lagi. Jadi, panggil dia Sakura-chan! Atau kau punya panggilan sayang lain? HAHAHA" canda Ibu Suri.

"Tapi nenek – "

"Haah, sudahlah Sasuke. Lebih baik kau ajak Sakura berkeliling sekarang. Masih ada pernikahan yang harus ku urus. Nah sampai jumpa saat makan malam," kata Ibu Suri. Dan kemudian ia dan Permaisuri pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura berdua di sana.

.

"Jadi kita mulai dari mana?" kata Sakura, mencoba memecah keheningan semenjak Ibu Suri meninggalkan ruangan ini.

"Hn, mulai untuk apa?" kata sasuke malas.

"Berkeliling Istana! Aku penasaran dengan Istana ini," kata Sakura bersemangat.

"Dengar pinkie, rumahku ini bukan museum yang bisa kau lihat-lihat seenaknya," Kata Sasuke.

"HEI, sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku PINKIE dasar CHICKENBUTT! Dan asal kau tahu saja, nenek mu baru saja menyuruhmu untuk mengantar ku keliling Istana,"

"Kau juga, untuk apa memanggilku CHICKENBUTT. Dasar PINKIE cerewet, yasudah ayo!" kata Sasuke, ia terlalu malas untuk berdebat hari ini.

"Kemana?" tanya Sakura polos. Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menghela nafas, tampak urat-urat leher dan sekitar pelipisnya mulai terlihat, membentuk persimpangan. Sungguh sangat OOC sekali Sasuke saat ini, ia lebih banyak bicara.

"Dasar PINKIE, sudah cerewet, lemot pula," Kata Sasuke.

"H-hei kau – " ucapan sakura terpotong karena seorang pelayan tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu ruang mereka berada itu.

"Ah, maaf yang mulia. Tadi saya baru saja diperintah oleh Permaisuri untuk membawa nona Sakura mencoba baju pengantinnya. Dan anda ditunggu oleh yang Mulia Raja di ruangannya, Pangeran,"

"Hn," kata Sasuke, kembali dingin. Dan segera setelah itu, ia berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Nah, Nona Sakura. Silahkan ikut saya," kata pelayan tadi, dan ia mulai berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Ah ya baiklah. Hei Sasuke-kun, tunggu aku. Kita bareng saja, HEI!" kata Sakura, agak panik sebenarnya ia agak takut karena belum hapal benar letak ruangan di Istana ini. Dan juga pelayan yang memanggilnya berwajah seram, walau Sakura tidak bisa melihat seluruh wajahnya karena tertutup masker, tapi ia tetap merasa seram.

"Tidak apa-apa nona Haruno, saya yang akan mengantar anda. Ayo, Permaisuri sudah menunggu anda," kata pelayan, yang sekarang Sakura panggil dalam hati sebagai 'pria bermasker menyeramkan'.

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu," kata Sakura pasrah, lalu ia ikut berjalan keluar bersama 'pria bermasker menyeramkan' tapi untuk berjaga-jaga, ia mengambil jarak yang terpaut cukup jauh.

Tempat untuk mencoba gaunnya ternyata lumayan jauh dari ruang tamu tadi. Bahkan ia harus melewati sebuah taman dan beberapa lorong panjang yang membingungkan. Ia bahkan sudah tidak tahu lagi arah kembali ke ruang tamu, apakah tadi dari taman berair mancur itu belok kanan atau kiri? Ah, iya sungguh bingung.

.

.

Lalu setelah kira-kira berjalan selama 15 menit, si 'pria bermasker menyeramkan' itu berhenti di sebuah pintu yang sangat besar dan berukiran rumit. Setelah ia mengetuk beberapa kali, ia kemudian membuka pintu itu dan mempersilahkan Sakura masuk.

Yang pertama kali dilihat Sakura saat memasuki ruangan adalah sebuah Kimono sutra yang dipakaikan pada sebuah manequin. Tampak sangat bercahaya, indah, dan anggun.

Kimono itu berwarna merah muda yang lembut, tampak anggun dan manis dalam satu waktu yang sama. Kimono itu memiliki hiasan bunga Sakura berwarna merah muda yang lebih tua, yang terdapat di ujung lengannya yang panjang dan jatuh secara sempurna. Lalu pinggangnya diikat oleh obi berwarna merah yang sangat indah.

Hal pertama yang dipikirkan Sakura begitu melihatnya hanyalah keinginan untuk mencobanya. Bahkan ia sudah tak menghiraukanlagi keberadaan si 'pria bermasker menyeramkan. Dan bahkan ia sampai tidak menyadari keberadaan sang Permaisuri yang sedari tadi duduk di sebelah kimono indah itu.

Tanpa sadar kaki Sakura menuntunnya semakin dekat ke tempat kimono berada. Jika dilihat sekilas, Sakura tampak seperti terhipnotis. Baru saja Sakura ingin menyentuh gaun itu saat terdengar suara yang mengejutkannya.

"Apa kau menyukainya, putri?" kata suara bijaksana yang keluar dari mulut Sang Permaisuri.

"Ah, ya. Ini sangat indah, bolehkah... bolehkah aku mecobanya?" kata Sakura sedikit terkejut dan ragu-ragu.

"Tentu, silahkan. Ini adalah gaun pernikahanmu," kata permaisuri lagi.

"Be-benarkah? Woaah! Ini ga-gaun pengantinku?" kata Sakura takjub, yang kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan dan senyum geli sang permaisuri.

"Jadi, aku boleh mencobanya? Boleh?" kata Sakura kelewat senang, yang kemudian dibalas oleh anggukan permaisuri dan kekehan gelinya.

Lalu kemudian, Sakura dibantu oleh beberapa pelayan wanita disana untuk mencoba kimono tersebut. Ternyata bahannya sangat nyaman dan ringan dan yang lebih menakjubkan, sangat pas dengan tubuh Sakura.

Lalu saat Sakura berkaca, ia bahkan nyaris tidak percaya bahwa itu adalah dia. Kimono itu sungguh memberi dampak besar pada penampilan Sakura yang basanya terkesan tomboy dan terlalu biasa. Saat ini ia tampak sangat anggun dan cantik.

Ingin rasanya ia memakai Kimono itu terus, tapi sayangnya ia harus menunggu sampai hari pernikahannya. Rasanya sungguh menyebalkan, terjebak diantara dua pilihan sulit. Ia harus rela tidak memakai Kimono itu lagi atau menikah dengan si pantat ayam agar bisa memakai Kimono itu lagi yang mana ia sangat membenci pantat ayam Uchiha itu.

"Nah, Sakura setelah kau selesai mengepasnya kau boleh berkeliling istana lagi. Aku ada urusan penting, maaf tak bisa menemanimu," kata permaisuri, berusaha menampakan ekspresi yang sangat menyesal, tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa menghilangkan ekspresi bahagia dan terharunya yang tampil semenjak Sakura mencoba baju pernikahannya itu.

"Ah ya, baiklah," kata Sakura sambil menunjukan cengirannya.

Lalu kemudian permaisuri keluar dengan beberapa pengawal pribadinya dan hanya menyisakan Sakura, beberapa pelayan istana yang membantu Sakura memakai pakaian, dan tentu saja si 'pria bermasker menyeramkan'.

"Apakah anda sudah selesai mengganti pakaian anda?" ujar si ' Pria bermasker menyeramkan' itu.

"Ya, sebentar lagi – " Sakura bingung mau memanggilnya apa, tidak mungkin kan ia memanggilnya 'pria bermasker menyeramkan' itu sangat tidak lucu.

"Panggil saya Kakashi saja nona," kata orag itu, seakan mengerti maksud Sakura.

"Baiklah, Kakashi san. Aku sudah selesai, ayo kita berkeliling," kata Sakura semangat.

"Ya, mari," lalu kakashi pun mengantar Sakura berkeliling. Dan Sakura seperti biasa, kembali mengambil jarak antara dirinya dan Kakashi.

Tapi, entah kenapa saat di taman yang berair mancur Sakura malah terpisah dari Kakashi. Ia tadi terlalu sibuk memandangi lukisan anak kucing yang sangat indah. Dan jadilah, sekarang Sakura hanya bisa berkeliling tanpa arah, berharap bertemu Kakashi lagi atau mungkin Temari-san atau Sasuke juga tak apa-apalah.

Tapi nyatanya setiap lorong yang ia temui nyaris kosong, tidak tampak satupun pelayan, dan itu membuatnya merinding. Kira-kira sudah seperempat jam Sakura berkeliling ia tidak menemukan atau mendengar suara orang sama sekali, ia sudah hampir menagis jika saja ia tak mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat familiar.

Sekarang Sakura berada di depan sebuah ruangan yang pintunya sangat besar dan berukiran indah. Suara yang sangat ia kenal, suara dalam dan dingin. Dicoba dibukanya pintu itu sedikit, dengan sangat pelan.

Benar saja, disana ada Sasuke yang tampaknya sedang menelepon seseorang. Baru saja Sakura akan membuka pintu lebih lebar untuk menyapa Sasuke.

Tapi tangannya tertahan karena dia mendengar potongan kaliamat yang dilontarkan Sasuke pada sang penelepon, "Maafkan aku Ino..".

Sakura yang mendengar hal itu sangat merasa bersalah karena telah mengganggu kehidupan orang lain, ia tidak mau hidupnya dihantui rasa bersalah. Ia terus berusaha untuk melangkah menjauhi ruangan itu, namun kakinya itu seperti telah menempel dengan lantai yang dia injak sekarang ini.

"Nanti akan kutelpon lagi lain waktu," Sasuke segera menutup telponnya dan bangkit untuk berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sakura yang berdiri di depan pintu masih diam terpaku, ia merasa sangat bersalah dan entah mengapa ada sedikit perasaan sakit di hatinya seakan ia juga tidak rela kalau Sasuke lebih memilih orang lain.

Sakura berusaha menahan butiran air yang rasanya ingin keluar dari matanya.

Sementara Sasuke terus berjalan mendekati pintu dan membukanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut soft pink yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya berdiri di depan pintu itu.

"Sakura!"

**TBC**

**Akhirnya chapter 4 selesai juga.. Aduuuhh maaf ya para readers telat update, ya kan kalian tau sendiri kami masih sekolah jadi masih ada kewajiban yang lain (UAS), hehehe..**

**Baru sekarang bisa update, gara-gara abis ulangan masih ada tugas yang lain.. Emang tugas sialan itu nyusahin aja..**

**Maaf yah kalo misalnya alurnya kelamaan atau kecepetan, bilang aja ga papa kok.. Dan makasih buat yang udah review kemaren..**

**Special thanks for:**

_**ss, ss cholic,**_ _**Meiko Namikaze not login, Tarochiha, Sakura Haruno 1995,**_ _**Miku Hatsune, Matsumoto Rika, Namikaze Sakura, Hikari Shinju, Via-princezz, dan Silence Readers juga...**_

**Kritik dan saran kami tampung, pujian owh terimakasih sekali, flame (jangan dong!) kalo udah ga suka ya udah ga usah di baca..**

**REVIEW yaaaahhh.. **


	5. The Wedding!

Sasuke yang masih syok sekaligus takut setelah mengetahui Sakura berdiri di depan pintu itu dan sudah dipastikan dia mendengar semua pembicaraannya tadi. Ia sangat bingung harus memulai pembicaraan dari mana, ia berusaha untuk mengembalikan ekspresinya saat ini.

Sementara Sakura masih menunduk dan belum berani untuk menatap wajah Sasuke yang sekarang ini tepat di depannya kurang dari 1 meter. Ia juga bingung harus pergi seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa atau harus minta maaf kepada Sasuke.

"Well, kau tahu, ini kedua kalinya kau menguping pembicaraanku." tiba-tiba suara Sasuke yang dingin dan dalam memulai pembicaraan.

**.**

**The days of the Princess**

**Disclaimer tokoh: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer cerita: UCHIHA**

**WARNING!: gaje, AU, aneh, OOC, OC, dll.**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing: Sasuke X Sakura**

**~The Wedding~**

.

"E-eh maaf ya Sasuke, tadi aku hanya sedang berkeliling kok. Aku baru saja tiba disini dan kulihat kau keluar dari ruangan itu." jawab Sakura dengan senyum salah tingkahnya.

"Sakura, lupakan apa yang kau dengar tadi. Anggap kau tidak pernah mendengar apa yang sudah aku bicarakan tadi, dan jangan sekalipun membicarakan itu." tanggap Sasuke karena ia tahu pasti Sakura sudah mendengar semua pembicaraannya tadi.

Sakura kembali diam, ia bingung juga sedikit takut dan canggung sekarang. Ada yang aneh dari mimik Sasuke, disana seperti ada rasa marah, cemas dan panik. seperti orang yang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Sasuke segera meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang diam dan melewatinya begitu saja. Sementara Sakura tetap diam di tempatnya.

'Apa aku terlalu kejam pada anak itu ya?' batin Sasuke sepanjang perjalanan.

.

_**4 days later**_

.

Pagi ini adalah pagi dimana dua sejoli (yang tidak saling mencintai atau mungkin bisa dibilang tidak mau mengungkapkan perasaan yang sesungguhnya) akan menikah. Semua atribut, tempat dan persiapan upacara pernikahan sudah siap sejak kemarin.

Sakura saat ini sedang didandani oleh para pelayan istana di depan sebuah cermin besar, sesekali ia bergum – errr, merutuki nasib dan mengutuk-ngutuk Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke yang juga sedang dibantu bersiap-siap diruang lain hanya menampilkan tampang murungnya.

Sakura memakai kimono yang telah dicobanya kemarin dan rambutnya digelung menggunakan tusuk konde berwarna merah tua yang indah, wajahnya juga di make up sedemikian rupa sehingga sekarang wajahnya lebih mirip putri Indonesia –Lho?– err, putri Jepang maksudnya.

Sementara Sasuke menggunakan kimono berwarna biru tua yang cocok dengan warna rambutnya dan abu-abu muda di bagian bawahnya. Serta sabuk berwarna hitam yang berada di pinggangnya. Pakaiannya itu semakin membuatnya gagah dan tampan jika dilihat oleh orang, tapi entahlah bagaimana pendapat Sakura.

Setelah kira-kira satu jam mereka didandani dan dipersiapkan, mereka siap untuk keluar dari ruang persembunyiannya menuju para penonton dan orang tua masing-masing yang telah menunggu di tempat upacara pernikahannya.

Upacara pun segera dimulai, pernikahan diadakan menggunakan tata cara adat Jepang. Mereka harus melaksanakan beberapa proses yang bisa dibilang merepotkan sebelum menjadi suami istri.

Setelah upacara kramat itu selesai, pengantin pun diarak keliling kota menggunakan tandu khusus untuk membagi kebahagiaan kepada masyarakat juga (maksudnya gitu, tapi malah cuma nyapek-nyapein aja). Dan yang pastinya para sahabat dan tetangga Sakura ikut teriak-teriak dipinggir jalan seperti kebanyakan orang.

Jalanan pun sangat ramai oleh parade aneh ini dan para penontonnya yang histeris serta terjadi kemacetan dimana-mana karena jalan ditutup.

Mereka, Sasuke dan Sakura, harus terus melambaikan tangannya kepada masyarakat dan tersenyum anggun dan tentu saja tidak boleh memperlihatkan wajah yang murung ataupun kesal.

'Uh lelah sekali!' guman Sakura dan Sasuke dalam hati, kompak sekali.

.

.

Baru saja mereka terbebas dari segala tetek bengek mengenai upacara pernikahan, mereka kembali terjebak di tempat yang katanya tempat istirahat itu dengan berbagai macam makanan yang mampu membuat Sakura lupa akan rasa lelahnya.

Baru saja ia hendak melahap semuanya tanpa ampun saat ia sadar bahwa Sasuke dan beberapa pelayan masih ada di ruangan itu. Jadi ia kembali duduk diam di tempat. Melihat itu para pelayan mempersilahkan Sasuke dan Sakura untuk makan, mereka pun hanya tinggal berdua di kamar itu.

Mereka makan berhadapan dan sesekali berebut makanan. Cukup menghebohkan dan,sebenarnya sangat seru untuk ditonton, karena mereka berdua sangat keras kepala.

"Hei, ini untukku. Kau itu kan sudah mencobanya tadi," gumam Sasuke saat mereka mencoba mengambil daging yakiniku terakhir karena merasa sedari tadi ia hanya mengalah pada Sakura.

"Memang, tapi kau ini sebagai suami yang baik harus mengalah pada istrinya," jawab Sakura sambil menyipitkan matanya pada Sasuke sementara sumpit yang berada di tangan mereka masih tetap menyapit daging itu.

"Tapi kau sudah makan ini kan, sekarang gantian aku," jawab Sasuke yang tidak mau kalah dan berusaha menarik daging itu namun ditahan oleh Sakura.

"Tidak, ini untukku," jawab Sakura yang masih terus berusaha menarik daging itu.

"Kau ini mau cari masalah denganku bukan?" tegas Sasuke sedikit teriak. Dan seketika segerombol pelayan masuk karena mendengar keributan di dalam kamar itu.

"Maaf, apa yang terjadi Sasuke-sama. Tadi kami sempat mendengat teriakan anda." Kata salah seorang pengawal istana yang berada paling depan.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." kata Sasuke sambil merapihkan posisi duduknya agar terlihat lebih tegas, "Kalian boleh keluar."

"Baik, kami permisi yang mulia." Dan mereka pun segera meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura dalam posisi yang masih sama.

Setelah para pengawal itu pergi, Sasuke dan Sakura kembali memulai acara debat mereka. Mereka berdua terlalu keras kepala untuk mengalah.

Sakura sudah tidak bisa merasakan jari-jarinya lagi saking pegalnya, "Oh ayolah chickenbutt, lepaskan saja,"kata Sakura setengah memelas.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja?" kata Sasuke, sebenarnya ia juga merasakan tangannya kram tapi gengsi menahannya.

Sakura menghela nafas, jarinya benar-benar mati rasa, "Tak bisakah kau mengalah, apa perlu kuingatkan bahwa kau laki-laki dan aku perempuan, sudah seharusnya kau mengalah!"

"Tidak, kata mengalah tidak ada dalam kamusku, pink."

"Berarti kamusmu tidak lengkap baka!" seru Sakura, sambil menggebrak meja.

'Skak mat! ' batin Sasuke sambil menyeringai, "Kalau begitu, jika kamusmu begitu lengkap, kenapa tidak kau saja yang mengalah?"

"Ukh, kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Baiklah, aku mengalah, tapi hanya untuk kali ini saja chickenbutt!" kata Sakura sebal. Segera ia melepas jepitan sumpitnya pada daging yang sudah dingin itu.

Sasuke menyeringai puas, "Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja, Pink?" kemudian memakan daging itu dengan sedikit menyombong.

Tanpa sadar, karena saking kesalnya, Sakura tidak sengaja melempar gelas didepannya. Gelas berisi teh panas itu sukses mengenai dahi Sasuke dan isinya yang masih mengepulkan asap membasahi bagian depan kimono Sasuke.

Sakura hanya bisa memandang ngeri gelasnya yang sekarang mengelinding di lantai kayu itu. Selang beberapa deting, kemudian terdengar pekik tertahan Sasuke.

"Baka! Kenapa kau melempar gelas itu padaku – ukh, panas sekali," Rintih Sasuke, "Kali ini, kau tidak akan lolos lagi dariku pink!" Sasuke bergerak secepat kilat kearah Sakura.

Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya bisa bergidik ngeri. Tapi mungkin karena terlalu lama duduk, kaki Sasuke jadi sulit digerakan, dan kalian pasti bias menebak kelanjutannya.

Yak, Sasuke jatuh dengan tidak elitnya ke depan – errr, menindih tubuh mungil Sakura. Keduanya sama-sama terkejut sehingga mereka hanya terdiam sepert itu.

Beberapa menit berselang, dan Sakura yang pertama kali sadar dari keterkejutannya itu. Baru saja ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu saat tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu ruang istirahat mereka.

"Well, tampaknya aku datang di waktu yang tidak tepat." Kata suara bariton yang rasanya pernah didengar Sakura, dan suara itu sukses menyadarkan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sudah sadar langsung menyingkirkan dirinya dari atas Sakura, "Gaara, ada apa?" katanya sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Ah, maaf mengganggu kalian. Aku akan datang lain waktu saja." Kata orang yang membuka pintu tadi, yang ternyata adalah Gaara.

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Katakan saja apa keperluanmu!" kata Sasuke dingin dan sepertinya agak malu.

"Hemm baiklah," kata Gaara sambil menghela nafas, "Aku datang untuk mengucapkan selamat kepada kalian, tidak kusangka kau mendahuluiku Sasuke."

"Dasar kau!" kata Sasuke sambil melempar cengirannya yang baru pertama dilihat Sakura.

Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sakura, "Aku juga mau bicara denganmu Sakura."

"Eh, ah baiklah." Lalu Sakura bergegas beranjak mengikuti Gaara yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu sementara Sasuke masih sibuk membersihkan pakaiannya yang basah karena tumpahan air tadi. Tapi sebenarnya ia juga penasaran terhadap apa yang sedang dibicarakan Gaara dan Sakura saat ini.

Kembali ke Sakura dan Gaara yang sekarang ini sedang ada di taman istana, mereka sedang duduk santai di sebuah kursi panjang yang terbuat dari kayu sambil menikmati suasana taman yang indah.

"Selamat yah sekali lagi atas pernikahannya," suara Gaara memulai pembicaraan. Ia tersenyum namun sebenarnya ia sangat kecewa terhadap Sakura dan berat rasanya menerima kenyataan ini. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa, tapi rasanya ada yang mengganjal dihatinya.

"Sudahlah Gaara, aku juga tidak setuju dengan pernikahan ini, bayangkan saja aku yang masih sekolah ini sudah disuruh mengurus pekerjaan rumah tangga layaknya istri-istri lainnya," gumam Sakura sambil memajukan bibirnya dan menggoyang-goyangkan kedua kakinya.

"Haha, sudahlah terima saja semuanya. Tidak mungkinlah mereka menyuruhmu untuk melakukan hal seperti itu, mereka juga pasti tahu kau ini masih sekolah," jawab Gaara dengan senyum palsunya kepada Sakura.

Entahlah, tapi sejak pertama kali Gaara bertemu Sakura ia merasa ada yang lain dari gadis ini. Tingkah laku dan perkataanya entah mengapa bisa membuat Gaara tertawa dan sejenak melupakan bebannya.

"Tapi tetap saja, bagaimana mungkin aku hidup bersama orang seperti Sasuke itu, bisa-bisa aku kedinginan setiap hari," tanggap Sakura dengan polosnya sementara yang mendengarkan hanya tersenyum.

"Hari ini kau cantik Sakura, kau sangat cantik," pujian Gaara itu dalam sekejap membuat Sakura err - melayang atau nge-_fly_atau ngapung, atau sejenisnya. Bagaimana tidak, ini pertama kalinya ia dipuji oleh laki-laki selain ayahnya. Apalagi yang memuji adalah orang setampan dan sekeren Gaara.

"Eh, apa iya? Biasa saja ah," semburat merat pun terlihat di muka Sakura. Pukulan ringan ia daratkan pada bahu Gaara, "Jangan menggodaku."

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya tahu." Kata Gaara pura-pura pundung, lalu beberapa saat kemudian tawanya pecah karena melihatt muka Sakura yang panik. "Haah, aku berharap kau bisa bahagia dengan Sasuke, karena aku akan sangat menyesal sekali jika kau hidup tersiksa," kalimat itu sontak membuat Sakura bingung, terutama kata-kata menyesal jika Sakura hidup tersiksa.

'Apa hubungannya antara penyesalannya dan hidupku?' batin Sakura.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, baik-baik dengan Sasuke yah," jawab Gaara sambil berdiri dan menepuk pelan pundak Sakura yang masih diam memikirkan kalimat Gaara barusan, Gaara pun meninggalkan Sakura.

'Aneh, rasanya aku tidak bisa melepasmu Sakura, kenapa takdir harus seperti ini? Seharusnya akulah yang menikahimu, bukan dia,' guman Gaara dalam hati sambil berjalan menjauhi Sakura.

Sementara itu, sepasang mata onyx tengah memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan dengan tatapan tajam dan curiga.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama dimana Sakura akan belajar tentang semua seluk beluk kerajaan. Mulai dari tata cara, keturunan, adat istiadat, kedudukan dan sebagainya.

Walaupun ia sudah menjadi istri dari seorang putra mahkota dan sekarang ia menjadi putri mahkota, tentu saja ia belum mengerti tentang kerajaan ini karena ia bukanlah keturunan dari kerajaan dan ia sangat lemah dalam sejarah.

"Baiklah nona, hari ini nona akan belajar tentang tata cara dan bahasa yang baik. Sebagai keluarga kerajaan, nona harus menjaga sikap kepada semua orang, mulai dari raja, ratu dan ... _bla bla bla,_" jelas Temari panjang lebar dan perlahan kepada Sakura, sementara yang mendengarkan hanya duduk santai sambil menopang kepalanya yang terasa berat dengan tangan kanannya dan sesekali menguap.

Selesai Temari menjelaskan, Sakura sekarang disuruh untuk menghafal semua yang ada dalam sebuah buku usang yang tebalnya 5 cm berwarna coklat yang berjudul 'Tata Cara Kerajaan'. Dalam sekejap, mampu membuat bola mata Sakura membulat sempurna dan hilang sudah semangat hidupnya.

"Apa tidak ada buku lain yang bisa kubaca selain ini?" Sakura yang berusaha memelas menampilkan senyumannya semanis mungkin untuk meluluhkan hati Temari.

"Maaf nona, buku ini harus nona hafalkan dengan segera karena tata cara sangat diperlukan dalam melakukan kegiatan sehari-hari di istana dan juga untuk menjaga nama baik kerajaan," jelas Temari yang ternyata lebih keras kepala daripada Sakura. Sementara Sakura hanya mengutuk Temari dan Tata Cara Kerajaan dalam hati.

"Oh, begitu yah, hehehe. Baiklah aku akan berusaha," jawab Sakura sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan tersenyum pahit menerima kenyataan bahwa ia mau tidak mau harus tetap menghafal seluruh isi buku usang itu.

Sakura mulai membukanya dan pertama-tama ia hanya membolak-balikkan kertasnya berharap kertas itu kosong seketika. Sementara Temari tetap duduk di dekat Sakura sambil membaca sebuah buku kecil berwarna hitam.

"Apa dia sudah menghafal semuanya?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara memecah keheningan antara Sakura dan Temari dan sontak membuat keduanya kaget, suara yang tidak asing bagi mereka berdua. Dengan cepat Temari bangun dan memberi hormat kepada orang yang baru saja datang, dan ia pun segera kelur dari ruangan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini hah? Mengganggu saja," tanya Sakura sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tidak kok, aku hanya berkeliling. Lalu apa salahnya jika aku hanya menengok istriku sebentar?" jelas pemilik suara itu alias Sasuke sambil mengambil buku yang sedang Sakura baca dan membacanya sekilas.

"Ya kau itu sudah jelas-jelas salah karena telah mengganggu konsentrasi orang yang sedang serius belajar," jawab Sakura sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Sasuke berdiri.

"Hmm, tata cara. Baiklah kalau aku telah mengganggu kon-sen-trasimu nona pinkie. Temari," Sasuke yang sepertinya mendapatkan sebuah ide untuk mengerjai Sakura langsung tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan. Ide jail sudah berseliweran dikepalanya.

"Iya, tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Temari yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Sebagai ganti karena aku telah mengganggu konsentrasi Putri Mahkota, mohon ijinkan aku untuk mengajarnya hari ini," mendengar hal itu sontak membuat Sakura dan Temari terkejut.

"Ba-baiklah, tuan," senyum penuh kemenangan pun kembali menghiasi wajah Sasuke sementara Sakura mulai mengutuki Sasuke dalam hati. 'Apa yang akan di lakukan? Aku tahu pasti bukan sesuatu yang mendidik,' gumam Sakura dalam hati sambil menampilkan deathglarenya pada Sasuke.

Temari segera keluar dari ruangan itu dan lagi-lagi Sakura hanya tinggal berdua dengan seekor elang dengan niat licik dan seringai penuh kemenangan.

"Baiklah Putri Mahkota, sesuai janjiku tadi, aku akan menga-" kata-kata Sasuke dipotong oleh Sakura sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Sudah sebutkan saja keinginanmu, tidak usah bertele-tele," Sakura yang mengetahui niat Sasuke segera melontarkan kalimat itu padanya.

"Baiklah sepertinya kau tahu niatku yah, ternyata kau ini lebih pintar dari yang kubayangkan," jawab Sasuke seraya menampilkan senyum manisnya.

"Heh, memangnya kau pikir aku ini hanya wanita bodoh yang bisa dikerjai oleh orang sepertimu," tanggap Sakura sambil terus menampilkan deathglarenya pada Sasuke.

"Aku ke sini..." Sasuke menyeringai lebih lebar, "...untuk membalas perbuatanmu kemarin yang telah menumpahkan teh panas ke bajuku," Sasuke kembali menapilkan senyuman penuh kemenangannya itu yang semakin membuat Sakura jengkel.

"Baiklah, jadi apa maumu, UCHIHA SASUKE?" tanya Sakura dengan penekanan pada kata Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku ingin k – " sebelum Sasuke meneruskan kalimatnya tiba-tiba suara seorang pelayan terdengar dari luar, dan otomatis Sasuke merasa jengkel karena kalimatnya sudah dipotong. Jadi sekarang giliran Sakura lah yang mengeluarkan senyum penuh kemenangan karena sudah diselamatkan oleh pelayan itu.

"Maaf tuan dan nona, saya disuruh untuk memanggil anda karena Raja, Ratu dan Ibu Suri sudah menunggu di ruang keluarga. Mereka bilang ini adalah hal penting," Sasuke dan Sakura yang mendengar itu pun sedikit bingung karena hal penting apa yang membuat mereka dipanggil.

Mereka berdua pun segera bangkit dari posisinya dan langsung berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu menuju ruang keluarga. Sakura mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang bersama para pelayan lainnya.

Sesampainya mereka di ruang keluarga, tampak Fugaku, Mikoto dan Nenek Chiyo yang sepertinya sudah menunggu mereka cukup lama. Nenek Chiyo segera menyuruh mereka duduk dan seketika para pelayan pun keluar dari ruangan itu karena mengetahui bahwa ini masalah pribadi.

"Maaf Putri karena kami mengganggu pelajaranmu," Nenek Chiyo memulai pembicaraan.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Nenek," jawab Sakura sedikit ragu-ragu karena ia merasa sangat gugup berada diantara keluarga kerajaan seperti ini untuk pertama kalinya.

"Baiklah, kita langsung masuk saja ke masalahnya. Sudah kalian tahu bahwa beberapa hari lagi kita harus menghadiri undangan ke Indonesia, tapi di waktu yang sama kita juga akan mendapat kunjungan dari Ratu Inggris," jelas Nenek Chiyo, sementara Sakura hanya diam mendengarkan tapi sebenarnya dia juga tidak begitu mengerti.

"Mengingat kesehatan raja yang kurang baik, sepertinya hal itu sulit untuk dilakukan," tambah Mikoto yang sepertinya memberitahu hal utama yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini. Sakura mulai sedikit mengerti.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan undangan dari Indonesia itu, aku harus tetap kesana," Fugaku sepertinya tidak mau meninggalkan undangan itu, ia terus bersikeras untuk mendapatkan ijin dari Nenek Chiyo.

"Jika kau terus memaksakan diri, justru kau yang akan celaka di sana nanti, jadi, menurutku sebaiknya biarlah Pangeran dan Putri yang pergi kesana, bagaimana pendapat kalian?" Sasuke, Mikoto dan Fugaku sedikit terkejut dengan ide Nenek Chiyo. Sementara Sakura merasa sedikit senang karena akan pergi ke luar negeri.

"Jadi biar Ratu dan aku yang menerima kunjungan Ratu Inggris, sementara Raja istirahatlah dulu," Mikoto dan Fugaku mengangguk setuju karena memang itulah jalan terbaik.

"Tapi nek, Putri Mahkota harus belajar, mengingat dia kan baru saja memulai pelajarannya, jadi lebih baik biar aku sendiri saja yang kesana," Sasuke yang mendapatkan ide baru untuk membalas kelakuan Sakura segera memanfaatkan kesempatan ini karena ia tahu sepertinya Sakura senang sekali mendengar kabar itu.

"Ya memang kau ada betulnya, baiklah kau akan pergi sendiri dan Putri akan tetap disini menemani Ibu dan Ratu untuk menerima tamu," jelas Fugaku yang setuju dengan pendapat Sasuke, dan kembali sebuah seringai menghiasi wajah Sasuke sementara Sakura langsung memberikan deathglarenya pada Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi mengingat tamu dari Inggris. Sepertinya kita butuh orang yang mahir berbahasa Inggris," Mikoto yang sedikit bingung mengingat ia juga tidak begitu mahir dalam berbahasa Inggris, bagaimana nanti menerima tamu itu.

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau kita undang Gaara untuk menerima tamu itu, dia kan baru saja pulang dari luar negeri dan bahasa Inggrisnya juga pasti sangat fasih," Sasuke dan Mikoto sedikit kaget mendengar penuturan dari Nenek Chiyo barusan, walaupun Gaara termasuk keluarga kerjaan tapi ia baru saja pulang dari pengasingannya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya ide yang bagus," tanggap Fugaku yang sepertinya senang dengan ide Nenek Chiyo. Sementara Sasuke, Mikoto dan Sakura hanya bisa pasrah menerima kenyataan itu.

"Nah Sakura, kau boleh melanjutkan kembali pelajaranmu. Dan kau Sasuke, kau juga boleh keluar." Kata Nenek Chiyo, yang dijawab dengan anggukan singkat oleh keduanya.

Setelah Sasuke dan Sakura keluar dari ruangan, keadaan kembali hening sampai Fugaku angkat bicara.

"Sebenarnya apa maksud lain anda memanggil kami selain kunjunga ke Indonesia dan kedatangan Ratu Inggris?"

"Yah kalian kan tahu hidupku ini sudah tak akan lama lagi, ja – "

"Sudah kukatakan jangan bicara seperti itu." Kata Mikoto memutus omongan Nenek Chiyo.

"Ya kau sudah mengatakan itu berkali-kali Ratu, tapi kau juga harus mendengar kelanjutan perkataanku sebelum memotongnya," Mikoto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menundukan kepala.

"Nah, kalian semua juga tahu bahwa hidupku sudah tak akan lama lagi. Dan aku ingin sekali menimang cicit, – " kata Nenek Chiyo dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Tapi mereka masih terlalu muda, bahkan Sakura belum tujuh belas tahun." Kata Mikoto, sedikit tidak terima.

"Memang waktu kau hamil Itachi berapa umurmu?" kata Nenek Chiyo, masih dengan senyum penuh artinya. Dan Mikoto sekali lagi hanya bisa menunduk malu.

"Aku setuju saja dengan anda Ibu Suri." Kata Fugaku singkat, tipikal Uchiha.

"Nah, kalau begitu sudah diputuskanmereka akan melakukannya besok malam."

*****TBC*****

**Yeay, akhirnya selesai juga chapter 5 nya *ngelap keringet. Maaf ya kalau akhriran, atau seluruh ceritanya, aneh. Kami memang mengalami banyak kendala karena liburan. **

**Faktor utamanya karena rumah kami yang jauh, karena biasanya kami ketemu dan ngasih naskahnya di sekolah. Faktor pendukungnya itu, Modem-nya Lathief suka eror sampai dia frustasi. Dan faktor paling gak mutu itu, otak Rissa suka eror tiba-tiba dan macet ujug-ujug.**

**Err, stop bacotingnya Rissa! Hehe sekali lagi maaf kalo aneh dan masih banyak kekurangan. Saran dan kritik kami tampung, pujian kami terima dengan lapang dada, dan Flame? Jangan dong, yayaya *tingting **

**Terima kasih kepada ****4ntk4-ch4n, Iya, oharu, 7color, Hikari Shinju, latu, Namikaze Sakura, siva uciha, Matsumoto Rika, Rizu Hatake-hime, sasura, Akera Raikatuji, sakuchan, sasusaku, ss cholich, Via-princezz, Yuna Mikuzuki, dan para silent readers :D**

**Last, RIVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Sasuke or Gaara?

"Tapi mereka masih terlalu muda, bahkan Sakura belum tujuh belas tahun." Kata Mikoto, sedikit tidak terima.

"Memang waktu kau hamil Itachi berapa umurmu?" kata Nenek Chiyo, masih dengan senyum penuh artinya. Dan Mikoto sekali lagi hanya bisa menunduk malu.

"Aku setuju saja dengan anda Ibu Suri." Kata Fugaku singkat, tipikal Uchiha.

"Nah, kalau begitu sudah diputuskan mereka akan melakukannya besok malam."

**The days of the Princess**

**Disclaimer tokoh: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer cerita: UCHIHA**

**WARNING!: gaje, AU, aneh, OOC, OC, dll.**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing: Sasuke X Sakura**

**Sasuke or Gaara?  
**

"Haaah, kau kenapa ada di sini sih pantat ayam?" kata Sakura sebal, "Mengganggu sekali tahu, pergi sana!"

"Nona! Anda tidak boleh berkata seperti itu pada Yang Mulia," kata Temari tegas begitu ia mendengar Sakura memanggil Sasuke dengan panggilan yang aneh.

"Tapi, si pan – "

"Sudah kub – "

"Sudahlah Temari, biar aku saja yang mengajarinya. Kau keluar saja, aku pastikan ia akan belajar dengan benar." Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai, membuat Sakura merinding.

"Baik yang mulia." Kata Temari singkat, lalu ia segera meninggalkan ruang belajar Sakura. Meninggalkan Sakura yang malang dengan Iblis pantat ayam.

"Ah, Temari-nii jangan tinggalkan aku dengannya," kata Sakura, walau tidak bisa didengar Temari yang sudah menutup pintu terlebih dahulu, "Kau, kenapa sih selalu menggangguku? Sudah sana kau pergi bersama Kakashi saja," ucap Sakura, sekarang ia sudah tidak lagi merengek melainkan membentak.

"Hei, itu bukan kaliamat yang benar untuk kau gunakan pada suamimu," kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai lebih lebar. "Lagipula apa salahnya seorang suami mengajari istrinya sesuatu yang tidak diketahui olah sang istri?"

Sakura menghela nafas mendengarnya, ia tahu apa maksud Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Dan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik seperti apa yang ia katakan. "Sudah, cepat katakan saja apa maumu sebenarnya!"

Sekarang Sasuke benar-benar menyeringai puas, "Kalau begitu kau harus menjadi pembantuku di sekolah –tanpa sepengetahuan para pengawal dan pelayan," Sasuke mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, "Lalu, kau harus mau berpakaian sangat feminim dan berdandan," kemudian ia mengacunkan jari tengahnya, "Lalu, kau – "

"Hei, kenapa banyak sekali sih, aku kan hanya menimpukmu dengan cangkir teh," kata Sakura semakun kesal.

"Well, memang kau hanya menimpukku dengan secangkir teh panas, lalu secara tidak sengaja membasahi kimono ku dengan isinya yang menggelegak dan secara tidak langsung merusak kimono mahal kerajaan, dan juga karpet mahal kerajaan, dan – "

"Stop! Oke aku tahu, aku tahu," kata Sakura sebal, lalu ia menghela nafas sebentar dan kembali melanjutkan, "Kau terlalu mendramatisir tahu,"

"Apanya yang mendramatisir, itu kenyataan pink!" kata Sasuke, sekarang ia juga ikut-ikutan kesal.

"Ya, yang tadi itu. Rasanya tidak sampai sebegitu hebohnya kan – hei, kau mau apa?"

Sasuke tiba-tiba saja membuka kancing kemejanya, membuat Sakura panik dan takut. "Lihat, ini!" katanya singkat, sambil menunjukan bagian sekitar dada dan lehernya yang memerah.

"I..itu karena teh waktu itu?" kata Sakura kaget, ia tidak percaya bahwa bekasnya masih ada. Seingatnya, itu kejadian dua hari yang lalu.

"Ya, panas sekali tahu. Jadi, kau mau menerima hukumanmu?"

Sakura meneguk ludah dengan susah payah, rasanya tenggorokannya jadi kering mendadak. "Ba-baiklah, sampai berapa lama aku harus menjalaninya?" Sakura berkata dengan lirih, pandangannya tak lepas dari bekas luka memerah itu.

"Hemm... kurasa..satu minggu penuh juga cukup." Kata Sasuke, tampangnya ia buat seserius mungkin.

GLEKK, 'Mati kau Sakura! Satu minggu penuh jadi babu si pantat ayam ini! dan apa tadi? Bergaya feminim? Oh ya ampun!'

"Baiklah.." kata Sakura. Sekarang ia bahkan mulai berpikir membaca buku itu lebih menyenangkan.

Dan sekarang seringai puas bagai tertempel dengan eratnya pada wajah sang Uchiha Sasuke. "Kalau begitu, mari mulai pembelajarannya. Sampai mana kau sudah belajar?"

'Sakura, kau benar-benar dalam neraka sekarang!' batin Sakura pasrah.

.

.

"Kakashi, tolong sampaikan pada Temari agar dia menyiapkan segala hal yang diperlukan Sakura untuk besok malam." Kata seorang wanita dengan rambut yang ditumbuhi uban, sehingga warna hitamnya sudah nyaris tidak terlihat.

"Baik Ibu Suri, akan saya katakan padanya." Kata Kakashi. Lalu ia meninggalkan ruangan, setelah membungkuk dengan hormat terlebih dahulu.

"Ibu, apa ibu yakin tentang masalah itu? Apa mereka tidak terlalu muda?" kata wanita lain yang lebih muda.

"Tentu saja Ratu, aku sudah sangat ingin mendengar suara bayi di istana ini," kata si wanita yang lebih tua, Ibu Suri, sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Tidak bisakah menunggu sampai Sasuke menyelesaikan urusannya di Indonesia?" kata Ratu, masih teguh pada pembelaannya.

"Tidak, itu terlalu lama." Kata Ibu Suri yang juga sama keras kepalanya.

"Tapi, Sakura bahkan baru enambelas tahun,"

"Lho, kukira umurnya sama dengan Sasuke," kata Ibu Suri cukup terkejut, "Bukankah mereka satu angkatan?" tambahnya.

"Memang, tapi Sakura melakukan semacam, akselerasi."

"Baiklah, akan kupikirkan lagi," kata Ibu Suri, tampaknya ia tetap pada keputusan awal, meski agak bimbang.

"Tapi – "

"Sudahlah Ratu, tidak perlu terlalu cemas seperti itu," kata Ibu Suri memotong kalimat Ratu yang belum selesai, "Ah, rasanya aku ingin beristirahat dan minum teh. Aku pergi dulu kalau begitu Ratu,"

"Ah, ya. Silahkan Ibu Suri, jangan lupa istirahat yang cukup untuk kesehatanmu."

.

.

"Maaf Yang Mulia, tapi menurut jadwal, waktu belajar sakura-sama sudah selesai," kata Temari dari balik pintu kelas.

"Ya ya, baiklah, kau boleh keluar sekarang Sakura. Jangan lupa dengan hukumanmu, kau bisa mulai besok." Kata Sasuke, lalu ia bangkit dan berjalan keluar.

Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas begitu Sasuke keluar ruangan, si pantat ayam itu membuat otaknya penat dan jenuh dan kepalanya pusing. Kemudian ia mebereskan semua barangnya dan menyusul Sasuke keluar ruangan.

Diluar Temari sudah menunggu, lalu Sakura segera diantarkan ke kamarnya untuk mandi dan berganti baju, kemudian tidur. Semuanya sangat menyenangkan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, kamar mandi dan kamarnya sangat bagus dan nyaman. Dan itu membuat Sakura merasa betah, walau terkadang ia juga merasa kesepian dengan absennya anggota keluarganya.

Rasanya Sakura baru memejamkan matanya selama beberapa menit saat tiba-tiba ia terbangun mendadak mendengar suara jam bekernya. Tanpa melihat jam, dengan mata setengah terpejam ia segera mengambil handuk dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Rasanya cuaca jadi lebih dingin dari kemarin-kemarin.

"Brrr, dingin sekali pagi ini." gumam Sakura sambil menggeliat, lalu ia segera masuk ke kamar mandi dan mengisi bathub dengan air hangat. Setelah penuh, ia segera menceburkan dirinya ke bathub dan memulai mandinya dengan penuh kuap mengantuk.

Duapuluh menit kemudian Sakura sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya yang terdiri dari kemeja putih panjang, Rok berwarna biru tua dengan panjang 3 cm diatas lutut, rompi biru tua dengan lambang sekolahnya di dada kiri, dasi bergaris biru dan perak, kaos kaki berwarna abu-abu, dan sepatu olahraga kesayangannya –walau iya tahu sekolahnya melarang murid perempuan memakainya selain saat jam olahraga, tapi masa bodo lah.

"Nah, sekarang saatnya membangunkan si pantat ayam itu." Kata Sakura, sambil membetulkan dasinya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. "Aneh, kenapa tirai jendelanya tidak dibuka? Ah, sudahlah.."

Kamar Sasuke terletak bersebrangan dengan kamarnya, pihak kerajaan mengatakan bahwa mereka masih terlalu muda untuk tidur sekamar, dan sakura sangat bersyukur karenanya.

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Hei Sasuke, kau sudah bangun? Kita harus segera berangkat kan," kata Sakura sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke. Tapi tidak ada jawaban sedikitpun dari dalam sana.

"Hei, SASUKE! Kau dengar aku? Aku masuk ya," kata Sakura, sambil membuka pintu kamar Sasuke, 'Tidak terkunci.' Batinnya dalam hati.

**KRIEEET**

Dan disana, tepat ditengah ranjang berukuran king size berwarna biru tua, tidur dalam diam Sasuke Uchiha. Wajahnya sangat tenang, tampaknya ia sedang dalam keadaan sangat nyenyak, dan itu membuat Sakura kesal.

"Ya AMPUN! SASUKE, BANGUN!" kata – err, teriak Sakura. sukses membuat Sasuke terbangun kaget.

"Ugh, apa sih pink?" katanya, tersirat nada kesal dalam suara Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau bilang? Kau mau kita terlambat HAH?" kata Sakura, entah kenapa setiap berbicara dengan suaminya selalu membuatnya naik darah.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, ia hanya mengucek matanya dengan malas lalu mengambil jam beker dimeja kecil disebelah tempat tidurnya. "Ini masih jam dua malam, pink." Kata Sasuke malas, setengah mati ia menahan tawanya.

"Makanya itu kan nanti kit – APA! Jam milikmu pasti salah, tidak munkin alarm ku berdering jam dua malam. Aku sudah mengaturnya agar berdering jam enam pagi!" kata Sakura tidak percaya. Secepat kilat ia berlari menuju kamarnya dan mengambil jam bekernya, dan kembali ke kamar Sasuke.

Jam beker putih itu tidak berbeda sedikit pun dari yang terakhir kali ia lihat, kecuali satu jarum. Tampaknya jarum alarm nya bergeser beberapa derajat dari yang seharusnya, tepatnya menunjuk ke angka dua.

Dengan horor Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sasuke, sementara yang dipandang sekarang terlihat sangat aneh karena sedang berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Kau... kau yang melakukan semua ini kan? DASAR PANTAT AYAM! ARGHH, KUBU – mmphh!" perkataan Sakura terputus saat Sasuke membekap mulutnya dengat kencang.

"ARGH!" pekik Sasuke saat dirasakan sesuatu yang tajam menekan kulit telapak tangannya. Sakura menggigitnya sekuat tenaga, dan mau tidak mau Sasuke melepas bekapannya. "Apa-apaan kau?" kata Sasuke sengit sambil meniup telapak tangannya yang terasa perih.

"Kau yang apa-apaan, menyabotase alarm ku, lalu membekap mulutku seenaknya." Kata Sakura tak kalah sengit.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin satu istana terbangun karena mendengar teriakan dari sang putri yang seperti toa itu." Kata Sasuke lagi, seringai kembali terpasang di bibirnya.

"Aku tidak akan seperti ini jika kau tidak memulainya duluan, tahukah kau mandi sepagi ini terasa sangat –HATCHIIH!" Kalimat Sakura terputus dengan bersinnya. Tampaknya ia akan flu, berterima kasihlah pada Tuan muda Uchiha ini. "Ugh, sekarang aku sudah mulai bersin-bersin, H-HATCHIH!" kata Sakura, lalu dengan satu deathglare maut pada Sasuke ia kembali kekamarnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan kembali tidur, seperti tidak pernah terjadi apapun. Walau dalam hati Sasuke merasa sedikit **khawatir** dengan keadaan Sakura. Kami perjelas, Sasuke merasa KHAWATIR!

.

.

"Nona, anda yakin tidak mau menggunakan sweater? Udara sangat dingin diluar, dan anda sekarang sudah mulai bersin-bersin." Kata Temari dengan raut cemas.

Saat ini Sakura sedang bersiap-siap seperti beberapa jam yang lalu. Yang berbeda hanyalah, saat ini ia tidak henti-hentinya bersin dan menggigil.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula akan sangat tidak nyaman memakai sweater diatas rompi, HATTCHIIH," kata Sakura menolak.

"Tapi, bolehkah saya tahu mengapa Nona bisa sampai bersin-bersin seperti ini, setahu saya di dalam sini cukup hangat," kata Temari, lagi.

"Hemm, tanyakan saja pada si pantat ayam– HATCHIH. Sudah ya aku pergi dulu, nanti terlambat." Kata Sakura, sambil meraih tasnya lalu keluar kamar sambil setengah berlari. Meninggalkan Temari yang kebingungan.

"M-Maksud Anda?"

.

"Kemana lagi, si pink itu?" Saat ini Sasuke tengah duduk santai di jok belakang mobilnya, ditemani dengan Kakashi yang merangkap menjadi supir pribadinya. "Lama sekali, apa saja yang ia lakukan didalam," tampaknya semenjak kedatangan Sakura, Sasuke jadi sedikit OOC, kerena tidak biasanya ia menggerutu seperti itu.

"Ah, maaf menunggu –HATCHIHH– lama, Temari-nii menyuruhku untuk minum obat dan –H-HATTCHIIH– memaksaku memakai sweater," kata Sakura sambil sesekali menggosok hidungnya yang gatal. Ia benci ini, apalagi melihat wajah Sasuke yang kelihatannya puas sekali.

"Apa kau? Ini semua kan karenamu," kata Sakura lagi, yang kemudian dibalas dengan dengusan dari Sasuke.

"Maaf Nona, bisakah kita berangkat sekarang, kalian bisa terlambat nanti," kata Kakashi dari belakang kemudi, sambil berusaha menutupi senyumnya.

Pasalnya, sedari tadi ia tidak bisa tidak menyingkirakan berbagai pikiran aneh yang berkeliaran diotaknya saat mendengar kat-kata Sakura. 'Memang apa yang mereka lakukan semalam, sampai Sakura-sama seperti itu.' Batinnya.

Sakura hanya bisa nyengir minta maaf dan segera memasuki mobil. Ia duduk di sebelah Sasuke yang sekarang sudah kembali ke aktivitasnya setiap pagi, mendengarkan lagu. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa diam melihat ke jalan di luar.

Jalanan kota cukup lenggang, jadi mereka hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar duapuluh menit. Duapuluh menit terlama dan paling membosankan bagi Sakura. Tentu saja membosankan kerena sedari tadi Sasuke mengacuhkannya, dan Kakashi tidak berbicara sama sekali selama perjalanan.

"Kita sudah sampai, Tuan, Nona." Kata Kakashi.

Benar saja, saat ini mereka sudah berada tepat didepan gerbang MAIS. Segera saja Sakura membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar, dan yang pertama kali dirasakannya adalah angin dingin yang menerpanya dengan kencang.

Ternyata Temari benar, udara sangat dingin pagi ini. Banyak sekali anak yang memakai sweater, bahkan beberapa malah memakai syal dan kaus kaki woll. Sekarang ia mulai menyesal karena menolak memakai sweater.

'Setidaknya si Pantat Ayam itu juga tidak memakai sweater.' Batin Sakura, segera ia alihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke. 'Heh, apa-apaan itu, kenapa dia juga pakai sweater, bukannya tadi, tidak?'

"Apa kau lihat-lihat, Pink?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau, yang apa lihat-lihat?" kata Sakura kesal, rasanya semenjak berhubungan dengan Sasuke, ia selalu saja sial.

"Kau lupa dengan perjanjian kemarin?"

"Ah, iya," kata Sakura, semangatnya kembali turun, "Mana, kemarikan tasmu," kata Sakura setengah hati. " –semua barangmu," tambahnya cepat-cepat.

Lalu tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke segera memberikan semua bawaanya pada Sakura. Dan sialnya, banyak sekali yang dibawa Sasuke. Sakura bahkan tidak habis pikir, untuk apa Saskuke membawa semua itu, bahkan sampai membawa dua alat musik berbeda.

"UKH, untuk apa kau bawa sebanyak ini?"

"Hn, memang kenapa?" kata Sasuke, seringai lagi-lagi menghiasi bibirnya.

"Ini terlalu tidak masuk akal, kau–HATCCHHIIH– bahkan membawa dua alat musik berbeda," Kata Sakura sebal.

"Hn, bukan urusanku," kata Sasuke ringan sekali, seakan ia tidak melihat wajah Sakura yang sudah menunjukan ekspresi bengis, ingin mencincangnya menjadi tigabelas bagian.

"Apa perlu kami bantu Nona?" tanya salah seorang pengawal yang baru saja turun dari mobil lainnya.

"Oh ti-tidak perlu kok, terima kasih Genma-san." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Padahal dalam hatinya, ia sudah menangis meraung-raung. Bahkan tadi, ia nyaris men-iya-kan tawaran Genma-san kalau saja ia tidak melihat tatapan tajam Sasuke.

"Hn, ayo cepat Sakura. Kalasku ada di sayap timur, kau tahu kan," kata Sasuke sambil berjalan, sama sekali tidak memedulikan Sakura yang sudah kewalahan.

"Baiklah.." kata Sakura pasrah, mendengar letak kelasnya saja sudah membuat Sakura angkat tangan. Ia harus menghemat energi, tidak boleh membuang-buangnya dengan percuma hanya untuk membalas kata-kata suaminya yang menyebalkan itu. Apalagi saat ini flu yang dideritanya mulai membuat kepalanya terasa pening dan berat.

Sayap timur bisa dibilang merupakan bangunan paling jauh dan paling eksklusif. Harus melewati beberapa koridor panjang, taman dalam sekolah, dan naik dua lantai untuk sampai ke kelas Sasuke. Perjalanan yang melelahkan bagi Sakura karena barang Sasuke sangat berat, dan ia mulai merasakan tangannya kebas.

"Ya ampun akhirnya sampai juga!" teriak Sakura frustasi. "Hei, dimana bangkumu? Cepat beri tahu, tanganku sudah mati rasa sedari tadi!" Sekarang, mereka berdua sudah berada persis di depan kelas sasuke.

"Itu, di pojok kana belakang." Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan santai arah lain, ia bahkan tidak masuk ke kelasnya terlebih dahulu.

"Hei, mau kemana kau?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Hn, bukan urusanmu." Kata Sasuke singkat tanpa membalikan badannya.

"Huh, dasar Pantat Ayam tidah tahu diri." Rutuk Sakura, dengan cepat ia berjalan menuju bangku Sasuke, berusaha mengacuhkan pandangan semua orang yang tertuju padanya.

.

"Hei Sasuke, kenapa istrimu itu?" sahut salah satu murid laki-laki berambut kuning yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

Saat ini ia sedang bersandar di dinding koridor, beberapa meter di depan kelas Sasuke. Tampangnya terlihat bingung, dan sebelah alisnya terangkat tinggi-tinggi.

"Dia sedang menjalankan hukuman dariku," jawab Sasuke dengan santai.

"Apa tidak apa-apa, kau menyuruh istrimu sendiri melakukan itu?" tanya Naruto sedikit khawatir.

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa? Lagipula tugas seorang istri memang membantu suaminya kan?" Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto yang bertanya hanya bisa diam, masalahnya apa yang dikatakan Sasuke ada benarnya juga. Tapi kalau ditilik, rasanya ini agak melenceng dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan, karena Sakura terlihat sangat terpaksa. Terlebih, barang yang dibawa Sasuke itu seperti bekal untuk pergi kemah. Rasanya Naruto mulai kasihan dengan nasib Sakura yang agak sial itu.

"Dobe, jangan bilang kau merasa kasihan padanya," Kata Sasuke, alisnya juga terangkat tinggi. Menuntut jawaban 'tidak' dari Naruto.

Sambil mengangkat bahu sekilas, Naruto mengikuti sang pengaran sekolah ke tempat kumpul mereka.

.

Sementara itu setelah menaruh –atau melempar tepatnya– semua barang-barang Sasuke ke mejanya. Setelah itu Sakura segera melengos keluar dari kelas itu. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan semua pandangan siswa-siswi yang ada di sana. Risih sekali rasanya diperlakukan seperti itu, apalagi jika yang menatapnya adalah seniornya.

Sambil mengutuk Sasuke dalam hati, Sakura berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya. Yang sialnya terletak lumayan jauh dari kelas Sasuke.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya Sakura sampai juga di kelasnya. Dengan wajah tertunduk ia segera duduk di kursinya.

Setelah duduk, ia melihat sekeliling kelasnya dan mendapati tas-tas sahabatnya yang telah disimpan di laci meja mereka masing-masing, menandakan bahwa mereka sudah datang. Semangat Sakura pun segera bangkit kembali dan dengan segera ia mencari sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Dan tempat yang pertama kali ia kunjungi adalah ruang lukis dan tepat seperti dugaannya, dilihatnya di sana para sahabatnya sedang asik mengobrol. Sakura segera menghampiri mereka dengan gembira.

"Hai teman-teman!" sapa Sakura dengan riang kepada sahabatnya. Tapi tampaknya ada yang aneh dengan ketiga sahabatnya, mereka terlihat lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Tenten dan Hinata membalasnya dengan 'hai' pendek, dan Karin bahkan tidak membalasnya. Sama sekali, membuat rasa curiga Sakura bertambah.

"Hei, ada apa dengan kalian? Tidak bersemangat sekali?" tanya Sakura yang heran dan mulai gugup.

"Tidak-ada-apa-apa," jawab Karin dengan singkat sambil memincingkan matanya pada Sakura dan setelah itu ia memalingkan wajahnya pada alat-alat lukis yang berada di dekatnya dan dengan segera membawanya keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia marah padaku?" tanya Sakura yang semakin heran pada kedua sahabatnya yang lain. Entah apa yang terjadi selama Sakura tidak masuk pada para sahabatnya sampai-sampai ia seperti marah padanya.

"Entahlah, tapi kau bisa memikirkannya sendiri. Otakmu kan masih berfungsi, ingat?" jawab Hinata dengan wajah datar. Tapi Sakura sepertinya tidak begitu memperhatikan Hinata, ia terlalu tenggelam dalam pemikirannya.

.

Hari-hari di sekolah pun banyak dilewati Sakura dengan melamun memperhatikan atau heran terhadap kelakuan para Sahabatnya. Semakin lama Sakura perhatikan, tampaknya tidak hanya sahabatnya yang melakukan aksi dingin padanya. Tapi semua siswa dan siswi disana ikut melakukan aksi tersebut.

Ingin rasanya Sakura menceritakan semuanya pada Gaara, tapi tampaknya pemuda itu sedang sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini sehingga yang bisa Sakura ucapkan padanya hanya sapaan saja. Uuurgh, rasanya sekarang Sakura sudah benar-benar frustasi.

'Apa benar mereka marah padaku karena aku menikah dengan Sasuke?' pertanyaan itu selalu terngiang-ngiang di benak Sakura. Ia masih belum berani untuk bertanya kepada Karin atau yang lainnya, nyalinya selalu ciut begitu melihat ekspresi dingin di wajah para sahabatnya.

Namun Sakura akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menemui Karin ditoilet saat jam istirahat. Ia membuntuti sahabatnya itu, dan ternyata sahabatnya masuk ke dalam toilet. Sakura memperhatikan sekeliling tempat itu, sepi dan tidak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua ternyata.

'Kesempatan bagus untuk bicara padanya,' batin Sakura dalam hati sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam toilet, sesampainya di sana kebetulan Karin sedang mencuci tangan di wastafel. Dengan menarik napas Sakura segera memulai pembicaraannya.

"Karin, kenapa kau dan yang lainnya tampak aneh akhir-akhir ini, apa kalian marah padaku?" Karin yang membelakangi Sakura diam tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Aku minta maaf jika aku salah padamu, tapi katakan padaku alasannya, aku kan juga penasaran sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu marah," sejenak Karin menghentikan aktivitasnya dan segera mematikan keran airnya. Kemudian ia berbalik menghadap Sakura yang sedang menunduk ketakutan.

"Kau mau tau alasannya, Sakura?" tanya Karin dengan dingin kepada Sakura. Sementara yang ditanya hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Aku tidak tau sebenarnya apa jalan pikiranmu, waktu itu kau menjelek-jelekkan 'dia', tapi justru sekarang kau yang mendapatkannya. Padahal aku sudah menjadi penggemarnya sejak aku masih SMP," jelas Karin pada Sakura sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sakura hanya bisa menunduk saja seperti sedang dimarahi oleh guru.

"Aku kecewa pada sikapmu Sakura, kau bilang benci padanya, sekarang kau cinta padanya. Bahkan sampai menikahinya," kata-kata Karin sedikit membuat Sakura tersentak, Sakura butuh berpikir beberapa detik untuk mencerna kata-kata Karin barusan. Dan setelah sadar..

"AKU TIDAK MENCINTAINYA, KARIIIIIIIINNN!" teriak Sakura dengan suara yang 'cukup' keras tiba-tiba. Sementara Karin langsung kaget dan cengo dengan posisi mata sedikit membulat dan tangan masih melipat di dada, sementara rambutnya kaku kebelakang. Oke yang terakhir cukup lebay.

"Lalu kenapa kau mau menikah dengannya, HAH?" tanya Karin yang sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Itu ceritanya panjang, tapi jangan salah sangka dulu, aku mau menikahinya bukan berati aku mencintainya tau," jelas Sakura dengan tampang sebel karena dia sekarang tau kalau ternyata Karin dan yang lainnya marah padanya hanya karena perjodohan konyolnya dengan Sasuke.

Akhirnya Sakura menghabiskan jam istirahatnya dengan menceritakan semua detail kejadiannya. Mulai dari kenapa dia bisa menikah dengan Sasuke, sampai perasaan bencinya pada Sasuke. Karin awalnya sempat malu mendengar pernyataan Sakura. Namu lama-lama ia malah merasa kasihan dengan nasib Sakura yang kurang beruntung itu.

.

KRIIIIIIING! KRIIIIIIING! KRIIIING! KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Bel pelang sekolah tampaknya merupakan suara yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh seantero sekolah. Terutama Sakura yang merasa sudah sangat penat denga pelajaran Matematika yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan.

"Sakura, sampai jumpa yah!" teriak Karin saat di koridor sekolah kepada Sakura yang tengah berlari kecil menuju lapangan, Sakura membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan dan senyumannya yang manis. Ia sekarang sudah bisa sedikit lega karena sudah kembali bersahabat dengan Karin, sementara dua teman lainnya yaitu Hinata dan Tenten hanya diam bingung melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang aneh.

"Padahal Karin tadi menatap Sakura dengan dingin sekali, kenapa sekarang dia sudah kembali seperti biasa lagi pada Sakura?" tanya Hinata dengan tampang innocent-nya. Sementara Tenten hanya geleng-geleng kepala kemudian kembali membereskan lokernya.

"Jadi, kita sudah bisa berbaikan lagi dengan Sakura?" tanya Hinata lagi, sebenarnya ia merasa risih juga bermusuhan dengan Sakura. Tapi masalahnya kedua temannya itu menyuruhnya kompakan dengan mereka untuk memusuhi Sakura.

Sekali lagi Tenten menggeleng, sebenarnya ia juga bimbang dengan aksi mereka bermusuhan dengan Sakura. Dan ia makin bingung karena tiba-tiba Karin yang mengusulkan aksi ini malah sudah baik legi dengan Sakura. Jadi sebenarnya apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Sementara Sakura tengah berjalan ke menuju tempat rombongan penjemputnya menunggu. Baru saja setengah perjalanan ia lewati saat tiba-tiba ia melihat Gaara sedang duduk seorang diri di bangku yang terletak dipinggir lapangan.

"HEI, GAARA!" panggil Sakura. Gaara yang tengah asik membaca sebuah buku sedikit terlonjak, ia menoleh kesana kemari sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sosok Sakura ditengah lapangan. Dengan segera cengiran terlukis di wajah Gaara. Sakura berlari dengan riang menuju tempat Gaara, dan segera mendudukan dirinya disamping Gaara.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanya Gaara begitu Sakura sudah ada disebelahnya.

"Tidak, hanya bosan saja," jawab Sakura asal.

"Hei, hari ini kau sibuk tidak?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Hmmm, tidak kok. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku ke taman bermain, aku sedang butuh refreshing nih," jawab Gaara mencari alasan. Padahal sebenarnya dia cuma' ingin jalan berdua dengan Sakura.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat," spontan Sakura langsung menerimanya, karena sejujurnya Sakura juga sedang jenuh dan bosan. Ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa itu adalah salah satu ajakan untuk berkencan. Sementara Sakura sibuk mengoceh tentang wahana yang akan dinaiki, Gaara sedang berusaha menetralkan wajahnya yang tadi sempat bersemu sedikit mengetahui Sakura menerima ajakan kencannya.

Mereka pun bergegas menuju rombongan Sakura untuk meinta ijin. Itu dilakukan cukup lama karena Sakura harus menjelaskan secara detil apa saja yang akan ia lakukan dan kapan ia akan pulang. Setelah mendapatlan izin, mereka segera beranjal menuju mobil Gaara.

Di mobil, keadaan sangat hening sampai akhirnya Gaara memulai pembicaraan.

"Sakura, apa sebaiknya kau memakai penyamaran? Aku takut orang-orang mengetahui keberadaanmu," Tanya Gaara yang tahu bahwa posisi Sakura saat ini adalah sebagai Putri Mahkota yang pastinya sudah dikenal oleh masyarakat. Ia takut acara bermainnya akan terganggu oleh masyarakat yang tiba-tiba menyerbunya.

Sakura diam untuk mempertimbangkan pertanyaan Gaara. Tapi akhirnya dia memutuskan, "Baiklah sepertinya memang lebih baik kalau aku menyamar, supaya acara kita tidak terganggu," Sakura tersenyum dan mencoba berpikir apa yang harus ia pakai sebelum sampai di taman bermain.

Tiba-tiba sebuah topi berwarna coklat jatuh di atas kepala Sakura. Sakura segera menoleh ke arah Gaara yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan menilai. Sakura tersenyum menatap Gaara meminta jawaban, yang kemudian dibalas Gaara dengan cengiran lebar.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sakura sambil memegang kepalanya yang tertutup topi.

"Untuk apa lagi, tentu saja penyamaran. Itu topiku," Sakura mengangguk mengerti, ia juga mengikat rambutnya yang panjang. dan memasukkan ke balik topinya sehingga hanya keliatan sedikit rambut berwarna pink yang keluar dari topi.

Sakura juga disuruh memakai kacamata besar dengan bingkai berwarna hitam. Sakura terlihat sangat lucu dan berbeda, ia lebih terlihat seperti kutu buku dibandingkan seorang putri.

Sesampainya di taman bermain, Gaara memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang tidak begitu ramai. Lalu mereka turun secara diam-diam, dan melenggang kearah taman bermain dengan hati-hati, berusaha tidak terlalu menarik perhatian.

Di taman bermain, Gaara membelikan Sakura es krim dan mereka memakannya sambil berjalan melihat-lihat wahana yang ada di taman tersebut. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk memilh wahana mana yang akan ia naiki. Setelah es krim mereka habis, Sakura segera menyeret Gaara menuju Roller Coaster.

Setelah menaiki hamper semua wahana yang ada di taman tersebut, mereka memutuskan untuk istirahat di salah satu kursi panjang yang berada tepat di pinggir danau taman bermain tersebut. Menikmati indahnya suasana sore hari.

"Ini adalah kunjungan pertamaku ke sini," Sakura bergumam tiba-tiba, wajahnya bersemu karena terlalu banyak berlari-lari dari satu wahan ke wahana lain. Gaara segera menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Aku selalu sibuk dengan sekolahku dan pekerjaanku, jadi aku tidak pernah punya waktu untuk bermain ke tempat yang indah seperti ini, apalagi bersama keluargaku," Sakura masih tersenyum, ia kembali mengingat keluarganya yang ia tinggalkan di rumah. Rasanya rindu sekali, ingin Sakura bertemu dengan mereka.

"Kapan-kapan kita ajak saja keluargamu, kita bisa bermain bersama di sini," tanggap Gaara dengan suara lantang. Sementara Sakura yang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar tuturan dari Gaara tersebut. Tapi memang itulah keinginannya, mengajak keluarganya bermain ke suatu tempat dan bersenang-senang di sana.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang," ajak Gaara pada Sakura beberapa saat kemudian.

Dengan cepat Sakura menoleh kearah Gaara, kekaguman dan antusiaisme masih terpeta diwajahnya. "Sayang sekali, padahal aku masih ingin disini. Hitung-hitung melepas sejenak beban pikiranku," Ucap Sakura, wajahnya berubah jadi tidak bersemangat. "Hei, bagaimana kalau kau pulang duluan saja? Nanti aku menyusul," tanya Sakura pada Gaara.

Awalnya ia ingin menolak, tapi begitu melihat ekspresi Sakura yang sepertinya terliihat sangat jenuh itu. ia jadi tidak tega untuk menolak, akhirnya ia pun hanya mengangguk dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, segera hubungi aku," ujar Gaara. Ia menepuk sekilas bahu Sakura, dan berjalan menjauh.

.

Di kejauhan sepasang mata onyx memperhatikan mereka dengan sebal, ia hanya bisa diam melihat Gaara meninggalkan Sakura. Tapi ia juga tidak berniat untuk mendekati Sakura karena ia juga tahu kalau sekarang Sakura sedang ingin sendiri. Sasuke, si pemilik mata onyx, pun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kegiatan 'membuntuti' nya dan kembali ke istana. Lagipula sepertinya sudah banyak orang yang curiga terhadap dirinya, walaupun sudah memakai penyamaran tapi wajahnya yang tampan dan langka pasti membuatnya mudah untuk dikenali oleh orang lain.

.

Kebetulan sekali hari ini hari Jumat, jadi besok Sakura tidak sekolah. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan mengelilingi taman itu sekali lagi, dan tiba-tiba ia sadar bahwa ia masih memakai topi milik Gaara. 'Ah, semoga aku tidak lupa untuk mengembalikan ini padanya,' batin Sakura sambil menyimpan topi itu di dalam tasnya agar tidak hilang, sehingga sekarang yang tersisa hanya kacamata berbingkai hitam, sementara ikatan rambutnya sudah lepas dan membiarkan rambut indahnya terurai begitu saja.

Saat Sakura berjalan menuju pintu keluar, ia melihat anak kecil yang sedang berlari ke arah ibunya yang berada di kejauhan, tiba-tiba sepatu sebelah kanan yang dipakai anak itu terlepas di dekat Sakura, anak itu segera berhenti dan tampak kebingungan. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum geli sambil mengambil sebelah sepatu milik anak tersebut.

"Sini aku pakaikan," perintah Sakura dengan lembut kepada anak itu sambil tersenyum. Anak itu terlihat sedikit terkejut, namun balas tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah Sakura. Dengan perlahan Sakura memakaikan sepatu itu kepada anak kecil tadi.

"Lain kali hati-hati ya," nasehat Sakura sambil memegang pundak anak itu.

"Ya, terima kasih tuan Putri," balas anak itu pada Sakura sambil menunduk hormat dengan sopannya. Anak itu segera berlari lagi ke arah ibunya yang sudah menunggu, sementara Sakura masih melamun karena baru saja mendengar sebutan dari anak itu padanya.

'Biasanya aku dipanggil kakak oleh anak kecil seperti itu, tapi sekarang... Apa aku pantas mendapat sebutan seperti itu?' batin Sakura bingung, ia merasa aneh dan canggung jika dipanggil seperti itu oleh orang lain.

.

Sesampainya di istana, Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya ke kamarnya. Iseng- iseng ia melihat sekilas kamar Sasuke yang berseberangan dengan kamarnya. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang tengah serius membaca sebuah buku yang sepertinya membahas tentang musik atau mungkin bisnis. Setelah melihat sebentar Sakura segera masuk ke kamarnya karena ia sudah sangat lelah sekali sehabis berjalan-jalan di taman. Ia segera menutup pintu kamarnya dan bersiap untuk mandi.

Mendengar suara pintu kamar Sakura yang tertutup, Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya dan melihat ke arah kamar Sakura. Ia diam beberapa saat seperti berpikir sejenak, entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya lagi.

.

Hari ini hari Sabtu, akhir pekan dimana biasanya digunakan untuk bersantai dan melepas penat karena kegiatan yang dilakukan pada hari-hari sebelumnya. Awalnya Sakura juga berniat melakukan hal yang sama, dengan cara memperpanjang waktu tidurnya. Tapi tampaknya dewi fortune tidak berpihak padanya karena Temari sudah membangunkannya di pagi buta.

Awalnya Sakura hanya menggerutu tidak jelas sambi menarik selimutnya menutupi kepalanya. Sampai didengarnya suara dingin Sasuke tepat di sebelahnya.

"Hei Sakura, kalau kau masih ingin tidur, bagaimana kalau aku menemanimu?" katanya, membuat Sakura merinding dan kantuknya hampir hilang seluruhnya.

Awalnya Sakura berniat tidak mengacuhkannya, dan berusaha kembali terpejam. Tapi tiba-tiba dirasakannya sesuatu membebani perutnya, dan sesuatu itu menariknya mendekat. Dengan segera mata Sakura kembali terbuka, bahkan kali ini lebih lebar.

Dengan tergesa ia bangun dan menarik dirinya dari pelukan tiba-tiba Sasuke. Ia melontarkan tatapan mautnya yang paling ampuh, tapi nampaknya Sasuke tidak mempan sama sekali. Ia hanya menyeringai lebih lebar kearah Sakura sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Ada apa? Bukannya kau ingin tidur, kenapa bangun?" tanyanya datar.

"Kau yang ada apa! Kenapa kau sembarangan memelukku, ayam?" kata Sakura sengit.

"Lho, memang kenapa? Kita suami istri, kau ingat?" katanya, sekarang bahkan seringainya sudah nyaris mencapai telinga.

"Tidak, dan tidak akan pernah ingat. Siapa yang sudi jadi istrimu, ayam." Kata Sakura, lalu ia segera menyeret Sasuke turun dari ranjangnya. Yang ditarik hanya mengikuti, bahkan tidak memberontak sama sekali. Sasuke malah menampilkan senyum menggodanya.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak menyesal menolakku?" ucapnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Dan dengan segera Sakura mendorong Sasuke keluar.

Sakura membanting pintu cukup keras, tapi rasanya untuk kali ini ia tidak peduli. Tampaknya sudah menjadi rutinitas Sasuke untuk menjahilinya sepanjang hari diakhir pekan Dan ia sudah benar-benar muak dengan kelakuan Sasuke ini. Ingin Sekali Sakura memukul wajah tampan itu, dan menyiksanya sampai puas. Huh!

Sekarang kantuk Sakura benar-benar hilang tak berbekas. Jadi percuma saja jika ia paksakan untuk tidur. Akhirnya setengah menggerutu ia mengambil handuk dan baju salinnya, lalu berjalan memasuki kamar mandi.

Sakura berada di kamar mandi sekitar tigapuluh menit. Dan saat ia keluar dengan rambut basah dan berantakan. Ia melihat Sasuke sudah duduk manis di kasurnya. Awalnya Sakura mengira Sasuke akan kembali mengerjainya. Tapi tampaknya Sakura salah karena wajah Sasuke saat ini berbeda, ia terlihat lebih muram dan kusut.

"Kau ditunggu Gaara di taman." Sasuke bahkan tidak banyak bicara, ia hanya mengucapkan lima kata itu dan kemudian keluar dari kamar Sakura. meninggalkan si empunya kamar yang tengah kebingungan.

Tanpa banyak buang waktu lagi, Sakura segera menyisir rambutnya yang sudah setengah kering dan memakai sepatunya. Tidak lupa ia mengambil topi Gaara yang ada ditasnya, berniat mengembalikan pada pemiliknya. Lalu setelah itu ia bergegas menuju tempat yang Sasuke sebutkan. Dan benar saja, disana tampak Gaara sedang duduk di bawah pohon apel. Di sebelahnya terletak dua buah raket dan sebuah botol air mineral.

'Apakah Gaara habis bermain badminton? Tapi dengan siapa?' batin Sakura bingung, karena tidak ada orang lain selain Gaara disana. Segera Sakura mempercepat langkahnya kesana.

"Hei Gaara, Sasuke bilang kau mencariku?" Ujar Sakura setelah sampai didepan Gaara.

"Ya begitulah,"

"Oh ya, ini topimu. Maaf aku lupa mengembalikannya waktu itu," kata Sakura sambil mengangsurkan topi coklat Gaara yang sedari tadi ada di genggamannya.

"Oh, terima kasih," ujar Gaara, "Hei, maukah kau menemaniku bermain badminton?" lanjutnya, yang disambut dengan anggukan bersemangat dari Sakura.

"Ayo, diamana? Sudah lama aku tidak bermain badminton," ucap Sakura, sinar semangat terpantul jelas di iris jade nya.

"Di lapangan, di belakang Istana,"

"Oh, oke."

Lalu mereka berdua pun beranjak menuju lapangan yang dimaksud Gaara. Sakura sudah pernah meilhat tempat ini sebelumnya, tapi belum dari dekat karena waktu itu ia melihatnya dari dalam Istana. Ternyata tempatnya lebih luas dari yang Sakura bayangkan.

Tanpa buang banyak waktu, Sakura segera mengambil salah satu raket dari Gaara. Dan ia berlari mengambil posisi di bagian lapangan di seberang Gaara. Awalnya permainan mereka terkesan biasa saja, tapi lama-lama permainan itu berubah menjadi serius dan sangat seru. Sakura ternyata cukup hebat dalam bermain badminton, membuat Gaara sedikit kewalahan.

Sudah setengah jam mereka bermain, dan saat ini Gaara masih memimpin dengan skor 15-13. Tampaknya keduanya benar-benar tidak mau kalah. Namun ditengah permainan, pukulan Sakura sedikit melenceng membuat _cock_ yang dipukulnya melambung jauh keluar dari lapangan.

"Ukh, maaf Gaara. Tunggu sebentar ya, kuambil dulu," kata Sakura. Lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Gaara, Sakura segera melesat keluar lapangan.

Sakura hampir saja menyerah, saat ujung matanya menangkap keberadaan _cock_ itu. Ternyata benda putih itu sekarang tengah bertengger manis di dahan pohon _beech_. Tepatnya di dahan teratas pohon _beech_.

Dengan segala umpatan dan rutukan Sakura mulai memanjat pohon itu. Dahannya agak lembab, membuat Sakura agak kesulitan menjejakan kakinya di antara dahan dan daun. Sudah berkali-kali Sakura nyaris jatuh terpeleset. Dan sepertinya dewi Fortune benar-benar tidak mau berteman dengannya.

Karena saat ujung jarinya sudah menyentuh benda putih itu, suara dingin yang sudah sangat dia kenal mengaggetkannya. "HOI Pinkie, sedang apa kau di atas sana?"

Segera saja Sakura kehilangan keseimbangannya, karena ia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan mendengar suara itu. Diiringin dengan jeritan tertahannya, Sakura merasakan gravitasi menarik tubuhnya agar membentur permukaan bumi. Dengan cepat ia menutup matanya, berharap rasa sakit yang akan dirasakannya tidak seburuk yang ada dipikirannya.

BRUKK!

Suara benda solid beradu dengan benda solid lainnya menimbulkan suara derak yang mengerikan. Bahkan mendengarnya saja bisa membuat ngilu.

'Eh, kok tidak sakit,' batin Sakura bingung. Segera ia buka matanya, dan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah sepasang mata Onyx yang balik menatapnya. Mata Onyx yang sangat ia kenal, yang biasanya terlihat dingin dan menyebalkan. Namun kali ini berbeda, mata itu terlihat lembut dan sinar mata itu memancarkan rasa lega yang amat sangat. Membuat Sakura merasa nyaman melihatnya.

Tapi itu hanya sekejap karena kedipan berikutnya, mata itu kembali terlihat seperti sediakala. Kembali dingin dan menyebalkan.

"Hei, mau sampai kapan kau begini?" ujarnya datar.

Namun Sakura yang ditanya tidak merespon sama sekali. Sepertinya ia masih terkejut dengan kejadian yang terjadi beberapa menit lalu. _Emerald_ nya masih mengerjap-ngejap bingung. Dan Sakura baru tersadar saat dirasakannya tangan Sasuke mengelus kepalanya lembut.

"Hei Sakura, ada apa? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Sasuke, entah kenapa nadanya terdengar lebih lembut dari biasanya.

"A-aku.." Sakura tidak sanggup berkata, ia masih _shock_ dan bingung, dan juga ia merasa malu sekali. Bagaimana tidak? Mukanya dengan Sasuke saat ini hanya terpisahkan oleh jarak sekitar sepuluh centi. Dan tanpa ia sadari pipinya mulai bersemu sendiri.

"SAKURA!" suara pemuda lain seketika menyadarkan Sakura sepenuhnya dari trans singkatnya. Dengan cepat Sakura mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas Sasuke, wajahnya sudah lebih merah dari buah ceri yang matang. Sementara Sasuke masih dalam posisinya semula, wajahnya sedikit memerah dan bulir-bulir keringat membasahi pelipis dan pipinya.

Tapi ekspresinya berbeda dengan Sakura, kalau Sakura terlihat malu, maka Sasuke sebaliknya. Sasuke terlihat sedang menahan sakit yang amat sangat. Sontak Sakura yang melihatnya merasa panik, dengan cepat ia membantu Sasuke duduk.

"Hei, Sasuke. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura.

"T-tid- AARRGH!" Sasuke kembali terjatuh ke tanah sambil mengerang kesakitan. Membuat tingkat kekhawatiran Sakura meningkat. Tanpa sadar bulir-bulir air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata Sakura, membuat _Emerald_ nya semain berkilau.

"H-hei kau kena –Hiks– kenapa?" kata Sakura mulai terisak. Dan isakanya semakin menjadi saat dilihatnya tangan kiri Sasuke menggantung janggal di sisi tubuhnya.

Sasuke yang melihat istrinya menangis hanya bisa mendengus, namun dengusnya kembali berubah jadi erangan saat tangannya yang dirasakannya patah itu mulai nyut-nyutan hebat. Dan itulah yang membuat kepanikan Sakura semakin menjadi.

"Hei Gaara, kenapa hanya menonton. Ayo bantu aku!" pekik Sakura pada Gaara yang sedari tadi keberadaannya dilupakan oleh Sakura karena terlalu sibuk dengan Sasuke.

"B-baiklah," kata Gaara, terlihat agak ogah-ogahan. Namun dengan sigap dibantunya Sasuke berdiri dan dipapahnya pemuda itu menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Sementara itu Sakura mengikuti dari belakang dengan isakan kecilnya. Air mata sudah tidak lagi mengalir, hanya saja kekhawatiran masih terpati jelas disana. Tangannya agak sedikit bergetar saat membantu membukakan pintu kamar Sasuke.

Dengan perlahan Gaara membaringkan Sasuke ke atas ranjang, lalu dia menyuruh Sakura memanggilkan pelayan dan dokter. Semua itu dipatuhi Sakura tanpa sadar, karena gadis itu tidak menjawab tapi langsung melesat keluar kamar.

Ia datang lima menit kemudian, tapi hanya seorang diri. Membuat Gaara sedikit bingung.

"Hei, dimana Dok – "

"Mereka akan datang sebentar lagi," ucap Sakura sekenannya, matanya tidak lepas dari Sasuke yang saat ini sedang terbaring menahan sakit.

Gaara yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertegun, ia sebenarnya penasaran dengan hubungan kedua orang ini. Entah kenapa hubungan mereka terlihat sangat unik, karena ada saat dimana mereka selalu bertengkar dan ada kalanya dimana mereka terlihat saling mengkhawatirkan satu sama lain. Dan itu semua terkadang membuat Gaara diliputi api cemburu, seperti saat ini.

Akhirnya karena tidak tahan dengan semua perhatian yang menguar di sekitar pasangan ini, Gaara memilih untuk keluar saja. "Err, Sakura, maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Tapi aku ada urusan mendesak saat ini,"

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, kau boleh pergi. Terima kasih sudah membantu," kata Sakura, tapi pandangannya belum beralih dari Sasuke. Dan itu membuat Gaara semakin panas, akhirnya ia pergi tanpa sepetah kata lain lagi.

Kepergian Gaara meninggalkan kecanggungan diantara Sakura dan Sasuke, keheningan menyelimuti ruangan. Dan itu membuat Sakura jenuh dan tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Akhirnya karena tidak tahan lagi, Sakura nekat membuka percakapan.

"Err, Sasuke. Ma– " kata-kata Sakura terputus saat didengarnya suara Sasuke memotongnya.

"Kau berat sekali!"

Deg! 'Apa tadi? Berat! **BERAT!**' batin Sakura geram. Segera ditarik kembali semua permintaan maaf yang sudah hampir terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Kusarankan kau untuk berdiet," kata Sasuke lagi, tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Hrrgh, ka– " kata-kata Sakura sekali lagi terputus saat tiba-tiba pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka dengan sedikit kasar, kemudian disambung dengan pekikan panik.

"Sasuke, anakku! Apa kau tidak apa-apa Nak?" suara Mikoto melengking tinggi, memenuhi seisi kamar.

"Ti-tidak apa, Bu. Hanya patah tulang dan keseleo, akan sembuh dalam waktu tiga minggu." Kata Sasuke datar. Membuat Mikoto bertambah cemas.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, kenapa bisa jadi begini?" tanya Mikoto lagi, namun kali ini kepada Sakura.

Sakura yang ditanya geragapan, ia bingung mau menjawab bagaimana, namun akhirnya ia memilih untuk jujur saja. "Err– sebenarnya tadi Sasuke menyelamatkanku saat aku terjatuh dari atas pohon _beech," _ujar Sakura taku-takut.

"Lalu bagaimana ceritanya sampai kau bisa jatuh dari atas pohon?" tanya Mikoto lagi, kalau ini diiringi tatapan tidak suka pada Sakura.

"Eh, a-aku tadi memanjatnya untuk mengambil _cock_ yang tersangkut disana," ucap Sakura semakin gugup dan takut.

"Bagaimana bisa kau sebodoh itu Sakura! kenapa kau tidak minta tolong pada pelayan saja? Hah?" kata Mikoto kasar kepada Sakura, mukanya sudah berubah sangat dingin. "Apa kau tahu bahwa yang kau lakukan ini bisa berakibat lebih buruk lagi? Oh Sakura, bisakah untuk sekali saja kau tidak membuat keributan? Baru minggu lalu kau memecahkan peninggalan kerajaan dengan bola tennis mu!" Lanjut Mikoto dengan nada yang naik satu oktaf, membuat Sakura yang mendengarnya gemetar ketakutan.

"Ma-maaf, aku janji tidak akan membuat masalah lagi," ucap Sakura lirih.

Mikoto hanya memandang Sakura dingin, ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa gadis semanis Sakura bisa membuat banyak masalah. Tapi sayangnya ia hanya bisa menghela nafas berat, "Huh, baiklah aku pegang janjimu. Dan kau Sasuke, kau juga harus lebih banyak istirahat agar tanganmu cepat sembuh," Lalu Mikoto berjalan menuju pintu berniat meniggalkan kamar Sasuke, meningglkan Sakura dan Sasuke.

Tapi sebelum ia sempat memutar kenop pintu, suara dingin Sasuke menghentikannya. "Tunggu ibu, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Mendengar itu, Mikoto kembali membalikan badannya.

"Sudah kukatakan berulang kali, untuk tidak memanggilku ibu. Pangeran tidak diperkenankan memanggil Ratunya dengan panggilan Ibu. Ibu itu sebutan untuk Ibu Suri," kata Mikoto tegas, namun wajahnya sudah melembut.

"Maaf, aku lupa. Dan Sakura, bisakah kau tinggalkan kami berdua?" Kata Sasuke nadanya masih seperti sebelumnya, tapi wajahnya berubah lebih keruh.

"B-baiklah," dan setelah itu Sakura langsung berjalan keluar ruangan, nyaris berlari.

"Nah, sekarang apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya Mikoto pada Sasuke.

"Aku ingin kau memaafkan Sakura, semua ini bukan kesalahannya,"

"Aku tidak membencinya, aku hanya putus asa dengan sifat cerobohnya," ujar Mikoto.

"Dia tidak akan ceroboh jika saja aku tidak mengaggetkannya, jadi kumohon jangan marah padanya. Kesalahan-kesalahannya yang sebelumnya, itu mungkin karena ia belum terbiasa tinggal di Istana,"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan memaafkannya jika itu maumu. Dan kuharap dia tidak akan melakukan hal-hal aneh lagi,"

"Aku akan menjaminnya, terima kasih kau mau memaafkannya,"

"Apa masih ada lagi yang mau kau bicarakan denganku? Kalau tidak, lebih baik kau istirahat,"

"Tidak, terima kasih atas waktumu,"

"Baiklah aku pergi, akan kupanggilkan Sakura untuk menemanimu. Istirahatlah," dan setelah itu Mikoto berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke. Tujuannya selanjutnya adalah ruangan Ibu Suri, ia harus membicarakan perihal kecelakaan Sasuke.

.

"Ukh, aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini. Tapi keadaan tidak memungkinkan bagi mereka untuk melakukannya, jadi lebih baik kita undur saja waktu pelaksanaannya," suara ibu suri memenuhi ruang keluarga Istana. Suaranya terdengar tidak bersemangat saat mengatakannya.

"Aku setuju, lagipula mereka masih sangat muda. Masih banyak waktu dan kesempatan," suara Mikoto menyahut, namun nada suaranya terdengar berbeda dengan ibu suri. Suara itu menggambarkan kelegaan.

"Sudahlah, Bu. Mungkin kami-sama tidak mengizinkan mereka melakukannya saat ini." suara Fugaku yang berat juga ikut ambil suara disana.

.

Sekitar sepuluh menit setelah kepergian Ratu dari kamar Sasuke, rombongan dokter yang dipanggil Sakura datang. Dan itu benar-benar membuat Sakura jengkel karena ia sudah sangat bosan menunggu mereka, apalagi Sasuke dari tadi diam saja.

Tapi rasa jengkel Sakura segera terhapus saat melihat cara rombongan itu bekerja. Mereka bekerja sangat sigap dan profesional, sehingga tidak sampai setengah jam tangan Sasuke sudah selesai diobati. Saat ini tangan tersebut sudah di gips dan dibebat kuat oleh kain putih bersih.

"Secara keseluruhan Anda baik-baik saja tuan, hanya saja tangan Anda mengalami patah tulang pada pergelangannya," kata salah satu perawat, sambil menuliskan sesuatu di papan yang ada dipelukannya.

"Oh, kalau begitu berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan sampai tanganku sembuh sepenuhnya?" tanya Sasuke pada perawat itu.

"Kira-kira dua sampai tiga minggu,"

"Apa? Lama sekali!" kata Sasuke panik, bayangan akan dirinya yang pergi kemana-mana dengan satu tangan yang tidak bisa berfungsi secara optimal sangat mengerikan.

"Maafkan kami, tapi jika anda mau berusaha lebih keras, waktu penyembuhan juga bisa lebih cepat,"

"Huuufft, baiklah kalian boleh pergi sekarang," dan setelah mendengar itu, rombongan yang mengobati Sasuke segera keluar tanpa berkata apapun lagi. Meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke berdua.

"Err.. Sasuke, itu..."

"Apa?" bentak Sasuke sambil melirik sebal kearah Sakura.

"A-anu.. kau kan akan pergi ke Bali sepuluh hari lagi," ujar Sakura takut-takut.

Sasuke tidak merespon sama sekali, ia hanya menatap Sakura dengan mata yang menerawang. Cukup lama Sasuke seperti itu, sampai tiba-tiba matanya membelalak. Semakin lama semakin lebar, dan mulutnya ikut menganga. Lalu pekikan panik keluar dari mulutnya.

"A-APA?"

*****TBC*****

**Note: **

**Akhirnya selesai juga chapter enam ini, huufffft! Kami mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena keterlambatan yang sangat teramat lama. Itu semua karena guru-guru disekolah kami punya satu kata yang sama dalam kamus mereka, 'Tiada hari tanpa tugas dan test!' ngertikan maksud kami? Yak, kami terpaksa hiatus sementara dari pembuatan fic ini. Bahkan kami nyaris gak punya waktu luang sama sekali, karena semua waktu tersita untuk belajar dan menyelesaikan tugas.**

**Saran dari kami : Kami akan sangat berterima kasih kepada siapapun yang bersedia menghancurkan sekolah kami berserta seluruh stafnya, seperti kata teman kami NVNBM, mumpung lagi Vacum of Power gara-gara pergantian kepala sekolah! *dibacok pak TJ dan bu Erna*(Abaikan kalau sangat mengganggu -.-V)**

**Dan juga kami minta maaf kalau mengecewakan kalian dengan banyaknya Typo yang bertebaran, juga keanehan dan kegajean cerita ini. Oleh karena itu kami minta kritik dan saran dari kalian semua para readers yang baik hati *tingting**

**Replays for review:**

**Matsumoto Rika : makasih atas pujiannya. Sepertinya ayah kami harus mengeluarkan uang banyak untuk benerin genteng yang bolong karena kami terbang waktu baca pujian ini. hahahaha. Ini dia chap enam datang.**

**halspen1-24: hahaha, maaf ya first nightnya bukan di chap ini. Kira-kira baru dua chap lagi sampai ada first nightnya, gomen ne. Tetep baca cerita kami ya! Hehehe**

**via-princezz dan 4ntk4-ch4n: Rasanya saya juga pengen jitak sasu karena hal itu. hmmmm, honey moon di bali? Nanti kami pertimbangkan deh. Tapi tampaknya menarik.**

**Namikaze Sakura: iya mereka pasti bakalan first night, tapi mungkin baru dua chap lagi sampai ada scene itu. hehehe ^.^V kami usahakan supaya gak terlalu mirip deh, hehehe.**

**7color : setelah kami tanya, katanya rasanya kayak minumjus tomat(?) hehehe, makasih atas reviewnya. Ini chap enam datang!**

**sasu saku, ss cholich, siva chan, uharu, me, princess 2, aina, sasura, sican, tagu, eun, Kazuma b'tomat, Hikari Shinju, laluna, priska, lulu, nisya, asiva, Just Ana, lawranakaido, nisa uciha, uciharuno, kororo, yulisha : ini dia Chap enam! Maaf kalau lama banget baru diupdate, kalau masih gondok sama author silahkan ikutin saran author diatas biar kami bisa cepet update. Hehe -.-V**

**BIG THANKS FOR YOU!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OKE! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. My Decision

**Hallo, setelah sekian lama cuti alias semi Hiatus gara-gara Sekolah, akhirnya bisa update juga.. Maaf yah readers pasti udah pada lumutan nungguin nih cerita gak update *DIHAJAR PARA READERS.. Hehehehe, pis and lop yah..**

**Okelah ga usah banyak bacot lagi, langsung aja ke ceritanya.. Happy Reading!**

**Reply for reviews:**

**vvvv : wahduh Saku sm Gaara aja yang ke Bali? nanti saya digaplok sama Sasu nih gara-gara istrinya pergi berdua sama Gaara, khekhekhe :P**

**Maya : First night tenang aja ga bakal dinaikin kok, kan kami masih alim dan polos *PLAAAKK.. Okelah, pokoknya tenang aj, surprise deh.**

**Hikari Shinju : Iya emang agak lemot dikit, modemnya kurang bagus, hahaha ***_**dideathglare SasuSaku**_

**princess2 : oke Sasu sm Saku ke Bali, permintaan diterima *prokprokprok XD**

**latu u : wahduh, tar jadi suami yang complex dund? Sasu tar dikerangkeng aj deh biar ga deket2 Gaara, hehehe**

**kororo : iya emang ga mirip banget sm Goong, tar kalo copas banget jadi aneh dan malah jelek, hahaha**

**cherryblossoms sasuke gx login : wahduh, Rate M? Hmmm, gimana yah.. Hehehe, maaf yah soalnya kami masih anak2, dan sepertinya ga berminat ke sana sih sebenernya, hehe.. Jadi sori banget yah, bangeeeeet sori **

**7color : Hehehehe, sama kami juga cemburu berat.. Yang masalah itu soalnya Sasu ga mungkin teriak di depan ibunya kan, terus dia mikir paling itu baru perkiraan ibunya tapi kan belum pasti sama dokter, nah pas dia tau ternyata dokter jg ngomong kayak gitu makanya dia stress.. Hehehehe, oke keep reading!**

**Thanks juga buat:**

**TaroChiha, .crane, Matsumoto Rika, ss holic, kahoko, laluna, siva chan, ashiva, eun, minashan, Uchiha ShiniMouri, me, yuki aiko, Zhie Hikaruno-chan, robusa, sasusaku, cika s, Sky pea-chan, Nanairo Zoacha, 4ntk4-ch4n, eun y, vivi u, Akira Hikaru, Apriiliiaa, dua bintang.**

**Makasih banyak sebanyak-banyaknya buat reviewnya **

**The days of the Princess**

.

**Disclaimer tokoh: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer cerita: UCHIHA**

**WARNING!: gaje, AU, aneh, OOC, OC, dll.**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing: Sasuke X Sakura**

**~My Decision~**

Setelah insiden Sakura-jatuh-dari-pohon-dan-menimpa-Sasuke-dengan-sangat-so-sweet, seluruh warga istana tentu saja membicarakan kejadian itu dan bahkan sempat menjadi trending topic. Apalagi saat kejadian ada beberapa pelayan yang melihat kejadian itu dari jauh, dan posisi Sakura dan Sasuke yang sangat dekat dapat membuat siapapun yang melihatnya dari jauh berpikiran _negativ_. Gaara yang melihatnya dari dekat saja sudah _jealous,_ bagaimana mereka yang melihatnya dari jauh? Pasti 'waw!' yang ada di pikirannya.

Semua orang juga sangat prihatin dengan Putra Mahkota mereka, membuat Sasuke dilayani layaknya penguasa dunia –well, itu agak errr, lebay – namun hal itu anehnya tidak mengurangi kepanikan Sasuke sedikitpun, ia terus saja berusaha agar bisa sembuh secepatnya.

Mana mau dia menyia-nyiakan kesempatan pergi keluar negeri dan menjauhi istana, apalagi tempat yang dituju Bali. Sudah terbayang oleh Sasuke aroma laut dan halusnya pasir putih yang menelusup disela-sela jari kakinya. Belum lagi beberapa tempat wisata yang memberikan pemandangan yang sangat mengaggumkan. Dan juga Bali merupakan tempat yang bagus untuk berburu _sunset_ dan _sunrise_, terutama untuk dia yang pecinta seni.

"Sebaiknya putra mahkota digantikan saja, mungkin Ratu atau aku saja yang pergi," tutur Ibu Suri yang sekarang sedang duduk di kamar Sasuke bersama Raja, Ratu, dan Sakura.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang? Tidak perlu mencari pengganti, aku bisa melakukannya," jawab Sasuke yang kini tengah berbaring ditempat tidur berukuran _King Size_-nya. Kamarnya yang biasanya rapi dan tertata sekarang terlihat agak berantakan dengan beberapa botol obat dan kain perban putih, sangat kontras dengan kamarnya yang ber-cat biru tua gelap.

Mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke, semua orang yang ada di kamar itu hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Mereka semua tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Sasuke sekeras kepala ini. Apa ia tidak tahu bahwa kondisinya yang belum pulih sama sekali bisa membahayakan dirinya?

Apalagi baru-baru ini Dokter mengatakan bahwa Sasuke tidak hanya mengalami patah tulang tapi juga mengalami benturan yang cukup kuat di kepalanya. Entah dari mana hasil itu berasal, tapi semua orang istana tidak mau ambil rugi dengan mengaggap sepele hal itu.

Sakura juga selalu terlihat gusar sekali belakangan ini. Ia tidak bisa menghapus rasa bersalahnya, bagaimanapun juga yang menyebabkan Sasuke seperti ini adalah kecerbohannya, jika saja dia tidak bersikap terlalu tomboy dan sembrono. 'Harusnya aku menyuruh orang lain saja untuk mengambilnya,' batin Sakura sedih, berulang-ulang kali.

"Haaah..baiklah kalau itu maumu putra mahkota, kami akan berusaha mencari pengobatan terbaik agar kau cepat pulih, tapi tolong jangan memaksakan dirimu," Ibu Suri yang tadi diam cukup lama akhirnya angkat bicara, suaranya terdengar sangat muram dan sedih.

"Sekarang kau istirahat saja dulu agar kau bisa cepat pulih," ujar Mikoto sang ratu. Sasuke hanya mengagguk dan memperbaiki posisi berbaringnya agar lebih nyaman.

Melihat Sasuke yang hendak beristirahat, mereka semua beranjak pergi dari kamar Sasuke. Tapi baru saja mereka berjalan beberapa langkah, suara berat dan dingin Sasuke kembali terdengar.

"Tunggu, aku ingin bicara denganmu sebentar, Jidat Pink,"

Walau disana tidak ada yang bernama Jidat apalagi Pink, tapi mereka tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke. Entah kenapa, sudah jadi rahasia umum bahwa pasangan ini memiliki panggilan khusus untuk pasangan masing-masing.

Mendengar panggilan 'Sayang'-nya dari Sasuke, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikan badan. Kemudian ia berjalan kearah Sasuke, sementara yang lain meneruskan langkahnya keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

Dengan perlahan Sakura duduk di pinggir ranjang Sasuke. Pandangannya jatuh kearah tangan Sasuke yang terbalut kain putih, membuat air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya kembali merebak. Akhir-akhir ini Sakura memang sering menangis.

"Sudahlah Jidat, tidak usah begitu. Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu kok," ujar Sasuke datar, berusaha menenangkan sakura untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia sudah bosan menenangkan si Pink satu ini yang setiap kali melihat tangannya selalu saja seperti orang ingin menangis.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tenang dalam keadaan seperti ini? Hiks," tanggap sakura setengah berteriak, lalu ia mulai terisak.

"Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja. Kalau tenang saja otakmu _loading_nya lama sekali, bagaimana saat panik? Pasti akan berhenti berpikir," ledek sasuke pada Sakura yang masih menangis, tangan kananya ia gerakan untuk mengacak-ngacak rambut _soft pink_ milik Sakura.

"DASAR KAU BAKA!" teriak sakura yang sudah mulai berhenti menangis, segera dijauhkannya kepalanya dari tangan Sasuke. Membuat sang empunya tangan tersenyum geli.

"Aaaa, seorang istri yang baik tidak akan meneriaki suaminya yang sedang sakit, Jidat," Sasuke mengatakannya sambil tersenyum menggoda, membuat Sakura merinding.

"Kau...! aku keluar saja sekarang!"

BLAMM!

.

.

Seperti janji Ibu Suri kemarin. Beberapa dokter handal yang terkenal di Jepang datang untuk mengobati sasuke. Hampir setiap hari Sasuke diperiksa oleh dokter yang berbeda, dan hampir setiap hari ia diberikan resep obat yang berbeda pula.

Itulah yang menyebabkan Sasuke harus minum beberapa obat antibiotik, pengurang rasa sakit, dan vitamin untuk tulang. Belum lagi, ia juga harus menjalani beberapa terapi agar tangannya bisa kembali normal dan dapat ia gunakan.

Dari semua hal yang menyebalkan itu, yang paling membuat Sasuke uring-uringan adalah ia tidak diizinkan pergi ke sekolah atau menyentuh alat musiknya sama sekali. Dan itu cukup membuat Sasuke jadi lebih emosian dari biasanya.

Satu-satunya hal yang mampu membuat _mood_ Sasuke membaik hanyalah saat ia sedang menjahili Sakura, oleh karena itulah Sakura juga sering terlihat uring-uringan.

.

**Sakura POV**

Ukh, rasanya sangat tidak enak jika pergi ke sekolah sendirian seperti ini. Paman Kakashi bukanlah teman bercerita yang baik – itu bukan berarti aku berpikir bahwa Sasuke baik. Setidaknya Sasuke masih menanggapi ceritaku, tidak seperti paman Kakashi yang hanya menggumamkan jawaban tidak jelas.

"Selamat pagi Paman Kakashi, hari ini kita hanya berangka berdua lagi ya. Kemarin kutanyakan pada dokter, katanya Sasuke belum boleh ke sekolah untuk beberapa hari kedepan, sayang sekali ya?" suara Sakura yang nyaring memecah ketenangan pagi.

"Hn, ya. Apa kita berangkat sekarang nona?" gumam Kakashi dari balik maskernya.

"Ah, ya. Ayo kita berangkat agar tidak terlambat!"

**End of Sakura POV**

**.**

"Ah, ya. Ayo kita berangkat agar tidak terlambat!" ujar Sakura, lalu dengan agak cepat dari yang seharusnya, Sakura melompat masuk ke dalam mobil.

Dan keluarlah sebuah Limousin hitam yang membawa Sakura dan Kakashi ke sekolah. Perjalanan selama dua puluh menit itu hanya diisi oleh suara Sakura yang menyenandungkan bait pertama lagu 'Remember'

"Will you remember our sweet moments, and cherished them the way i do, how we spent our special moment together, how we used to share it all..."

"Kita sudah sampai sekolah, Nona," suara berat Kakashi yang terdengar bosan memotong senandung Sakura.

"Benarkah? Ah aku turun kalau begitu, terima kasih paman Kakashi."

"Sama-sama, Nona. Hati-hati."

Yang pertama kali Sakura rasakan saat tubuhnya sudah keluar sepenuhnya dari mobil adalah terpaan angin musim gugur yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. "Oh, sial! Aku lupa bawa jaket."

"Sakura!" suara yang sangat ia kenal tiba-tiba menerobos gendang telinganya, lalu seseorang – tidak, tiga orang menubruknya dari belakang.

"Ukh, ya ampun. Kalian bisa membunuhku kalau begini, kalian tahu?"

"Oh, maafkan atas kelancangan kami tuan putri," suara bijaksana Karin menyeruak dengan nyaring dari arah kanan Sakura.

Sakura sontak mengernyitkan mukanya mendengar nada bicara Karin dan panggilan Karin terhadap dirinya. "Berhenti menyebutku seperti itu, terdengar sangat mengganggu bagiku, mata empat!"

"Hati-hati, Putli Sakula sedang dalam _mood _yang tidak baik. Lihat saja wajahnya yang sudah sepelti nenek-nenek dalah tinggi," sekarang suara cadel Tenten yang mulai merusak gendang telinganya. Entah kenapa teman-temannya ini senang sekali berteriak-teriak akhir-akhir ini.

"Oh ayolah, berhenti memanggilku Putri. Aku muak dengan sebutan itu,"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Hei, kudengar Sasuke patah tulang, benarkah itu?" tanya Hinata, berbicara untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka bertemu tadi.

"Dan kudengar, kau yang menyebabkannya, Pink. Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" sekarang suara Karin sudah kembali normal, nyaring dan berisik.

"Hn, begitulah. Semua itu benar," kata Sakura, tiba-tiba kembali lemas.

"Wah Pink, kenapa lesu begitu? Kecewa tidak bisa melakukan 'itu' dengannya?" sekarang Tenten mulai berkata ngawur, namun mampu menghadirkan semburat merah parah dimuka Karin dan Hinata.

"Kau, aku tidak menyangka kau se-mesum itu, Panda. Sudahlah, aku mau masuk saja," setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura segera melenggos kearah pintu sekolah.

"Oh ayolah Sakura, jangan marah. Kami kan hanya bercanda, hei Sakura?" sekarang suara Karin kembali terdengar, lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Untung saja Sakura sudah berada lebih dari dua meter di depan mereka.

Sakura tidak marah, bagaimana mungkin ia marah hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu. Ia hanya sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan dinginnya angin musim gugur yang kadang hampir menyerupai musim dingin. Mereka sih enak memakai jaket tebal, sedangkan dia? Hanya seragam sekolah, tanpa tambahan apapun selain _tag name _di dada kirinya.

"Sakula, tunggu kami. Hei, Jidat!" Nah, inilah yang mungkin mampu membangkitkan emosi Sakura. Sudah hari ini ia kedinginan, dan barusan Tenten memanggilnya Jidat?

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku Jidat, PANDA!" teriak Sakura emosi, sekarang ia sudah sampai di depan pintu sekolah. Satu langkah lagi maka ia akan bisa menghangatkan diri di pemanas sekolah, tapi kata-kata Tenten barusan sukses menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tuh kan, sudah kubilang dia tidak malah. Belikan lima yen mu padaku!" suara Tenten terdengar lagi, namun kali ini bukan untuk Sakura melainkan Karin yang sudah menekuk mukanya sambil merogoh saku roknya.

"Ini, huh! Awas kau, lain kali aku tidak akan kalah,"

ZIIIIITT!

Hinata mengernyit melihat ekspresi Sakura yang sangat lain dari biasanya, 'OOPS! Sepertinya Tuan Putri kita yang satu ini benar-benar akan meledak, tunggu saja..satu...dua...ti–'

"TENTEN! KARIN! SEENAKNYA SAJA KALIAN MENJADIKAN AKU BAHAN TARUHAN! KALIAN, AWAS SAJA KALI AKAN KU – " belum juga Hinata selesai menghitung sampai tiga, teriakan Sakura yang sangat 'WOW!' menggelegar sampai ke lapangan di belakang mereka.

Tapi belum juga Sakura menyelesaikan ancamannya pada Karin dan Tenten, suara lain yang tak kalah menggelegarnya menyahut dari belakang Sakura. "HARUNO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? BERTERIAK-TERIAK SEPERTI ORANG GILA, HAH?"

"E-eh?"Sakura hanya bisa tergagap bingung.

"DAN APA ITU? SUDAH BERAPA KALI KUBILANG PADAMU, SEPATU KETS TIDAK DIIZINKAN UNTUK SISWI KECUALI SAAT OLAHRAGAAAAAAAA!"

'Glek! Matilah aku, oh Kami-sama!' batin Sakura pasrah sambil menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua telapak tangan mungilnya, menghalau suara ber-frekuensi tinggi yang mungkin mampu merusak gendang telinganya.

Ditolehkannya dengan perlahan kepala merah jambunya. Benar saja, seperti yang ada di benaknya selama beberapa detik belakangan ini. Guru Ebisu sudah ada satu meter di belakang dirinya, mengacung-acungkan penggaris kayunya.

"E-eh, a-aku..in-ini.." Sakura tidak tahu apa yang harus ia ucapkan, jadi dia lebih memilih menunduk dalam-dalam. Tundukannya semakin dalam saat dilihatnya beberapa murid yang ada di lapangan dan koridor dalam sedang memperhatikannya dengan tertarik, beberapa bahkan sambil cekikikan.

"Dan kalian bertiga, kenapa masih diluar? Sebentar lagi bel, cepatlah masuk!" ucap Guru Ebisu lagi, kali ini bukan pada Sakura melainkan ketiga teman Sakura.

"Ba-baiklah, Sakura kami kedalam dulu ya."

Setelah mengatakan itu, mereka bertiga segera berjalan melewati Sakura dan masuk kedalam sekolah. Langkah mereka terlihat sangat canggung dan penuh rasa bersalah. Terutama Karin dan Tenten yang terlihat seperti ingin sujud minta ampun pada Sakura. Bagaimanapun mereka berdualah yang membuat Sakura kena masalah sekarang.

"Dan kau, Haruno," lanjut Guru Ebisu sambil menunjuk Sakura dengan penggarisnya."Kau kena detensi, bersihkan kantorku saat makan siang,"

Glek–Lagi.

'Yang benar saja, dia sudah gila? Makan siang? Aku harus mengorbankan jam makan siangku hanya untuk detensi konyol itu?" batin Sakura frustasi.

Yang benar saja Sakura mau mengorbankan salah satu momen favoritnya disekolah. "Apakah tidak bisa saat pulang sekolah saja?"

"Tidak, hari ini aku ada di sekolah hanya sampai jam ke tujuh. Pokoknya kutunggu kau saat istirahat di kantorku, bawa alat kebersihannya juga!"

"Dasar guru-gila-peraturan-tak-tahu-diri!" umpat Sakura lirih saat Guru Ebisu sudah tidak terlihat di belokan koridor menuju kelas musik tahun kesatu.

Dengan gontai Sakura berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah, ia bahkan sudah tidak merasa dingin lagi. Beberapa anak masih melihatnya dengan tertarik, kebanyakn dari mereka Sakura kenal sebagai anak kelas satu.

"_Hei, dia Tuan Putri yang itu kan? Kenapa dia bisa dihukum?"_ suara bisikan lirih seorang anak kelas satu terdengar saat Sakura berbelok di ujung koridor menuju tangga yang mengarah ke lantai diua, lantai kelasnya.

Dengan lesu ia mulai menapaki tangga satu persatu sampai akhirnya dianak tangga paling atas ia melihat ketiga temannya sedang menuggunya di pertengahan koridor lantai dua. Tas mereka sudah tidak ada, tapi ekspresi panik mereka masih terpeta diwajah masing-masing.

"Sakura! apa kau tidak apa-apa?" suara Hinata lah yang paling pertama memecah keheningan di koridor itu.

"Apa detensi yang kau dapat?" sekarang suara Karin menyahut, tidak memberi Sakura kesempatan menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Ya, apa detensinya?" tambah Tenten cepat.

"Kalian berdua, entah kenapa aku merasa kalian berdua lebih tertarik dengan detensi dibanding keadaanku. Ternyata selama ini memang hanya kau yang peduli padaku, Hinata," ujar Sakura sambil menatap Hinata penuh kekaguman, membuat yang dipandang jengah.

"Oh ayolah, kami hanya belcanda, oke? Jangan malah, kami hanya penasalan. Kau dapat detensi kan?" ujar Tenten tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Tuh kan, kau memang lebih suka melihatku menderita," ujar Sakura ketus.

"Tidak, tidak. Kami hanya penasaran, ceritakan pada kami, ya?" sekarang Karin yang berkata tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Huh, baiklah. Aku disuruh membersihkan ruangannya saat makan siang, puas kalian?"

"Waw, keleeen! Aku belum pelnah dapat detensi sebelumnya, sepertinya selu," ujar Tenten, kali ini kelewat polos.

BLETAK

"Kau ini, harusnya bersyukur tidak pernah dapat detensi, dasar," ceramah Sakura setelah sebelumnya menjitak kepala Tenten dengan sadis.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, ayo kita kekelas. Sebentar lagi bel," ujar Hinata bijak. Memang dari ketiga orang ini, Hinatalah yang paling dewasa.

"Ah iya, apa kalian sudah mengerjakan pr dari guru Iruka?" kali ini Karin berinisiatif untuk mengganti topik yang tampaknya akan berubah jadi panas.

"TIDAAK! ARRGH, aku lupa! Bagaimana ini?" ujar Sakura panik. Ia memang lupa segala hal yang menyangkut sekolah akhir-akhir ini karena semua perhatiannya terpusat pada tangan Sasuke.

"Ka-kalau begitu, cepatlah kerjakan. Kau boleh lihat milikku," ujar Hinata mencoba menenangkan Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku pinja – "

KRINGGGGGG! KRINGGGG! KRINGGGG!

Kata-kata Sakura terpotong oleh suara bel yang nyaring, dan.. "AAARRGHH! MATILAH AKU!" pekik Sakura panik, buru-buru ia melesat kekelas, berusaha menyalin apapun yang bisa ia salin.

"HARUNOOO! SUDAH KUKATAKAN UNTUK TIDAK BERTERIAK-TERIAAAAK!" terdengar suara Guru Ebisu tepat satu lantai dibawah mereka.

"Ooops!"

.

.

KRIIINNGG! KRINNGGG!

"Oh, aku benar-benar benci ini," ucap sakura lirih, saat ini ia baru saja selesai belajar tentang sejarah para pelukis terkenal, salah satu pelajaran favoritnya. Tapi tiba-tiba satu-satunya hal yang paling ia benci kehadirannya – hanya untuk saat ini saja – terdengar.

Bel istirahat terdengar, dan ia benci itu. Ia benci harus pergi keruang Guru Ebisu, ia benci harus meninggalkan makan siangnya, ia benci hari ini.

Dengan gontai ia menapaki kakinya di lantai koridor yang membawanya menuju ruangan Guru Ebisu, setelah sebelumnya mampir dulu ke lemari sapu untuk mengambil alat bersih-bersih. Guru yang bercita-cita jadi maestro besar ini memiliki kantor yang terletak agak pojok di sayap kiri lantai satu gedung ini.

Selama perjalanan kesana Sakura harus melewati ruang-ruang kelas milik anak kelas satu yang terus menerus memandanginya dengan rasa penasaran tingkat tinggi.

"Sebentar, Haruno!" suara seorang gadis terdengar cukup keras, bergema di koridor di belakangnya.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, siapa anak kelas satu yang berani memanggilnya dengan sombong seperti itu?

Karena rasa penasaran, segera Sakura membalikan tubuhnya. Dan disana tepat tiga meter didepannya berdiri segerombolan siswi kelas tiga yang dikenal Sakura sebagai fans club Sasuke.

Mengangkat sebelah alisnya lebih tinggi sebagai tanda heran, Sakura membuka mulut, "Ada apa? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" ujar Sakura sesopan mungkin, ia tidak ingin masalah ini berlanjut dan akhirnya membuat ia terlambat menjalankan detensi.

"Tidak usah sok sopan. Dasar munafik! Kami hanya mau memberimu pelajaran karena berani melukai Tuan Muda Sasuke," kata salah satu dari mereka yang berambut oranye pucat.

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya, bosan."Ukh, kalau kalian ingin membicarakan masalah itu, lebih baik nanti saja. Aku sedang buru-buru sekarang, aku pergi dulu!" setelah mengatakan itu Sakura segera melesat meninggalkan gerombolan siswi kecentilan itu.

"Eiiits! Tidak bisa," seorang gadis lainnya yang berambut pirang – agak mirip Ino – dengan cepat menahan lengan kanan Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafas berat, sebelum kemudian angkat bicara. "Ada apa lagi, _senpai_?"

"Cih, kau kira kau bisa lolos semudah itu? **Dasar parasit tak tahu diri**!"

Oooh cukup, ini sungguh cukup untuk memancing emosi seorang Haruno Sakura. Hampir saja ia meledak saat mereka menyebutnya munafik, tapi ia segera tersadar saat tidak sengaja melihat jam dinding di salah satu kelas menunjukan bahwa ia sudah menghabiskan sepuluh menit waktu istirahatnya. Jadi mau tidak mau ia harus menelan bulat-bulat ejekan itu dan segera pergi jauh-jauh.

"Hei lihat, itu Sasori dan 'The Akatsuki!" ujar Sakura sambil menunjuk kearah belakang tiga orang genit ini. Jelas sekali dia berbohong, bahkan anak Tk pun tahu dia sedang berbohong. Bagaimana mungkin grup band yang baru saja diberitakan sedang melakukan _tour_ keluar negeri bisa ada di sekolahan mereka.

Tapi entah apa yang ada di otak gadis-gadis centil itu, mereka malah dengan gampangnya menerima kibul-an Sakura. Dengan serentak mereka menolehkan kepala kebelakang.

Melihat ada celah untuk kabur, dengan segera Sakura segera mengambil langkah seribu. Berlari menelusuri lorong kearah satu-satunya ruangan yang ada di ujung lorong.

Sakura terus berlari dengan kecepatan penuhnya, membuatnya mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari anak-anak kelas satu yang memandangnya dengan rasa penasaran yang semakin bertambah.

Nyaris saja ia tidak tahan kalau saja ia tidak melihat pintu kantor Guru Ebisu yang berwarna cokelat gelap dengan banyak ukiran disana-sini.

Buru-buru dipercepat langkahnya menuju ruangan itu, berharap bisa menyelamatkan sisa waktu makan siangnya nanti.

"Permisi," ucap Sakura sopan, diketuknya pintu itu sekilas. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara sahutan dari dalam.

"Masuk, ah Haruno. Siap untuk bersih-bersih?" ujar Guru Ebisu dengan cengirannya yang menurut Sakura sangat menyebalkan.

Sakura disuguhkan pemandangan yang sangat-tidak-mengenakan. Berak-rak buku berdebu berdiri menempel pada dinding ruangan, lalu bertumpuk-tumpuk kertas ujian yang ditaruh dengan asal di sudut kanan ruangan. Belum lagi beraneka ragam alat musik yang diletakan dengan rapih-semi-amburadul(?)di satu-satunya sudut ruangan yang masih kosong.

"Ya, aku harus mulai dari mana?" tanya Sakura, berusaha sesopan mungkin padahal dalam hatinya sedang menangis-nangis merutuki dan mengutuki sang guru.

"Kau bisa langsung membersihkan lantai ini. Dan tenang saja, kau tak perlu membersihkan rak buku dan laci-laci," ujar Guru Ebisu.

Walau sudah diberi keringanan tapi Sakura tetap saja tidak bisa menghapus rasa kesalnya. Bagaimana tidak, ruangan ini ternyata luas juga, dan lantainya – ukh, seperti sudah tidak dibersihkan selama berbulan-bulan.

Sakura mulai menyapu dengan ogah-ogahan. Ditengah kegiatannya yang dilakukannya dengan setengah hati, ia mendengar suara gurunya yang sepertinya ditunjukan padanya.

"Hei Sakura, apa benar kau membuat Uchiha Sasuke patah tulang? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya eh?"

"Hmm, begitulah," ujar Sakura sekenannya, ia bahkan tidak mau repot-repot membalik badannya yang membelakangi gurunya. 'Untuk apa sih guru gila ini ingin tahu urusanku,'

"Memang apa yang kalian lakukan malam itu sampai bisa begitu, dasar anak muda," gumam Guru Ebisu pelan namun sanggup didengar Sakura.

Sontak Sakura merasakan panas menjalari leher dan wajahnya. Apa sih yang dipikirkan guru satu ini, pikirnya gugup.

"Ma-maksud anda?" tanya Sakura gugup.

Guru Ebisu menatap Sakura dengan sok bijak. "Nasihatku, lebih baik kalian tidak usah terburu-buru. Jalan kalian masih panjang, kalian bahkan belum lulus sekolah. Nikmati masa muda kalian dulu, jangan terlalu cepat memikirkan keturunan, kalian ini."

"E-eh?"

.

.

Setelah detensinya diruangan Guru Ebisu yang dihabiskan oleh sang guru untuk mengorek kisah cintanya dengan sang pangeran, Sakura jadi merasa semakin malas untuk bertemu guru itu lagi. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Guru Ebisu yang galak itu ternyata merupakan seorang, tukang gosip?

Dan Sakura juga mulai malas 'terlihat' di sekolah, karena setiap berpapasan dengan orang yang dikenalnya, mereka selalu saja menanyakan keadaan Sasuke. Dan apabila ia terlihat sangat lesu saat menjawabnya, maka ia pasti akan digoda habis-habisan.

Belum lagi kejaran para Fans Club Sasuke, tampaknya ambisi terbesar mereka adalah membuat Sakura menderita.

Baru-baru ini Sakura harus sabar mendapati bangkunya penuh dengan lumpur yang lengket, tapi yang paling parah adalah saat ia menyadari buku sketsa kesayanganny hilang dan baru ketemu mejelang petang di tempat sampah belakang sekolah dengan banyak coretan disetiap lembar kertasnya.

Namun itu semua tidak mematahkan semangat Sakura untuk menyambangi Sasuke dikamarnya. Walau yang dilakukan Sakura di sana hanyalah hal-hal tidak penting, entah hanya sekedar mengobrol, atau mengganggu tidur Sasuke.

"Pergilah Pink, kau mengganggu tidurku!" ujar Sasuke saat Sakura –seperti kebiasaannya belakangan ini– menyambangi kamarnya dan mengganggu tidurnya.

"Aku kan hanya khawatir dengan keadaanmu," kilah Sakura, memulai perdebatan seperti biasa.

"Dengan mengoprek-oprek komputer dan membuatku sulit tidur? Kurasa tidak," ujar Sasuke setengah malas.

"Aku benar-benar khawatir kok, lagipula kau lama sekali sembuhnya," seru Sakura, berusaha membela diri.

"Tapi kau menggangguku, siapa suruh kau membuat tanganku patah seperti ini, hah?" ledek Sasuke, dan seperti yang sudah terjadi beberapa kali setelah Sasuke mengucapkan itu, mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf kalau begitu, aku akan keluar," ujar Sakura lirih, mukanya terlihat sangat bersalah dan putus asa. Terlihat sangat manis sekaligus menyedihkan di mata Sasuke.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kalau boleh disini sesukamu, aku mau tidur saja," Dan ya, seperti biasanya pangeran es kita ini kalah. Entah kenapa ia selalu saja tidak tahan jika melihat wajah sedih dan bersalah milik Sakura, dan biasanya itu Sakura manfaatkan untuk berlama-lama di kamar Sasuke dan mencoba segala fasiltas yang ada.

Bahkan akhir-akhir ini Sakura sering tertidur di sofa kamar Sasuke, di depan tv. Hobi favoritnya belakangan ini adalah mengutak atik tv dan komputer milik Sasuke.

Sasuke juga tampaknya berusaha sangat keras dalam pengobatannya, ia terlihat semakin sehat setiap harinya. Ada dua faktor yang sudah diketahui dengan jelas. Pertama, ia muak harus minum obat terus-menerus. Dan kedua, ia muak dengan kehadiran Sakura yang selalu mengutak-atik benda-benda di kamarnya.

Melihat keadaan Sasuke yang semakin baik entah kenapa menghadirkan atmosfir yang berbeda di Istana dan sekitarnya. Hampir setiap hari ia melihat para pelayan istana tersenyum penuh syukur. Yah, satu hal yang mereka rasakan untuk saat ini, sebentar lagi Pangeran Sasuke tidak akan uring-uringan lagi.

Sebenanya itu wajar, karena melayani Sasuke yang uring-uringan bahkan lebih merepotkan dari melayani seorang bayi. Salah sedikit, dapat hukuman. Telat sedikit, dimarahin. Selalu minta yang aneh-aneh, marah-marah tanpa sebab, dan sebagainya. Berharaplah kalian tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke yang seperti itu.

Kalian tanya tentang Sakura? Dia satu-satunya orang yang – errr, paling sering jadi sasaran sikap uring-uringan Sasuke, membuat Sakura juga ikut uring-uringan.

.

.

"Apa kita sebaiknya mengirim utusan lain saja?" tanya Mikoto – Ratu, yang masih sedikit khawatir jika putranya yang baru sembuh itu harus pergi keluar negeri sendirian.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, ia tetap bersikeras pergi, kita tidak bisa mencegahnya mengingat kekeras kepalaannya," tanggap Ibu Suri.

"Ibu Suri benar, aku yang ayahnya saja belum tentu bisa melarangnya," ujar sang Raja agak seperti dipaksakan, ia sudah tahu bahwa kekeras kepalaan anaknya itu sekuat baja, turunan dari kakeknya.

"Perlu berapa kali kukatakan pada kalian untuk tidak mengkhawatirkanku? Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

Sebuah suara familiar terdengar di telinga Raja, Ratu, dan Ibu Suri. Suara itu berasal dari arah pintu. Sontak mereka yang ada diruangan tersebut terdiam dan segera menolehkan kepala kearah pintu. Dan orang yang sedari tadi menjadi objek pembicaraan mereka sudah berdiri di ambang pintu, diikuti oleh sebuah kepala lain berwarna merah muda.

"Putra Mahkota, kenapa kau sudah berjalan ke sini. Keadaanmu belum pulih sepenuhnya!" Mikoto yang terlebih dahulu mengatasi kekagetannya segera menceramahi sasuke.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku sudah sembuh. Jadi jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku."

Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke segera duduk di kursi yang tersisa, dibelakangnya Sakura mengikuti dengan canggung.

"Apakah lebih baik kau ditemani seseorang, Sasuke?" Fugaku – Sang Raja, yang berpikiran bahwa Sakura bisa membawa pengaruh baik pada kebebalan dan kedinginan Sasuke berusaha memberikan saran yang terselubung agar Sakura yang menemani Sasuke ke Bali.

"Ah, itu saran yang sangat baik Yang Mulia, dan sepertinya aku mengerti masksudmu," tutur Ibu Suri sambil melirik kearah Sakura.

"Maksud Yang Mulia dan Ibu Suri itu Sakura?" ujar Sasuke, otaknya cerdas juga langsung mengerti maksud dari dari dua orang tua itu. "Kalau begitu, aku menolak."

"Eh, kenapa?" ujar Sakura spontan.

"Hn, yang kau lakukan hanya menggangguku saja, Pink," ujar Sasuke datar.

"Apa – aku tidak! Yang ada, kaulah yang menggangguku," bantah Sakura tidak mau kalah.

"Oh ya?" dengan cepat Sasuke memberikan dekopin pada Sakura, "Siapa yang selama ini mengutak-atik tv dan komputerku seperti orang kurang kerjaan? Siapa yang selama ini selalu begadang di kamarku hanya untuk menonton drama membosankan dan mengganggu tidurku?"

"AWW! Lagipula aku kan hanya penasaran, tidak ada salahnya aku memuaskan rasa penasaranku. Huh!" ujar Sakura sambil mengelus-elus jidatnya yang perih. "Jangan seenaknya menyentil orang dengan tenaga sekuat itu, dasar Ayam Gila! Pasti akan ada bekasnya,"

"Benarkah, mana, coba kulihat bekasnya?" ucap Sasuke, lalu dengan cepat menarik muka Sakura mendekat.

"WAAAAAA! Hei, apa yang kaulakukan Ayam?" kata Sakura panik.

"Melihat bekas lukamu, Pink," ucap Sasuke _inoncent_, lalu ia kembali menarik kepala Sakura mendekat, menyisakan jarak sekitar lima centi, bahkan hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

"Tapi ini terlalu dekat tahu!" ujar Sakura panik, wajahnya sekarang sudah merona sangat merah.

"Ehem!" suara deheman yang terdengar sangat dibuat-buat mampu membuat Sasuke melepaskan kepala Sakura dari cengkramannya. Dan secepat kilat Sakura menarik kepalanya menjauh dari muka Sasuke.

Sasuke dengan malas melepaskan pandangannya dari muka Sakura. Sekilas terlihat semburat _pink _tipis dikedua pipi pucatnya. Entah apa yang merasukinya sehingga ia bisa berbuat seperti itu di depan kedua orang tua dan neneknya.

Dan Sasuke dibuat tercengang dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Awalnya ia kira ia akan diceramahi atau lebih parah, dimarahi. Tapi ternyata yang ia lihat hanyalah ekspresi terkejut dan muka merona hebat dari kedua orang tua dan neneknya.

"Maaf soal yang tadi, kembali ke soal perjalananku ke Bali, apa tidak ada orang selain Sakura?" Sasuke mengembalikkan keadaan yang mulai canggung.

"Ehem, yah sepertinya memang tidak ada lagi, aku pikir Tuan Putri juga bisa menjadi temanmu selama kau pergi," tutur Ibu Suri yang masih mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi setelah kejadian 'kurang sopan' tadi. Mengumbar kemesraan di depan Raja, dasar dua orang ini.

"Ya, aku juga berpendapat sama seperti Ibu Suri. Akan lebih baik jika Tuan Putri ikut ke Bali," kali ini Fugaku mulai ikut bersuara.

Sasuke hendak menolak lagi, namun setelah dipikirkan ulang. Rasanya mengajak Sakura bukanlah pilihan buruk, setidaknya ia tidak akan bosan di Bali. Ada orang yang siap ia kerjai.

"Baiklah jika memang ini mendesak, Sakura akan ikut denganku dengan syarat aku juga ingin Pelayan Kakashi ikut dalam perjalanan ini," akhirnya Sasuke angkat bicara, ia menambah satu lagi daftar orang yang akan ikut dengannya. Dari satu menjadi tiga. Ia berpikir, ada baiknya jika Kakashi juga ikut jika sewaktu-waktu ia akan 'tolong'.

"Ah, pilihan yang bijaksana Putra Mahkota, kalau bagitu Temari akan mengurusnya. Waktu keberangkatan dan kepulangan masih sama seperti sebelumnya," Fugaku yang sepertinya sangat senang bahwa akhirnya Sasuke bisa sedikit mengerti kekhawatiran orang tuanya.

"Kau boleh kembali ke kamarmu Putra Mahkota. Istirahatlah agar kau cepat sembuh, kau juga boleh pergi, Tuan Putri," ujar Mikoto.

"Kami permisi dulu," Sasuke dan Sakura pergi meninggalkan ruang pertemuan setelah memberi hormat pada Raja, Ratu dan Ibu Suri.

Perasaan Sakura saat ini sangat senang karena ia bisa pergi ke luar negeri. Tapi itu hanya sebentar karena perasaan senang itu segera hilang. Ia baru sadar bahwa ia baru saja ditugaskan untuk menemani dan menjaga Sasuke yang kondisinya kurang baik, dan penyebab kondisi Sasuke seperti itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

Ia takut, takut akan berbuat kesalahan lagi. Takut akan mencelakai Sasuke lebih parah dari ini. apalagi mereka berada jauh di negeri orang.

"Kau senang, pink?" Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Hmm-eemm, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku senang atau tidak," jawab Sakura karena ia kembali merasa bersalah dan memikirkan pendapat Sasuke yang menolaknya saat di ruang pertemuan tadi.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu perasaanmu, kau ini memang benar-benar aneh," tanggap Sasuke yang sedikit bingung dengan jawaban Sakura. 'Kenapa dia tidak senang? Apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan saat ini?' batin Sasuke sambil melirik sesekali ke arah Sakura yang sedang melamun di sampingnya.

Setelah melalui beberapa koridor istana dan taman, Sasuke dan Sakura akhirnya sampai di depan kamar mereka, dengan langkah pelan mereka memasuki kamarnya masing-masing. Sakura tampak murung sementara Sasuke tampak bingung.

Tanpa mereka sadari, beberapa pelayan sedang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan bingun. Entahlah, tapi sepertinya ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat duo Sasusaku itu berjalan berdampingan tanpa ada sedikitpun keributan.

"Ada apa dengan mereka yah? Biasanya mereka selalu bercanda atau bahkan membuat kesal satu sama lain," tanya salah seorang pelayan pada temannya. Mereka berdua tadinya sedang sibuk membersihkan beberapa guci kesayangan Ibu Suri, sebelum akhirnya dibuat bingung oleh kesunyian yang melingkupi pasangan Pangeran dan Putrinya itu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, apa Tuan Putri masih merasa bersalah terhadap kejadian itu?" suara pelayan satunya ikut ambil suara dalam diskusi sepihak tadi. Lalu setelah itu mereka berdua mulai mendiskusikan perihal yang membuat duo unik itu diam-diaman, sampai akhirnya...

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI SINI?" suara keras yang sudah tidak asing bagi mereka tiba-tiba terdengar tepat di belakang mereka. Suara itu terdengar sangat tegas sehingga tubuh mereka bereaksi dengan senidrinya. Diskusi tidak penting itu seketika berhenti, dan dengan perlahan kedua pelayan itu menolehkan kepala bersamaan.

Glek!

"E-eh, ma-maafkan kami ketua pelayan," mereka segera meminta maaf saat melihat siapa yang ada dibelakang mereka, meminta maaf pada ketua pelayan yang tak lain adalah Temari.

"Cepat kembali bekerja," titah Temari pada dua orang pelayan yang tadi mengintipi Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Baik, nyonya," dan merekapun kembali ke pekerjaan mereka yang tadi sempat terhenti.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Sakura masih berangkat ke sekolah sendirian tanpa kehadiran Sasuke di sampingnya. Suasana di mobil entah kenapa menjadi semakin sepi dengan hilangnya obrolan satu arah dari Sakura. Itu semua di sebabkan oleh _mood_ Sakura yang memburuk.

'Apa keberadaanku selama ini memang selalu merepotkan dan menjadi beban di istana, terutama untuk Sasuke?' batin Sakura.

'Sepertinya aku tidak disukainya para penghuni istana, bahkan aku hanya membuat masalah saja di istana,' lamunan Sakura mebuatnya semakin merasa sedih dan bingung akan kehidupannya. Ia juga sangat merindukan keluarga yang ia tinggalkan di rumahnya dulu, yang kondisinya jauh lebih buruk daripada keadaan di istana.

"Maaf tuan putri, kita sudah sampai," tiba-tiba suara Kakashi menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"Oh, i-iya. Terima kasih," Sakura segera keluar dari mobil dan melangkah menuju kelasnya tanpa semangat sedikitpun. Ia memang sedang tidak mood untuk pergi ke sekolah, yang ia inginkan saat ini hanya berdiam diri di kamarnya dan menangisi seluruh penyesalan atas kesalahannya selama ini.

Pelajaran hari ini tidak ada yang masuk satupun ke otaknya. Bahkan saat sedang praktek melukis yang ia lukis malah gambar seorang gadis yang terlihat sangat kumal, yang dikucilkan ditengah ramainya pesta mewah. Jika dilihat dari pakaian-pakaian pesta yang Sakura gambar, sepertinya Sakura mengambil seting di negeri dongeng, seperti Cinderella dan pesta tengah malamnya.

Gadis yang Sakura lukis cukup cantik dengan rambut coklat panjang sedikit bergelombang dan iris coklat madu terang. Tapi wajahnya terlihat sangat lesu dan kesepian. Berbeda sekali dengan wajah-wajah lain yang Sakura gambar disekitarnya, yang sepertinya menampilkan senyum terbaik mereka.

Disana terlihat sang gadis yang tengah berdidiri kebingungan seperti patung sementara orang-orang disekitarnya sibuk berdansa. Gaun kumalnya mendominasi penampilannya, sangat kontras dengan orang-orang sekitar yang memakai baju mewah. Terlihat seperti si gadis hanyalah sebuah stiker yang salah ditempelkan.

Sebenarnya cukup aneh melihat Sakura menggambar ini, melihat tema yang ditentukan pada pertemuan kali ini adalah 'Musim Semi'.

Kebanyakan anak di kelas itu terlihat sedang menggambar Perayaan Hanami atau Pohon Sakura yang mekar, membuat Sakura terlihat seperti salah kelas. Persis seperti gadis dilukisan yang salah tempat.

.

.

Sepulangnya dari sekolah, Sakura langsung menuju kamarnya. Sebelum membuka pintu kamarnya, ia sempat melirik sebentar ke arah kamar Sasuke yang berada di depan kamarnya. Dan terlihat ternyata sang Putra Mahkota yang tangannya masih terbalut perban putih itu sedang membaca sebuah buku, tapi memang itulah kegemarannya di waktu luang.

Setelah itu Sakura langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur dengan posisi tengkurap dan wajah tepat di atas sebuah bantal.

"KYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sakura berteriak sekencang-kencangnya untuk melampiaskan segala emosi yang menumpuk di otaknya, untunglah tidak ada orang yang bisa mendengarnya karena ia membenamkan seluruh mukanya ke bantal.

Sakura juga melampiaskan perasaannya pada barang-barang yang ada di sekitarnya, mulai dari lompat-lompatan, memukul boneka, sampai jungkir balik di kasur.

Sepertinya Sakura lupa akan satu hal, ia lupa menutup pintu! Membuat Sasuke yang sedang membaca dapat melihatnya dari pintu kamarnya. 'Ada apa dengan bocah itu? Dasar aneh,' batin Sasuke geli, ia tidak pernah melihat gadis seaneh dan seunik Sakura.

.

.

Tidak terasa ternyata hari kepergian Sasuke dan Sakura ke Bali adalah besok. Sakura sudah mulai menyiapkan baju dan barang-barang yang akan dia bawa nanti. Setelah memasukan barang-barang pokok seperti baju, pakaian dalam, dan peralatan mandi. Sakura mulai memasukan barang-barang tambahan seperti kamera, buku sketsa barunya, beberapa alat tulis kesayangannya, dan beberapa sapu tangan.

Satu jam penuh ia berkutat dengan koper coklatnya sampai akhirnya koper tersebut menggembung penuh isi. Setelah puas dengan hasil kerjanya, ia melirik ke pintu kamar Sasuke – pintu kamarnya sengaja ia buka agar tidak terlalu pengap.

Dilihatnya Sasukesedang santai membaca buku yang terlihat cukup tebal, koper hitamnya terletak di sebelah kiri kakinya. Koper itu terbuka, memperlihatkan bagian dalamnya yang masih kosong.

Sakura tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Sasuke menyepelekan masalah _packing_, sementara waktu keberangkatan mereka adalah besok pagi. Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke memang suka seperti itu, Sasuke pasti baru akan mulai berkemas nanti malam sebelum tidur.

Berusaha untuk mengabaikan semua itu, Sakura mulai beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk sikat gigi dan cuci muka. Setelah itu ia kembali ke ranjangnya dan mulai merebahkan diri.

Perasaannya sudah mulai tenang sekarang, apalagi setelah kemarin ia berbincang-bincang atau lebih tepat disebut curhat dengan Ibu Suri.

"_Kau tidak usah memikirkan kejadian yang sudah terjadi, biarlah semua itu berlalu.__ Mencoba menerima dan belajar dari kejadian buruk di masa lalu adalah hal yang bijaksana, __" _Sakura kembali teringat kata-kata Ibu Suri, kata-kata yang selama beberapa waktu kebelakang mampu memperbaiki _mood_-nya dan membangkitkan semangatnya.

.

.

.

Di saat yang sama di sebuah Cafe mewah di tengah kota, berkumpulah segerombolan anak-anak sekolah yang sudah tidak asing lagi.

"Ternyata rumor Sasuke pergi ke Bali benar ya," tutur salah seorang diantara mereka, dia adalah seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan cengiran lima jari yang selalu melekat di bibirnya.

"Wah, apa dia sudah sembuh? Cepat sekali eh, Naruto," tanya seseorang pemuda lainnya yang terlihat sangat mirip dengan sang Pengeran yang menjadi bahan perbincangan, pemuda itu menatap bingung ke pemuda pirang yang disebut Naruto.

Naruto yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahunya sekilas, tanda ia tidak tahu sama sekali.

"Apa Sakura juga ikut?" tanya pemuda ketiga yang dandanannya sedikit eksentrik dengan rambut gondrongnya yang diikat tinggi-tinggi dan wajah ngantuknya.

"Sepertinya ya, sekaligus bulan madu mungkin, hahahaha," ujar Naruto setengah melucu tanpa sadar bahwa ada dua orang yang menatapnya tajam.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis yang kehadirannya tadi tidak begitu disadari karena duduk agak pojok, segera menegakkan dirinya kemudian berjalan menuju jendela terdekat. Dipandangnya bintang malam yang bertaburan dilangit dengan tatapan sendu. Entah kenapa untuk malam ini wajah cantinya seperti kehilangan cahaya.

Ia berusaha menikmati hembusan angin malam yang membelai lembut pipi putihnya, berusaha mengabaikan gumaman bersalah Naruto.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa, Ino?" tanya Sai pelan, sambil mengambil tempat di samping gadis bernama Ino itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, entah kenapa aku merasa sakit saat mendengar apa yang Naruto ucapkan, rasanya disini sangat sakit, entah apakah sang putri yang terlupakan ini bisa kembali dilirik oleh sang pangeran, haha" jawab si gadis pelan, pandangannya masih terpaku pada titik-titik bintang. Namun tangan kananya bergerak memegang dada bagian kirinya yang terasa sakit, tepat dijantung.

Sai hanya bisa tertegun mendengarnya. Ia tahu selama ini Ino –gadis pujaannya– belum pernah bisa melepaskan Sasuke seutuhnya, walaupun sekarang status Sasuke sudah berubah, dari seorang pacar menjadi suami orang.

Cukup lama mereka diam dalam keadaan seperti itu, akhirnya Ino memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa kau bisa membantuku?" tanya Ino lirih kepada Sai, membuatnya sadar dari lamunannya.

"Apa saja, memangnya kau mau apa?" ujar Sai setengah berbisik, ia agak heran melihat wajah Ino yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat serius.

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit malam ke arah kota di bawah mereka. Jalanan terlihat sangat padat dan sedikit ramai. Suara kendaraan dan celotehan riang para pejalanan kaki membuatnya agak sulit berkonsentrasi menetapkan keputusannya.

Setelah satu menit penuh terdiam, Ino mengulurkan tangannya kearah grendel jendela dan menutup jendela tersebut. Menghela nafas sejenak, Ino mulai membuka mulut. Dan kalimat Ino selanjutnya membuat mereka yang ada di ruangan tercekat.

"Apa kau bisa mengurus kepergianku ke Bali?"

**TBC**

**YAK! Akhirnya selesai juga chap tujuhnya, HUUUUFFFTT! Beneran deh, rasanya sulit banget nulis cerita ditengah jadwal kami yang agak padat. Gi****mana**** enggak padat? Orang hampir tiap hari ada PR dan presentasi -_- Awalnya kami bahkan agak ragu mau ngelanjutin, tapi melihat review dari kalian para readers bikin kami semangat melanjutkannya. hehehe**

**Seperti biasanya, mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya for any typo and missing word. Susah banget ngilangin itu, tapi kami akan berusaha menetralisirkannya. **

**Kami juga mau minta kritik dan sarannya dari para readers sekalian. Cara memberi komentar? Gampang kok, tinggal ketik REG spasi rev –PLAKKK! Salah! Maksudnya caranya, tinggal k****lik ****link bertuliskan review di bawah situ-tuh, hehehe.**

**Mind to RnR? **


	8. Bali, here we go!

_**The Days of The Princess**_

_**Disklaimer tokoh : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Disklaimer cerita : 'UCHIHA**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt (entahlah jangan diperhatikan genre-nya)**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read!**_

~Bali~

''Yang mulia, hati-hatilah di Bali. Ingatlah, kondisimu belum sembuh total,'' tutur sang Ratu kepada Pangeran yang sedang melihat beberapa pelayan Istana memasukan kopernya ke bagasi mobil.

''Tenang saja Yang Mulia Ratu, aku akan ingat itu,'' jawab Sasuke masih dengan wajah _cool_-nya.

''Kau juga, jaga Pangeran baik-baik, jangan biarkan ia melakukan hal yang berat dan tidak baik bagi kondisinya,'' kini Ibu Suri pun ikut bersuara menasehati sang putri yang bertugas menemani pangeran yang belum sembuh total.

''Ya, tentu saja yang mulia,'' jawab Sakura dengan wajah ceria seperti biasanya, sedikit membuat hati Raja, Ratu dan Ibu Suri tenang. Sasuke? Huh, dia bahkan tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari para pelayan Istana –yang sekarang sedang mengecek kembali barang bawaan mereka.

"Dan jangan lupa, kalian harus banyak istirahat ketika sudah sampai disana," ucap Ibu Suri lagi.

"Ah, dan jangan terlalu banyak bermain. Iklim di Bali mungkin akan terlalu panas bagi kulit kalian, jangan lupa untuk memakai pelindung matahari," Sekarang, Temari mulai ikut angkat suara.

"Dan Sakura, kau harus hati-hati saat bermain di pantai, jangan ceroboh!" tambah Ibu Suri.

''Kami tahu, sudahlah kami 'kan sudah dewasa. Kami berangkat dulu,'' pamit Sasuke yang sudah mulai merasa bosan dengan suasana, 'Padahal hanya pergi sebentar, sudah seperti mau pergi bertahun-tahun saja' batin Sasuke.

Setelah memberi penghormatan, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi beserta beberapa pengawal yang lain meninggalkan istana dan segera masuk ke mobil yang sudah disediakan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, terlihat rombongan mobil hitam keluar dari Gerbang Istana. Dari rombongan mobil itu–sekitar empat sampai lima mobil–ada satu mobil yang terlihat sangat mencolok.

Walaupun mencolok, tetapi keadaan didalam mobil sangat hening. Hanya suara tarikan nafas saja yang menyatakan bahwa orang-orang didalam mobil itu tidak hanya sekedar boneka atau pajangan.

Setelah berada di dalam mobil selama sekitar empat puluh lima menit, akhirnya rombongan mereka pun sampai di bandara. Mereka segera turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju pesawat khusus untuk keluarga kerajaan.

Tepat jam sembilan, pesawat yang berisikan rombongan kerajaan beserta Pangeran dan Putrinya _take off_. Sakura yang baru pertama kali naik pesawat merasa sangat tegang. Ia terus menerus mencengkram kuat pinggiran kursi dan tak henti-hentinya berkeringat dingin. Ujung jarinya mulai memutih karena cengkramannya yang terlalu kuat.

Namun itu hanya terjadi beberapa menit, karena saat pesawat sudah kembali normal Sakura sudah tidak ada di tempat duduknya. Ia sibuk menjelajahi setiap sudut pesawat. Dan saat beberapa pramugari mulai menawarkan makanan pada mereka, Sakura sudah hapal letak setiap ruangan di pesawat. Padahal perjalanan mereka masih panjang.

Perjalanan dari Jepang menuju Bali kira-kira memakan waktu 4-5 jam. Seperti biasa, Sasuke sibuk dengan_ Ipod_ dan koleksi lagunya dan terkadang ia juga menyempatkan untuk membaca berkas-berkas yang berisikan kegiatannya di Bali nanti, meninggalkan Sakura yang nyaris mati kebosanan. Yang bisa Sakura kerjakan sekarang–setelah tidak ada lagi ruangan yang bisa ia kunjungi di pesawat–hanya makan kemudian melamun menikmati pemandangan (padahal cuma ada awan doang sepanjang jalan) dan kemudian tidur karena benar-benar bosan.

Setengah jam sebelum _landing_, Sasuke sudah bersiap, mengacuhkan Sakura yang masih sibuk dengan mimpinya. Dan tepat saat pesawat yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di Bandara Ngurah Rai Bali, Sasuke membangunkan Sakura –itupun dengan sangat ogah-ogahan.

Sakura terbangun dengan kaget dan segera menggerutu karena Sasuke baru membangunkannya. Dengan serabutan ia bersiap-siap seadanya dan kemudian mengikuti Sasuke keluar.

Ternyata suasana di bandara sudah ramai dipenuhi oleh ratusan orang yang menyambut kedatangan sang Pangeran. Karpet merah digelar, tenda di bangun di sisi-sisinya, para petinggi negara menunggu, paduan suara dan _drum band_ bermain, dan beberapa gadis yang memakai pakaian adat Bali menari pendet. Semuanya terlihat sangat meriah.

Mereka semua menyambut sang Pangeran dan Putri Jepang dengan sangat gembira. Rombongan mobil penjemput juga tepat berada di akhir dari karpet merah. Menunggu.

Sasuke dan Sakura segera turun dari pesawat sambil melambaikan tangan. Saat mulai menuruni tangga tak lupa Sakura menggandeng tangan Sasuke seperti pesan Ibu Suri beberapa hari yang lalu. Sakura tersenyum sangat manis di sana, membuat beberapa pemuda di _drum band_ bersemu.

Sakura melirik Sasuke sekilas, dan yang ia temukan adalah tampang datar tanpa senyum khas Sasuke. Dengan agak jengkel disikutnya rusuk Sasuke, membuat si empunya sedikit meringis dan menatap Sakura tajam.

"Ada apa main sikut sembarangan?"

"Senyum bodoh, jangan pasang tampang seperti mau mati begitu!" bisik Sakura frustasi.

"Hn," balas Sasuke ogah-ogahan, namun ia tetap tersenyum – walau terlihat agak dipaksakan.

Sekarang gantian beberapa wanita yang menyambut mereka yang bersemu dan terkikik, membuat Sakura –entah kenapa– agak jengkel.

Namun perasaan itu segera ditepisnya saat para _drum band_ mulai memainkan lagu yang agak cepat dan beberapa penyanyi ikut bernyanyi. Sakura tidak tahu lagu apa itu, bahasanya berbeda. Namun saat mendengarnya Sakura tanpa sadar ikut mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

'Benar-benar heboh ya di sini,' batin Sakura yang kagum.

''_Welcome to Bali,_'' sapa seorang wanita muda dalam bahasa ingris dengan aksen yang agak berbeda. Wanita itu memakai kain berwarna kuning dan emas yang dililitkan ke sekujur tubuhnya, hampir mirip dengan baju yang dipakai para penari. Rambutnya di sasak dan di tata dengan sangat anggun dan rumit, dan diberikan hiasan bunga-bunga di beberapa tempat.

Kemudian ia memberi hormat pada Sasuke dan Sakura. Dan mulai berbicara. Sakura langsung saja menyadari bahwa bahasa yang mereka gunakan jelas berbeda, si Wanita berbicara dalam bahasa yang terdengar asing di telinga Sakura. Dan Sakura sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang wanita itu bisarakan.

Seorang 'Penerjemah' berdiri di samping Sasuke. Ia mulai menerjemahkan ucapan si Wanita kedalam bahasa Jepang. Dan barulah Sakura mengerti apa yang dibicarakan wanita itu.

Si wanita membicarakan tentang budaya-budaya Bali dan Budaya Negara Indonesia, sejarah singkat Negara Indonesia. Dan kemudian memberitahu mereka dimana tempat mereka menginap dan kemana saja mereka akan berkunjung selama disini.

''Kami juga sangat bangga bisa datang berkunjung ke pulau yang indah ini,'' jawab Sasuke ramah kepada wanita tersebut, sementara Sakura hanya diam memperhatikan Sasuke sedang bercakap-cakap.

Sebenarnya ia cukup kagum dengan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba bisa jadi ramah begini.

''Kami sudah menyiapkan semua fasilitas untuk anda, semoga yang mulia bisa menikmatinya,'' tutur wanita itu sambil berjalan bersama Sasuke dan Sakura ke arah mobil yang sedari tadi sudah menunggu mereka.

Setelah melambaikan tangannya sebentar Sasuke dan Sakura langsung masuk ke dalam mobil, rombongan itu pun segera melesat menuju hotel tempat mereka beristirahat. Di jalan Sakura hanya memandangi pemandangan di sekitar jalan yang mereka lewati, sementara Sasuke masih sibuk dengan si Wanita Bali dan si penerjemah yang sekarang sedang memberitahunya tentang tempat-tempat bersejarah di Bali.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, terkadang Sasuke melirik dirinya yang sedang terkagum-kagum, seperti ada yang mau dikatakan oleh pemuda itu.

Tak berapa lama mereka pun sampai di depan pintu_ lobby_ hotel, terlihat di sana Kakashi sudah berdiri membawa buku kecil yang sepertinya berisi jadwal kegiatan sang Putra mahkota dan Putri mahkota.

''Yang mulia, saat ini anda bisa beristirahat sejenak di dalam kamar yang sudah kami siapkan, acara makan malam bersama gubernur akan diadakan nanti jam 7 malam, jadi anda masih punya waktu sekitar 3 jam lagi untuk bersiap-siap,'' Sasuke hanya menanggapi laporan Kakashi tersebut dengan wajah datar seperti biasa, sementara Sakura hanya diam berdiri di samping Sasuke.

''Baiklah, aku akan istirahat, terima kasih,'' Sasuke segera berjalan memasuki _lobby_ hotel menuju ke lift dan Sakura segera berlari kecil mengikuti Sasuke yang jalannya lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Di depan lift, seorang pegawai hotel berjas hitam sudah siap mengantar Sasuke dan Sakura ke kamarnya. Si pegawai, entah kenapa selalu memamerkan senyum lima jari. Mengingatkan Sakura pada senyum milik teman Sasuke yang bernama Naruto itu.

Lift pun berhenti di lantai sepuluh, dan pegawai hotel –dengan senyum lima jarinya–segera membawa mereka ke depan kamar yang di pintunya terdapat tulisan '1002'.

''Yang mulia, ini kamarnya. Silahkan beristirahat, kami harap kau menikmatinya,'' ujar si pegawai dalam bahasa Inggris –masih dengan senyumnya– yang dapat Sakura mengerti sedikit-sedikit.

Si pegawai membuka pintu kamar dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk, tak lupa dengan 'senyumnya'.

Yang mereka lihat pertama kali adalah ruang keluarga sekaligus ruang tamu denan aksen kayu dimana-mana, di dindingnya dihiasi lukisan bercorak bali dan tak lupa sebuah TV 42 _inchi_ menempel di dinding lengkap dengan _audio speaker_-nya.

Semua barang yang ada di sana sudah pasti barang mewah yang entah berapa harganya. Sakura yang jujur saja baru pernah menginap di hotel mewah seperti ini langsung terdiam tak berkedip melihat suguhan pemandangan yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Sementara Sasuke yang sudah biasa dengan suasana seperti ini tak perlu berdiam diri terlalu lama seperti Sakura, ia segera duduk di sofa dan menyalakan TV.

''Apa sudah selesai melihat-lihatnya?'' pertanyaan Sasuke segera membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

''Eh- apa? Oh tentu saja... Ah lelahnya,'' Sakura segera berlari duduk di sofa yang berada tepat di depan Sasuke berada sekarang sehingga posisinya mereka duduk berhadapan hanya saja Sasuke lebih memperhatikan TV yang berada di sebelah kanannya.

Selama beberapa menit suasana sangat sunyi, karena tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, sampai akhirnya Sakura yang mulai bosan dengan suasana tersebut memilih untuk beristirahat.

Tiba-tiba Sakura bangun dari duduknya sambil membawa tas kopernya. ''Aku mau istirahat dulu sambil merapihkan pakaianku di kamar, oh ya kamarku di mana?''

''Hn,'' jawab Sasuke singkat seperti biasanya sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu di sebelah kirinya atau lebih tepatnya di belakang Sakura.

''Baiklah,'' Sakura segera menuju ke ruangan tersebut, saat pintu terbuka terlihatlah sebuah kasur berukuran king size yang dihiasi seprai berwarna putih tulang yang serasi dengan warna dindingnya.

Dengan cekatan, Sakura segera membuka kopernya dan menggantung baju-bajunya di lemari. Setelah selesai, ia segera menuju kamar mandi dan yang pasti untuk mandi.

Setelah kurang lebih 30 menit, Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan baju handuk dan handuk kecil di atas kepalanya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Saat ia baru saja duduk di depan meja rias, dilihatnya Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya sambil menenteng tas kopernya dan sontak membuat Sakura sangat kaget dan membalikkan badannya ke arah pintu di mana Sasuke berada.

''Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau ke sini, bodoh?'' tanya Sakura yang suaranya seperti menggunakan toa. Sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum sinis menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura tersebut.

''Kau bilang aku bodoh? Seharusnya itu kata-kata untukmu, bodoh. Memangnya kau kira ini kamarmu sendiri?'' Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan santai sambil menarik tas kopernya.

''Apa maksud-''

''Kita ini kan sudah suami istri, sudah menjadi hal yang wajar kan kalau tidur dalam satu kasur?'' belum sempat Sakura meneruskan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah memotongnya.

''Tapi kan nggak boleh begitu juga, kita kan masih sekolah,'' tutur Sakura dengan wajah sedikit kesal.

Sasuke segera berjalan mendekati Sakura yang masih duduk di depan meja rias, sementara Sakura entah kenapa setiap langkah Sasuke membuatnya semakin gugup.

''Tenang saja, aku nggak tertarik denganmu," ujarnya saat sudah sampai dibelakang Sakura. "Lebih baik kau segera berpakainan sebelum aku berubah pikiran," tambah Sasuke lalu segera berbalik dan keluar dari kamar.

Sasuke berjalan keluar kamar menuju ke balkon yang mengarah ke pantai Kuta. Terlihat suasana sore hari di Bali yang tenang.

Sasuke memandanginya dengan ekspresi yang sulit di deskripsikan. Sesekali ia melihat layar i-phone nya, seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu yang muncul dari sana.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara alunan biola yang merdu, biola itu sedang memainkan lagu legendaris dari Celine Dion yang menjadi soundtrack film Titanic.

Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangannya menuju layar TV yang menjadi sumber suara biola tersebut, di bagian bawah layar terpampang tulisan yang menjadi judul lagu tersebut, 'My Heart Will Go On'.

Entah kenapa setelah mendengarnya, membuat hati Sasuke seakan teringat terhadap gadis cantik berambut pirang yang sempat singgah di hatinya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak bertemu dengannya.

Dan tanpa sadar ternyata Sakura memperhatikan tingkah aneh Sasuke tersebut, namun ekspresi diwajahnya juga sama sulitnya untuk diartikan. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Karena terlanjur lelah dan bosan Sakura memilih merebahkan diri di kasur, dan tak sampai lima menit ia sudah jatuh tertidur.

.

.

**Ting Tong..****  
**

Ceklek.

''Maaf yang mulia, anda diharap untuk bersiap-siap. Sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat menuju restaurant tempat pertemuan dengan Gubernur,'' suara Kakashi terdengar dari luar pintu, seperti biasa ia selalu melaporkan jadwal kegiatan yang akan mereka lakukan.

''Hn, ya,'' jawab Sasuke yang masih berdiri di balkon. Setelah mendengar jawaban tersebut Kakashi segera beranjak dari tempatnya menuju ke kamar.

Sesampainya disana ia hanya bisa mendengus melihat Sakura yang tertidur pulas. Entah apa yang ada di wajah Sakura saat itu sampai Sasuke tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari sana.

"Hn bangun, kita harus menghadiri acara makan malam," ujar Sasuke sambil mengguncang pelan bahu Sakura.

Sakura yang merasakan bahunya diguncang seseorang hanya bisa mengeluh lalu berusaha membuka kelopak matanya yang berat.

Sakura menggosok-gosok matanya, berusaha untuk menghilangkan kantuk. Namun itu malah membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kecil, membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar menarik kedua ujung bibirnya sedikit. Ia tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Eh Sasuke, ada apa?" tanya Sakura begitu sudah sadar sepenuhnya.

"Hn, bersiaplah. Kita akan mengadakan acara makan malam dengan beberapa orang penting. Kutunggu kau diluar, cepatlah."

Dan setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke segera berbalik dan keluar kamar. Meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang melongo bingung.

Setelah Sakura berhasil mencerna semua perkataan Sasuke, ia segera megunci pintu kamar dan mengganti bajunya dengan gaun yang di jejalkan Temari ke kopernya. Gaunnya berwarna hitam yang simpel namun elegan, sangat sesuai dengan suasana malam ini yang tenang.

Lalu dengan cepat dipolesnya sedikit bedak di wajahnya. Ia juga menambahkan _Blush-on_ dan _eye shadow_ berwarna merah muda ke pipi dan bibirnya. Lalu memoleskan _lipstick_ berwarna merah muda –yang senada dengan rambutnya– ke bibirnya.

Setelah sibuk dengan baju dan _make-up_, Sakura segera sibuk dengan rambutnya. Ia ingin tampil simpel namun tetap terlihat elegan. Setelah beberapa detik penuh kefrustasian ia memutuskan untuk mengikatnya setengah dengan pita hitam. Dan untuk sentuhan terakhir, ia menyemprotkan _parfume_-nya yang beraroma citrus._  
_  
Setelah selesai, Sakura segera keluar dari kamar menuju ruang keluarga. Dan tanpa sepatah kata terucap dari mulut Sasuke, ia segera berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengunci pintunya meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di ruang keluarga.

Sasuke siap dalam beberapa menit dengan_ tuxedo_ hitam dan kemeja putih sebagai dalamannya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Sakura ia segera melengos keluar.

Sakura yang sedang asyik nonton tv dengan tergopoh-gopoh mengejar Sasuke yang sedang memakai membuka pintu.

"H-Hei, tunggu aku!" pekik Sakura tertahan. Nafasnya sudah mulai tidak teratur karena terburu-buru.

"Hn, cepatlah," Sasuke menjawab namun tidak berhenti sama sekali. Dan itu mampu membuat Sakura menggerutu kesal dan merutuki dirinya.

.

.

Makan malam bersama para Gubernur berlangsung sangat alot dan membosankan –walau makanannya sangat enak. Sakura nyaris saja mati kebosanan karena hal itu, dan sangat bersyukur saat piring bekas makanan penutup diangkat dari meja didepannya. Tampaknya Sasuke juga mengalami kebosanan yang sama sehingga ia buru-buru pamit setelah berbasa-basi sedikit.

Saat ini keduanya tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju kamar mereka. Hal pertama yang mereka lihat saat sampai di depan pintu adalah Kakashi yang sedang berdiri sambil memegang buku catatannya.

"Ah Yang Mulia, kalian sudah kembali. Silahkan, kalian bisa sitirahat. Jadwal untuk besok akan saya beritahu besok pagi,"

"Baiklah, apa kau sudah selesai? Bisakah kau biarkan kami istirahat dulu, aku sungguh lelah," ujar Sasuke, lalu ia melengos masuk tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kakashi.

Sakura hanya bisa melongo melihat sikap Sasuke, dengan sedikit tidak enak hati Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Kakashi sambil menggumamkan terima kasih lalu segera masuk ke kamar mengikuti Sasuke.

"Hei, harusnya kau bisa lebih sopan sedikt pada Paman Kakashi! Bagaimanapun juga ia itu lebih tua darimu, dan dia sudah mau bersusah-susah datang kemari untuk memberitahukanmu jadwal kegiatan selama disini. Aku yakin kau pasti akan kerepotan seandainya Paman Kakashi nggak ada," sungut Sakura, ia masih merasa tidak enak pada Kakashi.

"Hn,"

"Jawaban apa itu, hei kau kenapa malah tidur seenaknya!" bentak Sakura. Ia sudah nyaris kehilangan kontrolnya saat melihat Sasuke malah asik berbaring dan mengacuhkan perkataannya.

Saat ini ia dan Sasuke sudah sampai dikamar.

"Berisik, aku sangat lelah. Biarkan aku tidur," gumam Sasuke sambil menyamankan posisi tidurnya.

"La-lalu k-kalau begitu aku tidur d-dimana?" ucap Sakura gugup, mukanya mulai bersemu.

"Hn, pertanyaan bodoh," ujar Sasuke ketus.

"Eh, kok bodoh? Oh, ayolah Sasuke pantat ayam, aku nggak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang," ujar Sakura sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sasuke yang tertutup selimut sampai ke lehernya.

"Tidur saja, apa susahnya sih," ujar Sasuke mulai emosi. Ia benar-benar lelah dan Sakura benar-benar mengganggunya.

"T-tapi di manaaaaaa?" kata Sakura frustasi.

"Ya di kasur, dasar bodoh,"

"T-tapi kan.."

"Kenapa? Kita kan sudah menikah, hn?" goda Sasuke, seringai menggoda tercetak di wajah _stoic_nya.

"K-kalau begitu, aku di sofa saja," Sakura tak mau ambil resiko dengan membiarkan dirinya tidur disamping Sasuke si-mesum-pantat-ayam. Dengan agak tergesa ia berjalan keluar kamar sambil mengutuki Sasuke yang tak mau mengalah.

"Hn, terserah," gumam Sasuke lalu kembali tertidur.

.

.

Tengah malam Sasuke terbangun karena haus. Dengan sebal ia turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan kearah _Pantry_. Saat ingin kembali ke kamar ia menangkap siluet berwarna pink yang sedang meringkuk di sofa depan Tv, Sakura.

Entah apa yang membuat kakinya bergerak mendekat kearah si gadis lalu berhenti tepat di sebelahnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba semuanya berlangsung begitu saja, tubuhnya bergerak tanpa di komando. Dengan sigap diangkatnya tubuh Sakura dari atas sofa lalu digendongnya menuju kamar mereka. Direbahkannya gadis yang beberpa minggu terakhir sudah jadi istrinya ke kasur dan diselimutinya dengan perlahan sampai sebatas dagu.

Lalu dengan perlahan ia beranjak dari atas kasur dan beranjak menuju sofa –tempat si gadis tertidur sebelumnya, dan merebahkan diri di sana.

Ia sendiri tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukannya, yang jelas, mengalah bukanlah sifat alaminya.

.

.

Sakura terbangun saat segaris sinar matahari menyorot tepat ke kelopak matanya yang menutup. Suara pertama yang didengarnya adalah bunyi bel pintu yang berbunyi. Dengan agak tergesa ia bangkit dari tidurnya, namun gerakannya terhenti saat disadararinya ia tidak tidur di sofa seperti yang diingatnya semalam.

Sebelum ia sempat memuaskan rasa bingungnya bel pintu kembali berbunyi, kali ini terdengar lebih tidak sabaran. Dengan cepat ia segera bangkit dari kasur dan berjalan kearah pintu.

"Ah, paman Kakashi. Ada apa?" tanya Sakura begitu ia tahu siapa yang membunyikan bel pagi-pagi begini.

"Maaf menganggu Yang Mulia. Saya hanya memberitahu bahwa jadwal Pangeran untuk berpidato dipercepat, yang harusnya lusa menjadi nanti malam. Dan acara kalian hari ini adalah mengunjungi Ubud, makan siang di Kintamani, dan melihat pertunjukan tari Kecak di Uluwatu, dan kemudian Pidato,"

Sakura hanya bisa manggut-manggut tidak jelas saat Kakashi memberitahukan itu semua, dan kemudian ia hanya tersenyum tidak jelas saat Kakashi mengucapkan terima kasih dan menutup pintu.

Kemudian ia menyeret langkahnya kearah sofa, mencoba membangunkan Sasuke. Perlu Usaha cukup keras dari Sakura untuk membangunkan Pangeran yang satu itu, karena Sasuke alih-alih membuka matanya, ia malah bergumam tak jelas dan membalikan posisi tidurnya menjadi membelakangi Sakura.

Setelah sepuluh menit penuh Sakura mengguncang-guncang bahu Sasuke dan melontarkan setiap ancaman yang dia punya, akhirnya Pangeran Jepang itu bangun juga. Sungguh, itulah pertama kalinya Sakura merasa sangat lega sekaligus jengkel.

"Hn, apa?" ujar Sasuke ketus dan sangat dingin.

Sakura mendengus mendengar nada suara itu, "Bangun, Paman Kakashi bilang acar pidatomu di majukan menjadi nanti malam, dan kita harus ke Ubud, makan siang di Kinta – apa namanya?"

"Hn, Kintamani?"

"Ah Ya! Kintamani, lalu melihat tari kecak di Uluwatu, dan yang terakhir Pidatomu. Sebaiknya kau bersiap, jadwal kita padat hari ini!" dan Sakura langsung melesat ke kamar mandi setelah mengatakannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar bunyi gemericik air yang samar-samar dari arah kamar mandi.

"Dasar gadis itu," dan Sasuke kembali merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Baru saja ia ingin kembali tertidur saat dirasanya ponselnya bergetar.

_Aku sudah ada di Bali. Kau mau kemana pagi ini, bisakah kita bertemu?_

Sebuah pesan singkat yang mampu membuat tubuh Sasuke tegang dan perasaannya campur aduk antara senang dan bergairah dan agak _shock_. Dengan cepat dibalasnya pesan singkat tersebut.

_Ubud. Aku tidak tahu bisa menemuimu atau tidak, pergi dengan siapa ke sini, hn?_

Pesan terkirim dan selang satu menit penuh, balasannya masuk ke ponsel Sasuke.

_Dengan yang lainnya. Aku akan menyusu__l__mu di Ubud, tunggu aku._

Inilah yang ditakutkan Sasuke, Ino biasanya suka bertindak nekat. Secepat kilat ia membalas pesan dari Ino.

_Lebih baik tidak usa – _**PIKK**

Sialnya Sasuke, hp-nya _low batt_ disaat yang sangat tidak tepat. Dan saat itu juga Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Hei Sasuke, aku sudah selesai, kau bersiaplah," Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut setengah basah. Ia memakai celana _Jeans _warna biru muda dan kemeja putih tulang, terlihat sangat _casual._

Sasuke melengos masuk kamar mandi tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Sakura, dan selang beberapa menit suara air dari dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

Perjalanan menuju Ubud menurut Sakura sangat menarik. Dan ia sempat terkagum saat melihat hamparan luas pesawahan dengan padi yang masih hijau. Juga beberapa rumah-rumah warga yang menampilkan banyak lukisan.

Rasanya Sakura seperti pulang ke kampung halamannya. Ingin sekali ia turun dari mobil dan mengamati semua lukisan secara detail, tapi Sasuke tampaknya sedang tidak _mood_ untuk melemaskan kaki.

Jika Sakura sangat menikmati perjalanan kali ini, maka keadaan Sasuke malah sebaliknya. Entah kenapa ia sama sekali tidak bisa melihat keindahan Ubud sedikitpun. Pikirannya beranjak jauh dari Ubud kepada seorang gadis yang tadi pagi baru saja mengiriminya pesan singkat. Gadis yang pernah menjalin sebuah kisah dengannya, gadis yang amat disayanginya.

Sasuke tidak bisa tenang sedikitpun. Hp-nya masih _low batt_ sehingga ia terpaksa meninggalkannya di Hotel, dan karena itulah ia tidak bisa menghubungi gadisnya. Bayangan Ino yang tersesat di sebuah negara antah berantah membuatnya cemas.

Dan itu berlangsung setidaknya sampai rombongannya tak sengaja menyalip sebuah becak motor yang membawa seorang gadis yang sudah tak asing di mata Sasuke, dan tak sengaja kejadian beberapa detik itu langsung membuat Sasuke sedikit terlonjak. Sasuke jelas tidak mungkin salah mengenalinya, warna rambutnya yang lebih pucat dari Naruto, juga semua warna ungu ditubuhnya. Jelas sekali gadis itu, Ino.

Sasuke segera membalikan badannya supaya ia bisa melihat Ino dari kaca belakang mobil. Tatapan mereka secara tidak sengaja bertemu, dan senyum lebar Ino tersungging sebagai bentuk sapaannya untuk Sasuke. Ino mengacungkan Ponselnya, tanda bagi Sasuke untuk segera menghubunginya.

"Paman Kakashi, bolehkah kupinjam Ponsel mu sebentar? Punyaku _Low Batt_," ucap Sasuke pada Kakashi.

"Tentu Yang Mulia, apapun untuk anda," dan Sasuke mendapatkan apa yang ia perlukan, menghiraukan tatapan penuh tanya dari Sakura. Segera ia kontak gadis _Blonde_ yang sedang mengikutinya itu dengan sebuah pesan singkat.

_-Hei, dengan siapa kau kesini? Maaf sekali aku __tidak__ bisa menemuimu, kau tahu kan, jadwal padat yang menyebalkan. –Sasuke- Ps : Ponsel ku Low Batt_

Selang beberapa menit setelah Sasuke mengirimkan teks tersebut, masuk pesan balasannya.

_-Hehe, aku sendirian saja. Sai sedang sibuk dengan kenalannya. Naruto sedang berkencan dengan gadis yang ditemuinya di pesawat, dan Shikamaru terlalu malas untuk membuka mata.__Tidak__ apa, aku mengerti. Seorang Pangeran memang selalu sibuk, ayo semangat!-Ino-_

Sasuke tersenyum membacanya, Ino memang seperti itu. Gadis itu selalu nekat, dan teman-temannya sangat tidak bisa diandalkan. Masih dengan senyum yang melekat, Sasuke membalas pesan Ino.

_-Hn, sepertinya aku harus memarahi mereka yang berani menelantarkan gadisku di tengah kota tak di kenal begini. Apa kau baik-baik saja.-Sasuke-_

Dengan segera Sasuke mengirim pesan tersebut sambil tersenyum ke arah jendela mobil, sementara hanya memperhatikan kelakuan Sasuke yang sedikit aneh, namun ia hanya menanggapinya dalam diam dan kembali ke 'acara' melihat-lihatnya. Kurang dari satu menit ponsel yang berada di genggaman Sasuke kembali bergetar menandakan ada pesan yang masuk.

_-Hahahaha, uuh kau membuatku tersipu. T__i__dak, aku __tidak__ apa-apa. Lagipula kasihan mereka harus kau marahi begitu. Mereka kan sudah baik mau mengantarku kesini. Oh ya, dari sini kau mau kemana lagi? –Ino-_

Sasuke kembali mendengus geli membaca isi pesan dari Ino, tanpa membuang waktu ia segera membalasnya.

_-Memang kenapa? Kau mau mengikuti ku hmm? –Sasuke-_

_-Memang, kenapa? Nggak boleh ya? Wah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku sudah susah-susah datang ke sini, uang tabunganku juga habis untuk biaya kesini, tapi seseorang sepertinya __tidak__ menginginkan keberadaanku. –Ino-_

Kali ini Sasuke sukses terkekeh geli, jemarinya semakin giat mengetik pesan.

_-Hahahaha, baiklah-baiklah. Kau akan ke Kintamani untuk makan siang kali setelah ini. Berdoalah, Sakura __tidak__ meminta untuk turun dan mengamati setiap lukisan satu persatu –Sasuke-_

_-Hmm, baiklah. Semoga kau bisa cepat ke Kintamani. Aku juga sudah lapar sebenarnya –Ino-_

Namun sepertinya Dewi Fortune tidak berpihak pada mereka karena setelah Sasuke membaca pesan Ino Sakura meminta Kakashi menghentikan mobil dan berlari kearah sebuah rumah yang menampilkan banyak lukisan.

Sebuah pesan dari Ino kembali masuk ke ponsel dalam genggaman Sasuke.

_-Well, sepertinya doa ku tidak terkabul, haha. Aku akan duluan ke Kintamani, kabari aku saat kau sudah sampai. Sampai Jumpa –Ino-_

Dan sebuah taksi berwarna biru muda melintas tepat disamping mobil Sasuke, si pengendara membunyikan klaksonnya sekali sebelum kemudian menambah kecepatan lajunya. Sasuke tersenyum melihat punggung si pengendara, ia terus memperhatikan sampai mereka hilang di kejauhan.

Pekikkan Sakura yang mengajakanya untuk melihat-lihatlah yang mampu mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan yang baru saja dilalui Ino.

"Hn, sebaiknya kau cepat melihat-lihatnya. Aku sudah lapar," ujar Sasuke.

Sakura mendengus mendengarnya, "Yah kau payah Sasuke, padahal lukisan ini bagus sekali loh."

"Hn?" Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura, "Apa kau bilang Jidat?"

Kedutan terlihat tampak di pelipis Sakura, "Apa kau bilang? Aku bahkan tidak menyebutmu Ayam, dan kau malah memulai pertengkaran!"

"Tapi kau menyebutku payah, bodoh. Cepatlah aku lapar,"

"Huh, nggak ada hubungannya. Mati kelaparan saja sana!"

Sasuke mendengus kesal, entahlah hari ini ia sering sekali mendengus. "Baik, kalau begitu maumu. Aku akan ke Kintamani, setelah makan baru ku suruh Kakashi untuk menjemputmu di sini."

"E-eh?" Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan tidak percaya, "Baiklah, baiklah. Kau menang! Ayo kita ke Kintamani sekarang,"

.

.

-_Kami sudah sampai, kau ada di mana? –Sasuke-_

_-Kami ada di meja dekat jendela –Ino-_

_-Kami? Kau tidak sendirian? –Sasuke-_

_-Uhum, yeah. Aku bersama yang lainnya, mereka ngotot menyusulku saat kubilang ada di Kintamani untuk menemuimu. K__a__u __tidak__ marah kan? –Ino-_

_-Haha, untuk apa marah? Tidak apa, itu malah mengurangi kecemasanku padamu. Sepertinya kita belum bisa ketemu, Sakura dan Kakashi terus mengikutiku. –Sasuke-_

"Hei Sasuke, kau mau makan apa?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan ponsel Kakashi –Sungguh sangat tidak modal Sasuke, ckckckck.

"Hn, apa saja," ujar Sasuke asal, pandangannya masih terfokus pada layar ponsel.

Sakura mendengus kesal, sambil bergumam, "Baiklah kalau begitu, kuberi nasi basi saja. Lagipula dia pasti tidak menyadarinya,"

"Berani melakukannya, kau kutinggalkan di sini."

"E-eh," Sakura merasa merinding sendiri, "Kau mendengarnya ya, a-aku hanya bercanda kok."

Dan setelah itu Sakura segera ngacir dan kembali dengan beberapa makanan. Semuanya setipe dengan makanan yang mereka makan saat pertemuan dengan Gubernur. Berbumbu banyak dan sangat lezat, juga pedas.

Mereka mengambil tempat dekat jendela, tempat di mana mereka bisa melihat pemandangan gunung dengan sangat jelas.

Acara makan siang berlangsung sangat sunyi karena tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Sakura merasa sangat bersyukur saat makanan di piringnya habis. Segera saja ia meminta izin pada Sasuke –yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya, untuk melihat-lihat.

Untungnya bagi Sakura karena Sasuke membawa camera-nya, segera saja ia mengeluarkan cameranya. Dengan semangat ia mencari spot yang bagus untuk mengabadikan keagungan tuhan yang satu itu. Rasanya Sakura belum puas mengambil gambar walau sudah menghabiskan seperempat memori cameranya. Saat ia akan mengabadikan gambar beberapa anak setempat –untuk yang ke entah berapa kali, Sasuke memanggilnya.

Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas kecewa saat Sasuke menyuruhnya naik ke mobil, dan inilah dia, teronggok di salah satu jok belakang mobil dengan pipi menempel pada kaca mobil.

"Sudahlah," ujar Sasuke bosan. "Kita kan bisa ke sini lagi nanti."

"Tapi kapan?" tanya Sakura, mukanya masih tetap setia pada kaca mobil, "Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya aku bisa kesini lagi."

"Hn, terserahlah."

.

.

Mereka sampai di Uluwatu saat hari baru beranjak sore. Cuaca cukup panas hari itu, membuat sakura berkali-kali mengeluh kepanasan. Bahkan wajah Sasuke yang pucat sampai merona kemerahan karenanya.

Kedaan di sana cukup ramai. Banyak turis dari luar maupun dalam negeri yang mengunjungi tempat itu. Dan semakin ramai saat para mamalia yang dikatakan nenek moyang manusia menampakan diri mereka.

Menurut salah satu pemandu wisata yang memandu mereka, di Uluwatu terdapat koloni kera yang tinggal menetap di sana. Kera-kera itu tidak buas, namun sedikit jahil. Karena itulah semua pengunjung di larang memakai topi maupun kacamat, dan Sakura agak keberatan karenanya. Sinar matahari yang terik seakan membakar kepala dan membutakan matanya, ia sangat butuh kacamata dan topi.

Namun semua itu tergantikan saat matanya menangkap begitu banyak objek yang bisa dijadikannya bahan lukisan juga untuk memenuhi memori cameranya. Tanpa basa basi, Sakura segera melesat ke salah satu objek yang membuatnya tertarik.

Sementara itu Sasuke merasakan getaran dari Ponsel Kakashi yang berada dalam kantung celananya.

_-Hei, maukah kau menengok ke arah jam lima? –Ino-_

Sasuke agak bingung membacanya, namun segera mengikuti intruksi yang Ino berikan. Senyum merekah dari bibir tipisnya begitu mendapatkan siluet gadisnya sedang duduk di atas sebuah batu yang lumayan besar ditemani seekor monyet gemuk yang sedang sibuk makan sekantung kacang dari genggaman tangan Ino.

Setelah menoleh kesekelilingnya dan memastikan tidak ada yang mengikutinya, Sasuke segera melangkah menghampiri Ino.

"Hei, mana yang lainnya?" bukan sapaan melainkan pertanyaan, sangat sasuke sekali.

Ino terkekeh mendengarnya, "Harusnya kau mengucapkan sapaan dulu baru bertanya. Mereka tidak ikut, ada urusan."

"Hn, baiklah."

Hening lama diantara mereka setelah Sasuke selesai mengucapkan gumaman tak pentingnya. Tidak ada yang berminat memulai percakapan, hanya duduk bersebelahan sambil merasakan semilir angin yang terkadang datang. Keheningan menenangkan seperti ini sudah biasa hadir dalam setiap kencan mereka.

Entah apa yang membuat Sasuke mau memulai percakapan duluan karena secara tiba-tba ia bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Ino. "Ayo kita jalan-jalan,"

"Eh, kemana?"

"Entahlah, kemana saja. Kau suka berbelanja kan? Kudengar ada sebuah tempat yang menjual banyak benda khas Bali, mau ke sana?" ujar Sasuke cuek, ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa bisa berbicara seperti itu. Ia bahkan tak tahu di mana tempat yang ia usulkan itu berada.

"Sukowati maksudmu?" tanyanya sambil terkekeh senang, "aku pernah ke sana bersama Sai, baiklah kita kesana."

"Hn, naik apa?"

Ino kembali terkekeh, "Naik becak motor tentu saja, aku suruh dia untuk menunggu di ujung sana. Tempatnya agak jauh dari sini, apa kau ada waktu? Bukankah jadwalmu padat, hmm?"

"Kita punya waktu sampai jam tujuh. Lebih baik cepat ke tempat beca motor itu, sebelum ada yang melihat,"

Dan mereka pun berangkat, tidak sadar akan masalah yang nanti bisa mereka timbulkan.

.

.

"Tuan Putri, maaf mengganggu anda. Tapi ada pertunjukan yang harus anda saksikan bersama Pangeran," suara Kakashi yang menggelegar sukses mengaggetkan Sakura ditengah sesi pengambilan gambar seekor monyet, membuat gambar itu tampak kabur.

"Wah, acara apa?"

"Tari Kecak, mari ikut saya."

"Eh, tunggu. Di mana Sasuke?"

"Saya juga tidak tahu, tapi saya sudah menyuruh orang untuk mencarinya. Lebih baik, anda ke tempat pertunjukan duluan."

Tempat pertunjukan yang dimaksud Paman Kakashi terletak lumayan jauh dari tempat Sakura sekarang berada. Dan selama perjalanan kesana ia tak hentinya terkekeh geli saat melihat ulah iseng para kera.

Pertunjukkan di mulai saat matahari hampir terbenam, membuat suasana sedikit menakutkan bagi Sakura. Apalagi saat ia sadari Sasuke belum kembali. Sungguh, selama pertunjukkan Sakura sama sekali tidak menikmatinya, pikirannya melayang jauh kepada Sasuke.

Sementara itu di tempat lain..

"Hei Sasuke, tidak apa-apa kau meninggalkan yang lain di tempat itu, terutama Sakura?" suara Ino terdengar mengalahkan ingar-bingar di sekeliling mereka.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa, lagipula dia bersama Kakashi, ada lagi yang mau kau beli?"

"Tidak, ini sudah cukup.. Eh, tunggu sebentar. Ada telepon masuk," ujar Ino, ia segera merogoh sakunya, "Halo.."

Sasuke tidak terlalu tertarik dengan percakapan Ino di telepon, pikirannya melayang kearah Sakura dan Kakashi. Apa yang akan terjadi seandainya mereka menyadari bahwa ia menghilang. Apa kakashi akan panik dan Sakura merutuki dirinya?

"Emmm, Sasuke," suara Ino membuarkan lamunannya. "Sepertinya kita harus ke Bandara. Sai mengabariku, kami tidak mendapat izin bolos sekolah lebih dari dua hari. Jadi harus pulang secepatnya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita ke– "

**JEPRET**

Oh tidak! Sasuke lupa satu hal. Wartawan ada di mana-mana. Seperti semut kelaparan yang menemukan gula. Mereka menemukan Sasuke saat ini. Secepat kilat diraihnya tangan Ino, dan di paksanya gadis itu untuk berlari. Tampaknya Ino mengerti maksud Sasuke karena ia hanya menurut dan ikut berlari.

Sasuke sangat bersyukur ia bersama Ino kali ini, tampaknya gadis itu tau seluk-beluk tempat ini. ia terus membawa Sasuke memasuki lorong-lorong tersembunyi, lari dari kejaran para wartawan yang haus berita.

Mereka terus berlari sampai akhirnya berhenti dalam keadaan kehabisan nafas di salah satu gang sempit yang tersembunyi di balik sebuah restoran _Seafood_ kumuh. Gang itu sangat sempit, dan tubuh mereka berdua berjejalan di dalamnya. Muka mereka terletak sangat dekat, bahkan nyaris bersentuhan.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke saat itu karena tiba-tiba ia mendekatkan kepalanya, mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka berdua. Saat bibir keduanya nyaris bertemu..

**Pik Pik Pik**

_-Ino, kau ada di mana? Kenapa belum datang? –Sai-_

Sebuah pesan singkat dari Sai sukses menyadarkan mereka berdua. Keduanya dengan canggung saling menjauhkan wajah masing-masing. Waktu mereka hanya sedikit saat ini, dengan agak canggung sasuke menggenggam tangan Ino dan menuntunnya keluar dari gang.

Mereka menaiki kendaraan umum untuk transportasi ke bandara karena becak motor yang tadi mereka naiki untuk pergi ke Sukowati sepertinya sudah pergi entah kemana. Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke merasa canggung sekaligus nyaman dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Ino diam sedari tadi namun suara berisik dari jalan di sekitar mereka mampu mengikis kecanggungan sedikit demi sedikit.

Mereka larut dalam keheningan, tidak sadar telah menghasilkan masalah cukup besar.

.

.

"Tenanglah Tuan Putri, kami pasti dapat menemukannya," suara Paman Kakashi yang tenang sedikit mengikis kekhawatiran Sakura.

Sasuke tidak datang sampai acara selesai, dan juga tidak kembali saat mereka mengakhiri kunjungan di Uluwatu. Entah kenapa Sakura merasa sangat khawatir, ia merasa tangan dan kakinya tak berhenti bergetar. Bagaimana jika Sasuke tersesat? Bagaimana jika ia diculik dan penculiknya meminta tebusan? Bagaimana jika sasuke menjadi korban tabrak lari dan mayatnya ditinggalkan begitu saja di tengah jalan yang sepi? Bagaimana–

"Maaf saya lancang Tuan Putri. Tapi saya sarankan agar anda tidak perlu cemas dan membayangkan hal yang mengerikan. Saya sudah meminta bantuan setiap pihak keamanan di Bali untuk mencari Pangeran secara diam-diam agar tidak menimbulkan kecemasan publik."

Seakan mampu membaca pikiran Sakura, Kakashi menjelaskannya secara lugas. Walau begitu segumpal besar kecemasan masih tersangkut di hati Sakura.

Sakura terus memandang jalan di luar melalui kaca mobil, berharap menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Namun percuma, tidak ada satupun kepala dengan rambut pantat ayam di antara puluhan kepala di trotoar.

Sakura baru akan mengalihkan pandangannya dari kaca mobil saat dilhatnya rambut jigrak _Blonde_ yang tidak asing beserta atribut serba oranye dari seorang pemuda yang sedang menunggu di depan trotoar.

"Paman, berhenti di sini. Sebentar," Ujar Sakura kepada Kakashi yang segera meminggirkan mobilnya ke samping trotoar. Secepat kilat Sakura turun dari mobil dan mendatangi sosok pemuda itu.

"Kak Naruto! Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Sakura. pemuda yang ditanya tersentak kaget, namun senyum lebar segera tersungging di bibirnya.

"Ah, Sakura." ujarnya sambil memperlebar senyumnya, "aku sedang mengantar seseorang menemui seseorang, hehehe. Kau?"

"Ada sedikit urusan, err... Sasuke.." Sakura tidak yakin apa ia boleh menceritakannya kepada Naruto atau tidak, tapi ini demi kebaikan Sasuke juga. Bagaimanapun Naruto adalah sahabat Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto mendesak.

"Itu.. Sasuke, dia.. dia menghilang.." ucap Sakura akhirnya.

Mata Naruto melebar mendengarnya, dan secara spontan sebuah nama terlontar dari mulutnya, "Ino."

"Eh, apa kau bilang?" Tanya Sakura tidak yakin, tadi samar didenganrnya Naruto menggumamkan nama Ino. "Apa Ino ada di sini?"

"Eh, ya begitulah. Dan sepertinya Sasuke.. dia dan Ino.." Naruto tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, membuat Sakura agak kesal.

"Beritahu aku di mana tempatnya?"

"..."

"Ayolah Kak Naruto, ini sangat penting. Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi, Paman Kakashi bilang ada sebuah pidato penting yang harus dihadiri Sasuke," ucap Sakura panjang lebar.

"Aku juga tak tahu. Tapi tadi Sai menyuruh kami untuk datang ke Bandara setelah beres-beres. Kami tidak mendapat Izin untuk bolos lebih lama dari ini, jadi – "

"Baiklah terima kasih, _Senpai_!" Sakura melengos begitu saja setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan memotong penjelasan Naruto.

Ia menaiki mobil dan segera menyuruh Paman Kakashi ke Bandara tanpa mau susah-susah menjelaskan alasan ia pergi ke sana. Perjalanan berlangsung sangat lama bagi Sakura, untungnya sebelum ketidak sabarannya meledak, mereka sampai.

Ia segera berlari memasuki bandara, mengacuhkan semua tatapan bingung orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang panik ia edarkan pandangannya ke sana kemari. Berharap menemukan sebuah kepala dengan rambut _Raven__-_nya. Namun nihil, tidak ada sosok Sasuke yang tertangkap pandangannya.

**JEPRET**

Sakura mengerjap bingun saat kilat cahaya dari kamera membutakan matanya. Dan kemudian terdengar suara beberapa orang, "Hei itu Putri, lihat! Putri Sakura ada di sini, cepat ambil gambarnya!"

Sakura merasakan sebongkah besar batu turun dengan cepat ke lambungnya, membuatnya mulas seketika. Sambil merutuki para wartawan yang membuat kegaduhan itu, Sakura mulai berlari dan bersembunyi.

'_Sial, kenapa harus di saat seperti ini sih?'_ batinnya.

.

.

"Hei Ino, mungkin setelah dari sini akan sangat sulit bagi kita untuk bertemu," ujar Sasuke saat mereka sudah sampai di Bandara.

Ino tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap Sasuke dalam. Lalu tiba-tiba ia menubruk Sasuke dan memeluknya dengan erat. Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah dan balas memeluk Ino.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menepati janji kita untuk selalu bersama," ujar Sasuke sangat lirih di telinga Ino.

Sasuke merasakan bahunya ditonjok kecil oleh Ino, dan didengarnya suara merdu Ino yang sedikit bergetar di dalam pelukannya. "Jangan berkata seperti itu, aku percaya masih banyak kesempatan untuk kita. Ini hanya sebuah rintangan besar, harus dilalui dengan semangat."

Sasuke tertegun mendengarnya. Ia bahkan masih terdiam saat Ino melepaskan pelukannya dan secara tiba-tiba Ino berjinjit dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Sasuke yang masih diam, dan..

_**CUP**_

Bibir Ino pun menyentuh bibir Sasuke dengan lembut,"Ini untuk yang tadi di gang, sampai jumpa." tindakan Ino barusan membuat Sasuke diam seribu bahasa, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang. Ino pun segera meninggalkan Sasuke dan masuk ke dalam untuk check-in sambil tersebut lembut.

.

.

Sakura masih dalam posisinya yang sedang bersembunyi di balik sebuah pilar saat ia menangkap sepasang kekasih yang sedang berpelukkan di salah satu pojok Bandara. Rasanya ia mengenali siluet keduanya, terasa sangat familiar baginya.

Ia terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka. Bagaimana si pemuda yang membisikan sesuatu pada gadisnya, lalu saat si pemuda memeluknya dengan erat, dan saat terakhir si gadis mencium sekilas si pemuda dan berlalu.

Sakura masih terus memfokuskan pandangannya, sampai akhirnya si pemuda juga meninggalkan bandara. Suara jepretan kamera berhasil membangunkannya dari lamunan tak tentunya. Dengan agak jengkel ia kembali berlari sambil menutupi mukannya.

**BRUUKK!**

"WAAAAA!"

Sakura terhempas ke lantai saat dirasanya ia menabrak seseorang. Dan ia mendesah lega saat tahu siapa yang ditabraknya. Kakashi berdiri dengan Sasuke di sebelahnya. Ekspresi keduanya berbeda, Kakashi sedang tersenyum lembut padanya dan Sasuke sedang menatapnya datar.

"Maafkan saya Tuan Putri, tapi saya sudah menemukan Yang Mulia. Apa yang mulia baik-baik saja? Dan sebenarnya waktu kita tinggal sedikit," ucap Kakashi sambil membantu Sakura bangun.

"Ahahaha, tidak apa-apa paman. Tidak terlalu sakit kok, ayo kita berangkat!" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sakura merasa Sasuke mendengus di sebelahnya, namun ia tidak peduli. Rasanya lega sekali Sasuke sudah ketemu.

Mereka berjalan menuju tempat mobil diparkirkan dalam keadaan yang cukup gaduh karena beberapa wartawan terus saja mengikuti mereka, dan tentu saja beberapa orang _bodyguard _terus berjalan di samping mereka sambil menahan wartawan yang terus berusaha mengambil gambar pasangan Putra dan Putri mahkota Jepang tersebut , Sasuke dan Kakashi berjalan dalam langkah besar-besar membuat Sakura kewalahan mengikuti mereka. Sesampainya di dalam mobil, keadaan kembali hening seperti biasa.

"Maaf Yang Mulia, tapi sepertinya kita tidak bisa kembali ke Hotel dulu untuk siap-siap. Kita harus segera ke tempat pertemuan agar tidak terlambat, baju anda ada di mobil, akan saya ambilkan segera," suara Kakashi kembali memecah keheningan.

"Hn, baiklah. Aku ganti di toilet saja," ujar Sasuke sambil lalu.

Sakura memandang punggung keduanya dari belakang, dan sesuatu seperti menghantam memorinya. Baju Sasuke, rasanya ia pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. Juga siluet itu, rasanya sangat mirip dengan pemuda yang tadi dilihatnya di Bandara.

Dan ia merasakan fakta kembali menghantam memorinya, lebih keras dari yang tadi. Kejadian saat seorang gadis cantik yang memeluk seorang pemuda di Bandara, kemudian dengan cepat memori itu kembali mengingatkan tentang ciuman yang gadis itu berikan kepada pemuda yang masih diam di hadapannya.

Sakura merasa kepalanya seakan terus berputar, dan beberapa detik kemudian ia berhasil mendapat kesimpulan yang membuatnya seakan tertusuk sebilah pisau tajam tepat di jantungnya.

'Apa mungkin Sasuke pemuda yang tadi?'

**TO BE CONTINUE!**

**Yeah, long chapter, right?**

**Sorry for being late. Rissa terkena WB, padahal itu bagian Rissa untuk ngelanjutin dan bukan bagian Lathief. Oleh karena itu, sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf –yang belum tentu di terima, satu chapter yang panjaaaang untuk kalian. Kali ini wordnya mencapai 6000 lebih, hehehehe. Maaf kalau kalian mabok bacanya -_-V**

**Aduh, untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Maaf banget untuk some typo and missing word. Dan maaf untuk cerita yang membosankan dan gak jelas ini. **

**Dan maaf banget buat yang suka Sasusaku karena chap ini lebih banyak menceritakan SasuIno nya. Saya bahkan nggak nyangka KENAPA jari SAYA berani ngetik tentang mereka. Hehehehe. **

**-_-VVV**

**Oh iya balesan buat reviewnya:**

_**: itu yang terakhir mereka lagi kayak di restaurant gitu deh, tapi di gedung.. Hehe, maaf bingung ya, tapi MAKASIH BANYAK KARNA UDAH NGE-REVIEW!**_

_**Via-princezz: iya nih, Sasu emang seneng banget ngejailin Saku, hahaha.. Wahduh bawa cucu mahkota? Rencananya sih first night-nya abis dari Bali, tunggu ya!**_

_**: Hehehe, maaf yah akhirnya Sakura duluan yang cemburu, abis aku malah ga tega kalo ngeliat Sasu yang cemburu duluan *dilempar **_

_**vvvv: iya, sekali-kali Ino yang jadi musuhnya gitu, hahaha.. Kan ga ada kemajuan kalo Karin mulu yang jadi musuhnya, keep reading my fict yah! Jangan lupa review **_

_**.Chocolate: Iya nih, Ino ganggu terus aja yaahhh! Maaf deh ternyata di sini banyakan SasuIno-nya.. Tapi aku janji di chap depan SasuSaku bakal lebih banyak dan lebih romantis, hehehe**_

_**Zhie Hikaru: iya nih, Sasu kalo sakit bisanya marah-marah, tar cepet tua looh, hahaha**_

_**Reon: ya ampuuun, emangnya segitu bencinya yah sama Ino, pasti gara-gara fict ini nih *digebukin Ino FC. Tapi jangan lupa baca dan review lagi yah! **_

_**me: iya deh, nanti dibuatin Sasukenya cemburu, wkwkwk**_

_**Just Ana: Hmmm, Gaara-nya gak ikut soalnya ada keperluan lain di istana, tapi nanti pas udah balik ke Jepang bakal ada SakuGaa kok.. *evillaugh**_

_**Nanairo Zoacha: iya nih, Sakura kasian banget, ckckckck.. Jangan lupa review lagi yah!**_

_**Lily Artemist D'G xXTeER males login: makasih buat pujiannyaaaaa *ngefly.. Terus baca dan jangan lupa review lagi yah!**_

_**uchiha priz alexa runo: maaf yah, update-nya sangat telat banget.. Tapi makasih banyak ya**_

_**Matsumoto Rika: Maaf yah, kayaknya di Bali Sakura terlalu menderita yah, peace.. Tapi nanti Sasukenya yang bakal menderita kok pas mereka udah balik ke Jepang lagi, sabaaar yaaa**_

_**4ntk4-ch4n: Si Ino mau ngerusuh, hehehe.. Keep reading and don't forget to review yah! *sokInggris**_

_**uwaykimhara: Iya nih, pengganggu banget, hehehehe...**_

_**Maya: Hahaha, asiiikk masih ada yang alim juga, tapi sebenernya temen saya si lathief udah ga alim-alim banget sih, wkwkwk... Tapi tenang aja ga bakal berubah jadi M kok..**_

_**Okelah sekian balesan reviewnya..**_

**Akhir kata untuk para readers yang cantik atau ganteng, yang baik, yang pintar, yang imut, yang apalagi yah? Pokoknya REVIEW yang banyak yaaaahhh, segala bentuk kritik, saran dan pujian kami terima dengan senang hati. Dan untuk segala bentuk FLAME, kami tidak menerima dengan ikhlas, karena sudah ditegaskan di paling atas... **_**(Don't like don't read!)**_

**REVIEW PLEEEAASSEEEE! **


	9. I'm Just Your Wife

Sakura memandang punggung keduanya dari belakang, dan sesuatu seperti menghantam memorinya. Baju Sasuke, rasanya ia pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. Juga siluet itu, rasanya sangat mirip dengan pemuda yang tadi dilihatnya di Bandara.

Dan ia merasakan fakta kembali menghantam memorinya, lebih keras dari yang tadi. Kejadian saat seorang gadis cantik yang memeluk seorang pemuda di Bandara, kemudian dengan cepat memori itu kembali mengingatkan tentang ciuman yang gadis itu berikan kepada pemuda yang masih diam di hadapannya.

Sakura merasa kepalanya seakan terus berputar, dan beberapa detik kemudian ia berhasil mendapat kesimpulan yang membuatnya seakan tertusuk sebilah pisau tajam tepat di jantungnya.

'Apa mungkin Sasuke pemuda yang tadi?'

_**The Days of The Princess**_

_**Disklaimer tokoh : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Disklaimer cerita : 'UCHIHA**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Genre : Romance, Drama**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read!**_

~I'm Just Your Wife~

**Sakura POV****'s**

Entah kenapa aku memang sulit mempercayai semua ini, aku terus berharap bahwa yang aku lihat tadi adalah khayalanku saja yang sedang frustasi. Tapi setiap kali aku mencoba untuk melupakan ingatan itu, justru membuatku semakin sulit untuk menghapusnya.

Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada diriku. Apa yang membuatku merasa sangat sesak sampai tidak bisa bernafas? Apa yang membuatku merasa sangat sakit seperti ini? Apa yang membuatku merasa seperti ditikan berkali-kali.

Harusnya aku tidak perlu sesakit ini kan? Maksudku, untuk apa aku sakit begini? Toh, Sasuke dan Ino memang sepasang kekasih, mereka boleh bemesraan dimanapun mereka mau kan? Tapi, kenapa rasanya sangat tidak rela melihat mereka begitu dekat.

Bodoh. Aku memang bodoh, untuk apa aku merasa tidak rela, hmm? Peranku disini kan hanya sebagai wanita yang dijodohkan dengannya, tidak lebih. Juga mungkin, sebagai pengacau kehidupannya yang sempurna.

Kucoba untuk melirik ke arah Sasuke, ia sedang terdiam melihat ke jendela. Ingin sekali aku tahu kemana ia pergi selama menghilang tadi, dan kuharap jawabannya berbeda dengan apa yang ada di benakku. Rasa penasaranku rasanya sudah tidak terbendung lagi, aku bahkan yakin bisa mati penasaran kalau tidak bertanya padanya.

"Sasuke..."

"Hn," tanggapnya tanpa melirik sedikitpun ke arahku.

"Tadi kau kemana?" akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutku, walaupun sebenarnya perasaanku sangat takut sekali. Takut jawabannya tidak memuaskan.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya masih dengan nada yang dingin dan wajah yang menghadap ke jendela.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Setidaknya ini lebih baik dibandingkan ia menceritakan apa yang sedang bermain-main di benakku. Tapi tetap saja..

Aku ingin melontarkan kata-kata untuk mengingatkan bahwa aku ini istrinya dan berhak untuk tahu masalah itu, tapi aku urungkan niatku saat kulihat kami sudah sampai di sebuah hotel yang akan menjadi tempat pidato Sasuke nanti.

Seorang pelayan Hotel langsung membukakan pintu mobil kami tepat saat mobil kami berhenti di depan pintu lobby. Dengan langkah cepat Sasuke bersama Kakashi dengan segera berjalan ke ruang ganti, kurasa lebih baik aku tidak mengikutinya, aku pun memilih untuk langsung pergi ke aula.

"Silahkan yang mulia," seorang wanita tersenyum dan dengan sopannya dia menunjukkan arah menuju aula, aku pun dengan senang hati mengikutinya di belakang. Perasaanku mulai sedikit membaik kali ini.

Setelah berjalan beberapa meter, akhirnya aku sampai di depan dua buah pintu yang bisa dibilang pintu yang sangat besar dengan gagangnya yang terbuat dari besi yang sangat panjang menempel dari atas ke bawah di masing-masing pintu. Tak lupa ukiran khas Bali menghiasi pintu tersebut.

Pintu pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan suasana aula yang sudah ramai dengan wartawan dan petinggi-petinggi daerah. Para wartawan itu tak henti-hentinya memotretku, cahaya yang dihasilkannya lama-lama bisa membuatku pusing dan buta sesaat.

Aku pun segera berjalan masuk ke aula tersebut dan duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan khusus untukku, tepatnya kursi merah yang empuk dan terlihat sangat indah sekali yang berada di barisan paling depan.

Tak berapa lama pintu besar yang berada di sisi kiri aula terbuka dan dari sana terlihat Sasuke yang sudah memakai baju resmi kerajaan berdiri dengan senyumnya. Tak lupa para wartawan pun dengan hebohnya berusaha untuk mengambil gambar dari Pangeran Jepang ini.

**Normal POV**

Sasuke dengan gagahnya berjalan menuju tempat yang telah disediakan di atas panggung, dan terlihat Gubernur Bali juga berjalan naik ke atas panggung. Di atas panggung tersebut sudah disediakan tiga buah kursi mewah dan sebuah meja besar yang di atasnya terletak banyak sekali _mic _dari berbagai stasiun TV dan radio. Juga beberapa _Audio Speaker_ di samping panggung.

Sasuke memberi isyarat pada Sakura untuk ikut naik. Tapi masalahnya, isyarat dari Sasuke nyaris tidak terlihat karena wajah non ekspresinya. Untunglah akhirnya Sakura mengerti, dan iapun naik ke atas panggung dengan agak canggung dan terburu-buru.

Mereka duduk dengan urutan Sasuke duduk di tengah, Sakura duduk di samping kanannya dan Gubernur Bali duduk di samping kirinya. Dan tidak lupa, seorang penerjemah berdiri agak jauh dari meja mereka di bagian sisi kiri panggung.

Selama acara tersebut berlangsung, Sakura hanya tersenyum canggung ke depan, ia hanya diam sementara Sasuke dan Gubernurlah yang berbicara. Sasuke berpidato sekitar 10 menit, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan pidato dari Gubernur Bali yang agak membosankan –menurut Sakura yang merasa di kacangin(?).

Banyak sekali pikiran-pikiran dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di benak Sakura sampai-sampai rasanya kepalanya mau pecah. Kepalanya lama-lama terasa berat, dan pelipisnya mengluarkan keringat dingin.

'Uhh, sepertinya aku kelelahan. Dan, ukh! Lapar sekali, aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali melihat makanan...' batinnya sambil meremas gaun yang ia pakai namun wajahnya tetap menampilkan senyum manisnya.

Setelah kurang lebih 20 menit, acara pun selesai. Terakhir Sasuke yang bersalaman dengan Gubernur diiringi dengan penandatanganan perjanjian kerjasama antara Jepang dan Indonesia. Dengan segera rombongan Sasuke dan Sakura yang dijaga ketat oleh belasan _bodyguard_-nya berjalan keluar aula dan segera menuju ke mobil yang sudah menunggu di depan pintu lobby.

Rombongan yang terdiri dari empat mobil itu pun segera meluncur menuju hotel tempat mereka akan beristirahat. Di dalam sebuah mobil dari salah satu rombongan tersebut berisi Sasuke dan Sakura, dan suasana di sana sama heningnya dengan di pemakaman.

Sesampainya di hotel, Sasuke dan Sakura segera keluar dari mobil.

"Yang mulia, saat ini acara sudah selesai jadi anda bisa beristirahat. Pesawat kepulangan anda sudah disiapkan dan akan lepas landas besok jam sebelas siang,"

"Hn, bukankah harusnya masih ada beberapa hari lagi?" tanya Sasuke dengan alis terangkat.

Kakashi terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Itu.. saya juga kurang tahu. Tapi Yang Mulia Ratu menyuruh anda segera pulang setelah Pidato dan Perjanjian selesai... Anda boleh istirahat sekarang, panggil saya jika ada yang diinginkan."

Sasuke hanya ber 'hn' ria dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan kaku.

"Terima kasih, paman Kakashi," sementara Sakura merasa tidak enak kepada Kakashi, jadi ia tetap membalasnya dengan senyuman. Sasuke segera masuk ke dalam hotel diikuti beberapa _bodyguard-_nya.

"Yang mulia, anda terlihat kurang sehat. Apa yang mulia baik-baik saja?" tanya Kakashi dengan wajah khawatir pada Sakura yang terlihat pucat.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa, mungkin istirahat sebentar akan membuatku lebih baik, maaf membuatmu khawatir," dengan langkah gontai Sakura segera menyusul Sasuke ke kamarnya, sementara Kakashi masih menyiratkan wajah khawatir pada Sakura.

Sesampainya di kamar, Sasuke segera duduk di sofa sementara Sakura memutuskan untuk segera mandi dan membereskan barang-barangnya karena besok mereka akan kembali ke Jepang. Sakura tidak menghiraukan Sasuke, begitu juga Sasuke yang hanya memperhatikan kegiatan Sakura tanpa berkomentar sambil sesekali melirik ponselnya yang baru ia hidupkan dan sudah terisi penuh.

"Hey, kau mau makan apa?" tanya Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah bosan dengan suasana sepi bak pemakaman umum.

"Aku tidak mau makan, aku mau tidur," jawab Sakura agak ketus tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke sedikitpun. Tangannya masih sibuk membereskan barang walau kepalanya sudah mulai berdenyut-denyut.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Sasuke yang sepertinya heran dengan tingkah Sakura, mulai berjalan ke arah kamar untuk melihatnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku lelah?" jawab Sakura asal membuat Sasuke makin bingung.

Dengan segera Sakura bersiap-siap untuk tidur tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke yang masih mematung di depan pintu kamar karena ini sepertinya baru pertama kali Sakura bicara pada Sasuke dengan wajah serius dan kata-kata yang tidak biasanya.

"Hey, kau mau tidur dimana?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba yang melihat Sakura membawa selimut ke ruang keluarga dan duduk di sofa.

"Tentu saja aku akan tidur di sofa, bukannya kau mau tidur di kasur? Aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu," Sakura segera merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa dan menutupinya dengan selimut yang ia bawa dan dengan segera ia menutup matanya tanpa ada niat untuk mendengar tanggapan Sasuke.

"Kau itu kenapa sih? Baiklah kalau itu yang kau inginkan aku akan tidur di kasur, selamat malam," Sasuke sepertinya sudah mulai frustasi dengan Sakura yang berubah drastis, akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar dan tidur walau sebenarnya ia masih memikirkan keadaan Sakura.

'Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi selama aku pergi?' batin Sasuke yang sekarang sudah berada di atas kasur sebelum ia menutup matanya.

Keesokan harinya, wajah Sakura tampak semakin pucat dan saat ini ia masih tak menghiraukan Sasuke. Hatinya terlalu sakit untuk melihat wajah Sasuke, karena setiap kali ia melihatnya, dugaan-dugaan tentang identitas pemuda yang ia lihat di bandara mulai menerjang otak tanpa ampun.

Sasuke semakin bingung dengan kelakuan Sakura yang sepertinya mengacuhkannya sedari tadi. Ia hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sakura.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang sibuk menyisir rambutnya. Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut Sakura sempat tersentak dan menghentikan kegiatannya.

Ia menghela nafas berat lalu menjawab, "Aku tidak lapar," walau mukanya terlihat biasa – dan pucat, tapi nada suaranya sangat menusuk dan dingin.

"Kau itu sadar atau tidak, kau sudah tidak makan tadi malam dan sekarang kau bilang kau tidak lapar? Kau bisa pingsan nanti kalau kau terus begini," Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah bosan dengan kelakuan Sakura mulai memberanikan diri untuk memaksanya makan, karena sesungguhnya ia juga khawatir melihat Sakura seperti ini. Eh tunggu, khawatir?

Sakura medengus sumbang, "Tidak usah pedulikan aku," ujarnya asal, lalu kembali sibuk sendiri. Membuat Sasuke semakin frustasi. 'Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi!'

Jam sebelas mereka langsung menuju ke bandara. Di dalam mobil seperti biasa hanya ada keheningan, namun ada yang berbeda kali ini. Biasanya Sakura yang sering melirik ke arah Sasuke, tapi kali ini justru sebaliknya.

Selama di pesawat Sakura lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk mendengarkan musik menggunakan fasilitas yang ada, setelah bosan ia lebih memilih untuk tidur. Tanpa sedikitpun berusaha membuka percakapan dengan Sasuke seperti yang biasanya sering ia lakukan.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih 5 jam, akhirnya pesawat mereka mendarat di Jepang dan tentu saja rombongan penjemput sudah menunggu di sana.

Sesampainya mereka di istana, Sakura lebih memilih untuk segera menuju ke kamarnya sementara Sasuke tentu saja harus melaporkan hasil kunjungannya kepada Raja alias ayahnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, selamat atas keberhasilanmu Pangeran," ucap Fugaku setelah mendengar cerita dari anaknya, ia tampak bangga sekali atas kerja keras Sasuke selama di Bali.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, di mana Putri?" Ibu Suri yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan omongan ayah dan anak ini pun akhirnya bersuara. Ia sepertinya sangat merindukan Sakura, mengingat beberapa hari ini mereka (Sasuke dan Sakura) pergi ke Bali.

"Maaf yang mulia, sepertinya tuan putri sangat kelelahan jadi ia sedang berada di kamarnya sekarang," jawab Sasuke dengan senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sakura, tapi dari pada membuat semua cemas?

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke kamar," Sasuke segera pamit dari hadapan Ibu Suri dang orang tuanya.

"Istirahatlah Pangeran," Mikoto memaklumi Sasuke dan menyuruhnya istirahat, ia terus memperhatikan anak kesayangannya itu berjalan keluar dari ruangan, tak lupa dengan senyuman yang terulas di bibirnya.

Sesampainya di kediaman Putra dan Putri Mahkota, Sasuke tidak langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Ia melihat sejenak ke arah kamar Sakura yang tepat berada di depan kamarnya. Tampaknya Sakura tengah dipaksa makan oleh beberapa pelayan, namun dengan gigihnya dia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan keras kepala.

Itu terjadi berulang-ulang, setiap pelayan bergantian mencoba membujuk Sakura makan, namu tidak ada satupun yang berhasil. Akhirnya mereka hanya bisa mengalah dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura, setelah sebelumnya menaruh makanan di meja samping tempat tidur Sakura.

Sasuke mengernyit heran melihatnya, ia semakin bingun dengan sifat Sakura ini, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada Kakashi yang saat ini berada tak jauh di belakangnya.

"Kakashi, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba dan tentu saja Kakashi langsung berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

"Ya, yang mulia,"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Putri saat di Bali? Tepatnya saat aku sedang pergi," Kakashi pun sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, namun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memberitahunya demi kebaikan mereka.

Kakashi mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum kemudian menjawab, "Sebenarnya, Putri sangat khawatir terhadap anda, yang mulia. Sampai akhirnya ia bertemu dengan tuan Uzumaki,"

"Maksudmu, Naruto temanku?" tanya Sasuke meyakinkan.

"Ya, yang mulia. Ia memberitahu bahwa yang mulia sedang bersama nona Yamanaka di Bandara,"

Tentu saja Sasuke sangat kaget mendengar kabar tersebut, namun rasa terkejut itu segera digantikan oleh sebuah perasaan lain yang mengejutkan Sasuke. Ada apa ini, kenapa ia merasa... bersalah.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat, lalu menjawab, "Baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih," Kakashi segera berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam di depan kamar Sakura dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang 'sangat merasa bersalah'. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar Sakura, entah apa yang menariknya untuk berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura.

Di atas kasur yang berukuran _king size_ tersebut, Sakura tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya dengan wajah yang sangat pucat. Sasuke mungkin akan mengira Sakura mati jika saja dada gadis itu tidak naik-turun menandakan ia bernapas.

Sasuke tertegun melihat bekas aliran air mata yang mengering di pipi gadis itu, samar namun tetap terlihat oleh Sasuke. Sebuah kalimat tiba-tiba berlalu lalang di benaknya. 'Gadis itu istrimu.'

Ya istrinya, itulah status gadis itu sekarang. Tapi apakah sikapnya selama ini sudah layak disebut seorang suami?

"Maaf," hanya kata itu yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke. Sementara Sakura–entah ia bisa mendengarnya atau tidak, masih terlelap dalam tidurnya, tentu saja ia sangat lelah menanggung perasaan ini.

Tangan Sasuke sekarang mulai bergerak mencoba menggapai wajah Sakura. Namun beberapa senti sebelum tangan itu menyentuh wajah Sakura, Sasuke membeku. Seperti tersadar dari sesuatu, ia segera menarik tangannya, 'Lebih baik aku tidak mengganggunya,' batin Sasuke dan ia seger bangkit dan beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa Sakura dan Sasuke bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah, namun sampai hari ini Sakura tidak pernah mau menyentuh makanannya, ia hanya minum berliter-liter air tanpa makan apapun. Rasanya ia sangat tidak bernafsu makan. Wajahnya pun semakin pucat dan badannya sangat lemas.

Sesampainya di sekolah Sakura terus berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk dan langkah gontai, tidak sekalipun ia menghiraukan sapaan yang di berikan orang-orang. Sesampainya di kelaspun ia langsung duduk di bangkunya dan membenamkan diri pada sebuah buku tebal yang entah apa isinya.

Sahabat-sahabat Sakura segera menghampirinya, mereka tampak antusias untuk mendengar cerita Sakura tentang kunjungannya ke Bali. "Sakura! ya ampun apa kabar? Kau berhutang cerita pada kami!" suara cempreng Karin membahana menembus gendang telinga Sakura.

"..."

"Ayolah Sakura, ceritakan kunjunganmu ke Bali," bujuk Tenten kepada Sakura yang masih sibuk dengan buku tebalnya.

"..."

"A-ada apa Sakura-chan? Kau terlihat pucat, apa kau sakit?" suara Hinata yang pelan dan sedikit tersendat ikut meramaikan sekeliling Sakura.

"..."

"HE! JIDAT! Kau ini kenapa sih, ayolah cerita pada kami. Apa Uchiha Sasuke itu menyakitimu?" mendengar nama Sasuke di sebut-sebut oleh Karin membuat Sakura tanpa sadar menutup bukunya dan menghela napas berat.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Dia tidak menyakitiku," ucap Sakura datar, lalu kembali membuka bukunya.

Sakura mendengar Tenten dan Karin menghela nafas berat sebelum kemudian didengarnya suara Karin kembali, "Sekali lihat pun kami tahu ada apa-apa. Kau berpakaian rapih dan membaca buku tebal, itu pastu ada masalah kan? Ayo ceritakan pada kami."

"I-iya Sakura-chan, ceritakan saja pada kami. Ki-kita sahabat bukan?" tambah Hinata mendukung Karin.

Sakura menghela napas berat, lalu mulai menceritakan semua hal selama di Bali. Termasuk kejadian di bandara dan hal yang membebani pikirannya.

Sakura cukup bersyukur setelah menceritakan semuanya, rasanya sangat lega dan ringan. Walau tidak sepenuhnya ia merasa lega, tapi ia senang bercerita pada teman-temannya. Mereka sangat baik. Mereka mendengarkan cerita Sakura dari awal sampai akhir dengan sabar dan memberi dukungan dan kata-kata penenang di akhir. Dan juga ancaman-ancaman untuk Ino dari Karin sebagai tambahan.

Setidaknya dukungan teman-temannya bisa membuat Sakura bertahan sampai bel istirahat berbunyi dan pelajaran jam pagi selesai. Dengan gontai ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar kelas tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan dan ajakan teman-temannya untuk makan siang bersama. Ia hanya ingin sendiri.

Saat itu Sakura sedang berjalan melewati lorong kelas satu saat ia secara tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Ino. Mereka sempat bertatap muka namun tidak ada yang memulai untuk berbicara ataupun mencoba untuk menyapa. Akhirnya Sakura memberanikan diri.

Ia menghela napas sebentar lalu berkata, "Tunggu, aku ingin bicara denganmu," Ino pun menghentikan langkahnya dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sakura.

Mereka segera menuju ke salah satu ruang kelas yang kosong. Kelakuan mereka yang agak mencolok itu tampaknya mengundang beberapa orang murid untuk mengerubungi pintu kelas. Namun tidak ada yang bersuara sama sekali, mereka hanya menonton dalam kebisuan.

Sakura dengan yakin menatap wajah Ino, namun ia tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Membuat Ino terpaksa memulai pembicaraan.

"Jadi bagaimana kunjunganmu di Bali?" Ino memulai pembicaraan.

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu tentang itu, Ino?"

"Huh, sepertinya kau tahu kalau aku ke sana ya?" tanggap Ino dengan wajah angkuh. Beberapa bisik mulai terdengar di sekeliling mereka, namun segera sunyi kembali saat Sakura menatap kerumunan dengan tajam.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang sedikit ditinggikan sementara Ino masih dalam keadaan yang tenang. Sakit kepalanya membuat Sakura tidak bisa mengontrol emosi.

"Jika kau memang mau tahu, aku akan mengatakannya. Sasuke milikku! Kami saling mencintai dan kami sangat bahagia karenanya, sampai kemudian kau datang dan merusak semuanya!" jawaban Ino membuat Sakura semakin lemas, rasanya kakinya sudah seperti agar-agar yang kenyal dan lembek.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang sangat pelan, nyaris seperti gumaman.

Tapi tentu saja Ino dapat mendengarnya karena ruangan itu senyap, "Tentu saja, aku akan terus berusaha untuk mendapatkannya kembali," jawab Ino dengan wajah setenang mungkin, sementara Sakura mulai merasa seperti ada yang memalu kepalanya dan memakan kakinya yang sudah berubah menjadi agar-agar. Dengan segenap kekuatan ia berusaha menjawab.

"Kau—"

**BH****RUUUK**

Sakura terjatuh membuat Ino terpaku kaget. Perlahan ia berlutut di samping Sakura dan mulai mengguncang-guncang tubuh gadis itu dengan cemas. Tempat yang tadinya sunyi segera penuh dengan bisik-bisik curiga.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat bantu aku!" pekik Ino gusar, ia tidak ingin dianggap orang yang kejam.

Beberapa orang perempuan mulai masuk dan membantu menyadarkan Sakura. beberapa laki-laki berlari memanggil teman-teman Sakura. Tak lama kemudian Gaara berlari ke arah Sakura dengan panic di belakangnya sahabat-sahabat Sakura mengikuti dengan tampang kelewat cemas.

"SAKURA, SAKURA, HEI!" Gaara terus memanggil-manggil nama Sakura dan mencoba mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya agar kesadaran Sakura tidak hilang sepenuhnya. Disentuhnya kening Sakura dan tiba-tiba saja air mukanya terlihat tercengang. Suhu gadis itu melampaui suhu tubuh pada umumnya, sangat panas.

Sahabat Sakura yang melihat air muka Gaara yang berubah semakin keruh pun bertaabah panik dan terus memanggil-manggil nama Sakura.

Tiba-tiba suara yang tak asing terdengar dari pintu ruangan kelas tersebut.

"JAUHKAN TANGANMU DARINYA!" Sasuke dengan angkuhnya berjalan ke arah Sakura, dan tentu saja keadaan menjadi hening terutama Gaara yang langsung terpaku mendengar suara Sasuke.

Sasuke segera berjongkok dan mengangkat tubuh Sakura kemudian menggendongnya, _bridal style. _Ia segera membawa Sakura menuju mobil rombongan dan segera meluncur ke istana. Tak lupa suara-suara ribut yang mengiringi Sasuke dan Sakura, apalagi saat Sasuke menggendong Sakura.

Sementara Gaara dan Ino masih terdiam di dalam ruangan tadi, mereka sangat terkejut dengan kejadian tadi tepatnya dengan tindakan yang Sasuke lakukan. Mereka saat ini hanya tinggal berdua di dalam ruangan itu.

"Apa kau masih akan mengejarnya, Ino?" Gaara memecah keheningan.

"Entahlah, kau sendiri apakah masih berambisi menjadi Putra Mahkota dan memiliki gadis yang kau cintai?" tanya Ino dengan senyum sinis.

"Kalau itu, memang takdirku kan?" tanggap Gaara sambil melihat ke arah jendela yang berada di samping Ino berdiri.

"Kau yakin sekali,"

"Huh, apa benar kemarin kau bertemu dengan Sasuke di Bali?"

"Ya, begitulah. Saat itu aku masih ingat, Sasuke terlihat sangat senang sekali, tapi ia tidak menyadari kehadiranku sedikit pun tadi," Ino segera meninggalkan Gaara yang masih termenung menatapi langit dari jendela dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan.

Sementara itu Sakura yang masih tak sadarkan diri saat ini sudah terbaring di kasurnya, dengan Sasuke yang sedari tadi terus mengompresnya dengan kain hangat agar suhu tubuhnya cepat turun kembali. Terlihat sekali Sasuke saat ini sangat khawatir dengan Sakura, apalagi dari tadi dia masih belum sadar.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura yang terasa panas dan membenahi selimut agar menutupi tubuh Sakura. Ia memandang wajah gadis yang sekarang sedang terlelap di hadapannya dengan lembut.

"Harusnya aku tahu kalau semua ini akan terjadi," mata Sasuke terus menelusuri wajah gadis yang sekarang menjadi istrinya.

"..."

"Apakah aku sudah terlalu kejam padanya?" pertanyaan itu lebih tepat ditunjukkan pada dirinya sendiri.

"..."

"Apa kau membenciku, Sakura?"

"..."

"Apa kau mau memaafkanku?" lagi-lagi hanya keheningan yang menjawab.

Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sakura, biarlah gadis itu beristirahat. Ia baru akan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk bangun saat Sakura menggigil dan mengernyit menahan sakit. Ia tertegun, lalu memutuskan untuk kembali duduk.

Perlahan disekanya bulir-bulir keringat di pelipis Sakura dengan sapu tangannya, lalu ia beralih mengelus rambut Sakura.

Terdengar ketukan di pintu, dan suara Kakashi terdengar setelahnya. "Maaf Yang Mulia Pangeran, saya disuruh Yang Mulia Raja untuk memanggil anda."

Sasuke menatap Sakura sejenak, rasa ragu terpancar dari tatapannya. Namun sebelum ia sempat memutuskan, suara Temari terdengar, "Tenang saja Yang Mulia, saya akan menjaga Tuan Putri selama anada pergi."

Senyum tipis mengembang di bibir Sasuke. Ia pun segera bangkit setelah mengelus kepala Sakura sekali. Lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

"Kuharap, kau memenuhi ucapanmu. Jaga dia, jangan biarkan siapapun mengganggunya," perintah Sasuke kepada Temari, lalu ia berjalan pergi.

"Ya, yang mulia," ucap Temari patuh.

Kakashi segera mengikuti Sasuke di belakang, sementara Temari masuk ke kamar Sakura bersama dua pelayan wanita yang biasanya menemani Sakura.

Tak berapa lama Gaara datang membawa sebuah rangkaian bunga yang indah. Ia sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan gadis yang dicintainya itu. Segera saja ia masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura dan dilihatnya Sakura masih terlelap namun samar-samar ia mendengar Sakura menggumamkan sesuatu.

Gaara menatap Sakura dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya. Ia letakkan rangkaian bungan tersebut di atas meja kecil yang berada di samping kasur. Kemudian ia duduk di sebuah kursi kecil yang berada di samping Sakura.

"Ayah... Ayah aku sakit.. ayah.." Sakura terus memanggil ayahnya.

Gaara agak heran, kenapa yang di panggil ayah? Yah, biasanya seorang anak perempuan memang dekat dengan ibunya, tapi Sakura lebih dekat dengan ayahnya karena ibunya sibuk berkerja.

"Ayah aku mau pulang, ayah.." Sakura kembali mengiggau, dan Gaara memakluminya mengingat Sakura yang tinggal di istana dan sudah lama ia tidak bertemu ayahnya, Gaara kasihan melihatnya.

Gaara mencoba menggapai tangan Sakura dan mengguncangnya lembut agar Sakura terbangun. Dan sepertinya itu berhasil.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gaara begitu Sakura membuka matanya.

"Gaara," Sakura segera bangun dar tidurnya dan mencoba untuk duduk. Gaara pun membantunya.

"Kau sudah sadar, apa yang terjadi? Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Gaara dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Aku sudah lebih baik Gaara, terima kasih," Sakura yang nampaknya memang sudah lebih dan itu membuat Gaara sedikit tenang. Gaara yakin bahwa Sakura adalah seorang gadis yang kuat. Kecanggungan pun terjadi diantara mereka.

"Hmm, aku ingin keluar sebentar. Di sini sangat membosankan,"

"Baiklah,"

Sakura dengan semangat berjalan keluar dari kamarnya menuju taman yang berada di dekat kamarnya bersama Gaara. Gaara yang melihat keadaan Sakura yang sepertinya memang sudah lebih baik daripada yang kemarin juga merasa sangat senang.

Saat ini terlihat banyak sekali daun yang berguguran di taman, mungkin sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim gugur. Sakura berlari mengelilingi taman itu disertai Gaara yang hanya memperhatikannya sambil tertawa kecil.

Sakura memutuskan untuk duduk di bawah pohon _peach _yang daunnya sedang berguguran saat merasa kepalanya kembali berdenyut menyakitkan.

"Sakura, kau terlihat bahagia sekali," ujar Gaara pada Sakura, membuat si gadis seketika mengembangkan senyumannya dan menatap Gaara yang sekarang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ya, saat ini rasanya sedikit lega," Sakura segera memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap ke langit.

"Kau ingin bebas?" pertanyaan Gaara membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut, karena baru pertama kali ada orang yang bertanya seperti itu kepadanya.

"Huh, tentu saja aku ingin bebas, seperti burung-burung itu," Sakura menatap sepasang burung yang sedang bertengger di dahan pohon. Ia menaruh tangannya di belakang kepala dan merebahkan diri di tanah.

"Aku bisa membuatmu bebas," Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya menaikkan alis kebingungan, ia tak mengerti apa maksud ucapan Gaara tadi. Ia tatap Gaara dengan wajah yang mengatakan 'Apa-maksudmu?'

"Aku tahu kau selalu terluka karena Sasuke, dan itu juga membuatku terluka," Gaara mengambil selembar daun yang berada di dekatnya, dan menggenggamnya.

"Aku ingin selalu membuatmu bahagia, jika kau ingin bebas dari kehidupan istana maka aku akan bersedia ikut denganmu," Sakura menatap nanar wajah Gaara yang menampilkan raut wajah kesedihan. Gaara mengangkat tangannya yang memegang daun tersebut dan membuka tangannya. Seketika angin menerbangkan daun tersebut dari tangan Gaara.

Sakura sekarang mengerti apa maksud Gaara, dalam hati ia sangat berterima kasih karena masih ada orang yang mengkhawatirkannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang sangat mereka kenal terdengar dari belakang mereka. Sakura dan Gaara segera menoleh kebelakang mencoba melihat pemilik dari suara tersebut.

"Sasuke..," Sakura menatap wajah dingin Sasuke, terlihat sekali sepertinya Sasuke sangat kesal. Dengan segera Sakura dan Gaara bangun dan membersihkan pakaian mereka yang sedikit kotor terkena tanah.

"Kau itu sedang sakit, kenapa kau keluar?" Sakura semakin takut dengan Sasuke, ia hanya menunduk dan tidak berani menatapnya.

"Dia hanya bosan di dalam," Gaara mulai angkat bicara mencoba membela Sakura. Sasuke mendekat ke arah mereka dengan tatapan dingin terutama ke arah Gaara. Sasuke dan Gaara saling bertatap muka, _onyx_ bertemu _jade_.

"Jangan coba-coba merebutnya dariku," Sasuke mengatakannya dengan nada yang sangat pelan sehingga hanya bisa didengar oleh Gaara.

Dengan segera ia menarik tangan Sakura dan menyeretnya ke dalam kamar. Tentu saja Sakura mencoba untuk melepaskan genggaman Sasuke yang membuat tangannya sakit. Sementara Gaara hanya diam ditempat karena dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat ini.

"Memang kenapa jika aku ingin merebutnya darimu, Sasuke? Kau bahkan tidak mencintainya kan?"

Kata-kata Gaara menghentikan langkah Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri sebenarnya tidak tahu kenapa ia tidak ingin Gaara mengambil Sakura dari sisinya. Selama beberapa detik Sasuke tetap diam di tempat membuat Sakura sendiri agak bingung. Lalu setelah menghela napas berat, ia kembali berjalan sambil menyeret Sakura.

"Sasuke, lepaskan tanganku!" bentak Sakura sambil terus mencoba melepaskan diri dari gengaman Sasuke.

"AYO CEPAT MASUK!" Sasuke ikut membentak Sakura yang masih menahan sakit. Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke entah kenapa tidak suka jika ia dekat-dekat dengan Gaara. Dan itu membuat Sakura merasa tidak adil.

Sesampainya di dalam kamar Sakura, Sasuke segera melepaskan tangan Sakura yang sudah jemarinya sudah memutih karena peredaran darahnya tidak lancar. Terlihat sekali mata Sakura sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia hanya bisa mendengus dan diam tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kenapa kau selalu kejam padaku?" tanya Sakura yang saat ini sudah tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Sasuke masih diam tak bergeming sedikit pun.

"Kenapa kau selalu tidak suka setiap aku dekat dengan Gaara?" tanya Sakura lagi, isakannya semakin hebat.

Sementara Sasuke sendiri masih tetap bergeming, ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia selalu merasa kesal dan panas setiap kali melihat Sakura berdekatan dengan Gaara. Rasanya seperti ada seseorang yang memanaskan tungku di otaknya dan menusuk-nusuk jantungnya. Tunggu, buakankah itu artinya kau suka padanya, Sasuke?

"Aku tahu, aku hanya seorang gadis yang terpaksa kau nikahi karena perjodohan konyol, tidak lebih. Tapi setidaknya tolong hargai aku, jangan seenakmu saja seakan aku ini hanya seonggok boneka ak berperasaan. Dan jangan diam saja, tolong katakan sesuatu! Kau tidak tuli dan bisu kan?" kata-kata itu mengalir dengan deras dari mulut Sakura, seperti keran air yang bocor dan menyemburkan air kemana-mana.

Ia menatap Sasuke yang masih terdiam tanpa berniat menanggapi perkataannya. Habis sudah kesabarannya. Sakura baru saja akan berlari keluar dari kamarnya sebelum tangan kekar Sasuke menahannya dan menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya. Tentu saja Sakura sangat terkejut dan berusaha untuk melepaskan diri.

"Maaf," Sakura tertegun mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Ia mulai merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan Sasuke. Namun ia tetap diam mengunci mulutnya.

"Maaf jika aku telah bersikap buruk padamu," Sasuke semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Sakura. Sesekali ia mencium pucuk kepala Sakura, sementara Sakura masih terdiam di pelukannya.

"Maaf jika aku sudah melukai perasaanmu,"

"..."

"Maaf jika aku sudah egois, aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa seperti itu. Maaf, maaf, maaf.." ujar Sasuke. "Maukah kau me-memaafkanku?"

Hening beberapa menit sampai akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan Sakura dari pelukannya. Si gadis masih terdiam tidak bergerak dari posisi semula, ia bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

Sasuke tertawa sumbang, "Apa kesalahanku begitu besar sampai kau bahkan tidak mau memaafkanku?" tanya Sasuke, suaranya sangat lirih membuat Sakura nyaris tidak mendengarnya.

Sakura tersentak. Tidak, tidak. Bukan maksudnya tidak mau memaafkan Sasuke, ia hanya terkejut saja. Dengan panik ditatapnya muka Sasuke, dan pandangan mereka bertemu. "Eh, itu.. itu tidak seperti itu, eh maksudnya.."

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya bingung, "Lalu?"

Sakura mendesah gusar, "Err, sebenarnya aku sudah, eh, memaafkanmu.."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada terkejut sekaligus senang yang sangat kentara.

"Err, ya begitulah.." dan saat itu, tahu-tahu Sakura sudah berada di pelukan Sasuke.

Kejadian itu tentu saja tak disia-siakan oleh Kakashi, Temari dan pelayan-pelayan lainnya yang menikmati dari luar ruangan. Mereka tersenyum bahagia melihat sang Putra Mahkota sudah bersikap hangat kepada Putri Mahkota. Sekaligus penghematan, jarang-jarang mereka menonton drama secara langsung tanpa harus membuang uang untuk membeli tiket kan?

Ternyata Gaara juga memperhatikan dari luar, ia terlihat sangat sedih. Bagaimana tidak, ia baru saja melihat gadis yang sangat dicintainya berpelukan dengan seorang pria. Walaupun itu adalah suaminya, tetap saja hatinya terasa sakit.

'Kenapa kau selalu mengambil semuanya dariku, Sasuke?' batin Gaara. Ia pun segera beranjak dari tempat itu, tak tahan rasanya jika harus melihat kejadian ini terlalu lama.

.

.

Di ruang keluarga istana, berkumpullah Ibu Suri, Raja, dan Ratu. Mereka sepertinya sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat serius dan **menarik**.

Sepertinya bukan masalah keuangan negara karena harusnya terlihat serius dan **memusingkan**, bukan juga masalah sejarah negara karena harusnya terlihat sangat serius dan **membosankan**, apalagi tentang film yang baru keluar karena itu sangat **salah gaul**. Lalu apa?

"Bagaimana jika kita lakukan malam ini?" tanya Ibu Suri dengan sangat antusias.

"Tapi apa tidak terlalu cepat?" tanya Mikoto—sang Ratu dengan wajah cemas, sementara itu Fugaku— sang Raja hanya tersenyum geli mendengar pertanyaan dari Mikoto.

"Tidak apa, mereka sudah cukup besar untuk melakukannya," jawab Fugaku dengan senyuman yang jarang ia perlihatkan. "Dan aku mendengar gosip bahwa kemarin mereka terlihat sedang berpelukkan dengan mesra."

Ratu tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat mendengarnya, namun diabaikan oleh Ibu Suri yang memilih bicara dibanding membantu menantunya itu.

"Lagipula aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menggendong seorang bayi," ujar Ibu Suri sambil terkekeh. Ia memang selalu terkekeh geli jika sedang mengatakan keinginannya yang satu ini. Memang sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia menimang seorang bayi.

"Sekretaris istana," panggil Fugaku pada Kakashi—Sekretaris Istana, yang ternyata sudah berdiri di ruangan itu sedari tadi dan terus mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Ya, yang mulia," Kakashi berjalan mendekat ke arah Fugaku dan menunduk hormat.

"Tolong siapkan semuanya, kita akan laksanakan malam ini." titah Fugaku pada Kakashi yang hanya dibalas dengan jawaban seperti biasa dan dengan segera Kakashi undur diri dari ruangan itu. "Dan beritahu Temari juga!"

Raja, Ratu dan Ibu Suri kali ini hanya diam dengan ekspresi wajah masing-masing dan membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti malam. Terlihat sekali wajah Ibu Suri sangat senang sekali begitu juga Raja, sementara sang Ratu masih dengan wajah cemasnya.

*****To Be Continue*****

**Lebih cepat dari yang kuduga, ternyata bisa update lebih cepat dari chap sebelumnya. Dan itu semua karena Lathief, dia rajin banget. Hehehe.**

**Entahlah ini udah bisa di sebut romantis apa belum, tapi sih kayaknya belum. Tapi kami sudah berusaha memenuhi permintaan kalian, walau entahlah...**

**Sekali lagi, we're so sory for any typos and missing words. Juga untuk alurnya yang rasanya bertele-tele. Hehe -_-VV**

**Balasan review :**

**Kikyo Fujikazu** : Hei, terima kasih sudah review :D Ini sudah ada Gaasaku, belum banyak sih. Tapi nanti di chap-chap depan mungkin akan banyak, hehe. Dan ini dia, chap sembilan, semoga suka!

**Ichi yuka** : Hai, salam kenal juga! Terima kasih sudah review. Ini nih, sudah kan Kak Sasuke dibikin cemburu? Jangan lupa review lagi ya :D

**kimimaru k** : Hei, makasih ya udah mau ngereview. Belum, belum. Kak Sasuke sendiri belum pasti sama perasaannya. Emang dia kadang suka cemburu liat Kak sakura sama Kak Gaara berduaan, tapi dia sendiri juga gak tau kenapa bisa nggak suka begitu. Hehehe.

**Laluna** :Hei, hei! Makasih udah review :D Aduhduh, gemen ne. Maaf udah bikin kecewa, jangan nagis ya, hehehe. Yah, yang chap sebelumnya termasuk ke dalam konflik yang menguji hubungan Sasusaku, tapi itu juga yang nanti bakal bikin hubungan mereka... RAHASIA! Liat aja ya di chap-chap depan :D

**kyu m** : Hei, makasih ya udah mau review :D Ini dia permintaanmu, tapi maaf ya belum bisa menuhin permintaan yang Kak Sasuke nyatain cinta, ada waktunya nanti di chap-chap depan, hehehe. Semoga kau nggak kecewa sama chap ini.

**AND BIG THANKS FOR YOU ALL! uchiha priz alexa runo, Pink Uchiha, Via-princezz, haruno gemini-chan****, Just Ana, Park Ra Ra, ****Matsumoto Rika, 4ntk4-ch4n, ss holic, natsume, chibi uca, tsukimoru len, princess 2, lulu ss, riachan-uciha, agnes BigBang, Violet-Yukko, Fiyui-chan, Airhy santi. Terima kasih ya, udah mau RnR fic kami :D**


	10. Do You Hate Me?

Sakura tidak habis pikir saat tiba-tiba Temari membawanya ke sebuah ruangan beraroma terapi yang ada di bagian tenggara Istana. Dan semakin bingun saat ia didandani layaknya model yang mau ikut kontes kecantikan. Ia di lulur, di _creambath_, di _padicure _ dan_ manicure_, di suruh pakai Kimono besar berwarna putih yang sangat indah, di sanggul, dan yang terakhir ia disuruh minum berbagai macam ramuan yang 'katanya' untuk kesehatan.

Dan begitu pula yang mungkin dirasakan Sasuke saat tiba-tiba Kakashi menyuruhnya untuk meminum setidaknya tiga ramuan berbeda yang rasanya pahit dan panas semua. Lalu Kakashi menyuruhnya istirahat dan menyiapkan mental, entah untuk apa.

Sasuke baru saja akan berkunjung ke kamar Sakura saat Kakashi menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke paviliun barat, tempat yang bahkan belum pernah Sasuke datangi sebelumnya. Dulu ia sempat ingin ke sana, tapi ibu melarangnya, katanya itu tempat suci dan sakral, hanya bisa didatangi orang-orang yang sudah menikah saja.

"Sebenarnya kita mau apa ke sini?" tanya Sasuke saat Kakashi yang sepertinya tidak berniat menjelaskan apapun tanpa ditanya terlebih dahulu. Saat ini mereka sudah sampai di depan paviliun.

Paviliun barat merupakan tempat tertua dan paling jarang didatangi dibanding bagian manapun di Istana. Tempat itu sepertinya terbuat dari kayu semua, dan aksen Jepang sangat kental di sana.

"Anda akan tahu nanti, Yang Mulia," ujar Kakashi lugas.

.

**The Days of The Princess**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story © 'UCHIHA**

**Rated T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**.**

~Do you hate me?~

.

Sasuke baru akan membuka mulutnya saat di dengarnya derap kaki mendekat, disusul dengan suara Sakura yang sadang bertanya kepada Temari, pertanyaan yang sama dengannya. "Hn, Sakura?"

"Eh, Sasuke? Sedang apa di sini?" ujar Sakura, nada kaget bercampur bingung terdengar jelas dalam suaranya.

Sasuke mendengus, "Jangan tanya aku, tanyakan saja pada orang di sampingmu itu, atau orang di sampingku ini," ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk Temari dan Kakashi bergantian.

"Aa, lebih baik kalian segera masuk. Kita bicarakan di dalam saja Yang Mulia," ucap Temari cepat sambil membuka pintu utama paviliun.

"Kau berdandan, eh?" gumam Sasuke pada Sakura yang ada di sebelahnya.

Yang ditanya hanya mendengus dan memberikan pandangan penuh arti yang sarat akan kejengkelan. Rasanya seperti berkata 'Pengetahuanku untuk ini tidak lebih maju dari pengetahuanmu, Sasuke.'

"Silahkan anda berdua masuk ke ruangan ini," ucap Temari dari arah depan mereka. Beberapa pelayan segera membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

Sasuke dan Sakura memasuki ruangan itu dengan canggung, entah apa yang membuat mereka tiba-tiba canggung seperti itu. setelah duduk, beberapa pelayan datang membawakan dua cangkir teh dan satu poci yang mengepul kan asap beraroma teh melati. Juga beberapa kue yang terlihat sangat manis.

Ruangan itu terdiri dari sebuah lemari kayu, meja kayu kecil di sudut ruangan yang diatasnya di taruh beberapa batang lilin yang menguarkan harum lavender, tatami, sebuah kasur yang cukup untuk dua orang, sebuah pintu geser, dan sebuah jendela kayu–yang saat ini terkunci rapat.

"Tunggu sebentar, Kakashi," panggil Sasuke pada Kakashi yang akan keluar dari ruangan itu. "Apa maksudnya dengan semua ini? Bukankah ini tempat 'itu'? untuk apa kalian membawa kami kemari?" tanya Sasuke sedikit panik.

"Ah, aku hanya menuruti perintah Yang Mulia Ibu Suri. Beliau ingin kalian mempercepat ritual tersebut, Yang Mulia Pangeran," jelas Kakashi lalu tanpa penjelasan lebih detail apa yang sebenarnya harus mereka lakukan, ia menutup pintu. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura berdua di dalam ruangan.

Sakura menatap Sasuke tajam, seakan meminta penjelasan. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih? Dan tempat apa ini?" tanya Sakura akhirnya karena Sasuke tak kunjung menjelaskan padanya.

"Huh, apa kau tidak pernah membaca buku tentang sejarah Istana?" tanya Sasuke balik membuat Sakura merengut kesal.

"Kalaupun aku tahu, aku tidak akan bertanya padamu, Tuan-Sok-Pintar," balas Sakura pedas.

Sasuke mendengus, "Hn, kau yakin mau tahu?"

Sakura mengagguk cepat dan Sasuke melanjutkan. "Menurut buku sejarah Istana Paviliun Barat merupakan salah satu tempat tertua dan sangat sakral, tidak bisa didatangi sembarang orang. Hanya–"

"Siapa saja yang boleh datang? Siapa–" **BELETAK!** "Aduh!" Sakura spontan mengaduh saat Sasuke menjitak kepalanya.

Sasuke mendengus, "Jangan potong ucapanku, bodoh!"

Sakura memberengut kesal, tangannya tidak lepas dari kepalanya, sibuk mengusap-usap agar sakitnya hilang. Jitakan Sasuke tadi memang cukup keras. "Baiklah, baiklah. Lanjutkanlah cerita anda, Yang Mulia."

"Huh. Ini tempat sakral dan suci, jadi tidak bisa di datangi sembarang orang. Hanya sepasang pengantin baru beserta iring-iringannya saja yang boleh datang ke sini, kau mengerti?" jelas Sasuke panjang lebar. Ia buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura untuk menutupi semburat merah yang ada di pipi pucatnya.

"Lalu, apa yang dilakukan mereka di sini?" tanya Sakura polos, membuat Sasuke kembali menatapnya, kali ini dengan pandangan tajam dan sorot penuh keputus asaan.

"Kau ini memang polos atau bodoh sih?"tanya Sasuke pedas dan di balas dengan leletan lidah dari Sakura. "Apa lagi, ya melakukan 'itu'."

**BLUSH**

"Eh, ta-tapi kita kan.. kita masih kecil... dan kita masih sekolah! Ya, sekolah!" ujar Sakura panik, tangannya sudah mulai dingin.

Sasuke yang masih berdiri di depan Sakura menyeringai jahat lalu mulai bergerak mendekat kearahnya, membuat si pink semakin panik dan bersemu, "Lalu kenapa memangnya, hm? Kita kan sepasang suami istri, Sakura," Sasuke mulai memain-mainkan ujung rambut Sakura.

"Kau, apa yang kau lakukan. Aku tidak akan mau melakukannya denganmu.." lirih Sakura sambil menundukan kepalanya yang memerah.

Sasuke mendengus, lalu tidak lama berubah menjadi tawa. "Mmmpfft, kau.. kau harusnya lihat mukamu itu. Ahahahaha, seperti kepiting rebus saja."

Sakura semakin memberengut, dengan sekuat tenaga didorongnya tubuh Sasuke sampai si empunya terjengkang kebelakang, namun tawa tak meninggalkan bibirnya.

"Aduduh, hei hei. Kau itu kasar sekali sih. Tenang saja, tak perlu panik begitu," ujar Sasuke sambil mengelus sikutnya yang tadi terbentur dengan lantai kayu. "Hei, mau kuberi tahu sebuah rahasia?" tambahnya saat Sakura tidak merespon sama sekali.

Sakura mendongak cepat, lalu memberi Sasuke tatapan tajam. "Ini bukan akal-akalan mu kan?"

Sasuke menggeleng sambil berusaha menahan tawanya, "Aku janji, kali ini serius. Kau boleh pegang janjiku."

"Baiklah, apa?" tanya Sakura, keraguan masih sedikit tersirat di matanya.

"Mendekatlah, hanya kau yang kuijinkan tahu," ujar Sasuke dengan nada misterius, dan itu membuat Sakura spontan mendekatkan telinganya ke muka Sasuke, "Nah, begitu..sebenarnya, aku ini.. tidak akan tertarik padamu. Gadis bodoh yang masih 'kecil', dimana sisi menariknya?"

**CETAK**

"Aduh!" Sasuke mengaduh saat Sakura memberinya sentilan pada jidatnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan sih!"

Sakura mendengus kesal, "Kau yang apa-apaan? Dasaaar menyebalkaaan!"

Sasuke terkekeh geli, "Ahahahaha, baiklah baiklah, aku kan hanya bercanda. Kau sudah tidak tegang lagi kan?"

'Eh?' Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan penuturan Sasuke barusan. Apa begitu terlihat ya kalau dia tadi sangat tegang?

"Huh, dasar, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" sungut Sakura pada Sasuke yang sekarang mulai menatapnya dengan geli bercampur prihatin.

"Siapa juga yang minta maaf, dasar Jidat-tuli!"

"Apa kau bilang? AYAAAM!"

"Pink-bodoh."

"Jel – AAH! Sudahlah, lebih baik kita main kartu saja. Aku bosan bertengkar denganmu," ucap Sakura akhirnya, ia memang sedang malas berdebat.

Sasuke mendengus, "Main kartu? Huh, ini kan bukan di rumahmu. Mana ada tempat sakral yang menyimpan permainan kartu, dasar bodoh!"

Pelipis Sakura berkedut marah, sudah berapa kali Ayam bodoh itu mengatainya bodoh? "Aku juga tahu itu, makanya... Nah, ini!" ujar Sakura setelah mengambil segepok kartu dari dalam kaus kakinya.

"Dari mana kau dapat itu semua?" Sakura mengagguk puas, nada tidak percaya dari Sasuke kali ini setara dengan tepuk tangan beribu-ribu orang untuk lukisannya di tahun-tahun mendatang.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku sudah ada _feeling_ tidak enak saat di dandani," Sakura menghela nafas dengan dramatis. "Dan entah kenapa aku ingin sekali membawa kartu, dan yah, seperti yang kau lihat. Aku terpaksa menyelundupkan kartu itu di balik kaus kakiku, hehe." Tutupnya dengan cengiran lebar, sementara Sasuke hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Baiklah, karena sekarang kita sudah punya kartu. Kau mau main yang seperti apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil berusaha menutupi sedikit kekaguman di suaranya.

Sakura diam sejenak, keningnya berkerut seperti sedang berpikir keras. "Ah begini saja! Waktu itu aku pernah baca di sebuah blog milik seorang anak dari Indonesia –kalau aku tak salah, disana dia pernah menulis permainan menggunakan kartu yang sering ia mainkan bersama teman-temannya. Mereka semua bernama– "

"Stop, stop, stop. Apa kau ingin mendongeng? Katakan saja apa nama permainannya dan bagaimana cara mainnya," potong Sasuke kesal.

"Huh baiklah. Namanya 'Tepuk nya– nyanyuk? Nyanyak? Tepuk apa ya? Aku lupa namanya, hehe," ujar Sakura sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"..."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kita langsung ke cara mainnya. Jadi pertama kita akan bagi dua kartu ini sampai habis, lalu mulai menghitung dari _As_ sampai joker sambil melemparkan kartu yang kita punya secara berurutan, jika hitungan yang kita sebutkan sama dengan isi kartu yang dilemparkan maka kita harus menepuk kartu itu, yang terakhir menepuk yang kalah dan harus dapat sentilan di dahi, kau mengerti?" jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

Sasuke diam, dahinya berkerut bingung. "Bagaimana kau bisa membaca isi blog anak ini, bukankah dia dari negara lain?"

"Yah, aku menggunakan _Google Translete_, karena kurasa ceritanya mungkin menarik," ujar Sakura lugas sambil mengangkat bahu.

Sasuke mengagguk, lalu mulai mengocok kartu dan masih dengan wajah datarnya. Tak berapa lama ia pun membagikan kartu tersebut menjadi dua sama banyak. Dan mereka segera memulai permainan untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan yang tengah melanda mereka.

.

.

Sementara itu, mari kita lihat keadaan di luar paviliun. Terlihat sekali para pelayan istana sedang duduk manis dengan baju tradisional Jepang. Temari dan pelayan wanita lainnya masih setia menunggu Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka bertugas untuk mengawasi kegiatan mereka dan nanti paginya mereka akan memberi laporan kepada Ibu Suri, Raja dan Ratu.

Sudah 1 jam lebih mereka menunggu di luar dan sepertinya beberapa pelayan tersebut sudah mencapai batas kekuatan matanya. Kepala mereka mulai mengangguk-angguk menandakan kalau mereka saat ini sudah sangat mengantuk sekali. Mengingat sedari tadi mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa kecuali Temari yang masih sibuk dengan buku laporannya.

"KYAAAAA," tiba-tiba suara Sakura terdengar dari dalam, sontak membuat para pelayan langsung melek kembali dan mencoba untuk menguping keadaan di dalam.

"Jangan di sebelah situ Sasuke, ke kiri sedikit," tutur Sakura dengan suara yang sedikit keras dan tentu saja membuat para pelayan yang di luar gigit jari.

"Kumohon pelan-pelan," pinta Sakura. Para pelayan di luar semakin panas mendengarnya. (Jadi bingung kok malah yang di luar yang panas?)

"Ya aku akan pelan-pelan, tahan sedikit," kali ini suara Sasuke mulai terdengar. Kalimatnya barusan telah sukses membuat para pelayan semakin menempelkan telinganya di pintu paviliun tersebut.

"KYAAAA," teriak Sakura dan sontak membuat penghuni di luar paviliun semakin terkejut.

"Sepertinya Pangeran tidak sejahat yang selama ini ya? Hehehe," tutur salah satu pelayan dengan berbisik diiringi dengan tawa kecil dari pelayan lainnya.

"Kupikir mereka pasti mabuk obat-obatan," tanggap pelayan lainnya.

"Oh ya? Waaaaaahhhh, malam ini pasti malam yang menarik ya?"

"Khukhu, sepertinya begitu," akhirnya para pelayan pun mulai menggosip di luar (mungkin lebih tepatnya nge-bokep? Hehehe)

Sekarang mari kita lirik kembali keadaan di dalam paviliun.

.

.

"KYAAAAA," teriak Sakura sambil menutup matanya tepat saat Sasuke baru meletakkan tangannya di depan dahi Sakura.

"Kau ini, padahal aku belum melakukan apa-apa kau sudah berteriak," umpat Sasuke dengan suara kecil sehingga hanya Sakura yang bisa mendengarnya dan hanya dibalas oleh Sakura dengan wajah cemberut.

"Jangan di sebelah situ Sasuke, ke kiri sedikit," Sasuke segera menggeser tangannya sesuai dengan perintah Sakura mengingat dahi Sakura sudah dihujani dengan bekas merah yang begitu banyak, salahnya yang sedari tadi selalu kalah dari Sasuke. Bayangkan saja sampai detik ini Sasuke baru kalah 2 kali sementara Sakura sudah kalah 15 kali.

"Kumohon pelan-pelan," pinta Sakura sebelum Sasuke menyentil dahinya yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ya aku akan pelan-pelan, tahan sedikit," tutur Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit keras karena ia sudah sedikit kesal terhadap Sakura yang banyak permintaan.

Sakura pun menutup matanya siap menerima sentilan dari Sasuke, sementara Sasuke dengan wajah antusias bersiap memberikan sentilan pada dahi Sakura.

**CTAK**

"KYAAAA," Sakura kembali berteriak tepat setelah Sasuke menyentilnya. Ia segera mengusap-usap dahinya sementara Sasuke hanya duduk memperhatikannya dengan wajah penuh kemenangan.

Permainan pun dimulai kembali, kali ini Sakura sudah bosan dengan kekalahannya sehingga ia akan serius dalam permainan kali ini. Dengan penuh konsentrasi ia memperhatikan kartu-kartu yang keluar dan bersiap untuk menepuknya.

Tepat saat Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dan ternyata kartu yang baru saja dikeluarkannya itu sama dengan urutannya. Sakura dengan segera menepuknya dan ternyata Sasuke kurang sigap kali ini, setelah dilihat ternyata jari kelingking Sakura berada di bawah tangan Sasuke yang berarti bahwa Sakura yang memenangkan permainan ini.

Sakura segera menyunggingkan senyum puasnya sementara Sasuke masih menatap tangannya dengan wajah tidak percaya. Akhirnya Sasuke menerima kekalahannya dengan sangat tidak ikhlas.

Sakura dengan antusias bersiap untuk menyentil Sasuke. Tangannya sudah tak sabar memberikan sebuah sentilan yang paling keras untuk membalaskan dendamnya. Dengan segera Sakura menyentil Sasuke.

**CETAK**

Sasuke hanya meringis setelah menerima sentilan tersebut, mana mungkin ia berteriak layaknya anak perempuan. Sementara Sakura masih tak lepas dari senyum puas dan kemenangannya.

"Aku sudah bosan dengan permainan ini," tutur Sasuke sambil membereskan kartu-kartu yang sedikit berserakan di depannya. Tampaknya ia kesal karena baru saja kalah, mengingat ego seorang Uchiha yang tinggi memang sulit untuk menerima sebuah kekalahan.

"Hey, apa-apaan kau, cepat kembalikan kartuku," bentak Sakura pada Sasuke yang tiba-tiba membereskan kartu-kartu tersebut.

"...,"

"Kau tidak dengar ya? Cepat kembalikan kartuku, aku tahu kau pasti kesal karena tadi kau kalah kan?"

"Tidak, aku hanya bosan dengan permainan ini,"

"Sudah jujur saja, aku tahu itu. Cepat kembalikan kartuku," Sakura berusaha merebut kartu-kartu tersebut dari tangan Sasuke, namun tetap saja Sasuke tidak membiarkan Sakura merebutnya.

"Cepat kembalikan," Sakura segera merangkak maju mendekati Sasuke dan mencoba untuk mengambil kartunya. Akhirnya terjadi peristiwa saling rebut antara pasangan suami istri ini.

Sakura dengan susah payah masih mencoba untuk mengambil kartunya, sementara Sasuke masih berusaha menahan tangan Sakura yang mencoba menggapai tangannya. Dengan keras Sasuke mencoba mendorong Sakura dan ternyata Sakura yang hampir jatuh kebelakang segera memegang kerah baju Sasuke.

**BRUAAK**

Karena sudah kehilangan keseimbangan, tiba-tiba mereka berdua jatuh. Lebih tepatnya Sakura berada di bawah Sasuke dengan wajah yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi, pandangan mereka pun bertemu, _Onyx_ dan _Emerald_.

Saat ini Sakura sudah tenggelam jauh di dalam mata onyx sehitam batu obsidian milik Sasuke, memang tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa onyx tersebut mampu menarik siapapun ke dalamnya. Benar-benar pesona seorang Uchiha tidak dapat dihindari.

Namun kali ini Sasuke juga tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa Emerald tersebut memang sesuatu yang indah. Buktinya detik ini ia sangat tidak bisa memalingkan matanya dari Emerald tersebut. Sepertinya ia sudah terperangkap di dalamnya.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Sementara Sakura masih diam menatap wajah Sasuke. Wajah mereka pun semakin lama semakin dekat. Dan tindakan tersebut segera disadari Sakura, dengan cepat ia memukul kepala Sasuke dengan tangannya yang bebas.

**BLETAAKK**

"AAAAkkhh," Sasuke segera bangkit dan memegangi kepalanya yang sakit, ternyata Sakura memukulnya dengan mangkuk kayu yang berada di dekatnya. 'Pantas sakit sekali,' batin Sasuke yang mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" tanya Sakura yang masih mengatur napasnya. Ia panik terhadap apa yang baru saja dilakukan Sasuke padanya.

"Kau gila, apa kau tidak tahu rasanya dipukul dengan benda itu apa?" Sasuke dengan kesal menanggapi Sakura, ia masih memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. Sambil berguling-guling di lantai.

"Kau yang gila, aku ini kan panik," jawab Sakura sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke yang masih kesakitan.

Ruangan itu pun hanya diisi dengan suara rintihan Sasuke, untuk beberapa saat Sakura sepertinya sibuk mencari sesuatu. Setelah ia menemukan barang yang ia cari ia segera menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang bersender di tembok dan masih memegangi kepalanya.

"Ini, letakkan di kepalamu," Sakura memberikan Sasuke sebuah piring kecil yang terbuat dari alumunium, mengingat ruangan yang dingin maka barang-barang yang terbuat dari besi dan sejenisnya pun otomatis akan ikut menjadi dingin. Lumayan untuk mengompres dalam keadaan darurat seperti ini.

'Ternyata ia tidak begitu bodoh,' batin Sasuke yang sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Sakura. Dengan segera ia menerima piring tersebut dan meletakkan di atas kepalanya. Memang tidak sedingin es, tapi paling tidak cukup untuk menghentikan pendarahan di kepalanya agar tidak menimbulkan benjolan.

Sakura pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Sasuke. Mungkin ia merasa sedikit bersalah dengan tindakannya beberapa saat yang lalu, mungkin seharusnya ia tidak memukul Sasuke dengan mangkuk.

"Maafkan aku tadi," Sakura memulai pembicaraan.

"...,"

"Aku hanya tidak mau melakukannya dengan orang yang tidak mencintaiku," tutur Sakura dengan suara selembut mungkin. Sasuke hanya melihat Sakura dalam diam.

"Kau masih mencintai Ino kan?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba dan sontak membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

"Jangan pikirkan hal itu," jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia sepertinya sedang tidak mau membahas masalahnya itu. Ia tidak enak hati jika membicarakannya di depan Sakura.

"Apa kau membenciku, Sasuke?"

"...,"

"Aku tahu, sepertinya kehadiranku memang mengganggu hub—"

"Sudah kubilang jangan katakan itu," potong Sasuke sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sakura hanya bisa membelalakan matanya, ia tak tahu kenapa Sasuke kesal jika ia mengatakan kalimat itu. Tapi bukankah memang itu kenyataannya?

Sakura meremas bajunya menahan air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Rasanya dadanya sesak sekali, sebenarnya apa yang Sasuke inginkan. Sebenarnya saat ini apa yang dibenci oleh Sasuke?

Hening beberapa saat, tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan kembali. Mereka telah tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

.

"Huh kenapa di sini berubah menjadi panas," suara Sakura menginterupsi keheningan. Ia pun segera mengipas-ngipaskan tubuhnya menggunakan kerah bajunya guna mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke, ia yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sakura tiba-tiba mimik wajahnya berubah tepat saat Sakura mengibaskan kerah bajunya menampilkan lehernya yang putih mulus. Seperti ada yang menari-nari di dalam perut Sasuke, dan tiba-tiba ia juga menjadi panas.

'Sial ini pasti gara-gara obat yang diberikan Kakashi tadi siang,' batin Sasuke. Sepertinya sekarang ia sudah tahu apa sebenarnya obat yang diberikan Kakashi, mengingat memang Sasuke adalah seorang yang pintar.

Berlama-lama dalam posisi itu membuatnya semakin panas, dan tiba-tiba ide gila pun keluar di kepalanya dan langsung saja ia keluarkan lewat mulutnya.

"Sakura, bagaimana kalau kita lakukan apa yang mereka mau?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datar namun sebenarnya samar-samar ada semburat tipis di pipi pucatnya. Diikuti dengan Sakura yang _blushing_ mendengarnya.

"Ap-pa maksud-mu?" tanya Sakura dengan gugup. Wajahnya sudah berubah merah seperti buah tomat.

"Mereka bahkan sudah menyiapkan semuanya,"

"Aku kan sudah bilang tadi, aku tidak mau melakukannya dengan orang yang tidak mencintaiku," Sakura sudah mulai kesal dengan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak tahu ya?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura dengan ketus.

"Pria dan wanita itu berbeda, pria bisa melakukannya dengan wanita mana pun,"

**BLUUSSSHHH**

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Sakura dengan nada tak percaya sambil melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"...,"

"Jika kau mendekatiku, aku akan memukulmu lagi, bahkan lebih keras dari yang tadi," tutur Sakura sambil mengacungkan mangkuk kayu yang tadi ia pakai untuk memukul Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan itu pada suamimu sendiri?"

"Aku bisa melakukannya pada siapa pun," tuturan Sakura kali ini membuat Sasuke tidak bisa membalasnya. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk diam dan suasana kembali hening kembali.

.

Setelah beberapa saat sepertinya Sakura sudah mulai mengantuk, mengingat saat ini memang sepertinya sudah lewat tengah malam.

"Lebih baik kita tidur saja, toh malam ini kita memang terkunci di sini," tutur Sakura.

Kemudian ia segera beranjak dari duduknya menuju tempat tidur tipis dengan satu selimut, jika dilihat-lihat tempat tidur ala Jepang itu memang disediakan untuk satu orang.

Belum sempat ia berdiri dengan sempurna, tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh tangan Sasuke. Ia pun segera kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh di depan Sasuke.

Belum sempat ia mengeluarkan suara, mulutnya sudah terlebih dahulu dikunci oleh sesuatu yang lembut. Kepalanya ditahan oleh tangan Sasuke yang lain.

Dengan cepat Sakura membelalakkan matanya mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi. Di hadapannya terlihat wajah putih pucat dengan mata tertutup yang sudah tak asing lagi. Bibirnya pun merasakan sensasi yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Sebuah sensasi yang sulit diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Jarak diantara mereka pun sudah tidak ada lagi. Bibirnya masih menyatu dengan bibir pemilik wajah pucat nan tampan tersebut.

'Dia menciumku?'

.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Haloooo para readers setia, hehe maaf jika ceritanya tidak sesuai yang diharapkan. Sumpah kami ga berani bikin Rate-M. Jadi cukup di rate ini aja, malah mungkin kayaknya yang ini Semi-M ya? Hehehehe...

Maaf juga kalo masih ada **miss typo ** di sini, tapi kami udah berusaha semaksimal mungkin kok.. Dan maaf kalo ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan dan kata-kata yang ancur..

Untuk chapter depan kami tak tahu kapan bisa update, mengingat sekarang kami udah kelas 9 *bangga, hehehe jadi Gomen banget ya.. Tapi kami usahakan masih tetep update lagi kok..

Makasih banget yang udah merelakan sedikit waktunya untuk membaca cerita aneh bin GaJe ini *plaaakkk dan makasih juga yang udah ngasih review, terima kasih buat kritik dan sarannya..

Special thanks for:

**Tomoko Kunogami** : Ino nya terlalu bashing yah? Wahduh padahal kami ga bermaksud begitu kok, maafkan kami *digebukin Ino FC.. Makasih buat kritiknya ya, dan jangan lupa tetep review dan baca lagi

**Just Ana** : Yap emang agak mirip sama aslinya kalo yang chap ini, habis kami ngerasa kayaknya susah diubah, dan emang so sweet banget pas mereka di dalem berdua.. Gomen kalo mirip banget, hehehe

**lawranakaido** : oke deh nanti akan diusahakan kalo akhirannya punya bayi, tapi masalah ehem-ehem nya sepertinya tidak sekarang ya, masih ada banyak waktu di depan, hehehe.. Review lagi ya!

**uchiha ney-chan** : kok bisa sampe nangis sih? aduuh aku juga sampe terharu jadinya, hiks hiks.. Makasih banget udah review ya, dan jangan lupa review lagi..

**Kazuki Namikaze, Ichi yuka, ****Airhy santi****, ****viechan****, riachan-uciha, ****ss holic****, laluna, via-princezz, ichi yuka, Violet-Yukko, ****lovestar96****, 4ntk4-ch4n, haruno gemini-chan, uchihaiykha, ****Kikyo Fujikazu****, ****Tachi Edogawa****, ****kyu m****, ****princess 2****, ****natsume****, ****mikan****, ****kimimaru k****, ****chibi uca****, ****mikan****, Matsumoto Rika, Himawari Edogawa, ****ChickenBlossomchan****, Leader Kimmi, ****halspen1-24****, ****agnes BigBang****.**

Dan juga silent readers! Tapi usahain review ya.. *maksa

.

R

E

V

I

E

W

PLEASE!


	11. Our Destiny

Sinar matahari menyeruak dari balik awan-awan kelabu, menyinari seluruh kota Tokyo menandakan dimulainya seluruh aktivitas. Burung-burung sudah merentangkan sayap mereka sedari tadi, mencari makanan sambil berkicau meramaikan suasana pagi.

Keadaan di luar sana tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi di balik pagar Istana. Semua orang memulai aktivitasnya masing-masing. Para pelayan sudah sibuk berlalu-lalang kesana kemari. Dapur, ruang cuci, halaman depan, halaman belakang, Perpustakaan, koridor-koridor, semuanya terlihat sangat sibuk.

Namun sayangnya, orang-orang terpenting di keluarga kerajaan sendiri masih belum mau bangkit dari gelungan penuh kenyamanan ranjang mereka. Termasuk sang Putra dan Putri Mahkota yang sekarang masih terlelap, saling berangkulan. Terlihat sangat nyaman dengan posisi masing-masing.

Cahaya matahari menembus salah satu jendela di ruangan mereka, tepat jatuh menyorot kearah kepala mereka yang terletak sangat berdekatan. Sinar matahari yang cukup terang ini membuat Sakura, Sang Putri Mahkota, menggeliat terganggu. Dan gerakannya ini tampaknya membangunkan Sang Pangeran yang terlelap sambil mendekap tubuhnya erat.

Saat mereka membuka matanya, yang pertama kali terlihat adalah sorot kebingungan dari keduanya. _Onyx_ bertemu _Emerald_, tampak sangat janggal bagi merea berdua. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama..

5 detik..

10 detik...

1 menit penuh..

Lalu,

''GYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'' teriak keduanya bersamaan. Serabutan, mereka berdua segera menjauhkan diri.

_**The days of the Princess**_

_**Disclaimer tokoh©Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Disclaimer cerita©'UCHIHA**_

_**Genre: Romance/Drama**_

_**Pairing: SasuSaku**_

_**Rated: T**_

**-Our Destiny-**

**Sebelumnya...**

_Jam 3 pagi, tiba-tiba Gaara terbangun dari tidurnya__.__Mimpinya tadi terasa sangat mengerikan, walau ia tidak mengingat sebagian besar mimpinya, tapi rasa takut tidak meninggalkan benaknya. Jantungnya bertalu kencang seperti akan meloncat keluar dari rongga dadanya, dan tubuhnya gemetar tak terkendali. _

_Rasanya ia sudah tidak ingin tidur lagi, kantuk sudah melayang entah kemana dan matanya benar-benar menolak untuk terpejam. Setelah menarik napas beberapa kali dan mengatur detak jantungnya, i__a memutuskan untuk berkeliling sejenak dan menenangkan pikirannya._

_Baru saja ia keluar dari paviliun kediamannya, __saat ia __tak sengaja melihat dua orang pelayan berjalan ber__dampingan__ di ujung koridor, _'Apa yang mereka lakukan malam-malam begini_?' batin Gaara__ bingung__. _

_Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi di Istana, sejak tadi malam rasanya ada sesuatu yang janggal._ _Berusaha memuaskan rasa_ _penasarannya_, _Gaara memutuskan untuk mengikuti __kedua __pelayan itu diam-diam__. Mungkin saja__ mereka akan melakukan hal-hal yang berbahaya__? Siapa tahu kan? Yah, mencegah memang lebih baik dari mengobati, bukan?_

_Saat sedang dalam aktivitasnya menjadi 'mata-mata', ia secara tak sengaja mencuri dengar percakapan dua pelayan itu._

_''__...__mereka benar-benar melakukannya?''_

"_Hum? Yah, kudengar dari beberapa pelayan yang berjaga. Mereka mendengar Tuan Putri berteriak, dan disusul beberapa suara lainnya yang, yah.. kau tahu 'kan maksudku?"_

_''Hah? Benarkah? Ya ampun, __aku berani bertaruh Yang Mulia Pangeran meminum semua ramuan itu__,''_

_''Ya kau benar, __dan __sebentar lagi __pasti __akan ada bayi kecil yang datang kesini, khukhukhu,''_

_''Aku tak sabar jadinya ingin melihat bayi itu, kalau laki-laki pasti akan sangat tampan seperti Putra Mahkota,__ dan kalau perempuan...__''_

_Gaara tak sanggup __mendengarnya lagi. Secepat kilat ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah sebaliknya sambil menulikan telinganya agar tak mendengar kelanjutan percakapan dua pelayan tak sopan itu. _

_Tidak disangka ia sudah berjalan sampai kedepan kamarnya, dan sebelum ia benar-benar sadar dari trans-nya, kakinya seperti berubah jadi agar-agar. Ia segera menghantamkan punggungnya ke dinding di samping pintu kamarnya, membiarkan dirinya jatuh merosot terduduk di lantai._

'_Mereka melakukannya..mereka melakukannya..mereka melakuannya..' rasanya ia bisa gila sekarang, bagaimana mungkin Sakura melakukannya?_

_Tan__pa sadar ia __mengepal__kan tangannya__ dengan erat sampai buku__-buku__ jarinya memutih, napasnya __terasa berat dan __tak beratura__n. Ia merasa seperti akan meledak sekarang juga.__Ini bukanlah mimpi buruk dimana kita bisa bangun saat merasa terancam, ini kenyataan. Dan kita tidak akan bisa lari dari kenyataan._

_Dengan cepat Gaara berlari ke arah paviliun yang diketahuinya sebagai tempat yang biasa dipakai untuk melaksanakan ritual bagi para pengantin baru__. Saking __terges__anya__ sampai-sampai badannya __mungkin __sudah __berkali-kali __men__ubruk__ tiang dan sudut dinding. Tapi __ia seperti sudah __tak peduli akan rasa sakit di tubuhnya, karena sesungguhnya rasa sakit di hatinya lebih tak bisa tertahankan lagi._

_Dan benar saja ketika ia sudah __hampir sampai, __tepat 10 meter dari ruangan itu__ sekitar selusin __pelayan tengah duduk di depan pintu ruangan__. Mereka semua memakai baju Adat Jepang, dan semuanya terlihat sangat mengantuk. S__ementara__keadaan di dalam ruangan __terlihat__ sepi__ dan gelap__. __'Apa sudah selesai? Apa ia sudah terlambat? Tuhan, jangan bilang ia sudah terlambat.'_

_Gaara menggeram gusar. Acara ini pasti sudah dilakukan sejak kemarin petang, dan ia jelas-jelas sudah terlambat. Tapi, kenapa tidak ada seorangpun yang memberitahunya? Bahkan Sakura sekalipun?_

_Tiba-tiba 2 orang laki-laki berbadan besar yang diketahui sebagai pengawal i__stana__ menghampiri Gaara dari arah belakang__. Mereka terlihat terengah-engah__, __seperti habis berlari puluhan kilometer._

_''Maaf tuan, anda harus kembali ke kamar anda,'' ucap salah satu pengawal itu dengan tegas. Sementara Gaara masih diam menahan air matanya yang hampir keluar dari pelupuk matanya._

_''Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku?'' tanya Gaara dengan suara lirih._

_''Maaf tuan, kami harus membawa anda kembali ke kamar,'' belum saja pertanyaan Gaara dijawabnya, mereka sudah menarik paksa tangannya__._

_''__Jawab aku! KENAPA TIDAK ADA YANG MEMBERITAHUKU? Dan jangan berani-beraninya kau menyentuhku! __Lepaskan aku,'' perintahnya__ sambil memberontak sekuat tenaga__, namun para pengawal itu tetap menariknya. Setelah sampai di paviliun yang berbeda dengan tempat Sasuke dan Sakura, para pengawal itu pun melepaskan Gaara._

"_Berani-beraninya kalian mengacuhkan perintahku! Kalian–"_

_''Maaf tuan, __kami hanya menjalankan perintah__, jadi kami mohon anda dapat mengerti,'' Gaara __menatap kedua__ pengawal __itu intens. _

_''Siapa yang memberi perintah?'' tanya Gaara dengan nada __tajam dan di jawab dengan keheningan. __''__Aku tanya siapa yang memerintah! __Apakah keluarga kerajaan yang menyuruh__mu__?'' __tanyanya sekali lagi dengan lebih keras. Namun __pengawal itu __tetap__ diam, dan __saking kesalnya, Gaara menganggap diamnya mereka berarti 'Ya'._

_Gaara mendengus kesal, ''Apa mereka pikir aku akan menghancurkan acara ini__, konyol sekali!__''_

_''Tinggalkan aku, kalian pergilah,'' titah Gaara pada kedua pengawal yang ada di hadapannya itu. __Mereka terlihat ragu sejenak sebelum kemudian mengangguk singkat dan meninggalkan Gaara di koridor gelap itu sendirian._

_Setelah para pengawal itu pergi, Gaara langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di lantai dan menyenderkan __punggungnya ke __dinding. Dari posisinya saat ini, ia masih bisa melihat paviliun tempat Sasuke dan Sakura berada.__ Walau sangat jauh dan samar._

_Ia kesal dengan takdir ini, bagaimana pun seharusnya dialah yang ada di posisi Sasuke. Ini semua seharusnya tidak terjadi padanya. __Jika saja ayahnya tidak mati... Jika saja ia masih jadi Pangeran Mahkota.._

'_DUUGGH' _

_D__inding yang berada di belakangnya pun menjadi korban kekesalannya, berulang kali ia memukul dinding itu._

_Tanpa sadar__ setetes air mata__ jatuh, disusul tetes-tetes berikutnya yang__ mulai membasahi pipi__ dan bajunya__. __Rasanya ia ingin mulai menyerah dengan cintanya pada Sakura, tapi kenapa terasa... berat?_

_''Sialan kau, Sasuke,'' umpatnya._

_Gaara terus berada di tempat itu__, menunggu. M__enunggu sampai__ ia melihat pujaan hatinya keluar dari kandang singa._

**Flashback, OFF!**

Sasuke dan Sakura saat ini sedang saling memelototi satu sama lain sambil memegangi selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka erat-erat, karena saat ini hanya selimutlah yang menutupi tubuh polos mereka.

''Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, hah?'' ucap Sakura histeris sambil terus memberikan tatapan menusuk pada Sasuke. Tangannya sedari tadi sibuk memegangi selimut.

Sasuke yang masih shock menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura, ''Kau kira hanya kau yang panik?'' tanya Sasuke balik dengan suara lantang.

''Dasar bodoh!'' ejek Sakura sambil memukul Sasuke dengan bantal, sementara tangan kirinya masih memegang selimut erat-erat. Sasuke yang tidak terima dengan tindakan Sakura berniat membalasnya lagi, sampai tiba-tiba,

''Yang mulia, apa anda baik-baik saja?'' suara pelayan di luar terdengar, Sasuke dan Sakura langsung menoleh ke arah datangnya suara dan sedikit panik.

''Ka-kami baik-baik saja,'' jawab Sakura dengan sedikit gelagapan karena ia masih bingung dengan keadaan aneh ini.

''Kau..'' ucap Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke lagi. Tangannya terkepal sekuat tenaga sampai kuku-kukunya membekas di telapak tangannya, ''Kau telah menghancurkan hidupku, brengsek,'' lanjutnya dengan penekanan di setiap katanya. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar dan matanya memanas.

''Kau pikir itu semua kesalahanku seorang?'' tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang sedang menunduk, membuat raut wajahnya tak terbaca. ''Kau kira aku berminat menghancurkan hidupmu? Kau bahkan tidak cukup menarik di mataku,'' sambung Sasuke tajam.

''Ini semua karena mereka dan obat yang mereka berikan padaku,'' Sakura melirik Sasuke namun tak mengangkat wajahnya. ''Bahkan aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri untuk tidak bergerak,'' jelas Sasuke pada Sakura, ia tidak peduli Sakura mendengarkannya atau tidak.

Sasuke melihat Sakura sejenak dan segera memalingkan wajahnya, ''Cepat pakai bajumu di sana!'' perintah Sasuke sambil menunjuk sebuah rak buku di pojok ruangan yang tidak menempel dengan dinding sehingga ada jarak diantaranya, kemudian ia segera membalikkan badan membelakangi Sakura, ''Cepat, aku tidak akan melihatmu,'' ucapnya lagi meyakinkan Sakura.

Sakura masih dengan gemetar di seluruh tubuh, mulai memunguti pakaiannya yang tercecer di lantai.

Sesampainya ia di belakang rak buku tersebut, Sakura langsung memakai pakaiannya. Sementara Sasuke juga berdiri dan mengambil pakaiannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke sudah selesai terlebih dahulu, sementara Sakura sepertinya masih belum selesai karena ia belum muncul dari balik rak buku. Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk keluar terlebih dahulu dan meninggalkan Sakura, ia yakin sepertinya Sakura sedang menangis sekarang karena tadi ia sempat mendengar beberapa isakan gadis itu. Dan itu membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

Ia membuka pintu dan ternyata di luar ruangan sudah ada banyak pelayan yang sepertinya tadi sedang menguping, Sasuke terdiam sejenak lalu berjalan keluar tanpa berkata apa-apa kepada para pelayan.

Tak lama kemudian Sakura keluar dari ruangan dengan langkah di seret, tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit di semua tempat. Kalau tidak behati-hati ia yakin tubuhnya bisa hancur berkeping-keping. Kepalanya ia tundukan. Selain untuk mencoba menhilangkan pusing di kepalanya juga untuk menyamarkan bekas aliran air mata di pipi dan matanya yang sembab.

Wajahnya terlihat pucat dengan kantung mata besar, membuatnya terlihat seperti hantu. Walau begitu, Sakura terus berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan gontai, rasanya ia ingin sekali memutar waktu. Tiba-tiba pusing di kepalanya semakin menjadi, dan pandangannya mulai kabur. Ia memijit pelipisnya sambil sesekali meringis menahan sakit. Ia sudah tidak tahan dan mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Tepat sebelum ia menabrak dinding di sampingnya, sepasang tangan kekar telah lebih dahulu menahannya agar tidak jatuh. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya sang pemilik tangan tersebut. Suaranya terdengar sangat familiar di telinga Sakura, dan entah kenapa membuatnya merasa sedikit tenang. Ia segera mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah pria di hadapannya.

"Gaara...," lirihnya menyebut nama pria itu.

"Lebih baik kita keluar sebentar dari istana ini, kurasa akan lebih baik agar kau bisa melupakan kejadian ini sejenak," ucap Gaara pada Sakura. Menurutnya keluar dari istana adalah pilihan terbaik saat ini, Sakura butuh kebebasan sejenak dan melupakan semua beban pikirannya.

"Tapi aku.. bajuku? Aku tidak mungkin keluar memakai baju adat seperti ini kan?" tanya Sakura lirih.

"Baiklah, kau boleh membersihkan dirimu dulu. Kutunggu kau di halam depan," dan setelah mengucapkan itu Gaara melepaskan rangkulannya dari Sakura.

Sakura segera menuju kamarnya, pusing masih membebani kepalanya, walau sudah tak separah tadi. Dengan cepat ia membersihkan tubuhnya, lalu menyambar asal pakaian yang ada di lemarinya dan bergegas keluar ruangan.

Sakura melihat Gaara di sana, bersandar pada mobil merah marunnya. Sakura memanggil pemuda itu dengan nada seceria mungkin, dan di balas dengan lambaian Gaara yang menyuruhnya mendekat.

Sakura masuk ke kursi penumpang di sebelah kursi kemudi, dan Gaara mendudukan dirinya di belakang kemudi. Dan tanpa membuang waktu, mobil merah darah itu sudah melesat meninggalkan halaman Istana.

Sementara itu, sang Putra Mahkota a.k.a Sasuke terlihat masih shock dengan 'kejadian' tadi malam. Ia masih tidak percaya bahwa ia melakukannya dengan Sakura, _'pasti karena obat sialan itu, seharusnya aku sudah ta__h__u dari awal,' _batinnya dalam hati.

Pikirannya sangat kacau saat ini, ia merasa seperti orang brengsek yang sudah merenggut masa depan Sakura. Ia bahkan tidak bisa melupakan tatapan shock bercampur kecewa yang terpantul di emerald Sakura tadi pagi.

Ngomong-ngomong, di mana gadis–tidak, wanita itu? Bagaimanapun juga, ia harus menjelaskan semuanya. Ia tidak mau di cap laki-laki brengsek, ia adalah pangeran. Pangeran yang kelak akan menjadi Raja negri ini, dan seorang Raja tidak seharusnya menjadi brengsek.

Ia baru saja akan pergi menjelaskan semuanya pada Sakura saat ponselnya berbunyi menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk.

_**Ino is calling**_

Sejenak ia berpikir, sepertinya sudah lama sekali ia tidak mendengar suara gadis cantik berambut pirang ini. Gadis yang sempat singgah di hatinya. Eh 'sempat' singgah? Apakah sekarang sudah..tidak?

Sasuke menggeleng sekali, berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran konyolnya. Bagaimanapun Ino adalah gadis yang paling dicintainya. Ia sangat menyayangi dan mencintai gadis itu sampai kapanpun.

_''Hai, Sasuke-kun,'' _suara lembut menyapa pendengaran Sasuke begitu ia menempelkan _iphone_-nya di telinga.

''Hn, apa kabar?'' tanyanya singkat masih dengan wajah _stoic _-nya.

_''Aku baik-baik saja,'' _hening sejenak diantara mereka,_ ''Bagaimana tidurmu tadi malam? __Apa kau memimpikan ku? Hehehe.__'' _

DEG'

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Ino tersebut membuat Sasuke terkejut, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Ino akan bertanya seperti itu padanya, walau terkesan seperti candaan. Tapi tawa Ino tidak seperti biasanya, apa Ino sudah tahu? Tapi bagaimana?

''Tidurku biasa saja, tidak ada mimpi,'' ujar Sasuke lamat-lamat, berusaha menutupi kegugupannya saat ini. Ia jadi teringat kembali dengan Sakura.

_''Oh begitu ya..,'' _walau disembunyikan, tapi Sasuke bisa menangkap nada ragu dalam suara Ino.

''...,''

_''Hmm, apa hari ini kau ada acara?'' _Ino mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan, sejujurnya ia juga sudah tidak tahan jika harus membicarakan kejadian yang Sasuke dan Sakura alami tadi malam, sudah terlalu sakit baginya. Yah, ia mengetahui itu semua dari Gaara, pemuda itu kemarin malam meneleponnya dengan suara bergetar penuh kefrustasian.

''Sepertinya tidak, kenapa?''

_''Maukah kau menemaniku jalan-jalan? Sepertinya sudah lama sekali kita tidak pergi bersama,'' _tanya Ino penuh harap.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke pun menjawab ''Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu sekarang,'' diiringi dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajah Ino setelah ia mendengar jawaban tersebut dari Sasuke.

_''Terima kasih Sasuke-kun, aku tunggu,'' _tanggap Ino dengan nada ceria yang sengaja dibuatnya, namun sebenarnya hatinya terasa sakit saat kembali mengingat apa yang di ceritakan Gaara di teleponnya.

_Tuut.. Tuut..._

Sambungan pun terputus, dan dengan langkah cepat, Sasuke menuju mobil pribadinya dan kemudian melaju menuju rumah Ino.

Sementara itu, Ino masih termenung di tepi tempat tidurnya sambil memegangi _handphone_-nya dengan wajah tertunduk. Tiba-tiba setetes air jatuh membasahi tangannya yang terkulai lemas di atas pahanya, dan disusul dengan tetesan-tetesan selanjutnya.

Namun ia segera menguasai dirinya. Dengan cepat dihapusnya air mata yang masih mengalir, lalu mulai melangkah menuju lemari pakainnya. Ia harus tampil cantik di depan Sasuke, dan mata sembab bukanlah option terbaik untuk dijadikan riasan saat bertemu Sasuke.

Jadi dia mengambil salah satu dress favoritnya. Dress ungu tanpa lengan dari bahan satin yang jatuh dengan pas di lututnya. Ia mengenakannya bersama sepasang sepatu berwarna senada yang sangat cantik. Di pulasnya sedikit wajah cantiknya tanpa meninggalkan kesan natural, lalu ia biarkan rambutnya terurai di punggungnya.

Ino memandang bangga pada pantulan dirinya di cermin, sempurna. Persis seperti yang ia inginkan, tapi apakah seperti yang Sasuke inginkan? Entahlah, ia tak yakin karena setahunya ia dan Sakura berbeda sangat jauh. Dan kalau Sasuke lebih memilih Sakura...

Ino menggeleng pelan, mengusir pikiran gila itu dari otaknya dan kembali tersenyum pada bayangannya. Beberapa menit kemudian, bel pintu berbunyi. Dengan cepat Ino meninggalkan cermin dan membuka pintu depan. Sasuke ada di sana, berdiri sambil membelakangi pintu.

''Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Sasuke-kun,'' sapanya dengan senyuman menghias wajah cantiknya.

''Hn?'' Sasuke membalikan badannya menghadap Ino. Dan tersenyum sekilas.

''...,''

''Kau mau pergi kemana?'' Sasuke memulai pembicaraan. Sementara Ino merasa jadi sedikit canggung berada di dekat Sasuke.

''Entahlah, tapi rasanya aku kangen danau tempat kita pertama kali bertemu, kau mau?''

''Hemm? Baiklah, kita kesana,'' dengan cepat Sasuke menyetujui keinginan Ino, dan mereka segera berangkat menuju tempat yang di maksud.

Kembali pada Gaara dan Sakura yang sedang menikmati sarapan mereka di salah satu kafe pinggir jalan yang sangat nyaman. Tampaknya Sakura sudah lebih baik, terlihat wajahnya yang sudah sedikit berseri.

''Apa kau mau tambah?'' tanya Gaara saat dilihatnya makanan di piring Sakura hampir habis. '_Cepat sekali.'_

''Eh, tidak usah, memangnya kau mau aku terlihat seperti badut, hemm?'' tanya Sakura balik dengan raut tersinggung yang sangat lucu Gaara terkikik geli mendengarnya.

''Hahaha, ya aku mengerti,''

''...,''

''Hm, sehabis ini kau mau kemana?'' tanya Gaara pada Sakura yang sedang meneguk minumannya. Sakura pun cepat-cepat menghabiskan minumannya dan berpikir sejenak.

''_Well_, bagaimana kalau sekolah?'' jawab Sakura akhirnya.

Gaara terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, ''Bukannya ini hari Minggu? Kenapa kau ingin ke sekolah?''

Sakura mengedikan bahunya sekilas, ''Entahlah, aku sediri tidak tahu. Apa harus ada alasannya jika aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?" tanya Sakura balik, tapi Gaara tidak menjwabnya. "Oh ayolah, kau kan sudah berjanji. Ya?"

''Oh, baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita ke sana,'' jawab Gaara akhirnya membuat Sakura melonjak kecil di bangkunya.

Setelah membayar makanan yang mereka pesan, Gaara segera menggandeng tangan Sakura menuju mobilnya, tanpa mereka sadari sebenarnya sedari tadi banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka bahkan beberapa membicarakannya.

Bagaimana tidak, Sakura Uchiha–Putri Mahkota dan Gaara–Mantan Pangeran Mahkota, pergi makan bersama, sambil bergandengan. Apakah itu tidak cukup untuk dijadikan gosip?

Sementara itu di dalam istana terlihat Ibu Suri, Raja dan Ratu sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan Temari dan Kakashi, wajah mereka terlihat senang sekali mendengar kabar dari Temari dan Kakashi, mungkin perlu pengecualian untuk Ratu yang wajahnya justru menampilkan ekspresi khawatir.

''Jadi mereka benar-benar melakukannya?'' tanya Ibu Suri dengan wajah antusias kepada kedua orang kepercayaannya itu.

''Ya, yang mulia,'' jawab Temari dengan senyum menghias wajahnya. Sementara itu Kakashi yang berdiri di sampingnya juga ikut tersenyum.

''Ah baguslah kalau begitu,'' kali ini pun sang Raja - Fugaku ikut mengeluarkan suaranya.

''Tapi ngomong-ngomong, dimana Putra dan Putri Mahkota sekarang?'' tanya Ratu tiba-tiba masih dengan wajah khawatir sehingga membuat Kakashi dan Temari sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya.

''Kalau tidak salah, tuan putri sedang pergi keluar bersama Tuan Sabaku-sama, sementara Pangeran dia juga pergi sendiri keluar, sepertinya ingin menemui seseorang,''

''Kenapa mereka pergi sendiri-sendiri seperti itu?'' tanya Ibu Suri bingung.

''Kami tidak tahu, yang mulia,'' sekarang Kakashi yang bersuara. Dan saat itu juga atmosfir ruangan yang tadinya ceria dan antusias berubah menjadi suram dan bingung.

'Apa yang di sembunyikan para anak muda itu?'

Setelah Gaara dan Sakura sampai di _Music_ _and_ _Art_ _International_ _High_ _School, _Gaara segera memarkirkan mobilnya di lapangan sekolah.

Sekolah terlihat sangat sepi dan suram mengingat hari ini hari libur sehingga tidak ada suara murid-murid yang meramaikan suasana, membuat gedung itu terlihat tua dan menyeramkan.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, saat Sakura membuka pintu depan gedung sekolah. Dengan satu tarikan nafas panjang Sakura mulai melangkah menuju salah satu tempat favoritnya. Ruang Kesenian.

Sesampainya mereka di sana sebuah _Grand Piano_ berada di atas panggung menyambut mereka, siap untuk dimainkan. Sakura kembali termenung menatap piano besar itu, ia ingat Karin pernah mengatakan bahwa alat musik kesukaan Sasuke adalah gitar dan piano. Dan melihat piano membuatnya kembali mengingat pemuda itu.

Tak terasa air mata sudah menetes tak terkendali di pipinya.

''Hiks.. Hiks.. Gaara-kun..,'' ucapnya lirih sambil meremas roknya. Mendengar isakan Sakura yang tiba-tiba membuat Gaara reflek merengkuh tubuh Sakura ke dalam pelukannya.

''Shhh, tenanglah Sakura. Tidak ada yang perlu kau tangisi,'' ujar Gaara sambil memperat pelukannya pada Sakura. ''Aku akan selalu ada jika kau membutuhkanku,'' Tambahnya sambil mengelus kepala Sakura lembut.

Sakura masih menangis di dekapan Gaara, ia tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan pahit atas kejadian tadi malam. Ini bukanlah yang ia inginkan, ia tidak ingin memberikan sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagi gadis manapun kepada lelaki yang tidak ia cintai dan juga tidak mencintainya.

Gaara terus mengelus sayang kepala Sakura, berharap gadisnya ini bisa tenang kembali.

'Harusnya kau tidak perlu menanggung beban seberat ini jika aku yang tetap menjadi Putra Mahkota. Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah membuatmu menangis seperti apa yang dilakukan Uchiha kurang ajar itu. Kenapa takdir begitu kejam padaku? Pada kita?'

Di ruangan ini sebuah _Grand Piano _tua menjadi saksi di mana takdir bisa menjadi sangat kejam bagi dua remaja ini.

***** TO BE CONTINUE*****

This chapter dedicated to levnsr yang sampe minjem kaset Princess Hours saking penasarannya (jangan lupa dibalikin loh! #salah) and ALL REVIEWER AND READERS, hehe.

Akhirnya! Kami bisa update chap selanjutnya. Maaf banget kalau kami kelamaan update chapter baru. Yah, salahkan sekolah kami yang rada edan. Apalagi kami udah kelas sembilan, harus ikut bimbel ini itu, belajar sana sini, nyiapin buat pertunjukan pagelaran seni, dan ulangan-ulangan.

Tapi kami janji, chap selanjutnya akan lebih cepet di update karena sebenernya ini satu fic yang kepanjangan jadi terpaksa di bagi-bagi, hehehe.

Maaf juga kali ini gak bisa bales review kalian semua guys, karena waktu kami terbatas buat buka FF sekarang -_- tapi kami sangatsangatsangat berterima kasih. Review kalian lah yang akhirnya bikin kami nyempet-nyempetin buat bikin chapter ini. LOVE YOU ALL :***

So, will you RnR?


	12. I'm Sorry

_''Shhh, tenanglah Sakura. Tidak ada yang perlu kau tangisi,'' ujar Gaara sambil memperat pelukannya pada Sakura. ''Aku akan selalu ada jika kau membutuhkanku,'' Tambahnya sambil mengelus kepala Sakura lembut. _

_Sakura masih menangis di dekapan Gaara, ia tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan pahit atas kejadian tadi malam. Ini bukanlah yang ia inginkan, ia tidak ingin memberikan sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagi gadis manapun kepada lelaki yang tidak ia cintai dan juga tidak mencintainya._

_Gaara terus mengelus sayang kepala Sakura, berharap gadisnya ini bisa tenang kembali. _

'_Harusnya kau tidak perlu menanggung beban seberat ini jika aku yang tetap menjadi Putra Mahkota. Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah membuatmu menangis seperti apa yang dilakukan Uchiha kurang ajar itu. Kenapa takdir begitu kejam padaku? Pada kita?'_

_Di ruangan ini sebuah Grand Piano tua menjadi saksi di mana takdir bisa menjadi sangat kejam bagi dua remaja ini._

_**The days of the Princess**_

_**Disclaimer tokoh©Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Disclaimer cerita©'UCHIHA**_

_**Genre: Romance/Drama**_

_**Pairing: SasuSaku**_

_**Rated: T**_

**-I'm Sorry-**

Gaara terus mendekap Sakura erat sampai gadis itu terlihat tenang di matanya. ''Sudahlah, biarkan saja hal yang sudah terjadi..'' mendengar itu, Sakura mendongakan kepalanya menatap Gaara, ''..jadikan kenangan masa lalu sebagai pengalaman untuk masa depan,'' ujar Gaara lembut, membuat Sakura merasa sedikit lega.

''_Arigato_, Gaara-kun,'' tanggap Sakura dengan senyum manisnya lalu kembali menelusupkan kepalanya di pelukan Gaara, sepertinya ia sudah merasa jauh lebih baik setelah mendengar perkataan Gaara barusan. Jika dipikir-pikir memang ada benarnya omongan Gaara tadi, buat apa ia harus menangisi hal yang sudah terjadi, toh tidak akan berubah. Bubur tidak akan menjadi nasi kembali 'kan?

''Kau suka main musik?'' ujar Gaara setelah mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat. Sakura kembali mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Gaara ragu sebelum kemudian mengangguk pelan membuat Gaara menyeretnya mendekati _Grand__Piano_ besar itu.

Gaara mulai memainkan jari-jarinya di atas tuts-tuts piano dengan lihai layaknya pianis profesional, awalnya Sakura hanya melongo melihat permainan Gaara sampai akhirnya ia juga ikut menikmati lagu yang dimainkan Gaara sambil bersenandung mengikuti irama lagu.

Mereka terus bermain mencoba berbagai nada dan kunci, mencoba berbagai alat musik, tertawa, bercanda sampai tak sadar waktu telah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore.

"Ya ampun, cepat sekali. Rasanya baru beberapa menit yang lalu kita di sini dan tiba-tiba sudah jam tiga. Apa kau mau pulang, atau masih ingin jalan-jalan? '' tanya Gaara sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya di belakang drum yang ditinggalkan salah satu murid di ruang kesenian.

''Hm, sepertinya aku masih ingin pergi jalan-jalan. Punya ide bagus untuk tempat selanjutnya?'' tanya Sakura dengan riang sambil tetap memencet-mencet tuts piano.

Gaara terdiam sejenak seperti sedang berpikir keras mengingat sesuatu, lalu kemudian ia menjentikan jarinya keras. "Ah ya, aku tahu. Ayo cepat ikut aku, kutunjukan tempat yang bagus!" ujar Gaara sambil menarik tangan Sakura agar ia bangun dari duduknya.

"Eh, kemana?" tanya Sakura mengernyit bingung pada Gaara, tapi kemudian ia hanya mengagguk dan mengikuti Gaara keluar ruangan.

-o0o-

Seorang gadis berambut pirang tengah duduk di salah satu kursi kayu panjang yang berada di pinggir sebuah danau. Rambutnya yang panjang sesekali tertiup angin, tapi tak direspon sedikitpun oleh pemiliknya yang kini tengah sibuk menatap suasana danau yang sudah mulai sepi karena hari semakin sore.

Sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipinya, membuatnya terlonjak kecil sebelum sadar bahwa itu adalah dua kaleng cola dingin yang di tempelkan seorang pemuda berambut emo pada pipinya. Gadis itu terkekeh kecil lalu mengambil salah satu cola dari tangan si pemuda.

Mereka diam selama beberapa saat sebelum pemuda itu mendudukan dirinya di samping sang gadis, sesekali ia membenarkan kacamata dan topinya sambil meneguk cola di tangannya yang lain.

''Kau masih ingat saat pertama kalinya kita bertemu, Sasuke-kun?'' tanya sang gadis sambil sesekali menggoyangkan cola di tangannya.

''Ino-''

''Kau juga memberikanku sekaleng cola dingin padahal waktu itu sedang musim dingin,'' potong gadis yang bernama Ino itu sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia juga sedikit mengangkat minuman kalengnya sehingga sejajar dengan wajahnya.

''...,''

''Entah kenapa aku merasa setelah hari ini aku tidak akan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi,'' ujar Ino lagi. "Kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini aku sering berpikir 'Wanita macam apa aku ini, berani-beraninya mengharapkan suami orang' rasanya aku benar-benar sangat buruk sampai aku jijik pada diriku sendir–"

''Ino, cukup!'' ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba–nyaris membentak, suaranya sedikit bergetar saat mengucapkannya membuat Ino membeku selama beberapa saat.

''...,''

''Sudah kubilang, berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri! Ini tidak semuanya salahmu, tapi salahku. Aku tidak bisa mempertahankan hubungan kita karena status sialan ini. Walau begitu, aku sangat berharap hubungan kita tidak putus sampai disini saja. Aku sangat menyayangimu Ino, setidaknya biarkanlah kau tetap di sampingku meski hanya sebagai sahabat, kau mau?'' ini mungkin kalimat terpanjang Sasuke selama hidupnya.

"..."

"Aku tahu ini akan sangat menyulitkanmu, maafkan aku," lalu Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Ino sendirian.

Sakit. Hanya itu yang dapat Ino rasakan saat ini. Seluruh tubuhnya kaku, hanya jantungnya yang dari tadi berdetak kencang, sumber dari rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. _'Apa_ _dia_ _memang_ _sudah_ _tidak_ _mencintaiku_ _lagi?'_

-o0o-

Sasuke berjalan cepat meninggalkan danau tersebut, meninggalkan Ino. Gadisnya yang tadi baru saja ia tinggalkan di kursi kayu. Sejak tadi pandangannya kosong, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat serius, namun ekspresi itu tidak bertahan lama karena tiba-tiba ponsel ditangannya bergetar pelan.

Dilirknya malas layar _I-Phone_ dalam genggamannya, Kakashi. Pria itu menannyakan kabarnya yang tak kunjung pulang. Dengan cepat dibalasnya sms itu, lalu kembali berjalan. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah warna familiar menyapa matanya.

Di sana, tepat sepuluh meter dari jaraknya sekarang, seorang gadis dengan helai rambut merah muda sedang berjalan dengan riang sambil sesekali menanggapi celotehan pemuda merah di sampingnya. Sesekali ia terkikik dan memukul pelan bahu si pemuda. Entah kenapa melihat semua itu membuat Sasuke merasakan seseorang tengah mencubit-cubit hatinya, dan rasa kesal menjalari kepalanya. Dengan cepat ia berjalan menghampiri dua orang itu.

Sakura dengan senang hati mendengarkan segala ocehan pemuda disampingnya. Pemuda itu tampaknya tahu bagaimana cara menghibur seseorang yang sedang sedih. Buktinya ia sudah berulang kali dibuat terkikik geli mendengar cerita konyol si pemuda.

Sementara Gaara, si pemuda merah, hanya tersenyum bangga dan kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. Ia sudah merasa tenang sekarang, Sakura sudah terlihat ceria kembali. Dan itu membuatnya tambah senang, dengan bersemangat ia lanjutkan cerita-cerita konyolnya.

''Oh ya ampun, Sakura, sepertinya hari sudah sore, aku takut Temari mencarimu,'' ujar Gaara setelah ia menceritakan salah satu hal konyol yang ia dapatkan waktu sd.

Senyum Sakura sedikit berkurang mendengarnya membuat Gaara menyesali ucapannya barusan. "Yaaah, padahal aku masih ingin di sini,"

''Oh ayolah, aku tidak mau di ceramahi di hari minggu, itu akan membuat mood hari seninku tambah buruk. Lagi pula aku bisa mengajakmu ke sini lagi lain kali, ya?'' ujar Gaara dengan tampang sememelas mungkin membuat Sakura hampir saja terkikik kembali.

"Oh baiklah. Tapi janji mengajakku lagi?" ucap Sakura akhirnya. Ia lalu mengangkat kelingkingnya, menyuruh Gaara untuk berjanji.

"Ya, ya aku jan–"

''Siapa yang akan mengajakmu ke sini lagi?'' tanya seseorang tiba-tiba dari belakang mereka, membuat Sakura terlonjak sedikit dan membuat Gaara menghentikan ucapannya. Suara itu sudah tidak asing lagi di pendengaran mereka.

Mereka pun membalikkan badan untuk melihat pemilik suara itu, seorang lelaki berkacamata dan memakai topi, walaupun penampilannya memang berbeda dari biasanya, tapi mereka tidak akan mungkin salah.

''Sasuke..,'' bisik Sakura lirih dan terkejut atas keberadaan Sasuke, senyum segera hilang dari bibirnya saat melihat wajah yang saat ini berada di urutan pertama dalam daftar **orang ****paling ****tidak ****ingin ****ditemuinya.**

Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Gaara yang juga menatapnya, sementara itu Sakura lebih memilih memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain,''Maaf Gaara, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengannya, kau pulang duluan saja,'' ucap Sasuke dingin setelah keheningan yang canggung menyelimuti mereka.

Gaara menoleh ke arah Sakura ragu, rasanya ia tidak tega jika harus meninggalkan gadis itu dengan lelaki yang sudah menjadi rivalnya sejak dulu ini. Namun apa daya, ia tidak punya hak untuk melarang mereka, bagaimana pun juga Sasuke suami Sakura.

Dengan terpaksa iapun akhirnya mengagguk kaku, ''Baiklah. Tapi ingat, jaga dia,'' lalu ia mulai berlalu meninggalkan keduanya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Sakura yangtidak tahu harus berbuat apa akhirnya memilih untuk meninggalkan Sasuke juga. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat Sasuke menahan tangannya.

''Aku ingin bicara denganmu," ujar Sasuke saat Sakura menatapnya tajam.

"Tapi aku tidak."

"Setidaknya dengarkan saja penjelasanku, oke?" ujar Sasuke bersikeras, di tariknya tangan Sakura, membuat wanita itu mendekat kearahnya. "Dengar, ini semua bukan mauku, aku dipengaruhi oleh obat saat itu," ucap Sasuke berusaha menjelaskan semuanya.

"...," namun Sakura tetap diam tak bergeming.

Sasuke mendengus, hampir habis kesabarannya ia lelah jika Sakura bersikap seperti i menghadapi wanita dihadapannya ini. Ia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum kembali mencoba, ''Kau harus percaya padaku, kau sendiri tahu kan bagaimana sifatku?''

''...,''

''Aku ini bukan orang yang akan menyentuh sesuatu jika aku tidak menyukainya,''

''..,''

''Jadi aku tidak akan melakukan itu padamu jika aku memang tidak dipengaruhi oleh sesuatu,''

Sakura menatapnya tajam, "Aku rasa itu sudah tidak penting lagi sekarang, '' ucap Sakura dengan nada tajamnya.

''Demi Kami-sama, lalu apa salahku? Aku sudah bilang kan kalau aku tidak sengaja,'' keluh Sasuke frustasi, sesekali ia dongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan menghembuskan napas.

''Aku mau pergi,'' ucap Sakura lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke lagi, ia tidak peduli jika Sasuke akan marah padanya.

"Tidak, nona. Tidak ada yang boleh pergi sebelum masalah ini jelas," ucap Sasuke berusaha menahan Sakura, namun si merah muda hanya menatapnya bosan sambil bergumam sesuatu yang terdengar seperti 'Aku tidak peduli'.

Sasuke menghela nafas kesal lalu mulai mengikuti Sakura. Demi tuhan, ia merasa seperti sedang menghadapi keponakannya yang berumur lima tahun. Ino saja tidak pernah membuatnya sefrustasi ini, gadis itu selalu terlihat tenang membuatnya tidak perlu menebak-nebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tidak seperti si _pink_ di depannya ini yang selalu terpengaruh _mood_.

Yah walaupun begitu entah kenapa ia sedikit menyukai sensasi ini, sensasi di mana ia tidak bisa memprediksikan apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Sensasi di mana ia bisa merasa tegang dan serba salah.

Dan benar saja, saat ini ia sedang di buat tercengang oleh Sakura yang membawanya ke salah satu tempat penyewaan sampan. Seumur hidup Sasuke belum pernah mengajak Ino naik sampan karena biasanya mereka kencan ketempat-tempat berkelas dengan segala macam kerlap-kerlip kemewahan.

Lagipula ia sendiri sangsi dengan tingkat keamanannnya. Bagaimana kalau ternyata sampan itu tidak cukup kuat dan akhirnya meneggelamkan mereka? Dan ia yakin gadis seperti Ino tidak akan mau mengambil risiko macam itu, ia tahu karena Ino memiliki pola pikir sejenis dengannya.

"Kau yakin mau naik ini?" tanya Sasuke saat Sakura mulai menaiki sampan itu.

Sakura menatapnya datar, "Kau boleh pulang kalau kau mau," lalu gadis itu mulai mendudukan dirinya di salah satu sisi sampan.

Sasuke menatap gadis itu tidak percaya, lalu mulai melenguh. Setelah menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan diri ia mulai menaikan dirinya ke sampan dan berusaha duduk senyaman mungkin.

''Kenapa kau mengikutiku terus?'' tanya Sakura sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Sasuke melihat Sakura sejenak, _onyx _dan _emerald _bertemu, ''Karena kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku,'' jawab Sasuke datar lalu mulai melepaskan tali tambang yang menahan sampan pada salah satu pasak kayu. Kegiatan yang belakangan ini mulai di sesalinya.

''Aku bilang, aku ingin sendiri. Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga, apa aku harus mengejanya padamu?''

''Aku tahu, dan cobalah untuk terbiasa dengan keberadaanku. Lagipula kau mau pulang dengan siapa?''

''Memangnya kau pikir aku ini anak kecil yang akan tersesat di jalan, aku sudah enam belas tahun,'' ucap Sakura setengah menggerutu.

Sasuke yang mendengar gerutuan Sakura hanya menyeringai tipis, ''Lalu apa kau tidak memikirkan apa yang akan orang pikirkan jika mereka melihat Tuan Putrinya pulang ke Istana naik taksi?''

''...,'' Sakura sedikit bingung menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, mulutnya membuka menutup, namun tak ada suara yang keluar dari sana.

''Kau ini seorang 'Putri Mahkota', kau harusnya ingat hal itu,'' sindir Sasuke dengan penuh penakanan pada gelar yang sekarang disandang oleh Sakura.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar sindiran Sasuke, membuatnya terlihat semakin mirip anak TK.

Sasuke menyeringai penuh arti, ''Tapi kalau kau mau naik taksi silahkan, siapkan saja dirimu jika sampai di istana nanti,'' Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, angin yang sedikit kencang telah membawa sampan yang mereka naiki sedikit ke tengah danau.

Sakura mulai berpikir keras, apakah ia memang harus pulang dengan Sasuke dan meninggalkan segala usahanya yang sedang bertingkah membenci Sasuke? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, itu memang itulah satu-satunya pilihan terbaik.

Dengan berat hati akhirnya Sakura pun menyerah, mengingat langit sudah semakin gelap dan pengunjung danau semakin sedikit. Ia pun mendengus kesal sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke.

''Jadi bagaimana pilihanmu?'' tanya Sasuke bermaksud menggoda Sakura lebih lama lagi, ia tahu wanita dihadapannya ini sedang kesal setengah mati padanya.

Dengan cepat Sakura berdiri sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh kebencian, tangannya ia kepal sekencang-kencangnya sampai terlihat merah.

''Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi hanya UNTUK kali ini SAJA,'' teriak Sakura. Tapi karena gerakannya yang tiba-tiba berdiri, ditambah angin musim gugur yang cukup kencang, sampan yang mereka naiki tampak sedikit oleng dan membuat Sakura hampir kehilangan keseimbangan.

Tiba-tiba kaki Sakura tersangkut di antara celah-celah kayu sampan membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh dari sampan. "UWAAAA!"

'BYUUURRRR'

''SAKURA!'' teriak Sasuke panik saat melihat Sakura terjun bebas kedalam air danau yang hampir membeku, ia pun dengan cepat melepas kacamata dan topinya kemudian melemparnya kesembarang tempat dan meloncat masuk ke dalam air.

Danau itu mungkin saja memiliki kedalam sekitar 3 meter mengingat mereka sudah hampir di tengah-tengah danau, dan bagi Sakura yang badannya tak begitu tinggi dan tak bias BERENANG!, danau itu terasa lebih dalam dan menyeramkan dari yang sebenarnya.

Sakura hampir saja pasrah tenggelam karena kaki dan tangannya sudah tak bisa di gerakan dan paru-parunya terasa terbakar. Lalu tiba-tiba ia merasa ada sepasang tangan memeluknya dari belakang, dewa kematian kah? Panik, ia mulai memberontak berusaha melepaskan diri sebelum suara yang familiar menyerbu gendang telinganya.

"Stop! berhenti menendangku, oke? Ini aku, Sasuke, dan aku sedang berusaha menyelamatkanmu bukan MEMBUNUHMU! Jadi tenang dan cobalah untuk tidak memberontak."

Akhirnya Sasuke berhasil membawa Sakura ke tepi danau. Gadis itu sedang menggigil hebat saat Sasuke mengangkatnya kedaratan, dan Sasuke yakin kondisinya tak jauh berbeda dengan gadis itu.

Untung saja pengunjung sudah sepi dan tak ada yang memergoki insiden memalukan itu. Dengan panik Sasuke menggendong Sakura yang setengah tak sadar dan membaringkannya ke salah satu bangku kayu terdekat.

Ditaruhnya kepala Sakura di pangkuannya, dan ditepuk-tepuknya pipi pucat gadis itu pelan, ''Sakura! Sakura! hei sadarlah,'' Sasuke semakin panik saat Sakura masih tidak meresponnya sama sekali dan malah semakin menggigil hebat. Dengan cepat ia membuka jaketnya yang basah, di perasnya jaket itu lalu ia kenakan pada Sakura.

''Uhuk uhuk uhuk,'' Sakura mulai terbatuk dan mencoba untuk membuka matanya, sementara Sasuke langsung menghela nafas lega mendapati Sakura sudah sadar, ia langsung tertunduk dengan lemas dan mengatur kembali napasnya yang masih sedikit ngos-ngosan.

''Kenapa kau begitu bodoh,'' umpat Sasuke di sela-sela napasnya yang tersenggal tak karuan.

Sakura mendelik tak suka pada Sasuke yang mengatainya bodoh, ini semua karena angin bodoh yang membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Jadi dia tak patut untuk disalahkan seperti itu. Lagipula, pria itu kan yang lebih dulu membuatnya marah sehingga ia kehilangan kontrol dirinya.

Sakura mencoba bangkit dan duduk, sambil memegangi dadanya yang sedikit sesak. ''S-se-seharusnya k-kau salahkan angin bodoh i-itu,'' ketus Sakura di tengah gemeletuk giginya yang menggigil.

Napas Sasuke sudah kembali seperti semula, ia pun langsung bangkit dan melihat bajunya yang basah kuyup, ia pun mendecak kesal. ''Kalau saja kau bisa berenang, aku tidak perlu basah kuyup seperti ini,'' ucap Sasuke yang membuat Sakura seketika merasa bersalah, apalagi saat ia mendapati jaket Sasuke melapisi tubuh mengigilnya.

"M-maaf k-kan aku," ujar Sakura lirih, seketika ia merasa lemas dan pusing. Lalu tanpa di komando ia mulai bersin-bersin.

''Terserah, yang penting sekarang kita harus cari baju ganti, aku tidak mau mati kena Hipotermia,'' ujar Sasuke asal.

Sepertinya keadaan sudah berbalik, saat ini justru Sasuke yang marah sementara Sakura terdiam dan merasa bersalah.

Sakura –demi menebus rasa bersalahnya– berinisiatif mencari toko pakaian yang ada di sekitar sana, mungkin saja masih ada yang buka. Dan untunglah mereka beruntung, tak jauh dari danau itu terlihat sederet kios-kios kecil yang masih berjualan –hampir tutup sebenarnya– menyisakan satu kios yang masih buka sepenuhnya.

Dengan gembira dan tiba-tiba Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke menuju salah satu kios terdekat, membuat si-empunya tangan sedikit terlonjak kaget dan hampir terhuyung jatuh. "Ada apa sih,

''Hei, apa yang jangan tarik-tarik tangan orang semabarangan," gumam Sasuke kesal, yang tak di hiraukan sedikitpun oleh Sakura.

Sasuke baru akan mengulang pertanyaannya saat mereka sampai di salah satu toko pakaian. Mengurungkan niat, ia pun lantas tersenyum puas.

Nenek tua penjaga kios itu sedang mengitung uang saat Sakura dan Sasuke datang dengan tubuh basah di mana-mana. Si nenek mengernyit sedikit saat tak satupun dari mereka bicara, sampai akhirnya ia yang memulai duluan. ''Malam anak muda, mencari sesuatu?'' sapanya ramah.

''Ah, umm, ya begitulah nek, kami sedang mencari pakaian ganti karena. Apa nenek tahu kios yang berjualan pakaian? Baju kami basah,'' ucap Sakura dengan tampang memelas. Sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum sopan –yang sebenarnya terliat tidak ikhlas– di samping Sakura sambil sesekali melirik ke sekitarnya mencari kios yang menjual pakaian.

''Ah, kebetulan nenek berjualan pakaian disini, kalian mau berkunjung ke tempat nenek?'' ucap sang nenek sambil mengayunkan tangannya ke kios yang berada di belakangnya. Sakura pun melirik ke arah kios yang ditunjuk nenek tersebut, dan betapa bahagianya ia ternyata bertanya kepada orang yang tepat.

''Wah nenek, kau memang seperti malaikat. Baiklah kita ke kios nenek ini saja ya, Sasuke-kun?'' tanyanya pada Sasuke yang saat ini sedang asik mengamati barang-barang yang di jual si nenek di salah satu rak. Roti isi daging dan roti kismis yang terlihat sangat enak, membuat perutnya keroncongan.

"Hn, terserah."

Sakura mencibir sebal mendengar jawaban Sasuke lalu mulai mengikuti si nenek masuk ke dalam. Kios itu terlihat sangat menarik dengan aksen kayu yang sangat khas jepang dan barang-barang jualan yang di taruh sangat unik.

Tak berapa lama, nenek itu membawa dua buah kaos berwarna biru muda. Saat ia sudah benar-benar berdiri di depan Sakura, ia langsung menyodorkan pakaian itu, ''Pakaian ini sangat cocok untuk pasangan seperti kalian, saat ini sedang trend loh,'' ucapnya dengan semangat sambil tersenyum misterius menatap Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian.

Seketika Sakura dan Sasuke tersentak mendengar kata-kata nenek tadi, dan kembali tersentak –kali ini lebih parah–saat mereka melihat gambar yang terdapat di pakaian tersebut. Tampaknya yang di maksud si nenek dengan pakaian yang cocok untuk pasangan adalah _couple jumper_ dengan gambar seorang anak cowok imut di baju untuk lelaki dan anak cewek yang tak kalah lucu di baju untuk si perempuan, dan jangan lupa sepasang celana _jeans_ panjang yang juga berdesain untuk pasangan.

Sasuke nyaris saja tersedak ludahnya sendiri, seumur hidup ia tak akan mau memakai pakaian menjijikan macam itu. "Apa tidak ada model yang lain?"

Senyum di wajah si nenek sedikit bertambah lebar, membuat Sasuke sedikit menyernyit bingung. "Ah, ya. Menurutku ini memang sedikit kecowok-an, aku akan mencari yang sedikit lebih manis. Ungu muda, mungkin?"

Sasuke benar-benar tersedak sekarang, membuat Sakura harus menepuk-nepuk punggungnya "Uhuk! Eh, tidak perlu. Kami ambil yang itu saja!" ujar Sasuke dengan napas sedikit tersenggal. Yang benar saja, ungu muda? _Hell, __NO!_

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Sasuke harus merelakan harga dirinya dengan berpakaian layaknya pasangan kekasih yang sedang di mabuk asmara. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya merinding. Sekali lagi ia merasa aneh, ia dan Ino tidak pernah sekalipun seperti sekarang, memakai baju untuk pasangan seperti ini –walau terpaksa. Mereka berdua terlalu merasa hal itu kampungan.

Sasuke barus saja mau membayar saat ia ingat ia tidak membawa uang lebih karena dompetnya sengaja ia tinggalkan di mobil. Akhirnya Sakuralah yang harus membayar semuanya plus dua bungkus roti daging dan dua kotak susu karena Sasuke benar-benar lapar, setelah tadi hampir mati kedinginan.

"Kau berhutang padaku, Ayam!" desis Sakura saat mereka keluar dari kios itu.

''Tunggu! Sepertinya aku mengenal kalian, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?'' tanya nenek itu tiba-tiba, membuat langkah Sasuke dan Sakura yang hampir keluar dari kios terhenti seketika.

Dengan cepat dan agak tergagap Sakura menjawab, ''Eh, s-sepertinya tidak, kita baru pertama kali bertemu kok, wajah kami ini memang pasaran, dan kau bukan orang pertama yang salah liat. Ehehehe,'' sanggahnya dengan cengiran yang dipaksakan.

''Oh begitu, aku pikir aku mengenal kalian. Hahaha, memang nenek tua sepertiku ini mulai pikun,'' tanggap sang nenek sambil mengetuk kepalanya. Sementara Sakura masih tersenyum gugup, dan Sasuke memasang ekspresi was-was –yang tetap saja tak terlihat.

''Tapi menurutku kalian cocok, yah semoga kalian bisa cepat menikah, _ne_?'' Sasuke dan Sakura serentak saling menatap, lalu membuang wajah dengan cepat. Rona kemerahan menjalari pipi keduanya.

Setelah tersenyum canggung, Sakura mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada sang nenek lalu pamit pergi. Makin cepat pergi dari sana, makin baik. Dengan gontai mereka berjalan menuju mobil Sasuke yang berada di bawah sebuah pohon.

Selama perjalanan beberapa orang menatap mereka sambil terkikik. Dan mereka tahu jelas penyebabnya, orang-orang pasti mengaggap mereka sebagai kekasih yang sedang di mabuk asmara hanya karena mereka menggunakan _couple__jumper_.

Merasa risih, merekapun segera menambah kecepatan berjalan, sampai akhirnya tiba di depan mobil Sasuke. Saat mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil, suasana kembali hening, tidak ada yang berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan, yang tedengar hanya suara orang mengunyah. Yah, saat ini Sasuke sedang asik menikmati roti daging dan sekotak susu-nya, sementara Sakura hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan kosong.

Entah kenapa nafsu makannya kembali hilang, apalagi sejak kejadian hampir mati tadi.

Sasuke masih saja sibuk makan walau waktu sudah lewat sepuluh menit, saat ini ia malah mulai menyikat habis roti milik Sakura. Kunci mobilnya ia biarkan tergantung begitu saja tanpa di putar ke tombol _on_.

Lalu setelah kurang lebih 15 menit mereka bertahan pada posisi tersebut, Sasuke akhirnya menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan berjalan pelan ke arah jalan menuju istana.

-o0o-

Sementara itu Sasuke dan Sakura masih di jalan menuju istana, danau itu memang bukan di pusat kota Tokyo, tempatnya berada di pinggiran kota yang masih cukup bersih tidak banyak polusi. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mobil Sasuke untuk sampai di pusat Tokyo, dan dengan cepat mobilnya sudah menyatu dengan mobil lainnya.

Suasana hening dalam mobil terusik saat Sakura tiba-tiba merogoh-rogoh tasnya mencari sesuatu, ia lalu mengeluarkan benda mungil yang hampir menyerupai balok berwarna merah muda yang senada dengan rambutnya, lalu mulai asik mengotak-atik.

Sasuke yang sedikit terusik melirik ke arah Sakura, yang saat ini tengah merutuki ponselnya yang mati karena ikut tercebur ke danau. Yah, Sakura memang sedang memegang tasnya saat ia hampir tenggelam di danau.

''Sial, kenapa tak bisa nyala. Ponsel bodoooh!'' gumamnya kesal sambil terus menekan tombol berwarna merah yang berfungsi untuk mengaktifkan ponselnya namun tetap tak menyala.

Sasuke diam tak berkomentar karena nasibnya tak jauh berbeda dari Sakura. Ponselnya juga ikut masuk ke dalam Danau karena tak sempat di simpan, ia terlalu panik melihat Sakura yang hampir tenggelam. Sepertinya ia harus membeli ponsel baru.

Dan disinilah mereka, di salah satu konter penjual _Handphone_ terbesar di Tokyo. Sasuke memutuskan mampir ke sini dulu untuk membeli ponsel baru, sekaligus membayarkan hutangnya pada Sakura.

Sementara itu Sakura hanya cemberut memandangi Sasuke yang sibuk memilih ponsel baru. Ia sudah sangat risih, rambutnya lepek dan sedari tadi orang-orang memandangi mereka dengan tatapan penuh arti. Persis seperti tatapan untuk para remaja labil yang sedang kasmaran. Sekali lagi, dasar baju sial.

Untung Sasuke tak terlalu lama berada di sana, setelah tiga puluh menit yang seperti se-abad bagi Sakura, pemuda tampan itu akhirnya keluar sambil menenteng dua bungkus plastik, membuat Sakura sedikit bingung.

'Aku tahu dia kaya, tapi apa harus sampai dua begitu?' batin Sakura dalam hati, namun segera ditepisnya saat Sasuke mengangsurkan itu padanya. "Untukmu," ujarnya, lalu melenggos pergi.

"Eh, tapi.."

"Hn, jangan banyak tanya, ayo kita pergi," potong Sasuke, lalu ia segera mengenggam tangan Sakura dan menyeret gadis itu pergi.

-o0o-

"Ada apa dengan tampangmu itu?" tanya Sasuke saat Sakura kembali memasang ekspresi masamnya.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, aku mau pulang!" bentak Sakura kesal, bibirnya semakin mengerucut. _Childish _sekali.

"Dan sudah berapa kali kubilang, aku ingin beli es krim dulu. Lalu kita pulang, oke?"

"Huh.."

"...,"

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa kami bantu? Silahkan memesan es krim sesuai selera anda," seorang gadis muda berambut coklat keemasan dengan seragam maid menyambut saat mereka sampai memasuki kedai es krim dengan nuansa minimalis namun nyaman itu.

"Ah, apa anda mau es krim untuk pasangan? Kami punya paket hemat untuk pasang–" tambahnya sambil melirik _couple __jumper_ milik Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Tolong satu es krim _Dark __Chocolate _dan..?" potong Sasuke sekaligus tanyanya pada Sakura.

".._Cookies __and __Cream,_" jawab Sakura mantap, membuat Sasuke mendengus.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura saat Sasuke memandangnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Tidak, hanya teringat pada keponakanku yang berumur lima tahun,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Hn,"

Dan Sakura hanya bisa memberenggut sebal saat Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan gamaman khasnya. Namun ekspresi itu tidak berlangsung lama saat si gadis pelayan kembali datang dengan dua _con_es krim pesanan mereka.

"Terima kasih, silahkan datang kembali. Lain kali kalian mungkin bisa mencoba paket kami tadi, jangan bosan datang kemari," ujar si gadis lantang membuat mereka jadi pusat perhatian saat mereka akan meninggalkan kedai tersebut. Sasuke mendecih pelan mendengar perkataan si gadis, memang baju menyebalkan.

Sasuke baru saja memindahkan _sim-card _nya tapi panggilan dari Kakashi sudah membanjiri _I-phone_ barunya. Dengan agak malas ia mengangkat panggilan itu, "Ya, ada apa, Kakashi?"

_''Yang __mulia, __apa A__nda __baik-baik __saja?'' _terdengar suara Kakashi yang sangat khawatir di seberang sana.

''Ya, tenang saja. Kami dalam perjalanan ke istana,'' jawab Sasuke dengan tenang.

_''Baguslah kalau begitu, kami sangat menghawatirkanmu yang mulia,''_

''Hn,''

_''Oh ya, apa tuan putri juga bersama anda?''_

''Ya, dia bersamaku,'' Sasuke melirik Sakura sejenak, gadis itu tampak sibuk dengan es krimnya sambil menatap lalu lintas.

_''Ah, baiklah. Kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu yang mulia, semua orang telah menunggu anda,''_

''Ya, sebentar lagi kami sampai,'' dan setelah mendengar itu Sasuke segera memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.00, namun suasana di kota tokyo masih ramai dengan banyaknya kendaraan yang berlalu lalang dan berpasang-pasanang kaki yang memenuhi trotoar, sibuk mampir ke toko-toko di pinggir jalan. Kota ini memang tidak pernah terasa sepi, selalu ramai setiap waktu.

Namun berbanding terbalik dengan itu, suasana istana terasa sepi. Hanya terlihat beberapa pengawal dan pelayan yang mendapatkan shift kerja malam yang masih berkeliaran di sekitar istana.

Memang sudah menjadi tradisi bahwa sebenarnya kegiatan para warga istana harus dihentikan jika hari sudah gelap, termasuk kegiatan para pelayan dan para pengawal kerajaan. Bagi pelayan yang tidak mendapatkan shift malam mereka harus segera meninggalkan istana, sementara yang bertugas harus sudah berada di posnya masing-masing. Tidak boleh ada kegiatan yang menimbulkan kebisingan karena akan dianggap pengganggu dan akan mendapat hukuman.

Suara mobil Sasuke memecah keheningan yang tenang di halaman Istana. Segera saja beberapa pengawal sibuk membuka gerbang, mempersilahkan tuannya masuk ke dalam.

''Hah, yang mulia, apa yang mulia baik-baik saja?''

''Yang mulia, apa yang terjadi?''

''Kenapa pakaian yang mulia seperti ini?''

Ribuan pertanyaan dari para pelayan segera meluncur pada Sakura, dengan wajah super khawatir mereka terus mewawancarainya, namun yang ditanya hanya diam saja. Hanya senyuman seribu arti yang ia tampilkan.

Sakura POV

Para pelayan itu tak henti-hentinya mewawancaraiku. Huh, karena aku terkadang tak enak hati pada mereka jadi terpaksa aku tetap menanggapi mereka walaupun hanya dengan senyuman yang entah terlihat seperti apa. Aku sudah lelah, rasanya aku ingin segera membantingkan badanku di atas kasur.

Segera kulangkahkan kaki ke dalam kamarku, dengan langkah gontai aku berusaha mengumpulkan tenaga terakhir yang kumiliki untuk menuju ke kamar.

''Yang mulia, apa yang mulia sakit?'' tanya salah satu pelayan yang sedari tadi terus mengikutiku.

''Hahaha, aku baik-baik saja,'' jawabku dengan sangat tidak jujur, tentu saja aku sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Aku nyaris mati tadi sore, dan satu-satunya yang kubutuhkan saat ini hanya menyendiri di kamarku.

Sesampainya di depan kamar, segera aku masuk dan langsung mengunci pintunya. Aku langsung menjatuhkan diriku di atas kasur empuk istana. Ya ampun, nyaman sekali rasanya.

Aku nyaris saja terlelap jika tidak ingat kalau aku bahkan belum membersihkan diri sama sekali. Dengan ogah-ogahan aku mulai menyerek langkah menuju kamar mandi. Suara kucuran air terdengar dari keran yang sumbatnya ku buka. Air panas penuh uap segera menguar dari sana.

Rasanya nyaman sekali berendam di air panas setelah tadi nyaris beku. Aku bahkan berniat menginap di sini kalau saja airnya tidak berubah dingin. Dengan cepat kusudahi mandiku, dan berpakaian.

Aku mulai membolak-balikan tubuhku, mencoba mencari posisi yang nyaman. Tapi semua sama saja, tidak sekalipun kantuk hinggap di mataku. Kubenahi sekali lagi posisi tidurku sehingga sekarang aku menghadap langit-langit kamar. Pikiranku kacau, bingung sebenarnya siapa yang seharusnya marah. Aku atau Sasuke?

Tapi jika aku marah padanya karena apa? Karena kejadian tadi malam? Tapi dia bilang sendiri kalau dia tidak sadar saat melakukan itu. Tapi bagaimanapun dia sudah mengambil sesuatu yang berharga bagiku. Tapi tadi dia juga sudah rela basah kuyup demi menolongku, kalau aku tak ditolong olehnya mungkin saat ini aku sedang berbaring di rumah sakit karena kehabisan oksigen atau bahkan lebih parahnya aku bisa mati.

Arrgh! Aku bisa gila kalau begini. Lagipula kejadian tadi malam itu memang keinginan semua warga istana, atau bahkan seluruh warga Jepan. Bagaimana tidak, mempunyai keturunan merupakan hal yang diidam-idamkan bagi semua pasangan suami-istri. Apalagi aku dan Sasuke memang suami istri, jadi apa masalahnya?

Sepertinya hanya karena ini semua bukan mauku, dan dilakukan tanpa ada rasa cinta sedikit pun, eh mungkin ada sedikit. Dariku. Bukan darinya.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku belum siap, sayang sekarang sudah terlambat, sudah tidak ada lagi harapan. Pasrah, itulah jawaban terbaik. Dan sekali lagi ku balikan posisi tubuhku, membenamkan wajahku di bantal.

Ngomong-ngomong aku jadi tidak enak pada Sasuke, tidak seharusnya aku tetap marah padahal dia sudah menolongku. Apakah aku harus memaafkannya? Atau mungkin aku harus bilang terima kasih padanya? Atau aku harus minta maaf padanya?

Sepertinya lebih baik aku bilang terima kasih dan lupakan hal yang sudah terjadi. Tapi aku masih belum siap untuk itu, jadi lebih baik sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Kupukul kepalaku beberapakali, tampak seperti Dobby- si peri rumah dari film Harry Potter.

Baiklah aku memilih diam, untuk sementara waktu diam adalah pilihan terbaik.

Normal POV

Sasuke berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya, tepat sebelum ia masuk ke dalam kamar ia melihat Sakura dengan langkah gontai memasuki kamarnya dan langsung menguncinya.

''Aku ingin sendiri, apa kalian bisa pergi?'' tanya Sasuke pada pelayan-pelayan yang ada di sekitarnya. Kakashi segera mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit menghadap Sasuke.

''Ya, Yang Mulia,'' jawab Kakashi sambil menundukkan kembali wajahnya. Kemudian ia memberi instruksi kepada pelayan-pelayan yang ada di sekitar sana untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Mereka pun mengerti dan suasana kediaman Putra dan Putri Mahkota tersebut sepi dalam sekejap, hanya menyisakan Sasuke yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

Sasuke memutar balikan arah langkah kakinya menuju kamar Sakura. Ia memperhatikan tingkah Sakura dari luar kamar, mengingat pintu kamar tersebut memang sebagian berupa kaca sehingga suasana di dalam dapat dilihat dari luar.

Terlihat Sakura langsung membantingkan tubuhnya di kasurnya itu, sehingga sekarang ia sedang berada di posisi tengkurap. Ia terdiam sesaat, lalu mengangkat tubuh dengan ogah-ogahan dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi di sisi lain ruangan.

Tidak berapa lama sampai Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang sedikit lebih segar. Ia kembali merebahkan diri di kasur dan kembali bergerak-gerak gelisah. Sampai akhirnya ia menghadap ke arah langit-langit kamarnya. Pandangannya kosong seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Ia masih memperhatikan Sakura dan mencoba menebak-nebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan wanita itu.

'Sepertinya dia sedang frustasi,' pikir Sasuke karena berulang kali ia melihat Sakura mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dan membalikan badan sehingga seluruh wajahnya terbenam di bantal.

Tiba-tiba ia mengangkat ponselnya ke atas wajahnya dan mengutak-atiknya sebentar. Kemudian ia berteriak sambil melempar ponselnya yang rusak itu ke lantai di samping tempat tidurnya.

Sasuke masih menampilkan wajah datar, namun pikirannya sudah berkelibat memikirkan banyak hal. Sepertinya ia memikirkan sebuah rencana yang pastinya hanya ia dan Kami-sama yang tahu.

-o0o-

''Jadi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?'' tanya Ratu dengan raut wajah yang sangat khawatir. Saat ini ia sedang berada di ruang keluarga bersama Raja, Ibu Suri dan tak lupa pelayang kepercayaan mereka –Temari dan Kakashi.

Kakashi menghela napas sebentar, ''Maaf yang mulia, kami tidak tahu tepatnya karena Putra dan Putri Mahkota tidak memberitahu kami,'' Kakashi menunduk takut karena ia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Ratu dengan apa yang diharapkan oleh mereka.

''Kalau kami lihat, sepertinya hubungan Putra dan Putri Mahkota sedang tidak baik,'' kali ini Temari ikut bersuara.

Raja, Ratu dan Ibu Suri yang mendengarnya pun semakin khawatir akan hal itu. Mereka terlihat bingung akan apa yang harus mereka lakukan untuk memperbaiki hubungan Putra dan Putri Mahkota.

''Aku kira hubungan mereka akan jauh lebih baik setelah melakukan ritual itu,'' komentar sang Raja sambil memijat-mijat pelipisnya, ia sudah semakin pusing akan anaknya yang mempunyai sikap aneh.

''Maafkan kami, yang mulia,'' ucap Temari dan Kakashi berbarengan.

-o0o-

Keesokan harinya suasana istana sudah kembali seperti semula, para pelayan dan pengawal mengerjakan tugasnya masing-masing sementara Raja kembali mengurus dokumen-dokumen negara, Ibu Suri dan Ratu minum teh bersama sambil sesekali tertawa di taman istana.

Sementara Sakura, ia baru saja bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan sekarang ia sedang berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Hari ini memang hari libur sekolah, jadi tenang saja jika ia bangun siang.

Suara air dari shower mulai terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi, sesekali Sakura juga menyenandungkan lagu kesukaannya. Setelah kurang lebih setengah jam, Sakura pun keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan balutan handuk di atas kepalanya. Ia langsung duduk di depan meja rias dan mulai mengoleskan beberapa lotion di kulit wajah dan tangannya.

Sakura lihat jam yang bertengger di dinding kamarnya, ''Sudah jam 9 ternyata,'' gumamnya. Kemudian ia kembali merias wajahnya. "Kenapa tidak ada yang membangunkanku?"

Setelah ia berpakaian rapi, ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Sasuke sebentar. Ia buka pintu kamarnya dengan hati-hati agar tidak mengeluarkan suara, ia mulai mengendap-endap menuju kamar Sasuke yang berada di depan kamarnya, sesekali ia juga melihat sekitar ada orang atau tidak. Setelah ia sampai di depan pintu kamar Sasuke, ia heran karena biasanya Sasuke sudah terlihat ada di depan komputernya atau sedang membaca buku. Tapi kali ini kamar itu terlihat sepi sekali, bahkan lampu otomatis di kamarnya mati, menandakan bahwa di dalamnya tidak ada orang sama sekali.

'Kemana Sasuke? Bukannya ini hari libur?' pikir Sakura sambil menyipitkan matanya.

''Sasuke, aku masuk ya...Ehem. Hn, ya,'' Sakura bertanya dan menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri sambil menirukan suara Sasuke. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke dan melihat-lihat.

''Dia benar-benar pergi ya?'' tanyanya sambil berkeliling di kamar Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba ia berhenti di depan komputer Sasuke, ia perhatikan barang-barang yang ada di atas meja tersebut dan melihat sebuah kalender meja jatuh dengan posisi tertutup, karena penasaran dengan kalender yang ada di meja komputer Sasuke, akhirnya ia angkat kalender tersebut dan melihat tanggalan yang tertera di sana.

Kalender itu menunjukkan tanggalan di bulan Juli dengan sebuah lingkaran yang sepertinya dibuat oleh seseorang tepat di tanggal 23 Juli.

''Ada apa dengan tanggal 23 Juli?'' tanya Sakura bingung, entah ia bertanya pada siapa.

''Itu adalah hari ulang tahun Putra Mahkota, yang mulia,'' jawab seseorang dari belakang Sakura, membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

Kakashi yang berdiri di depan Sakura saat ini hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Sakura, ia tahu Sakura pasti terkejut.

''Paman Kakashi, sejak kapan paman ada disini?'' tanya Sakura gelagapan sambil memegangi dadanya dan berusaha mengatur napasnya kembali.

''Aku baru saja datang, apa Tuan Putri mencari Putra Mahkota?'' tanya Kakashi.

Sakura semakin gugup karena ia baru saja ketahuan sedang masuk tanpa ijin ke kamar orang. Dan lebih parah, ia ketahuan sedang mengoprak-aprik barang-barang Sasuke.

''Ah, ti-tidak kok, aku... Aku hanya...,'' jawabnya sambil mencari-cari alasan yang bagus. ''Aku hanya mencari sesuatu, kukira ada di sini, haha,'' bagaimanapun Kakashi tetap tahu bahwa Sakura sedang mencari Sasuke, karena saat ia tadi menyebut nama Sasuke, Sakura malah jadi gugup dan mulai memain-mainkan jarinya.

''Oh begitu, ngomong-ngomong tadi Putra Mahkota pergi keluar istana sendirian dengan mobilnya, tapi ia tidak bilang akan pergi kemana,'' jelas Kakashi yang mengerti kalau Sakura sebenarnya ingin tahu kemana Sasuke.

''Oh, begitu,'' tanggap Sakura. ''Baiklah, aku akan keluar. Sepertinya barang yang kucari tidak ada di sini. Permisi paman,'' ucapnya sambil mengangkat tangannya dan langsung berlari keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Sementara Kakashi hanya tersenyum sambil memperhatikan tingkah Sakura.

Sakura langsung berlari ke arah taman Istana, ia kemudian berhenti di tempat yang dipikirnya sudah cukup aman, ia mengatur napasnya yang sedikit tersengal-sengal.

''Jadi 23 Juli itu, hari ulang tahun Sasuke. Berarti lusa,'' Sakura berbicara sendiri di sebuah bangku yang ada di taman Istana. Ia ayunkan kakinya ke depan dan ke belakang, sambil menikmati matahari pagi.

Tiba-tiba ia mendapatkan ide, ''Sepertinya cocok sebagai waktu untuk berterima kasih padanya, apa aku harus memberinya hadiah?'' pikir Sakura lagi yang langsung disambut pukulannya sendiri di kepala.

"Bodoh! Tentu saja aku harus memberikan kado," gumamnya, "Tapi apa ya?" tambahnya sambil berpikir keras.

_''__Aduh, __aku __bahkan __tidak __tahu __apa __yang __Sasuke __suka. __Selain __musik __dan __Ino-senpai __tentunya,__" _batin Sakura muram.

"Kado? Untuk siapa?''

Sakura kembali tersentak saat mendengar suara seorang laki-laki tiba-tiba terdengar tepat di belakangnya. Ia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Gaara sedang berdiri di belakang situ dengan wajah bingung.

''Kenapa semua orang senang sekali mengagetkanku hari ini,'' gerutu Sakura kesal.

Gaara hanya tertawa sambil berjalan dan duduk di samping Sakura. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Sakura, sementara sang empunya hanya menatapnya kesal sambil menepis tangan Gaara dari atas kepalanya.

''Kau itu sering sekali melamun, makanya mudah sekali untuk mengagetkanmu,'' tanggap Gaara pada Sakura yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya lagi ke depan tak menghiraukan omongan Gaara. ''Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?'' tanya Gaara.

''Tidak ada kok,''

''Sudahlah, kau itu tidak pandai berbohong,''

Sakura diam sebentar menundukkan kepalanya menghadap tanah, ''Aku bingung, lusa adalah hari ulang tahun Sasuke,'' jelasnya dengan nada rendah namun Gaara tetap bisa mendengarnya.

''Lalu?''

''Menurutmu hadiah apa yang harus kuberikan untuknya?''

Gaara sedikit tersentak saat Sakura mengatakan itu, _'Dia __masih __memikirkan __hal __itu?'_ batin Gaara yang sedikit kecewa.

''Hmm, menurutku kau harus memanfaatkan bakatmu itu,'' tanggap Gaara setengah hati.

''Maksudmu bakat apa?'' tanya Sakura heran.

''Ya bakat melukismu, pasti hasilnya bagus,''

"Ah iya! Aku hampir saja lupa dengan yang satu itu," sahut Sakura bangga, tapi kemudian ia kembali terdiam. "Tapi gambar apa?" tambahnya.

"Terserah kau. Apa saja. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Musik, kalau aku boleh menyarankan,"

''Tadinya aku juga berpikir seperti itu, hanya saja aku bingung harus melukis dimana, kalau di kanvas itu sudah biasa,'' ucap Sakura sambil menggigit-gigit ujung rambutnya.

Gaara terlihat berpikir sejenak, ''Bagaimana kalau kau melukis di sebuah benda?''

''Apa maksudmu? Benda apa?''

''Mungkin sesuatu yang bisa di bawa kemana saja, tapi masih jarang di kalangan masyarakat,'' jelas Gaara.

''Benda yang masih jarang? Mungkin bagus, nanti akan kupikirkan benda apa yang cocok,''

''Hm,'' tanggap Gaara singkat.

Mereka terus mengobrol dan entah membicarakan apa, sesekali mereka tertawa dan bercanda. Karena terlalu terbawa suasana, mereka sampai tidak menyadari kalau sang Ratu sudah memperhatikan mereka dari tadi. Tapi sang ratu tak berkomentar atau menampilkan mimik wajah yang aneh, hanya datar dan entah tengah memikirkan apa.

Di sisi lain, sebuah mobil _Aston __Martin __DB9 _hitam baru saja memasuki gerbang istana. Mobil yang sudah tak asing bagi penghuni istana itu langsung disambut oleh para pengawal dan pelayan kerajaan.

Lelaki bertubuh tegap dengan rambut emo yang tadi mengemudikan mobil langsung memasuki istana dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Namun baru beberapa meter ia berjalan melalui koridor istana, seorang pelayan istana menghampirinya. ''Yang Mulia, anda dicari Yang Mulia Ratu,'' kata sang pelayan dengan sopan.

"Hn," tanggap Sasuke asal, lalu memutar arah menuju kediaman Ratu.

Baru saja Sasuke akan memasuki kediaman Ratu, ternyata Mikoto sedang berdiri di depan jendela yang ada di koridor, terlihat Mikoto sedang terdiam menikmati suasana taman dari jendela tersebut, namun sorot matanya seperti orang yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang serius.

''Ada apa memanggilku, Yang Mulia Ratu?'' tanya Sasuke begitu ia berdiri di samping ibunya. Mikoto memberi isyarat agar pelayan yang ada di dekatnya segera pergi. Para pelayan tersebut pun mengagguk paham dan langsung pergi menuju ruangan lain.

''Dari mana saja kau?'' belum juga pertanyaan Sasuke dijawab, Mikoto sudah mengajukan pertanyaan lain padanya.

Sasuke mendengus pelan, ''Itu urusanku,'' jawabnya dingin.

''Putra Mahkota, mulai sekarang kau harus tahu posisimu,'' tutur sang Ratu dengan suara yang lembut.

''...,''

''Apa hubunganmu baik-baik saja dengan Putri Mahkota?''

Sasuke terlihat berpikir sebentar, ''Ya, kalian tidak usah mengkhawatirkan kami,'' ucapnya tegas.

''Putra Mahkota, kau harus bisa bersikap lebih hangat padanya. Bagaimana pun, sekarang dia adalah istrimu,'' Mikoto tampaknya sangat cemas dengan hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura yang sepertinya terlihat tak baik, apalagi baru beberapa saat yang lalu ia melihat Sakura berbincang-bincang dengan Gaara, dan hubungan mereka terlihat sangat dekat di matanya.

Sasuke masih tak berkomentar, ia tahu bahwa hubungannya dengan Sakura saat ini tidak bisa dibilang baik. Maka dari itu, ia memutuskan untuk diam dan mendengarkan nasihat ibunya.

''Putri Mahkota pasti merasa kesepian, apalagi di usia yang sangat muda ini ia harus menanggung beban yang berat,'' Ratu menarik napas sejenak dan menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat, ''Jadi kumohon padamu, jaga dia. Jangan sampai kau menyesal nanti,''

''Baik, yang mulia,'' tanggap Sasuke singkat. Sang Ratu pun tersenyum kepada Sasuke dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

''Terima kasih, Ibu,'' Mikoto menghentikan langkah kakinya saat tiba-tiba ia mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat itu. Ia langsung berbalik dan mendapati Sasuke sudah berjalan pergi. Entah kenapa hatinya selalu terasa sedih jika ia mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Sudah lama sekali sejak ia melarang Sasuke menanggilnya begitu karena tuntutan kerajaan.

Sakura masih mengobrol dengan Gaara di sebuah kursi panjang dekat kamarnya. Mereka terlihat sangat menikmati suasana, sesekali mereka tertawa, bercanda, dan bernyanyi. Mungkin lebih tepatnya Sakura yang mendominasi percakapan dengan bercerita heboh, Gaara hanya tersenyum memperhatikan Sakura.

''Yang Mulia, maaf mengganggu,'' tiba-tiba suara Temari menginterupsi, Sakura dan Gaara langsung menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Temari.

''Yang mulia, Ibu Suri mendapat undangan peresmian dari Museum Musik, Tuan Putri diharap bisa ikut menemaninya,'' ucap Temari.

''Hmm, baiklah aku akan segera bersiap,'' tanggapnya dengan ramah, ''Gaara, maaf aku harus pergi,'' ijinnya pada Gaara dengan wajah memelas.

''Hn, aku mengerti, hati-hatilah,'' Gaara tersenyum menatap Sakura.

Sakura langsung berlari kecil ke kamarnya dan segera bersiap, mulai dari memilih gaun yang cocok, berdandan, sampai sepatu yang akan ia pakai. Setelah hampir setengah jam ia menyiapkan diri, akhirnya ia selesai.

Saat ini Sakura sedang mengecek kembali penampilannya di kaca. Bagus, pikirnya. Sebuah tas kecil berwarna biru menggantung di pundaknya sampai ke pinggang. Sakura memakai blus putih tulang yang terlihat santai tapi sangat manis yang dipadukannya dengan rok selutut berwarna biru laut.

Tak lupa sepatu _high __heels_ yang senada dengan sepatunya. Jepit berwarna biru juga turut menghian penampilannya, ia menjepit setengah rambutnya. Sakura membenarkan sedikit riasannya, kemudian berkaca sekali lagi.

''Ya, sudah siap,'' tepat saat ia baru saja akan membuka pintunya, pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah bungkusan berwarna putih yang semalam ia letakan begitu saja di sana.

Ponsel dari Sasuke belum ia sentuh sejak kemarin. Dengan sedikit ragu Sakura mengambil bungkusan itu dan membukanya. I-phone yang sama dengan yang Sasuke gunakan kemarin. Harganya pasti sangat mahal.

Tapi saat ini ia memang sedang membutuhkan sebuah ponsel, mengingat ponsel lamanya kemarin baru saja terendam air dan rusak. Ia mengambil ponsel itu dan membolak-balikannya sebentar, kemudian senyuman mengembang di bibirnya. Dengan hati-hati dimasukannya ponsel itu ke dalam tas, lalu ia melanjutkan perjalanannya keluar.

-o0o-

Sesampainya Sakura di kediaman Ibu Suri, ia langsung disambut dengan gembira oleh Ibu Suri. ''Ah, Putri Mahkota, senang sekali kau mau ikut menemaniku,'' ucap Ibu Suri dengan wajah berseri-seri.

''Aku juga sangat senang bisa menemanimu, Yang Mulia,'' tanggap Sakura yang saat ini sudah duduk di samping Ibu Suri, ia juga tampak gembira bisa pergi bersama Ibu Suri.

Selama ini ia belum pernah jalan-jalan bersama seorang nenek karena kedua neneknya sudah meninggal sebelum ia bisaberjalan dan bicara. Dan dengan pergi bersama Ibu Suri, ia mungkin bisa merasakannya.

''Kapan kita berangkat?'' tanya Sakura semangat, ia sepertinya sudah tak sabar.

''Tunggu sebentar, kita akan menunggu satu orang lagi,'' jawab Ibu Suri menenangkan Sakura.

_'Satu __orang __lagi?'_batin Sakura penasaran. "Siap– "

Perkataanya terputus saat pintu ruangan bergeser terbuka, seorang laki-laki berambut emo memasuki ruangan. Sakura tersentak saat orang yang sejak pagi dicari-carinya berjalan melewati pintu ruangan dengan santai, ''Maaf membuat kalian menunggu,'' ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

''Tidak apa-apa, Putra Mahkota,'' tanggap Ibu Suri dengan senyuman yang masih menghiasi wajahnya, ''Ayo sekarang kita berangkat,'' Ibu Suri segera beranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki dan berjalan keluar melewati Sasuke. Dalam peraturan tata karma kerajaan, orang yang lebih tua harus didahulukan, jadi Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan di belakang Ibu Suri.

''Kau terkejut?'' tanya Sasuke dengan senyum penuh kemenangan tepat saat Sakura berjalan ke arah pintu keluar dan lewat di depan Sasuke. Dapat dilihatnya gadis itu sejak tadi mencuri pandang ke arahnya,

Sakura tersentak kaget dan segera memalingkan wajah, ''Biasa saja,'' dustanya.

''Dasar,'' gumam Sasuke kecil, ia tahu pasti Sakura terkejut saat melihatnya, bahkan gadis itu sudah terlonjak dua kali tadi.

Selama perjalanan, mobil Sakura dan Sasuke terpisah. Sakura bersama Ibu Suri menaiki mobil yang berada di depan mobil Sasuke. Jadi selama perjalanan Sakura beruntung karena tidak perlu berada dalam suasana canggung. Ia dan Ibu Suri sibuk berbicara tentang banyak hal.

Sesampainya di sana, mereka telah disambut dengan gembira oleh beberapa staf museum yang akan mendampingi mereka selama berkeliling. Pintu Museum masih tertutup dan seutas pita berwarna merah menggantung di depan pintu tersebut.

''Selamat datang, Yang Mulia,'' sambut para staf dengan sedikit membungkuk kepada para keluarga kerajaan yang baru saja turun dari mobil. Ibu Suri dan Sakura tersenyum senang saat mereka berdua turun dari mobi sementara Sasuke tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Setelah Ibu Suri sedikit berbasa-basi di depan para staf dan beberapa orang wartawan, akhirnya ia pun menggunting pita merah yang menggantung di depan pintu. Suara tepuk tangan orang-orang terdengar memenuhi tempat itu. Kilatan lampu kamera menyala di mana-mana sementara para wartawan sibuk mencari sudut yang bagus untuk mengambil gambar.

Setelah pengguntingan pita, Ibu Suri menandatangani pernyataan peresmian gedung yang nantinya akan dipajang di depan pintu masuk. Lalu mereka memulai tur mereka mengelilingi museum.

Museum itu terlihat sangat indah dan hebat. Arsitek yang membuatnya pasti sangat hebat, pikir Sakura. Ia tadi bahkan sampai melongo kagum melihat desain interior museum yang unik dan sarat akan unsur musik.

Mereka memulai tur dari ruang musik klasik yang menyimpan banyak salinan asli lagu-lagu karangan musisi terkenal jaman dulu, juga beberapa alat musik yang mereka pakai. Belum lagi piringan-piringan hitam yang memenuhi dinding ruangan, dan sebuah alat pemutar piringan hitam yang ada di sudut ruangan membuat semuanya terlihat keren.

Selanjutnya, mereka di antar ke ruang musik modern. Tempat itu agak aneh menurut Sakura, tapi juga menakjubkan. Copyan asli dari musisi legenda seperti Michael Jackson juga ada di sana. Ruangan itu di lengkapi dengan alat pemutar kaset.

Belum selesai Sakura mengatasi rasa takjubnya, ia di buat bernostalgia saat sampai di ruang musik tradisional.

Sasuke sendiri tidak bisa menahan rasa kagumnya. Sudah sejak tadi ia ingin memainkan alat-alat musik yang ada di sana. Coba saja itu bukan barang bersejarah, pikirnya.

Mereka sampai di aula besar, tempat sebuah panggung besar berdiri megah di sana. Ratusan sofa merah berjejer rapi menghadap ke panggung tersebut. Menurut salah satu pemandu mereka, aula ini nantinya akan dipakai untuk acara teater atau drama musical dan konser musik klasik dan tradisional.

''Yang mulia, kami sudah menyiapkan sebuah drama musical untuk anda,'' ucap salah satu staff yang sedari tadi mendampingi mereka. Sakura yang mendengarnya pun semakin antusias.

Ibu suri pun juga tampak gembira mendengarnya, ''Wah, aku jadi tak sabar ingin melihatnya,'' tanggapnya sambil tersenyum.

Mereka segera menempati posisi yang telah disediakan, kursi VVIP dengan segala pelayanan extra. Dan sialnya Sakura ternyata duduk di samping Sasuke, membuatnya sedikit risih.

Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena lampu di ruangan itu segera meredup menandakan acara akan segera di mulai.

Drama itu menceritakan tentang seorang gadis miskin yang baik hati yang hari-harinya selalu dikecam oleh Kakak tirinya. Ia dan kakaknya memang satu ayah tapi berbeda ibu. Semenjak orang tuanya meninggal, ia hidup seperti budak kakaknya.

Namun secara tak sengaja, ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda tampan dengan pakaian sederhana di pasar. Mereka pun jatuh cinta satu sama lain. Tanpa disadari ternyata pemuda itu adalah seorang bangsawan yang sedang menyamar menjadi rakyat biasa, ia kabur dari rumahnya karena tak ingin dijodohkan dengan putri teman ayahnya yang sombong.

Dengan berani, ia memantapkan niatnya untuk memperkenalkan pujaan hatinya kepada sang ayah, yang tentu saja ditentang keras oleh ayahnya. Namun sebuah kasus korupsi yang dilakukan oleh ayah dari wanita yang akan dijodohkan dengan pemuda itu pun membuat sang ayah membuka hatinya. Dan setelah tahu kalau ternyata kekasih pemuda itu anak dari sahabatnya dulu, sang ayah pun memantapkan niatnya untuk merestui mereka.

Akhirnya, mereka pun menikah dan hidup bahagia, dan tentu saja sang kakak yang jahat itu pun menyesali perbuatannya selama ini yang terus menyakiti adiknya.

Agak mirip cerita Cinderella memang, tapi karena Sakura baru pertama kali melihat drama musical seperti ini, ia sampai terhipnotis oleh sang aktor yang begitu mendalami perannya. ''Dia romantis sekali,'' gumamnya kecil dan secara tidak sadar saat ini posisi kepalanya sudah menopang pada kedua tangannya. Terlihat seperti remaja yang jatuh cinta.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya pun mau tak mau menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura, dan mendapatinya dalam posisi yang sudah tidak bisa dibilang sikap seorang bangsawan lagi. Ia mendecak kesal mendengar Sakura mengatakannya. _'Memangnya __aku __tidak __romantis,' _batin Sasuke dalam hati. Bagaimana pun ia telah berusaha bersikap baik pada Sakura, bahkan ia membelikannya ponsel baru, apa itu kurang romantis?

Setelah acara itu selesai, mereka pun memulai sesi pemotretan dengan latar belakangnya objek-objek yang ada di museum. Sakura dan Ibu Suri dengan percaya diri menampilkan senyuman dan gaya mereka masing-masing dengan heboh, sementara ' seorang lainnya' tetap memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Sepertinya aku ingin istirahat sambil melihat pemandangan di sini," ucap Ibu Suri yang sudah mulai terlihat kelelahan karena memang faktor umur. "Kalian berdua nikmati saja jalan-jalannya," tambahnya, sebelum ia mengikuti salah satu staf museum yang akan mengantarnya ke tempat istirahat yang memang merupakan salah satu fasilitas museum.

Entah disengaja atau tidak, Ibu Suri entah kenapa tidak mengiraukan wajah memelas Sakura yang langsung muncul saat tahu dirinya akan ditinggalkan berdua bersama Sasuke. Sasuke yang yang sepertinya menangkap ekspresi itu langsung tersenyum geli.

Ia segera menyeret Sakura kembali ke aula besar tadi, sementara yang diseret hanya mendengus kesal. Dengan mantap didorongnya pintu aula besar itu lalu berjalan masuk.

Sasuke melangkah menuju sebuah _Grand __Piano _dan duduk di hadapannya. Sakura mengikutinya perlahan, ekspresi gadis itu terlihat campuran antara bingung dan kesal. Sasuke diam sejenak dan memperhatikan benda yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau bisa memainkannya?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura sambil menyunggingkan seringaiannya.

"Hn, kenapa?" tanya Sasuke balik.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya gugup, "Yah, karena aku tidak pernah mendengarmu bermain sebelumnya, apa kau mau memainkannya sekarang?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura sejenak lalu menjawab asal, "Tidak ah, malas,"

"Eh, kenapa?" tanya Sakura bingung. Tanpa sadar ia sudah berdiri di depan Sasuke, wajahnya mengerut lucu.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis melihatnya, "Karena nanti kau akan jatuh cinta padaku," Sakura melongo hebat sampai rahangnya berbunyi Klak keras. UCHIHA SASUKE baru saja MENGGOMBAL! Dunia memang sudah gila.

"Ahahaha, tidak usah melongo seperti itu juga, kan? Kau terlihat semakin bodoh dengan ekspresi itu, aku kan hanya bercanda," ujar Sasuke sambil menahan tawa, dan itu membuat Sakura semakin melongo.

"Dasaaar! Uchiha menyebalkan, pantat ayam bodoh. Aku mau menemui Ibu Suri saja!" pekik Sakura kesal sambil menghentakan kakinya. Ia barus saja akan melangkah keluar ruangan saat didengarnya dentingan piano mengalun lembut.

Dengan cepat ia membalikan badannya. Sasuke masih di tempatnya semula, sedang memainkan piano dengan ekspresi serius. Entah kenapa laki-laki itu terlihat semakin tampan. Sasuke memainkan lagu Only Hope milik Mandy Moore dengan wajah serius penuh penghayatan.

Ini pertama kalinya Sakura melihat ekspresi lain di wajah Sasuke selain seringai menyebalkan dan ekspresi datar. Tiba-tiba ia merasa de javu.

Kemarin juga begini, seorang pemuda tampan memainkan Piano untuknya. Tapi entah kenapa dibandingan permainan Gaara, permainan Sasuke terasa lebih hidup. Membuat Sakura merasa sesuatu yang hangat memenuhi dadanya, membuatnya merasakan perasaan senang yang membuncah. Jantungnya bahkan berdegup keras.

Tanpa sadar ia kembali berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan duduk di sebelah pemuda itu. Sasuke tersenyum singkat kearahnya lalu kembali serius pada permainannya. Pandangan sakura entah kenapa tidak bisa lepas dari pemuda itu, matanya seakan-akan tertarik magnet kuat sehingga tidak bisa dialihkan.

Lalu tanpa sadar ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke, yang di balas kecupan ringan di puncak kepalanya oleh pemuda itu. Sesuatu yang hangat kembali menyapa rongga dadanya, dan ribuan kupu-kupu seakan terbang di perutnya.

'_Kami-sama, __jika __ini __mimpi, __aku __berharap __tidak __akan __pernah __terbangun __lagi,__'_ batin Sakura, lalu mulai menikmati setiap alunan tuts piano yang ditekan Sasuke,

-o0o-

There's a song that inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold, but you sing to me over  
And over and over again.

So I lay my head back down,  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

-**To****Be****Continue**-

**Yihaaaaai! Selesai deh chap selanjutnya. Dan sekali lagi, terlalu lama dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Muwahahaha!**

**Maaf ya. Dan juga terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang masih setia baca fic kami, maaf kalau belum seperti apa yang kalian harapkan. Kami akan berusaha lebih keras. Segala masukan dan kritikan kami terima. Kalau ada yang kurang berkenan kami minta maaf. THANKS A LOT GUYS! :D :******

**Mind to RnR? :D**


	13. The Revenge

Di sebuah _restaurant _ternama di Jepang, 2 orang laki-laki, tepatnya seorang pria paruh baya dan seorang pemuda tampan sedang membicarakan sebuah hal serius. Terlihat pria paruh baya itu menyodorkan sebuah amplop berukuran sedang kepada sang pemuda.

"Seperti permintaanmu tuan," kata pria itu sambil menyodorkan amplop kepada sang pemuda di hadapannya. Sementara pemuda itu masih menyesapi kopi pesanannya sambil tersenyum kecil di sela-sela kegiatannya.

Setelah meletakkan cangkirnya, pemuda berambut merah tersebut mengambil amplop tersebut dan mengeluarkan isinya dengan perlahan. Setelah melihat isi dari amplop tersebut yang tak lain adalah beberapa lembar foto, senyum di wajahnya langsung mengembang.

"Aku memang tidak salah pilih orang," tuturnya dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi wajahnya. Kemudian ia mengambil sebuah amplop lain dari sakunya, sebuah amplop yang berisi sejumlah uang. Kemudian ia segera memberikannya kepada pria yang ada di hadapannya. Dengan senang, pria itu mengambilnya dan menghitung jumlah uang yang ada di dalamnya.

"Terima kasih, tuan. Kau memang bisa mengandalkanku," jawab pria itu dengan senang sambil masih menghitung jumlah uang yang ada di dalam amplop tersebut.

Sementara pemuda berambut merah itu masih memperhatikan foto-foto yang ada di tangannya. Sebuah senyum sinis terpatri di wajahnya yang tampan.

_'Aku akan mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_...Sasuke'_

**The Days of The Prinscess**

**Disclaimer tokoh©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer cerita© 'UCHIHA**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Rated:T**

-The Revenge-

_**Sasuke POV**_

Jari-jariku masih bermain di atas tuts-tuts piano. Menghasilkan rangkaian nada dari sebuah lagu berjudul 'Only Hope'. Sakura masih duduk di sampingku dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahuku.

Jika dari posisiku, wajahnya memang tidak terlalu terlihat. Merasakannya berada di dekatku, entah kenapa tidak membuatku terganggu, justru rasa nyaman yang ada. Menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuhnya, juga membuatku tenang, rasanya seperti berada di sebuah taman yang indah dengan ratusan bahkan ribuan bunga di sekelilingku. Tanpa kusadari, wanita cantik yang berada di sampingku ini adalah istriku. Seorang istri yang beberapa hari lalu telah menjadi milikku seutuhnya, walaupun aku tidak sadar atau tidak ingat saat aku melakukannya.

Setelah permainan pianoku berhenti, segera kulirik wanita yang masih menyender dalam diam di sampingku. Kuarahkan wajahku sedikit ke samping untuk melihat wajahnya dan ternyata ia tertidur. Senyum manisnya tetap tidak lepas dari wajahnya. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat ia tertidur. Cukup satu kata untuk menggambarkannya.

Cantik.

Entah kenapa aku semakin mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Jarak diantara kami semakin menipis, diiringi dengan degup jantungku yang semakin cepat.

Dalam beberapa hitungan aku telah berhasil menghilangkan jarak dengannya, kudaratkan sebuah kecupan lembut di bibirnya. Hanya beberapa detik aku bertahan pada posisi itu, tak berniat untuk membangunkannya jika aku bertahan lebih lama lagi. Padahal ingin rasanya aku merasakan bibir itu lebih lama lagi. Segera aku kembali menjauhkan kepalaku namun masih memperhatikan wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba matanya perlahan terbuka dan menampilkan sepasang emerald yang sempat membiusku beberapa kali. Ia mulai mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk beradaptasi dengan cahaya.

"Hey! Cepat bangun, putri tidur!" ucapku ketus. Kulihat, ia langsung sadar bahwa kepalanya masih menyender di bahuku. Dengan cepat ia jauhkan kepalanya.

"Ma-maaf, Sasuke-kun," ucapnya sedikit panik. Terlihat semburat tipis menghiasi pipinya, aku yakin dia pasti malu saat menyadari apa yang baru saja ia perbuat.

"Kau tidur lelap sekali, bahuku sampai pegal," ucapku lagi dengan nada kesal yang sedikit dibuat-buat. Bahuku juga sedikit kugerakan untuk meregangkan otot yang sedikit kaku. Tapi sebenarnya, jika ia tidur lebih lama lagi pun, aku masih sanggup. Namun, aku biarkan saja ia malu dengan ucapanku tadi. Ia terlihat gugup sambil memainkan jari-jari tangannya dan masih dengan kepala yang sedikit menunduk.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun," ucapnya dengan lembut. Ia masih terlihat gugup, hampir saja tawaku meledak karena berhasil mengerjainya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau ke kamar dan melanjutkan tidurmu lagi," kataku sambil berdiri dari kursi piano. Ia sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatapku, matanya masih menyiratkan sedikit penyesalan.

"Bahumu tidak apa-apa kan? Beberapa waktu lalu kan tanganmu baru saja patah," tanyanya.

"Tanganku sudah tidak apa-apa. Kalaupun masih, tidak mungkin di Bali aku mampu memindahkanmu ke kamar," jawabku yang sontak langsung membuat wajahnya semakin memerah. Segera kutinggalkan Sakura yang masih mematung mendengar ucapanku.

Dengan kejadian itu saja, wajahnya sudah semerah buah kesukaanku. Apalagi jika kuberitahu kejadian tadi. Senang sekali jika aku berhasil mengerjainya.

_**End of Sasuke POV**_

Sakura yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat, segera menyadari bahwa Sasuke sudah menghilang dari ruangan itu.

"Sasuke, tunggu!" ucapnya sedikit berteriak walaupun entah bisa didengar oleh Sasuke atau tidak.

Ia segera beranjak dari kursinya dan setengah berlari ke arah yang Sasuke tuju tadi. Tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terhenti saat dilihatnya Sasuke dengan raut wajah yang sulit dijelaskan, sedang melihat beberapa lembar kertas di tangannya. Di depannya Kakashi sedang berdiri dengan wajah sedikit panik dan khawatir.

Sakura masih memperhatikan dua orang itu dari jauh, mencoba menebak apa yang ada di kertas-kertas itu. Raut wajah Sasuke terlihat semakin frustasi, tangannya yang sedang membawa beberapa kertas itu sedikit gemetar seiiring dengan semakin kencang tangannya meremas kertas itu.

"Berita ini sudah sampai ke telinga Ratu, tuan," ucap Kakashi dengan sedikit nada penyesalan. Sasuke masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas-kertas itu. Sementara Sakura mulai memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Sasuke dan melihat kertas-kertas itu, tampaknya ia sudah lelah menebak-nebak apa yang tercetak di kertas itu.

"Sasuke-kun, ada apa?" suara lembut milik Sakura kembali menyadarkan Sasuke. Ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan kertas-kertas itu, ia tidak ingin Sakura tahu masalah ini. Wajahnya sudah kembali datar seperti biasanya.

"Lebih baik kau pergi ke tempat nenek," perintah Sasuke dengan tegas pada Sakura. Sakura sebenarnya masih penasaran dengan kertas itu, tapi mendengar nada bicara Sasuke, ia tahu kalau Sasuke sedang serius. Ia akhirnya mengalah dan berjalan melewati Sasuke. Namun baru beberapa langkah, ia berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kalau ada masalah ceritakan saja padaku, mungkin aku bisa memba-,"

"Sudah kubilang, tidak usah ikut campur," potong Sasuke sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kali ini matanya menyiratkan sebuah kemarahan bercampur kegelisahan. Tanpa banyak bicara, akhirnya Sakura segera melesat meninggalkan Sasuke dan Kakashi.

'Ada apa dengan Sasuke-kun?' batin Sakura.

"Ratu ingin bertemu dengan anda sekarang," lanjut Kakashi saat mengetahui bahwa Sakura sudah cukup jauh dari mereka.

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan ke istana sekarang juga," tutur Sasuke dengan nada yang sudah sedikit tenang. Ia mulai berjalan ke arah yang ia ketahui adalah pintu keluar, dan tentu saja di sana sudah ada mobil yang siap membawanya kembali ke istana.

Sementara itu Kakashi yang setia mengikuti Sasuke di belakang, sepertinya sangat merasa bersalah karena tugasnya untuk menjaga stabilitas dan keamanan di istana sudah gagal.

Melihat mimik wajah Kakashi yang berubah, Sasuke pun mengerti kenapa wajah itu tidak menampilkan semangat seperti biasanya. Dan tentunya ia cukup paham dengan posisi dan tugas Kakashi di sini.

"Ini bukan salahmu, aku yang salah," ucap Sasuke pada Kakashi dan sontak membuatnya menengadahkan kepalanya melihat sosok pangeran di depannya.

"Tuan, kenapa anda bisa bicara seperti itu? Tugasku seba-"

"Kerjamu sudah sangat baik, Kakashi," potong Sasuke cepat sebelum Kakashi kembali menyalahkan dirinya. Tidak terasa mereka sudah berada di samping mobil, seorang pengawal juga sudah membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sasuke.

"Kali ini memang aku yang lalai, jadi biarkan aku menyelesaikan masalah yang kuperbuat ini," jawab Sasuke dengan yakin.

Sasuke segera masuk ke dalam mobil, diikuti dengan Kakashi yang juga masuk ke dalam mobil yang sama, tepatnya kursi di samping supir. Mobil itu segera melesat dari museum tersebut menuju istana, dan tentunya diikuti satu buah motor polisi di depannya dan sebuah mobil lain di belakangnya sebagai pengawal.

Selama di perjalanan, Sasuke hanya terdiam memandangi jejeran bangunan-bangunan di sepanjang jalan. Sepertinya otaknya sedang bekerja mati-matian mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk menjelaskan perkara ini kepada sang Ratu. Ia tahu kalau ia memang salah, tapi tak disangka ada _paparazzi_ yang memergokinya. Padahal ia sudah yakin sekali kalau waktu itu tidak ada yang menyadari penyamarannya.

'Ada yang tidak beres disini,' batin Sasuke setelah ia memikirkan perkara ini berulang kali.

Tak terasa rombongan Sasuke sudah sampai di istana. Sang Putra Mahkota segera keluar dari mobil dan berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa ke arah ruang keluarga setelah seorang pelayan memberitahu jika Ratu sudah menunggu di sana sejak 15 menit yang lalu dengan gelisah.

Saat Sasuke memasuki ruang keluarga, dilihatnya sang Ratu yang tak lain adalah ibunya sendiri, sedang duduk menghadapnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu beberapa saat sebelum Ratu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dengan mata yang tajam.

Belum sempat Sasuke bicara sepatah katapun, Ratu dengan wajah yang menampilkan kemarahan berdiri. Terlihat di tangan kanannya tergenggam beberapa lembar kertas yang isinya sama seperti yang Sasuke lihat tadi. Ia lemparkan kertas-kertas itu dengan sekuat tenaga ke meja yang memisahkan ia dan Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke, masih diam menunggu kalimat yang akan keluar dari mulut sang Ratu.

"PUTRA MAHKOTA MACAM APA KAU INI, HAH?" tanya sang Ratu dengan nada yang meledak-ledak karena terlalu emosi. Dadanya naik turun untuk mengambil napas dan menahan gelombang emosi yang begitu menumpuk di kepalanya.

"Ini memang belum sampai ke telinga masyarakat, karena berita ini baru muncul di situs pribadi milik kerajaan," lanjut Ratu dengan gelisah bercampur marah.

"TAPI INI TETAP SAJA KETERLALUAN. Kau pikir hal ini tidak akan berdampak kepada keluarga kerajaan?" Kesabaran sang Ratu kali ini memang sudah melewati batasnya, dan ia benar-benar marah pada kelakuan anaknya ini.

"Bagaimana mungkin seorang lelaki yang sudah beristri bisa berkencan dengan wanita lain?"

"...,"

"Kau ini adalah Putra Mahkota, Sasuke. Di masa depan kau adalah seorang raja yang akan memimpin negeri ini,"

"...,"

"Tapi tingkah lakumu ini, sama sekali tidak mencerminkan sikap yang pantas bagi seorang calon Raja,"

"...,"

"Siapa gadis itu?" tanya sang Ratu penuh curiga dan nada mengintimidasi. Seketika Sasuke langsung menegang saat pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut ibunya. Ia tentu saja tidak ingin menyebarkan identitas gadis berambut pirang yang bersamanya di foto-foto yang tercetak di kertas-kertas itu. Ia tahu, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada gadis yang ia sayangi itu jika ia memberitahu ibunya.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahunya," kalimat itulah yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Ia tahu kalau ini bukan jawaban yang diinginkan ibunya, dan pasti ibunya akan semakin marah padanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ratu dengan emosi yang tertahan.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri, Ratu tidak perlu ikut turun tangan,"

"Putra Mahkota!" bentaknya lagi pada Sasuke.

"Aku tahu ini memang kelalaianku. Aku minta maaf,"

"...,"

"Tapi ijinkan aku yang menyelesaikan kelalaianku ini, Ratu," jawab Sasuke dengan yakin, membuat sang Ratu membulatkan matanya mendengar jawaban anaknya itu.

"Apa kau yakin bisa melakukannya?" tanya Ratu untuk meyakinkan.

"Ya, aku janji," ucap Sasuke dengan mantap. Mata onyx-nya berkilat dengan tajam.

"Aku ingin gadis itu menjauh darimu," tutur sang ratu dengan nada tegas.

"...," Sasuke hanya terdiam dan sedikit syok dengan kata-kata sang ratu tersebut. Bagaimanapun, Ino adalah gadis yang pernah ia sayangi dan saat ini sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Jika kau tidak bisa menyelesaikannya...," Ratu pun melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan nada yang menunjukkan jika ia memang benar-benar serius.

"... Aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan caraku sendiri,"

_Museum.._

Sakura yang sedang duduk menatap langit sore bersama Ibu Suri, beberapa kali tertangkap basah sedang melamun. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan saat ini sampai melenyapkan keceriannya.

"Putri Mahkota," sahut Ibu Suri dengan lembut. Ternyata Sakura tertangkap sedang melamun lagi.

"Eh, i-iya Ibu Suri," jawab Sakura sedikit tergagap karena terkejut dengan suara Ibu Suri yang memanggilnya saat ia melamun.

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya Ibu Suri.

"Tidak, Ibu Suri. Kau tidak perlu khawatir," jawab Sakura setenang mungkin.

Nampaknya Sang Ibu Suri tidak mudah dibodohi. "Ayolah, cepat ceritakan padaku ada masalah apa?" tanyanya semakin penasaran.

"...," Sakura jadi bingung sendiri antara ingin menceritakan dan tidak.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi boneka yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Pasti ada yang terjadi kan?"

"...,"

"Ada sesuatu antara kau dan Sasuke?"

"...," Sakura semakin gugup dan mulai memainkan jari-jari tangannya.

"Atau ada yang terjadi ketika aku meninggalkan kalian berdua tadi?"

**BINGO!**

Ternyata Ibu Suri kita ini sangat pandai menebak. Sakura sepertinya sudah pasrah, karena percuma saja jika ia terus menyembunyikan ini, pasti di lain waktu Ibu Suri akan mengetahuinya juga.

"Sebenarnya tadi Sasuke sepertinya ada masalah...," tutur Sakura perlahan. Ia masih bingung merangkai kata-kata yang cocok untuk menceritakan masalah ini. Ia takut jika ia akan berkata sesuatu yang akan membuat Ibu Suri salah paham.

"Ada apa dengan Sasuke?" tanya Ibu Suri yang sudah tidak tahan dengan rasa penasarannya.

"Sepertinya ada berita yang kurang menyenangkan yang ia terima,"

"...,"

"Tadi siang, paman Kakashi datang kesini dan membawa sebuah yang-menurutku-adalah-surat-kabar dan memberikannya kepada Sasuke,"

"...,"

"Dan saat melihat isinya, raut wajah Sasuke langsung berubah,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Raut wajahnya seperti orang yang panik dan takut, entahlah aku juga sulit menjelaskannya,"

"Memangnya apa yang tertera di surat kabar itu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Karena saat aku mencoba untuk melihatnya, Sasuke melarangku," Sakura seperti sudah tidak peduli dengan aturan yang seharusnya ia patuhi, kalimat itu terucap begitu saja sesuai dengan apa yang sedang ia pikirkan saat ini. Seharusnya ia tidak boleh menyebut Sasuke dengan namanya langsung.

Ibu Suri pun ikut memikirkan kata-kata yang Sakura ucapkan dan mulai bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Ayame," panggil Ibu Suri kepada salah satu pengawal pribadinya. Sementara yang dipanggil segera mendekati Ibu Suri.

"Dimana Putra Mahkota saat ini?" tanya Ibu Suri.

"Putra Mahkota sudah berada di Istana sejak siang tadi, Yang Mulia," jawab pengawal tersebut. Ibu Suri hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban dari pengawalnya.

Sakura kembali melamun dan memikirkan Sasuke kembali, tak peduli dengan Ibu Suri yang saat ini tengah menampilkan raut wajah khawatir.

Sementara itu di sebuah rumah yang sederhana, nampak seorang gadis cantik yang sedang menyirami bunga-bunga kesayangannya di halaman rumahnya. Sesekali ia juga bersenandung kecil.

Gadis berambut pirang itu terlalu asik dengan kegiatannya sampai-sampai ia tidak mengetahui jika ada sebuah mobil berhenti di depan rumahnya. Dari mobil tersebut, muncullah seorang lelaki yang langsung berjalan pelan mendekati gadis tersebut.

Saat lelaki tersebut berjarak 3 langkah di belakang gadis berambut pirang itu, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan memperhatikan gadis yang masih menyirami bunga-bunganya itu.

"Sedang sibuk, Ino?" tanya pria itu dengan tegas. Sontak membuat Ino - nama sang gadis - terkejut dan menghentikan kegiatannya.

Ia langsung berbalik untuk melihat pemilik suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinganya.

"Sasuke...," ucapnya lirih.

"Maaf jika kedatanganku menganggu kegiatanmu," ucap Sasuke dengan nadanya yang tegas.

Ino langsung meletakkan selang yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menyirami tanamannya, ia tentu saja sangat gembira Sasuke datang ke rumahnya. Ia sudah sangat mengerti jika jadwal mantan kekasihnya tersebut sangat padat, namun Sasuke masih menyempatkan untuk datang menjenguknya. Jadi tentu saja ia senang bukan kepalang.

"Tidak kok. Ayo, lebih baik kita ke teras," jawab Ino dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Sasuke masih menatapnya datar namun terbesit tatapan iba kepada orang yang pernah ia sayangi itu. Ia hanya mengikuti langkah Ino yang membawanya ke teras rumah. Di sana mereka duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang menghadap ke halaman.

Setelah itu hanya kesunyian yang menyelimuti mereka. Sasuke terlalu bingung harus memulai pembicaraan darimana, sementara Ino terlalu senang dengan kedatangan Sasuke ke rumahnya.

Akhirnya Ino berinisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan, "Kau mau kubuatkan sesuatu?"

Sasuke sedikit tersentak kemudian dengan cepat menjawab, "Tidak usah, Ino," ucapnya dengan lembut.

"Atau kau mau minum se-,"

"Ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan denganmu," potong Sasuke sebelum Ino menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Raut wajah keduanya saat ini sudah berubah. Aura ketegangan juga menyelimuti mereka. Ino meremas ujung _mini skirt _yang ia pakai sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, perasaannya saat ini menjadi takut. Ino punya _feeling _kalau Sasuke akan mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk.

"Kau ingat saat kita tertangkap _paparazzi _di Bali?" tanya Sasuke. Tentu saja Ino ingat akan kejadian itu.

"...,"

"Seseorang menyebarkan foto-foto itu di situs pribadi kerajaan,"

"...," Badan Ino menegang dan tangannya sedikit bergetar karena terlalu kuat meremas roknya.

"Jika tidak dicegah, cepat atau lambat foto-foto itu akan menyebar di masyarakat,"

"...,"

"Hal itu akan mengguncang stabilitas kerajaan dan kinerja dari Raja serta keluarganya akan dipertanyakan,"

"...,"

"Dan aku tidak mau orang yang kusayangi tersakiti karena berita ini,"

"Sasuke, maafkan aku-"

"Ini bukan salahmu, tapi salahku yang terlalu lalai,"

"Tapi jika waktu itu aku tidak datang kesana, hal ini tidak akan terjadi,"

"Hal yang sudah terjadi tidak perlu disesali, sekarang yang kita pikirkan adalah bagaimana cara mengatasinya,"

"...,"

Keduanya saat ini bingung harus bagaimana. Sasuke sempat berpikir bahwa ada orang yang memang sengaja menjebaknya. Di foto-foto tersebut, memang tidak terlihat jelas jika lelaki yang menjadi objek utama adalah Sasuke. Karena pada saat itu, ia memakai topi dan kacamata, apalagi pakaiannya bukan pakaian yang berkelas seperti yang biasanya ia gunakan.

Namun jika foto-foto itu diberi judul _"Putra Mahkota yang berkhianat_" tentu saja orang-orang akan terus memperhatikan foto-foto tersebut, sampai akhirnya mereka sadar bahwa lelaki yang ada di foto itu adalah Sasuke.

_'Siapa orang yang menginginkan kerajaan ini jatuh?'_ batin Sasuke yang mulai frustasi.

_'Apa pelakunya masih orang dalam?'_ puluhan pertanyaan mulai berkelebat di pikiran Sasuke.

"Apa Sakura tahu?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba.

Sasuke pun menjawab, "Ia belum tahu perihal berita ini, itu yang aku tahu sam-"

"Maksudku apakah Sakura tahu apa yang kita lakukan di Bali?" potong Ino cepat karena Sasuke salah menangkap pertanyaannya.

**Deg**

Sasuke kembali terdiam dengan pertanyaan Ino. Walaupun ia sudah berusaha menutupi berita ini dari Sakura, tapi apakah Sakura memang sudah mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya saat mereka di Bali?

Ada rasa bersalah yang menghinggapi hati Sasuke saat ini, perasaannya mengatakan jika Sakura memang mengetahui apa yang ia lakukan di Bali bersama Ino. Karena setelah Sasuke mengantar ino ke bandara dan kembali ke rombongan, sikap Sakura tiba-tiba berubah.

Lalu jika Sakura memang sudah tahu, untuk apa ia tutupi?

Apakah Sasuke takut jika Sakura tersakiti karenanya?

Atau ia takut jika Sakura pergi darinya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continue**

_Next chapter..._

"Lebih baik kau pergi ke luar negeri untuk sementara,"

"Sasuke,"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kumohon tetaplah disini,"

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

"Melindungi orang yang kusayangi dan mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku,"

.

**Makasih ya buat yang kemaren udah review, maaf sempet hiatus gara-gara sekarang kami udah beda sekolah *hikshiks* tapi diusahain biar lanjut terus sampe selesai. Maaf ya kalo ga bisa disebutin satu-satu yang udah review kemaren. Pokoknya beribu-ribu terimakasih kami ucapkan :) #sujudsyukur**

**Maaf ya kalo ceritanya kurang memuaskan atau ada typo. Kritik dan saran yang membangun selalu ditunggu :)**

**Review please! :)**


End file.
